Yunie 'Otaku' Bear
by Shim JaeCho
Summary: Yunho seorang Otaku dan Jaejoong sebagai tunangannya? Bagaimana hari - hari mereka? Yunjae, Romance, Drama, typos, membosankan. Happy reading
1. Prolog

**Yunie 'Otaku' Bear**

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer **: Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

**Cast **: DBSK dan yang lain

**Pairing **: Yunjae

**Rate **: **M-**

**Genre **: Romance, School Life, Little bit humor

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Prolog ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Nghhh.. Aaahh~~ S-sshh.. S-selesaikanhhh aahhh~ Yuunhhh..."

Terlihat seorang namja yang cantik duduk diatas dada namja yang terlihat kekanakkan hanya saja aura manly keluar dari tubuhnya. Namja cantik yang sedang memainkan _milik_nya itu semakin lama semakin memajukan tubuhnya hingga junior kakunya itu menyentuh bibir namja yang ada dibawahnya.

" Yuunnhh... Mmhhhmm aaahh~~"

Namja cantik tiada tara itu menggelengkan kepalanya karena kenikmatan yang dia terima sangat dasyat. Dadanya yang sedang dipermainkan oleh tangan kirinya pun kian membusung.

Sedangkan namja yang ada dibawahnya itu pun terlihat menatapnya dengan senyum mengembang tanpa mau melakukan apapun bahkan piyamanya masih lengkap.

" Yunnhh... aahh~ La-lakukan atau mmhhmm.. aku tidakhh akan mau melakukannyaahh~ lagi untukmuuhh~ aah aahhh"

Namja yang berbaring dibawah itu membulatkan mata musangnya saat menerima ancaman itu. Dia tidak mau kalau sampai hal itu terjadi! Tidak!

" Akhh.. Cepathh Yunnhh.. Sebel- Aahhhmmmhhh"

Ucapan namja cantik itu terhenti dan desahannya makin menggila saat namja yang dibawahnya itu memasukkan junior sang namja cantik kedalam mulutnya dan langsung menghisapnya kencang.

" Ngghhh.. aahhmm... aahh~ ahh.." Namja cantik itu makin memajukan tubuhnya sehingga juniornya makin masuk ke dalam mulut sang namja tampan itu sedangkan tangannya kini meremas rambut namja dibawahnya itu dengan kuat

" Aahhh.. Yunho ah... akkhh... aahh... Bearhh lebihh.. mmhhh.. lebih kencanghh sshhh.. AAAAHHHH"

Deru nafas tidak terkendali datang dari namja cantik itu, dia sangat puas meski kelelahan pagi ini.

Perlahan dia memundurkan tubuhnya yang otomatis menarik mundur juniornya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas namja tampan itu. Dia menghirup harum mint yang melekat pada leher namja yang tadi dia panggil Yunho itu.

" Joongie memang yang terbaik!" Ucap Yunho kemudian memeluk erat namja yang ada di atasnya dengan senyum mengembang

Joongie, atau namja yang bernama lengkap Kim Jaejoong itu makin menyelusupkan wajahnya pada Yunho karena malu.

" Joongie? Joongie lelah eoh? Tapi ini sudah saatnya mandi atau nanti Yunie akan terlambat ke sekolah"

" Omo!"

Jaejoong tersentak dan mengangkat tubuhnya meski tidak beranjak dari sana.

" Joongie berkeringat" Ucap Yunho kemudian menghapus keringat yang menempel pada dahi Jaejoong

" Hum... Gwaenchana, jja... Aku akan mandi dulu" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dari tubuh Yunho

" Joongie!" Pekik Yunho

" Omona! Mwo?" Jaejoong berbalik karena kaget

" Poppo~~"

Jaejoong menggeleng perlahan sebelum akhirnya kembali menuju Yunho dan menangkup kedua pipi namja yang masih berbaring dengan puppy eyes itu.

**Cup**

**Cup**

**Cup**

Ciuman itu jatuh pada kening dan pipi Yunho. Membuat namja bermata musang itu tersenyum dan langsung memeluk guling tersayangnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya yang tertunda menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri yang sudah telanjang sejak pukul enam pagi.

Jaejoong menyadarkan dirinya pada dinding dengan air shower menetes turun dan membasahi seluruh tubuhnya. Jaejoong mengusap rambutnya kasar.

" Ugghh... Kenapa juga aku berakhir dengan menurutinya lagi?" Lirih Jaejoong memukul kepalanya pelan

Namja berusia dua puluh empat tahun itu benar - benar frustasi apalagi jika sudah menyangkut tunangannya itu, Jung Yunho yang usianya terpaut tujuh tahun dibawahnya.

Namja yang membuat dadanya berdesir halus sejak pertemuan pertamanya. Namun saat itu Jaejoong hanya menganggap desiran itu angin lalu tapi dia semakin hari dia sadar bahwa dirinya tidak bisa melepaskan namja yang sekarang berstatus tunangannya itu. Yah...Yunho yang memaksa Jaejoong untuk bertunangan untuknya sih...

Jaejoong menikmati sentuhan air yang turun membasahi tubuhnya. Dia memang menyukai mandi dipagi hari karena menyejukkan. Jaejoong bersenandung lirih sampai...

**Ceklek**

" Joongie!"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong menoleh namun sedetik kemudian dia malah membulatkan matanya saat namja yang berstatus tunangannya itu membuka seluruh pakaiannya di depan matanya.

" M-mwo? Yunie kenapa kau ke-kemari?"

" Joongie lama, Yunie takut Joongie kesulitan menyabuni bagian belakang Joongie makanya Yunie datang ingin membantu!" Jelas Yunho

" M-mwo?"

" Sudahlah! Kalau menunggu Joongie, Yunie takut terlambat! Kajja biar cepat selesai" Yunho membalikkan tubuh Jaejoong dan mulai menyabuninya dengan telaten

" Yu-yunie apa yang nnghh... Ya! Kenapa meremas bo-bokongku?!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Yunie hanya gemas... Ya ampun! Joongie tubuhnya mulus dan lembut sekali! Yunie menyukainya!"

**Greepp**

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan membuat Jaejoong tersentak.

" Y-ya! Yunie apa yang kau lakukan?!"

" Memeluk Joongie daaaaann tentu saja menyabuni Joongie!"

" M-mwo?!"

Yunho tidak memperdulikan Jaejoong yang menggeliat resah, apa lagi junior Yunho bergesekan dengan nistanya dibelahan bokongnya. Apa Yunho tidak tahu bahwa itu membuat gairah seorang Kim Jaejoong naik?

Demi apapun didunia, Jaejoong tidak berhenti berdoa agar namja tampan nan polos dibelakangnya ini bisa berpikiran sedikit _'normal' _dan menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Hah... Selamat berdoa Kim Jaejoong...

.

.

.

.

" Pagi Joongie, Yunie" Sapa Mrs. Jung saat melihat Jaejoong dan Yunho turun dari lantai dua menuju ruang makan

" Pagi Yun, Jae" Sapa Mr. Jung

" Pagi appa, eomma..."

**Cup**

**Cup**

Yunho mendaratkan ciuman pada kedua orangtuanya dan duduk disalah satu kursi diruangan itu.

" Pagi ahjusshi, ahjumma" Sapa Jaejoong agak lemas kemudian dia duduk disamping Yunho

" Waeyo Joongie? Kau terlihat lemas? Apa jangan - jangan kalian menghabiskan malam panas tadi malam sehingga kau lemas begitu Joongie ah?"

**Blush**

Gerakan Jaejoong terhenti saat Mrs. Jung membicarakan hal itu sedangkan Yunho mengerutkan keningnya.

" Malam panas? Eomma ini bagaimana sih! Pendingin di kamar Yunie menyala kok, jadi tidak panas hehe" Ucap Yunho polos

Ucapan Yunho barusan membuat kedua orangtuanya gemas dan tentu saja membuat uri Jaemma langsung mempoutkan bibirnya.

Seolah tidak peduli, Yunho mengambil nasi dan lauk dengan gembira kemudian memakannya dengan semangat.

" Oh ya eomma" Panggil Yunho disela makan paginya

" Ne?"

" Hari ini Yunie kan pulang cepat jadi tolong bawakan makan siang pada Shin ahjusshi saat menjemput Yunie, Yunie akan ke kantor Joongie untuk makan siang bersama"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya, dia tahu apa yang diinginkan Yunho sebenarnya.

" Wae? Kau menginginkan apa Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah menelan makanannya

" Hehehe" Yunho tersenyum cengengesan

" Mwo?" Kali ini eommanya ikut bertanya

" Yunie ingin Joongie menemani Yunie ke toko buku untuk membeli manga!" Ucap Yunho dengan wajah sumringahnya

Jaejoong sudah menduganya, Yunho pasti meminta itu...

" _Manga Naruto, Bleach, Black Buttler, One Piece, Fairy Tale, Noblese, Skip Beat, Kaichou Wa Maid Sama_ lalu beberapa pesanan Suie juga dan-"

" Yunie ah, selesaikan makanmu dulu. Kita bahas jadwal pembelian manga-mu nanti ne?" Jaejoong memotong ucapan panjang milik Yunho yang membuat kepalanya pusing mendadak

" Hum! Gomawo" Ucap Yunho senang kemudian tersenyum lebar

Senyuman itu bisa membuat seorang Kim Jaejoong melayang dan membayangkan hal baik akan terjadi ketika Yunho tersenyum.

Yah... Akhirnya dia bisa menerima Yunho. Yunho tinggi, tampan, masih muda, baik, penyayang. Tapi, ada yang Jaejoong sayangkan... Yunho seorang Otaku yang polos...

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong!

Hehehe

Bukannya nyelesai in ff yang laen malah bikin yang baru, jgn bully Cho ne?

Cho kembali bawa si Yunpa polos tapi seorang Otaku. Hubungan sama Jaemma yang beda 7 thn itu dijelasin di chap selanjutnya ne? Itu pun kalo ada yang berminat?

Hehehe...

Gomawo udan nyempetin buat baca #bow


	2. Chapter 1

**Yunie 'Otaku' Bear**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK dan yang lain

Pairing : Yunjae

Rate : **M-**

Genre : Romance, School Life (untuk Yunho dan Junsu), Little bit humor

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

**Peringatan**!

FF Cho yang ini lebih ke Jepang, walaupun ada unsur Koreanya. Ada hal yang harus dipahami sebelum membaca FF Cho.

**Otaku **: Secara garis besar, otaku itu golongan pencinta anime yang ga bakal segan ngeluarin uang buat beli apapun yang menjurus ke anime ataupun komik. Biasanya mereka punya obsesi sendiri sama barang - barang anime. Juga, otaka biasanya koleksi komik Jepang yang biasa disebut **MANGA**. Sekian penjelasan dari Cho, maaf kalo salah :)

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 1 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia terlihat sangat kelelahan dan lemas. Dia tidak mencapai klimaksnya saat di kamar mandi tadi paggi.

Masih ingat chap kemarin kan? Dimana Yunho masuk ke dalam kamar mandi dan juniornya berada tepat dibelahan bokong sang namja cantik? Ya... Mereka memang tidak melakukan apapun karena Yunho terlalu polos untuk berpikir ke arah sana.

Sedangkan Jaejoong? Juniornya itu sudah terangsang namun tidak bisa mengeluarkan intinya sebab tidak ada yang merangsangnya lebih jauh, jadilah setengah hari di kantor ini dihabiskan Jaejoong dengan mood yang bisa dibilang buruk.

" Ugghh..."

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya yang tinggi itu. Dia kemudian menoleh dan menatap pinggir mejanya, disana terdapat sebuah bingkai ukuran kartu pos dengan motif pokemon. Yunho meletakkan bingkai itu agar Jaejoong selalu mengingatnya.

Jaejoong mengambil bingkai itu dan menatapnya dalam. Tak lama sebuah senyum terukir dibibirnya, foto itu diambil saat dirinya dan sang tunangan datang pada salah satu festival anime di Seoul.

Yunho saat itu menggunakan kaos bergambar idolanya -Yui Hirasawa- dari anime K-On sedangkan Jaejoong bergaya stylist dengan kaos v-neck berwarna hitam serta skinny jeans yang memperlihatkan keseksian kakinya, dia juga memakai kacamata hitam dalam foto itu. Yunho tersenyum riang dan tangannya menggandeng Jaejoong dalam foto itu.

" Bocah..." Gumam Jaejoong

Masih ingat dalam otaknya bagaimana pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat itu Jaejoong yang memiliki janji dengan gebetannya harus mengantarkan eommanya untuk arisan bersama teman - temannya.

.

**\- FLASHBACK -**

.

Dia mengantarkan eommanya kesebuah restoran di dalam sebuah hotel yang sangat mewah milik salah satu teman eommanya. Mengantarkan sang eomma ke dalam dan diajak untuk berkenalan dengan teman - teman eommanya.

Tentu dia sangat menarik perhatian teman - teman eommanya, bahkan ada yang langsung ingin meminang Jaejoong untuk anaknya namun sayang Jaejoong menolak. Saat akan pergi, ketua grup arisan itu datang dengan menggandeng seseorang.

Mrs. Jung itu datang bersama ada semata wayangnya dan meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya. Dia juga mengenalkan anaknya yang saat itu menggunakan seragam sekolah.

Jaejoong sendiri tersenyum melihat betapa imutnya anak yang dibawa oleh Mrs. Jung. Bahkan anak itu memiliki gigi gingsul dan pipi cabi yang menggemaskan. Dan senyuman itu tak luput dari pandangan namja itu.

Sang namja berjalan mendekat dan berhenti tepat dihadapan Jaejoong, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya dan merasa bingung sampai sang namja memandangnya dengan mata berbinar.

" Whhhooaaa! Kau mirip sekali dengan tokoh manga yang dibaca oleh Suie!" Pekik sang namja kemudian mengedipkan matanya

" Y-ye?"

" Yunho... Kenapa kau tidak sopan eoh?" Sang eomma datang dan berdiri disamping anaknya, Yunho

" Eomma! Dia sangat mirip dengan tokoh yang ada di manga Suie yang tidak boleh Yunie baca!" Ucap Yunho kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya

" M-mwo?!"

" Meng-Ge-Mas-Kan!" Yunho, nama namja itu... Dia menekankan setiap suku kata yang keluar dari mulutnya

Jaejoong hanya cengo melihat namja bernama Yunho itu dan menatap eommanya.

" Eomma, aku harus pergi. Jin Hee menungguku" Ucap Jaejoong

" O-oh ne, pergilah. Gomawo sudah mengantar eomma" Balas sang eomma

" Ne eomma"

Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat dan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan ruangan itu sampai dia mendengar suara Yunho.

" Eomma! Yunie ingin menikah dengannya!"

Jaejoong yang baru saja akan melangkah keluar langsung menoleh dan menatap horor namja yang mengeluarkan perrkataany itu.

" Yunho! Apa yang kau katakan eoh?!" Pekik sang eomma tidak terima

" Yunie ingin dia!" Ucap Yunho dengan menunjuk kearah Jaejoong

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan berjalan keluar hotel karena dia akan berkencan hari ini. Sedangkan Mrs. Jung menenangkan Yunho yang tidak rela Jaejoong pergi dan seringaian tipis itu muncul dari Mrs. Kim.

Beberapa hari kemudian, atas rengekkan dan air mata buaya yang Yunho keluarkan, sang eomma dan Mrs. Kim membawa namja kekanakan itu menuju kantor dimana Jaejoong bekerja.

Tentu Jaejoong kaget saat melihat eommanya, Mrs. Jung dan Yunho masuk ke dalam kantornya. Dia berdiri untuk menyambut ketiganya dan membawa mereka duduk pada sofa yang ada didalam ruangannya.

" Yah Yunie! Kenapa kau bersembunyi dibelakang eomma eoh! Kau yang meminta kemari bukan?!" Pekik sang eomma saat mendapati anak semata wayangnya menyembunyikan kepalanya dibelakang tubuhnya

" Y-yunie malu eomma" Ucap Yunho gugup, jujur saja jantungnya berdetak dengan kencang saat ini

" Kau kan yang minta bertemu! Bahkan merengek dan menangis un-"

" Eomma! Jangan ceritakan hal itu! Yunie malu!" Yunho memotong ucapan eommanya dan akhirnya dia duduk tegap

Jaejoong memandang eommanya untuk meminta bantuan dan eommanya hanya bisa menatapnya tajam seakan berkata _'ajak dia bicara pabbo'_. Dan itu membuat Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kasar.

" Hmm... Yunho annyeong" Sapa Jaejoong akhirnya

Yunho mengedipkan matanya saat mendengar suara lembut dan halus itu. Mungkin Jaejoong lebih baik dari tokoh dalam manga yang Suie miliki itu!

" Suaramu sungguh indah" Ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkekeh

" Terima kasih Yunho" Balas Jaejoong

" Omo! Kau tahu namaku?!"

" Tentu. Bukankah kau memperkenalkan diri saat arisan kemarin?"

" Oh! Benar juga, siapa namamu?"

" Kim Jaejoong dan kau bisa memanggilku hyung"

" Jaejoongie..."

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, anak kecil di depannya ini sungguh tidak sopan! Tanpa ada panggilan hyung dibelakangnya? Ck... Bocah.

" Nah, eomma tinggalkan kalian ne? Eomma akan ada di cafe dibawah okay?" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Eomma tap-"

" Jaga Yunie baik - baik Jaejoongie" Ucap Mrs. Kim dengan senyum yang menurut Jaejoong sangat aneh

Terjadilah keheningan setelah orangtua mereka pergi, Yunho sendiri asyik memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sepertinya masih salah tingkah di depan namja yang berseragam anak sekolah itu.

" Apa tidak apa - apa aku bekerja?" Tanya Jaejoong, pekerjaannya masih banyak saat ini, hey... Dia bahkan belum skripsi tapi sang appa sudah menyerahkan sebagian perusahaan padanya!

" Hmm? Ne"

" Baiklah" Jaejoong kemudian bangkit " Kau ingin minum apa?"

" Apa ada coklat dingin? Yunie ingin coklat dingin dan beberapa marshmallow rasa strawberry" Ucap Yunho dengan senyum lebarnya

" Y-ye?"

Walaupun tidak biasa, Jaejoong akhirnya memesankan apa yang diinginkan oleh Yunho. Dia kemudian duduk dibelakang meja kerjanya dan mulai memeriksa laporan bulanan yang dibuat oleh karyawannya.

Yunho memperhatikan bagaimana Jaejoong bekerja dan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Dia meminum coklat dinginnya yang baru datang sembari menatap Jaejoong, sesekali Yunho tersenyum saat melihat bibir Jaejoong yang terpout lucu.

**Drrttt... Drttt...**

**Drrtttt...**

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat ponselnya, Jin Hee.

" Yeobosseo Jin Hee ya?" Jaejoong tersenyum manis saat menerima telepon itu membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya tanda tidak suka " Oppa sedang bekerja, tidak... mungkin nanti malam bisa. Otte? Baiklah. Oppa tutup eoh? Ne... Oppa juga merindukanmu"

**Pik**

Yunho berdiri dan menghampiri Jaejoong dengan bibir terpout, rasa marah tiba - tiba menghampirinya saat Jaejoong bertelepon ria tadi. Dia kemudian duduk disebrang meja kerja dengan membawa coklat dinginnya.

" Siapa Jin Hee?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada kesal

" Eoh?" Jaejoong mendongak dan menatap Yunho " Temanku"

" Kenapa Joongie terdengar mesra?"

" M-mwo? Memangnya kenapa?" Jaejoong menutup laporan yang ada di hadapannya dan kembali menatap Yunho

" Yunie tidak suka! Joongie itu tunangan Yunie! Jadi jangan dekat - dekat dengan yang lain"

" Tunangan..." Lirih Jaejoong dan otaknya segera mencerna ucapan Yunho " MWO?!"

" Wae?"

" Kau pasti bercanda!"

" Ani! Yunie tidak bercanda! Eomma dan eomonim sedang membicarakannya dibawah" Jawab Yunho dengan nada riangnya

" Mwo?! Jinjja! Aku tidak mau!"

" Wae?"

**Degh**

Jantung Jaejoong berdetak tak nyaman melihat namja di depannya itu menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu. Dalam pandangannya bahkan ada telinga kucing yang muncul diatas kepala Yunho.

" Wae Joongie? Wae?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada sedihnya tidak lupa matanya berkaca - kaca

" Y-ya... It-itu karena kita tidak saling kenal! Kita juga baru bertemu beberapa hari lalu dan... Kau bilang apa? Kau dekat denganku karena aku mirip dengan tokoh dalam manga? Hey! Berapa usiamu Jung!"

" Yunie?" Yunho menunjuk dirinya sendiri " Enam belas tahun. Kalau diperhatikan memang mirip sekali tapi... Ternyata berbeda! Joongie lebih jjang!" Pekik Yunho senang

**Plakk**

Jaejoong memukul kencang dahinya, aigo... Anak labil di depannya ini benar - benar membuatnya merasakan pusing tujuh keliling.

" Pokoknya! Joongie harus bertunangan dengan Yunie!" Pekik Yunho membuat Jaejoong kaget setengah mati

" Mwo? Andwe!"

" Mau!"

" Tidak!"

" Mau!"

" No!"

" Maauuu~~" Rengek Yunho

" Ani dan tidak akan pernah!"

" Waeee~~?"

" Kau dan aku tidak saling mencintai"

" Cinta?"

" Ne"

" Yunie tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya Joongie harus jadi tunangan Yunie titik!"

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Brakkk**

" Omo!" Pekik Jaejoong kaget

Jaejoong menatap cengo pintu yang tadi dibanting oleh Yunho kemudian mengelus dadanya, dia harus segera meminta penjelasan eommanya!

.

**\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

Jaejoong terkekeh mengingat bagaimana susahnya dia menolak keinginan Yunho sampai saat itu tiba, saat Yunho terbaring lemah karena dia tidak mau makan selama dua hari.

Mrs. Jung yang kalang kabut langsung menelepon Mrs. Kim dan meminta Jaejoong untuk datang ke rumahnya karena Yunho tidak mau dibawa ke rumah sakit.

Jaejoong? Tentu saja menolak tapi dengan ancaman mengerikan (read : tidak bisa belanja seumur hidupnya) Jaejoong akhinya menurut dan masuk ke dalam kamar Yunho.

.

**\- FLASHBACK -**

.

Jaejoong mengangakan mulutnya saat memasuki kamar Yunho, terlihat beberapa rak kaca yang dikunci. Di dalamnya berisi anime figure, mulai dari naruto, bleach, death note sampai anime wanita yang tidak Jaejoong ketahui.

Disebelah rak itu ada sebuah pintu bertuliskan _'Yunie's lovely room' _dengan gambar chibi anime dibawahnya. Jaejoong melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat tidur Yunho. Dia melihat namja itu tengah menutup matanya dan bibirnya terlihat pucat, Jaejoong menaruh mangkuk bubur yang dibawanya dimeja nakas sebelah tempat tidur Yunho sedangkan dirinya duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Yunho.

" Hey, bagunlah... Semua orang khawatir denganmu" Ucap Jaejoong lembut

" ..."

" Yunho ah..." Jaejoong mencoba mengguncangkan bahu Yunho

" Eo-eomma... Yunie ingin Joongie"

Yunho mengigau dan memeluk guling bergambar karakter anime-nya makin erat. Jaejoong menghela nafasnya dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidur Yunho. Dia sedikit menyingkap selimut bermotif K-on itu dan menyentuh tangan Yunho.

" Yun... Ini aku, Jaejoong" Ucap Jaejoong sembari menggoyangkan tubuh Yunho " Aku membawakan bubur untukmu"

Perlahan mata musang itu terbuka, dia mengedipkan matanya untuk melihat sekitar. Dan pandangannya berhenti saat dia melihat seseorang duduk dipinggir tempat duduknya.

" Joongie..." Panggil Yunho dengan lirih

" Ne, ini aku. Bangunlah dan makan bubur ini"

" Ani" Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan membalikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Jaejoong " Jika Yunie makan buburnya, Joongie tetap tidak mau jadi tunangan Yunie. Yunie mau tidur saja"

" Yah! Mana bisa begitu?!" Pekik Jaejoong

**Ceklek**

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan terlihat Mrs. Kim dan Mrs. Jung masuk ke dalamnya, Mrs. Kim memandang sengit pada Jaejoong dan menghampiri Jaejoong.

**Srett**

" Akh! Appo eomma! Ya! Appo..."

Mrs. Kim menjewer telinga anaknya yang berusia dua puluh dua tahun itu.

" Omo! Chullie ah!" Pekik Mrs. Jung kaget

" Yah! Kenapa malah membuat Yunie ngambek eoh! Anak nakal!" Ucap Mrs. Kim kemudian menarik lebih kencang telinga anaknya

" Eo-eomma! Aaww! Ya-yah! Yunie bantu aku eoh! Akhh!"

Yunho menoleh dan melihat kejadian itu, dia menatap eomma dari Jaejoong dan membuka mulutnya.

" Eomonim..."

" Ne?"

" Jewer saja Joongie atau pukul pantatnya karena sudah nakal pada Yunie! Joongie napuen sudah menolak Yunie" Ucapnya kemudian kembali membalikkan tubuhnya

" Mwo?!" Pekik Jaejoong " Eommaa~ Eomma tidak bisa lakukan hal ini padaku! Aku tidak mengenalnya"

" Kau harus melakukannya Joongie, eomma sudah setuju"

" Tapi..."

" Mau menolak?" Tanya Mrs. Kim kemudian mengeluarkan senyum anehnya kembali

" Akkhh... Aww! Arasseo arasseo! Ne ne! Aku akan menurut! Lepaskan tangan eomma dari telingaku"

" Bagus!" Mrs. Kim melepaskan tangannya dan menatap Yunho " Yunie ah, Joongie mau menjadi tunanganmu"

**Srett**

" Jinjja?" Lirih Yunho dengan mata penuh harap

Mrs. Kim mencubit lengan Jaejoong hingga terpekik dan menjawab Yunho dengan nada jutek.

" Joongie masih tidak mau?" Tanya Yunho

" A-ani... Ne, mari bertunangan" Jawab jaejoong dengan nada pasrahnya

" Jinjja?" Mata Yunho melebar dan senyum membingkai pada wajahnya

" Ne"

" Whoooaaaa~ Gomawo!"

**Srett**

**Greeppp**

Yunho mendudukkan dirinya dan menarik Jaejoong dalam pelukannya. Dia memeluk erat pinggang Jaejoong yang dirasanya pas dengan lengannya itu.

" Gomawo Joongie... Gomawo... Yunie sangat senang!" Pekik Yunho

Degh Degh Degh

Detakan yang cepat itu dirasakan oleh Jaejoong, dia merasakan jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali. Dan langsung bertanya - tanya kenapa pelukan namja yang usianya tujuh tahun dibawahnya ini begitu membuatnya nyaman.

Perlahan Jaejoong menaikkan tangannya dan membalas pelukan Yunho.

.

" Kenapa kau ngotot sekali bertunangan sih?" Tanya Jaejoong yang penasaran dengan Yunho

Sekarang dia tengah menyuapkan bubur yang dibawanya pada Yunho.

" Kata Suie, biar Joongie tidak kabur dan menikah dengan orang lain"

" Lalu memangnya aku mirip tokoh manga yang mana? Aku perhatikan tidak ada yang mirip denganku" Ucap Jaejoong dengan mata menjelajah di ruangan Yunho

" Yunie tidak punya manga itu. Suie melarang Yunie membacanya!"

" Lalu?"

" Yunie hanya diberitahu nama tokoh itu, namanya Towa Aikawa"

Jaejoong mengingat nama itu, dia akan mencarinya nanti di rumah menggunakan internet.

" Lalu siapa itu Suie?"

" Suie itu teman sebangku Yunie, dia suka sekali membaca manga seperti Yunie. Yunie juga sering meminjamkan manga Yunie pada Suie tapi... Suie pelit sekali tidak meminjamkan manga-nya pada Yunie. Joongie tahu alasannya?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Kata Suie, Yunie belum cukup umur untuk membaca manga yang dibaca oleh Suie! Padahal umur kami sama" Jawab Yunho kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya

Jaejoong terkekeh mendengar kepolosan yang diperlihatkan oleh Yunho. Dan, ah! Kalau dia bertemu dengan Suie dia akan memarahinya karena membuatnya jatuh pada pertunangan bodoh ini.

**Cup**

" Eoh?"

" Selamat tidur Joongie cantik"

Jaejoong mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, dia melihat Yunho sudah membalikkan tubuhnya setelah tadi mencium pipinya.

" Bocah nakal!" Pekik Jaejoong

Namun hanya kekehan yang diterima dari Yunho, Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya dan dia memutuskan keluar dari kamar itu. Setelah pulang, Jaejoong langsung mencari tahu tentang Towa Aikawa dan matanya membulat setelah tahu.

" Mwo? Aish! Bu-bukankah ini Ma-manga Yaoi eoh!" Pekik Jaejoong tidak percaya

Pada layar laptopnya menunjukkan gambar - gambar hasil pencarian Towa Aikawa. Berambut pirang kecokelatan, tubuhnya langsing dan terlihat manis. Belum lagi ada anting yang bertengger manis pada telinganya.

Jaejoong mengambil kaca ehem kramatnya ehem (read hello kitty) dan melihat wajahnya, rambutnya pirang, langsing dan memakai anting pada telinga kanannya. Dia juga terlihat er... Manis?

" Yah! Andwee!"

.

**\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

Seminggu setelahnya, pertunangan terjadi. Dia pun bertemu dengan Suie atau Kim Junsu yang menjadi sahabat dekat Yunho. Wajahnya kekanakkan dan menggemaskan hingga Jaejoong tidak tega untuk membully-nya saat itu. Dia hanya belum tahu bagaimana perilaku Junsu yang sebenarnya.

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat asisten serta sahabatnya itu masuk ke dalam ruangannya. Dia duduk dihadapan Jaejoong.

" Bagaimana laporan bulan ini? Kau sudah membacanya?" Tanya sang asister

" Ne, omset perusahaan naik sepuluh persen dari bulan kemarin. Kita harus tetap tingkatkan agar tidak merugi"

" Ne! Aku setuju. Kau sedang mengenang masa pertunanganmu eoh?" Tanya sang asisten saat dirinya melihat Jaejoong memegangi bingkai foto yang biasa bertenger pada meja kerjanya itu

Jaejoong tersenyum tipis dan menaruh bingkai itu kembali ke tempatnya.

" Itu saat yang sulit untukku" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ya, aku ingat bagaimana hyung selalu mengeluh tentang namja itu"

" Ne Chunnie"

" Tapi ku lihat hyung sudah mulai membalas perasaannya?"

" Mwo? Aku... Aku hanya akan berada disisinya sampai dia menemukan orang yang benar - benar dia cintai. Bukankah aku hanya disamakan dengan tokoh manga yang dibaca sahabatnya itu?"

" Tapi yang kulihat bukan begitu, dia tulus mencintaimu hyung"

" Ck, cinta? Apa dia bahkan tahu kata itu Chunnie?"

" Hyung ah... Jangan sampai hyung menyesal dengan kata - kata hyung"

" Kenapa?"

" Ani, hanya sa-"

**Ceklek**

" Joongggiiieeee!"

" Omo!" Kaget Jaejoong dan sang asisten

" Hahaha... Joongie pasti kaget! Eoh? Yoochunie hyung disini juga? Pantas saja tadi Yunie tidak melihat hyung ditempat hyung" Ucap Yunho kemudian melangkah maju

Yunho berjalan kearah sofa dan duduk disana, dia meletakkan apa yang dia bawa dimeja dan mulai menatanya.

" Sepertinya kau harus makan dulu hyung" Ucap sang asisten, Park Yoochun

" Ne, tolong bawa laporan keuangan bulan sebelumnya dari sini"

" Oke!" Yoochun kemudian mengambil map di depan Jaejoong dan berdiri " Yunie ah, hyung keluar eoh?"

" Tidak makan bersama?" Tanya Yunho

" Memang kau bawa untukku?"

" Tidak sih! Ya sudah, hyung makan saja di kantin"

" Aish..."

" Kau pesan saja, kita makan bertiga disini" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tidak hyung! Aku akan makan di kantin saja bersama yang lain. Annyeong"

Setelah Yoochun keluar dari ruang Jaejoong, Jaejoong berjalan menghampiri Yunho yang sudah menatapnya penuh binar. Dia tahu, apa yang harus dilakukannya selanjutnya.

Saat Jaejoong mendekat, Yunho melebarkan kedua kakinya. Jaejoong duduk diantara kedua kaki itu dan melihat apa yang dibawakan yunho untuknya.

" Masakan Jepang?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne! Eomma sedang senang memasak makanan Jepang" Jawab Yunho

" Oh... Ini buatan eomonim?"

" Ne, rasanya tidak kalah enak dengan masakan Joongie kok"

" Kau sudah makan?"

" Sebelum ke sini Yunie sudah makan" Ucap Yunho kemudian melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Jaejoong

Yunho kemudian menaruh dagunya pada bahu Jaejoong yang sudah mulai menyumpit spring roll yang ada di depannya. Yunho sendiri sekarang menghirup wangi yang menguar dari leher Jaejoong, wangi vanilla seperti es krim kesukaan Jaejoong.

" Joongie makin harum saja eoh" Ucap Yunho makin menyelusupkaan wajahnya pada leher Jaejoong

" Y-ya! Ak-aku sedang makan mmhh..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat Yunho malah menggigir lehernya

" Hehehehe... Habis Yunie gemas dengan Joongie"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, dia benar - benar dibuat pusing dengan ulah sang tunangan yang memang kadang aneh itu.

Setengah jam kemudian Jaejoong menyelesaikan makannya dan dia berpindah tempat duduk. Dia sekarang duduk dihadapan Yunho, membereskan bekas makannya.

" Joongie bisa antar Yunie kan?"

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sebentar kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Kita berangkat setelah jam makan siang ne? Aku harus bilang pada Yoochun terlebih dahulu"

" Oke!"

Jaejoong kembali fokus pada meja kaca itu untuk menata kembali rantang yang dibawa oleh Yunho.

" Joongie ah..."

" Ne? Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa menatap Yunho

" Joongie! Lihat Yunie!"

" Aish! Wae Yunie?" Tanya Jaejoong kali ini dengan menatap Yunho

" Minggu nanti ada festival anime"

**Degh**

Perasaan Jaejoong mulai tidak enak ketika mendengar hal itu.

" Di stadium Seoul..."

**Kedip**

**Kedip**

**Kedip**

**Kedip**

**Kedip**

" Lalu?" Tanya Jaejoong lalu ikut mengedipkan matanya

**Kedip**

**Kedip**

**Kedip**

**Kedip**

" Temani Yunie ne?"

**Kedip**

**Kedip**

**Kedip**

**Kedip**

**Ceklek**

Yoochun masuk kedalam ruangan dan melihat bosnya tengah berkedip - kedip ria bersama sang tunangan yang duduk dihadapannya. Ada apa lagi ini?

Yoochun mendekat dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal melihat kelakuan aneh bosnya itu.

" Maaf mengganggu acara kedipan kalian, tapi hyung ada tamu untukmu"

" Ne?"

Jaejoong langsung tersadar dan menoleh kearah Yoochun, dia tersenyum kikuk karena Yoochun lagi - lagi melihat tingkah laku anehnya bersama sang tunangan.

" Siapa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Seung Hyun sshi"

" Mwo?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Dia ingin mengajukan proposal kerjasama"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Yunho.

" Bisa aku terima tamu sebentar Yunie ah?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Huh" Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya namun kemudian mengangguk

" Gomawo" Ucap Jaejoong pada Yunho kemudian memandang Yoochun " Suruh dia masuk"

" Ne"

Tak lama muncul seorang namja yang terbilang tampan dengan setelan jas yang membuatnya terlihat cool. Yunho kemudian melirik pakaian yang dipakainya, hanya celana jeans selutut dipadu dengan kaos v neck berwarna putih.

" Hallo Joongie baby"

Seung Hyun atau yang lebih akrab dipanggil TOP itu mendekat dan memeluk Jaejoong yang sudah berdiri untuk menyambutnya. Jaejoong dengan cepat mendorong namja itu, selain tidak nyaman dia tidak mau Yunho berpikiran yang tidak - tidak tentangnya.

" Langsung saja TOP" Ucap Jaejoong

" Astaga, kenapa kau dingin sekali hmm?"

" Aku sudah ada janji, aku akan baca proposalmu setelah kembali ke kantor" Ucap Jaejoong mengambil sebuah map dari tangan TOP

Yunho berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah Yoochun, dia kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Yoochun.

" Siapa dia? Kenapa memeluk Joongie?" Tanya Yunho

" Hmmm" Yoochun menyunggingkan senyum jahilnya " Mantan kekasih Jaejoong hyung"

" Mwo?!" Pekik Yunho membuat Jaejoong dan TOP menoleh

" Yunie wae?"

Dengan kaki dihentakkan Yunho berjalan kesamping Jaejoong dan menggandengnya.

" Joongie kajja" Ajak yunho

" Ne, sebentar Yunie" Ucap Jaejoong

" Nugu?" Tanya TOP

" Jung Yunho, tunangan Kim Jaejoong" Jawab Yunho tegas

" Mwo? Pfftt..." TOP menahan tawanya " Kau menyukai anak kecil sekarang eoh? Aigo... Banyak yang berubah ternyata... Harusnya aku tidak meninggalkan Korea terlalu lama" Ucap TOP

" Aish! Sudah, kalau tidak ada keperluan lagi aku akan pergi. Kau bisa membicarakan sisanya pada asistenku. Annyeong!" Pamit Jaejoong

Jaejoong menyeret Yunho dari hadapan TOP, dia memberikan map merah itu pada Yoochun dan membawa Yunho pergi dari sana setelah Yunho mengambil rantang milik eommanya itu.

.

.

" Wooyoungie hyung! Ada manga apa bulan ini?" Tanya Yunho pada pemilik toko manga disalah satu mall terbesar di Seoul

" Kau bisa melihatnya disana Yun, cari saja sesukamu" Ucap sang pemilik, Wooyoung. Kemudian namja itu tersenyum lebar pada Yunho

" Gomawo!" Yunho berbalik hendak menghampiri rak yang ditunjuk oleh Wooyoung tapi kemudian dia berbalik lagi dan merogoh kantong celananya " Ini, dari Suie. Tolong siapkan ne?" Ucap Yunho memberikan sebuah amplop kecil kepada Wooyoung

" Beres"

Yunho akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah rak bertuliskan _'New Release'._ Jaejoong sendiri berdiri dekat kasir dimana Wooyoung berada. Jaejoong melirik Wooyoung yang tengah membuka amplop yang diberikan oleh Junsu.

" Ck, bocah ini benar - benar..." Keluh Wooyoung

" Apa yang dipesan Suie?" Tanya Jaejoong penasaran

" Seperti biasa"

" Manga Yaoi?"

" Ne, aku siapkan dulu"

" Oke"

Wooyoung berjalan memasuki sebuah pintu gudang, dia akan mengambil komik yang dipesan Junsu lewat secarik kertas yang dimasukkan kedalam amplop kecil itu. Jaejoong hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya kembali, untung saja Yunie-nya tidak membaca komik - komik macam Yaoi, kalau tidak sudah bisa dipastikan Yunho akan memakannya setiap malam.

Eoh? Walaupun Yunho sudah sering hisap menghisap milik tunangannya bukan berarti mereka melakukannya. Yunho tidak akan mengerti itu semua jika Junsu tidak mengajarkan yang tidak - tidak padanya.

Yunho tidak membaca lewat internet? Eommanya berkata bahwa hal itu ilegal dan tidak boleh dilakukan. Yunho hanya boleh membaca manga yang dibelinya saja dan tara~ Yunho menurut. Hal itu dilakukan Mrs. Jung sebenarnya agar tetap bisa memantau apa saja yang dibaca oleh Yunho.

Bagaimana bisa Yunho yang polos itu bisa hisap menghisap bagian inti Jaejoong?

.

**\- FLASHBACK -**

.

" Ya! Suie! Yunie sudah bertunangan dengan Joongie masa belum boleh baca manga Suie eoh?!" Jengkel Yunho, ini sudah jam pulang sekolah dan Yunho langsung merasa iri lantaran manga yang dipegang oleh Junsu

" Komik ini bukan untukmu" Jawab Junsu dengan santai

" Lalu? Yunie mau baca! Baca baca baca baca **BACA**!"

" Baiklah, aku akan mengirimkan lembar halaman manga itu melalui pesan. Kau baca setiap hari ne?"

" Kenapa?"

" Aku hanya akan memberikan selembar untuk satu hari"

" Mwo?! Pelit! Andwwee!"

" Mau tidak?! Kalau tidak mau ya sudah..." Ucap Junsu kemudian hendak bangkit namun Yunho menariknya kembali

" Oke! Oke! Kirimkan ne! Jangan lupa!"

" Baiklah"

Dan mulailah hari - hari bahagia Yunho karena sudah diizinkan membaca manga itu walaupun hanya selembar untuk satu hari. Sampai dia menemukan gambar yang tidak dia mengerti. Dia memperlihatkannya pada Jaejoong yang sedang main ke kamarnya dan Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang meminum air langsung memuncratkan isinya dan terbatuk

" Ya! Darimana kau dapatkan foto ini eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Sesuai perjanjian, Suie mengirimkan foto manga yang dibacanya selembar sehari dan Yunie bingung dengan foto yang ini"

" Y-ya!"

" Kenapa kita tidak melakukannya Joongie? Yunie penasaran! Ne?"

" Mwo? Andwe!"

" Wae?! Kenapa Joongie menolak?!" Tanya Yunho bingung

" It- itu... Ka-kau belum dewasa"

" Tapi Mikado dan Towa masih berseragam"

" Itu be-beda!"

" Beda apanya? Memang ada apa diantara kedua kaki sih? Kenapa Mikado senang sekali disana?"

" Ya! Kenapa kau pindah tempat duduk?!" Pekik Jaejoong saat Yunho duduk disampingnya

" Yunie hanya penasaran"

" Andwee!" Teriak Jaejoong saat tangan Yunho ada dipahanya

" Jo-joongie wae? Kenapa berteriak pada Yunie? Hiks... Yunie salah apa eoh? Huwwaaaa"

" Ya-yah! Yunie! Ke-kenapa menangis eoh?!"

" Joongie napuen huuwwaa!" Teriak Yunho

" Yah!"

" Huwwaaaa"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, bisa gawat kalau sampai eommanya tahu! Bisa - bisa mobil sport barunya itu diambil kembali oleh eommanya!

Sekarang sang eomma sedang shopping bersama eomma dari Yunho daan hanya ada para pelayan yang ada dirumah. Haruskah Jaejoong menuruti keinginan sang tunangan yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu sangat tinggi?

" Hikss... Jo-joongie memang tidak menyayangi Yunie! Huwaaa! Eommaa... Huuw-mmmhhh!"

Jaejoong langsung membekap mulut Yunho dan menatapnya tajam.

" Aish! Jangan menangis"

" Mmmhh!" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya

Jaejoong melepaskan dekapan tangannya dan menghapus airmata Yunho dengan tangannya. Tidak tega juga melihat airmata Yunho yang keluar karenanya.

" Baiklah, kau boleh melakukannya"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne" Jaejoong menghela nafasnya kasar

Ini bukan kali pertama Jaejoong melakukan hal ini, dulu mantan - mantan kekasihnya juga melakukan hal ini dengannya. Tapi, bukankah Yunho masih terlalu muda untuk melakukannya?

" Joongie? Joongie?"

" Eh? Ne?"

" Kenapa melamun eoh? Ayo..."

" Aish!"

.

.

.

.

" Mhhhmmh... Yuunnhh... Aahhhh.. Lebih kencangg..."

Desahan itu keluar dari namja yang sedang bersandar pada pinggir tempat tidur Yunho, dia membaringkan kepalanya pada tempat tidur itu sesekali memejamkan matanya erat saat kenikmatan itu datang padanya.

" Aaahh~ Good boy... mmhh..." Jaejoong, namja yang sedang membuka kakinya lebar - lebar itu mengelus pelan atau bahkan menjambak - jambak halus rambut sang tunangan yang sedang memberikan kenikmatan padanya

" Mmhhh..."

" Aaakkhh... Yun... Yunniee... Mhhhmmm"

Jaejoong membuka matanya, tubuhnya mulai membungkuk kearah Yunho saat sesuatu akan keluar dari tubuh intinya.

" Aaakkkhhhh!" Jaejoong meletakkan kepalanya tepat diatas kepala Yunho yang masih menghisap kecil juniornya itu, tangannya pun masih menjambak Yunho kali ini lebih keras

Yunho agak tersentak juga saat junior Jaejoong yang dianggapnya manis itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang kental kedalam mulutnya. Sedikit kesulitan dia menelannya namun setelahnya malah ada rasa nikmat yang dia rasakan.

" Hosh..."

Jaejoong menjauhkan kepalanya daan kembali bersandar, dia heran sekali dengan namja yang masih dianggapnya bocah itu. Bagaimana bisa bocah itu memberikan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah diterimanya dari para sang mantan?

" Yunh... Sudah, lepaskan... Mmmhh..."

**Plop**

Suara kencang itu terdengar saat Yunho menjauhkan mulutnya dari bagian inti sang tunangan, Yunho kemudian memberikan senyuman cerahnya yang selalu bisa membangkitkan mood Jaejoong akhir - akhir ini.

" Rasa Joongie sangat manis..." Ucap Yunho dan mendekatkan wajahnya untuk mencium bibir Jaejoong

Namun dengan cepat Jaejoong menaruh telapak tangannya pada mulut Yunho. Jaejoong sangat yakin jika Yunho pasti mencoba mencium bibirnya.

" Kau ingat apa yang aku katakan tentang ciuman bukan?"

Yunho terlihat kesal dengan Jaejoong, dia memundurkan wajahnya dan melipat tangannya sembari menatap Jaejoong kesal.

" Yunie tahu! Tidak ada ciuman tanpa ada rasa saling mencintai. Tapi... Yunie mencintai Joongie" Ucap Yunho

" Tidak Yun" Ucap Jaejoong sembari memakai celananya kembali dan kemudian dia duduk " Kau hanya menganggapku tokoh manga yang kau baca itu"

" Ani! Yunie mencintai Joongie! Jinjja"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menangkup pipi Yunho dengan tangan kanannya, dia maju dan mencium pipi kiri Yunho.

" Saat ini, hanya ini yang boleh kita lakukan. Arasseo?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Huh! Joongie pelit"

" Tapi kau sukakan?"

" Ne! Tentu saja!"

" Hahahahaha, kau ini!"

Yunho akhirnya ikut tersenyum saat melihat sang tunangan tertawa lepas, inilah yang sangat disukai Yunho dari Jaejoong. Suara Jaejoong saat tertawa membuatnya damai dan tenang serta nyaman. Belum lagi, dia ingin selalu menatap wajah Jaejoong saat tertawa. Begitu menggemaskan.

.

**\- FLASHBACK OFF -**

.

**Braakk**

" Omo!"

Jaejoong terkaget saat tumpukan buku - buku itu ada didepan wajahnya, dia melihat Yunho tersenyum lebar disamping tumpukan yang sudah ditaruhnya tadi.

" Banyak sekali?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne! Banyak manga yang keluar bulan ini"

" Ya sudah, bayarlah" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian memberikan kartu unlimited-nya pada Yunho

" Yunie diberikan kartu oleh eomma kok"

" Biar aku yang bayar, anggap saja hadiah karena kau mendapatkan nilai delapan puluh dalam pelajaran matematika kemarin"

" Whoooaaaa! Gomawo Joongie!"

**Greepp**

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat dan tak lama dia mendaratkan ciuman pada pipi kanan Jaejoong.

" Joongie yang terbaik"

" Ne, aku tahu"

Selagi kasir memasukkan manga - manga yang dibeli oleh Yunho, Jaejoong melihat manga - manga itu. Jaejoong hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat manga serial cantik. Ya... Yunho tidak hanya mengoleksi manga yang biasa dibaca oleh pria tapi dia juga mengoleksi manga yang dibaca oleh para wanita.

Yunho bahkan memisahkan manga itu, ada dua rak dalam ruang manga-nya. Rak manga wanita dan rak untuk manga pria, jumlahnya mungkin sudah tidak bisa dihitung lagi. Belum lagi manhwa (komik buatan Korea), bagi Yunho membaca sesuatu yang bergambar bisa meningkatkan mood-nya.

" Joongie kajja!" Ajak Yunho

Jaejoong melihat kebelakang Yunho, dia melihat sepuluh plastik berisikan manga sudah siap dibawa. Tapi biasanya Jaejoong meminta jasa delivery yang disediakan toko buku karena Jaejoong tidak ingin menenteng plastik yang banyak itu menuju mobilnya. Jadi, nanti manga - manga itu akan dibawa oleh pihak toko buku ke rumahnya.

Yunho menggandeng tunangannya itu keluar dari toko buku, mereka berjalan - jalan disekitar mall itu sampai di depan sebuah toko Yunho menghentikan langkahnya.

" Wae?"

" Whoooaaa! **Nendoroid **Yui! Ayo kesana!" Pekik Yunho sembari menarik tangan Jaejoong menuju toko anime figure (Nendoroid : sejenis figur anime yang tingginya 6,5cm - 10cm dibuat dari ABS dan PVC. Muka, tangan dan kakinya bisa dibongkar pasang dan biasanya disedia in tiga macam wajah. Cho punya yang sebastian dari Blackbutler dan wah... Cho sampe sekarang masih seneng maenin na hahahaa) #pllaakkk lanjut

Jaejoong hanya pasrah menuruti tunangannya yang memang girang jika melihat anime figure kesukaannya itu. Yunho meminta Jaejoong agar membelikannya dan Jaejoong kembali mengeluarkan kartunya untuk mainan yang harganya lumayan itu ( satu nendoroid biasanya 300 - 500rb). Tapi kadang Jaejoong mengeluarkan lebih dari itu karena Yunho membeli yang limited edition.

Tidak masalah untuk Jaejoong, toh dia orang kaya dan mampu membelikan Yunho mainan itu. Hanya saja, kadang Yunho melupakan keberadaan Jaejoong jika sudah bermain dengan koleksinya itu. Hey? Sejak kapan Jaejoong merasa terganggu dengan semua itu? Bukankah dia tidak mencintai Yunho?

.

" Jja, kita sudah sampai" Ucap Jaejoong yang mengantarkan Yunho sampai depan rumahnya

" Joongie tidak mampir?"

" Tidak bisa, aku harus kembali ke kantor karena ada meeting"

" Oh, ya sudah. Apa Joongie menginap malam ini?"

" Aku tidak bisa"

" W-wae?"

Oh tidak... Yunho menunjukkan wajah sendu serta mata berkaca - kacanya. Jaejoong mulai melihat telinga anak kucing ada di atas kepala Yunho.

" Aku harus pulang ke rumah hari ini, eomma dan appa ingin bertemu. Besok aku juga harus bangun pagi karena Yoochun akan menjemput pukul enam pagi karena ada meeting di Chungnam. Kemungkinan tiga hari lagi aku baru ke Seoul"

" Ugghh.."

" Jangan merajuk, saat aku kembali aku akan mengajakmu makan siang diluar. Otte?"

" Ani! Yunie ingin Joongie menginap!" Ucap Yunho keras kepala, dia memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela

" Makan siang dan anime figure yang kau inginkan?" Rayu Jaejoong, hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan agar Yunho tidak merajuk saat dia pulang nanti

" Yang mana?"

" Tadi, kau lihat iklannya ditoko anime figure itu bukan?"

" Tapi itu hanya ada di Jepang dan jumlahnya sedikit"

" Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu, jadi berhenti ngambek dan tersenyumlah untukku"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang merasa berhasil mencolek - colek lengan Yunho hingga akhirnya Yunho menoleh padanya.

" Baiklah, makan siang, menginap, anime figure dan Joongie menemani Yunie untuk datang ke festival anime minggu depan"

" Aish! Aku hanya pergi tiga hari Yunie" Keluh Jaejoong

" Tidak mau tahu!"

" Ya ya ya ya! Oke! Kau mendapatkannya"

" Jinjja?!" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Ne"

" Yayy! Dan ah! Yunie mau itu" Ucap Yunho kemudian menunjuk bagian tubuh Jaejoong dengan bibirnya

" Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong ikut melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Yunho

" Ituu~~"

" Apa sih?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho

" Itu lho Joongie! Ugghh, begitu saja tidak tahu!" Jawab Yunho dengan jari telunjuk menuju bagian inti Jaejoong

" Mwo?!" Pekik Jaejoong kemudian menutup selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya

" Ne! Setelah pulang, Yunie ingin junior manis Joongie! Hahaha"

**Cup**

" Annyeong Joongie, gomawo, saranghae!"

**Ceklek**

Yunho keluar dari mobil Jaejoong membawa paper bag dari toko anime figure-nya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Yunho. Dadanya bergemuruh saat Yunho menciumnya, astaga...

Dan apa tadi katanya? Yunho menginginkan juniornya? Omo?

" Kau mesum Yun"

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Annyeong? Ada yang nunggu ff Cho yang ini? Ga ada? Ya udah end! Hahahahahaha

Tunggu, ini ff YunJae ape JaeHo? Omona... Yunpa, nista kali sifatmu disini... ckckckkcck #dibakarberuang

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Guest Misa (hahahaha, anu"an apa? #mukapolos), AprilianyArdeta (hmmm... artinya udh dijelas in di atas pair? Hmmm), NaeAizawa (wkwkwkwk, kan semua komik dia koleksi), mad vii chan (hmm, beneran kyk na), Jiyeon Park (sip ^^), boobearchangkyu, GaemGyu92 (sip^^ makasih udh baca), Rly. C. JaeKyu (wkwkwk, ga lah... Yunpa na kan udh 17thn), danactebh (hahaha, bayangin aja sebisa mungkin kkkk), Yoonjae BooBear (ia, tapi kan... kkkkk... liad chap selanjutnya ne?), ShinJiWoo920202 (kan, dia mah insting mesum na udah ada), Mrs. EvilGameGyu,**

**Cloudyeye (ne^^), adityaaja (hehehe^^), aismamangkona (ia, kita bikin dia jadi imut disini hahaha), DasyatNyaff (sip deh hehehe), vampireyunjae (ia, Jaemma udh kerja disini) hehehe), joongmax (kkkkk, udah mulai terjawab ne?), Vans Voldamin (panggil Cho aje! Hehehehe... Ne, Cho bakal bikin Yunpa kelimpungan disini hahahahahaa), snow. drop. 1272 (ia, kan diawasin sama eomma na hahaha), Xiahtic4Cassie (maklum, dia kan koleksi semua jenis komik hahahaha), Yuu (maacih hehe), cha yeoja hongki (hehehehe #ketawanista), dheaniyuu, cinddyshim07 (ne, kamsahamnida ^^), **

**SungminSemok, JeniDaniel (biasa in ne? Kkkkk), manize83 (kyk na gt?), Jung Sister (Nado hwaiting. Makasih udah nunggu?), dienha (wkkwkwkw, tuh dikasih sama oom bebek), jingle bubble (Nado hwaiting! Kkkk), MyBabyWonKyu (baru tahap awal aja... kkkkk), GOMCHI (hahahahaha, masa?), Dhea Kim (tul! Itu tau?), choco jin (Nado hwaiting!), RAinaa1 (maacih ^^), 5351 (sip, udah dilanjut), Mickeyrang (maacih^^), Bera (udh dilanjut), min (sip makasih udh nunggu Cho hahaha), kimura. shiba (ne, Cho pan seneng nyiksa Jaemma hahaha), littlecupcake noona (ia eonn, Cho jg seneng Yunpa kyk gini hahahaha), **

**BabyBuby (sip deh, dilanjut), misschokyulate2, YunJae (Nado hwaiting), Reanelisabeth (hahahaha, ia ne... Cho seneng Yunpa polos), shipper89 (hmm... Cho lg bikin kebalikannya nih?), alby. Chun (Yunpa donk, hahaha), Dipa Woon (arigatou! Hahahaha), dims (ia ne, tabok aja biar sadar hahaha), ClouDyRyeoRez (Now udah end yaps hahaha sip, ini lagi nyicil utang ff na kkkkk), metacho137 (sip, bisa kok), cOwCuTe936 (hahahahaha, ini udh Cho lanjut ^^), Yunjae Heart (ya nih, Cho sibuk sana sini #plaakkkk sok sibuk kkkkkk), akiramia44 (yadong? Tunggu chap depan hahahahaa),**

**Makasih juga buat para Guest, SiDer, yang udah follow dan yang udah fav ff Cho**

**.**

Sekali lagi gomawo dan maaf kalo ada yang ga kesebut #bow

Yang cho ga blz in ripiu na, itu... Cho udah jelas in otaku apa di atas... Hehehehe.. Klo cho jelasin di setiap yang nulis ripiu nanti panjang bgt donk? Hahahaha mianhae #bow

Hmmm... Cho ambil TowaxMikado karena buat Cho Towa Aikawa itu beneran mirip sama Jaemma yang polos - polos ga jelas itu kkkkk...

Pas lagi mandi, tiba - tiba kebayang mukanya Jaemma n Towa trus... Jadi deh ff ini hahahahaha^^

Cari di internet aja kalo mau liad wujud dari Towa. Tapi nanti Cho bikin sampul ff ini pake si Towa n Mikado dah hahahaha...

.

See u next chap

Cuuupppp~~

.

**Senin, 13 April 2015**

.


	3. Chapter 2

**Yunie 'Otaku' Bear**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK dan yang lain

Pairing : **Yunjae**

Rate :** M+++**

Genre : Romance, School Life (untuk Yunho dan Junsu), Little bit humor

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

**Peringatan!**

FF Cho yang ini lebih ke Jepang, walaupun ada unsur Koreanya. Ada hal yang harus dipahami sebelum membaca FF Cho.

.

**Otaku **: Secara garis besar, otaku itu golongan pencinta anime yang ga bakal segan ngeluarin uang buat beli apapun yang menjurus ke anime ataupun komik. Biasanya mereka punya obsesi sendiri sama barang - barang anime. Juga, otaka biasanya koleksi komik Jepang yang biasa disebut MANGA. Sekian penjelasan dari Cho, maaf kalo salah :)

.

Satu lagi!

Kalo gak suka yah... tinggal klik 'x'. Tau kan dimana? Tuh! Dipojok kanan atas?

.

.

.

.

.

" Jja, kita sudah sampai" Ucap Jaejoong yang mengantarkan Yunho sampai depan rumahnya

" Joongie tidak mampir?"

" Tidak bisa, aku harus kembali ke kantor karena ada meeting"

" Oh, ya sudah. Apa Joongie menginap malam ini?"

" Aku tidak bisa"

" W-wae?"

Oh tidak... Yunho menunjukkan wajah sendu serta mata berkaca - kacanya. Jaejoong mulai melihat telinga anak kucing ada di atas kepala Yunho.

" Aku harus pulang ke rumah hari ini, eomma dan appa ingin bertemu. Besok aku juga harus bangun pagi karena Yoochun akan menjemput pukul enam pagi karena ada meeting di Chungnam. Kemungkinan tiga hari lagi aku baru ke Seoul"

" Ugghh.."

" Jangan merajuk, saat aku kembali aku akan mengajakmu makan siang diluar. Otte?"

" Ani! Yunie ingin Joongie menginap!" Ucap Yunho keras kepala, dia memalingkan wajahnya keluar jendela

" Makan siang dan anime figure yang kau inginkan?" Rayu Jaejoong, hanya ini yang bisa dia lakukan agar Yunho tidak merajuk saat dia pulang nanti

" Yang mana?"

" Tadi, kau lihat iklannya ditoko anime figure itu bukan?"

" Tapi itu hanya ada di Jepang dan jumlahnya sedikit"

" Aku akan mendapatkannya untukmu, jadi berhenti ngambek dan tersenyumlah untukku"

Yunho melirik Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang merasa berhasil mencolek - colek lengan Yunho hingga akhirnya Yunho menoleh padanya.

" Baiklah, makan siang, menginap, anime figure dan Joongie menemani Yunie untuk datang ke festival anime minggu depan"

" Aish! Aku hanya pergi tiga hari Yunie" Keluh Jaejoong

" Tidak mau tahu!"

" Ya ya ya ya! Oke! Kau mendapatkannya"

" Jinjja?!" Yunho menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" Ne"

" Yayy! Dan ah! Yunie mau itu" Ucap Yunho kemudian menunjuk bagian tubuh Jaejoong dengan bibirnya

" Apa?" Tanya Jaejoong ikut melihat kearah yang ditunjuk oleh Yunho

" Ituu~~"

" Apa sih?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho

" Itu lho Joongie! Ugghh, begitu saja tidak tahu!" Jawab Yunho dengan jari telunjuk menuju bagian inti Jaejoong

" Mwo?!" Pekik Jaejoong kemudian menutup selangkangannya dengan kedua tangannya

" Ne! Setelah pulang, Yunie ingin junior manis Joongie! Hahaha"

**Cup**

" Annyeong Joongie, gomawo, saranghae!"

**Ceklek**

Yunho keluar dari mobil Jaejoong membawa paper bag dari toko anime figure-nya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menyentuh pipinya yang tadi dicium oleh Yunho. Dadanya bergemuruh saat Yunho menciumnya, astaga...

Dan apa tadi katanya? Yunho menginginkan juniornya? Omo?

" Kau mesum Yun"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 2 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mendesah kasar, namja cantik itu baru saja sampai setelah tiga hari berada di Chungnam untuk urusan pekerjaannya. Namun belum lagi lelahnya hilang sebuah panggilan telepon datang dari tunangannya.

" Yeobosseo?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada lemahnya

" Joongie! Joongie sudah sampai?! Temani Yunie ne! Festivalnya dimulai hari ini~" Rengek Yunhho

" Aku lelah Yun, bisa besok saja?"

" Tapi Yunie ingin melihat pembukaannya"

" Aku lelah, bisakah kau pergi dengan temanmu saja hari ini?"

" Joongie napuen! Joongie kan sudah berjanji!" Pekik Yunho

" Aku lelah Yun, mengertilah..."

" Yunie juga lelah menunggu Joongie datang tiga hari ini untuk menemani Yunie! Yunie bahkan harus belajar sampai malam agar diizinkan oleh eomma"

" Itu karena nilai ulanganmu kemarin sangat jelek bukan!"

" Omo?! Joongie tahu darimana?"

" Eomonim bercerita kemarin bahwa nilai sains-mu hmm... empat puluh dan pelajaran yang lain tiga puluh"

" Tapi... Yunie sudah berusaha..."

" Usaha? Kau bahkan menjawab dengan asal pertanyaan ulangan itu Yunie ah"

" M-mwo?"

" Kau menjawab apa pada soal siapa manusia pertama yang menginjakkan kakinya di bulan?"

" I-tu..."

" Usagi Tsukino?"

" It-itu... Jo-joongie..." Yunho terdengar gugup

" Ya! Bagaimana bisa anime-mu itu menginjakkan kaki dibulan"

" Joongie! Usagi itu putri bulan! Sudah tentu dia-lah yang menginjakkan kaki dibulan pertama kali"

" Ya! Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

" Ada Joongie"

" Hiduplah dikehidupan nyata Yun" Keluh Jaejoong, saat ini dia baru masuk kedalam mobilnya. Yoochun setia disampingnya sebagai sang supir

" Wae?! Ugh..."

" Aku lelah, aku tidak bisa menemanimu hari ini"

" Masa bodo! Yunie tunggu dibelakang rumah sampai malam pun!"

" Aku tidak bisa!"

**PIK**

Jaejoong mematikan secara sepihak sambungan telepon itu. Ugh... Kerjasamanya gagal dan apa itu barusan? Tunangannya memang menyebalkan!

" Aigo hyung! Kau bisa cepat tua jika marah - marah seperti itu" Ucap Yoochun

" Ya! Memangnya siapa yang membuatku seperti ini!" Jaejoong kemudian memukul lengan Yoochun

" Aish! Jadi... Kau tidak akan menemaninya hari ini?"

" Tidak Yoochun ah... Aku terlalu lelah hari ini"

" Jangan dipikirkan hyung. Kita bisa mengulanginya lagi dipertemuan bersama pemegang saham berikutnya"

" Hum, aku harap juga begitu"

" Hyung ah, aku rasa Yunho akan menunggumu"

" Cih... Tidak Yoochun ah, dia akan masuk jika lelah dan kemudian dia tidur"

" Tapi bocah itu kan keras kepala"

" Hum, aku tahu tapi dia pasti akan masuk kedalam rumahnya jika dia sudah menunggu dua jam"

" Jahatnya..."

" Biar saja, dia harus aku didik untuk disiplin dan mengerti akan tugasku Chunie"

" Arasseo"

.

.

.

.

" Nggghhhh..."

Lenguhan itu datang dari seorang namja cantik yang kini tengah menggeliat diatas tempat tidurnya.

" Hoooaaammmm..." Dia menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya

Jaejoong, namja itu duduk dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia kemudian mengucek matanya untuk bisa melihat kearah jam, pukul delapan malam.

" Hmmm? Sudah malam sekali..."

Jaejoong kemudian turun dari tempat tidurnya dan matanya tertuju pada ponselnya. Jaejoong mengambil ponsel itu dan membuka kuncinya. Terlihat foto Yunho tengah mencium pipi Jaejoong sebagai wallpapernya. Aigo...

" Mwo? Dua puluh panggilan tak terjawab? E-eh? Jung eomonim? Mwo?!"

_' From : Jung eomonim_

_Joongie ah, apa kau ada janji dengan Yunie? Dia sejak tadi siang menunggumu dibelakang halaman rumah'_

" Hmm? Mwo? Dia masih menunggu?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, Yunho memang keras kepala dan dia akan melakukan apapun sampai tujuannya terealisasikan. Tunggu? Bukankah Jaejoong tengah kesal pada Yunho? Lalu? Apa yang akan diperbuat oleh namja yang kini menggigit jari - jarinya itu?

.

.

.

**BRRAKK**

Suara ribut itu datang dari seorang namja yang menutup pintu mobilnya dengan kasar. Dia kemudian berlari menuju sebuah rumah yang bisa dikatakan besar itu dengan membawa sebuah paperbag.

" Oh, tuan Jaejoong" Sapa salah satu pelayan disana

" Dimana Yunho?"

" Tuan Yunho sedang duduk dihalaman belakang bersama nyonya besar"

" Aigo... Gomawo"

Jaejoong segera berlari menuju taman belakang membawa sebuah paper bag dan dia melihat Mrs. Jung tengah mengelus punggung Yunho yang sedang memeluknya. Jaejoong berjalan pelan kearah mereka dan berhenti tepat saat dia mendengar namanya disebutkan.

" Joongie napuen eomma!" Pekik Yunho

" Hmmm? Joongie sedang sibuk Yunie"

" Yunie juga sibuk"

" Joongie mengurus perusahaannya karena hanya dia yang bisa melakukannya. Kau sibuk apa eoh? Kau hanya membaca komik saja!"

" Tapi eomma... Yunie sangat merindukan Joongie. Tiga hari tak bertemu membuat jantung Yunie berdenyut sakit eomma"

Mendadak perasaan Jaejoong bercampur aduk saat mendengar Yunho mengatakan hal itu. Ada letupan - letupan kebahagiaan saat mendengarnya.

" Aigo... Lebih baik kita masuk ne? Sudah malam" Ajak Mrs. Jung

" Yunie masih mau menunggu Joongie"

" Ini sudah malam Yunie, besok eomma antar kau ke kantor Joongie, otte?"

" Ani, Yunie sangat merindukannya..."

" Aigo... begini saja, jika dalam waktu setengah jam Joongie tidak datang maka kau harus masuk dan tidur"

" Keunde..."

" Eomma tidak mau kau sakit Jung Yunie"

" Arasseo..." Lirih Yunho

Mrs. Jung menepuk kepala anaknya kemudian berdiri namun dirinya tersentak saat melihat namja yang tengah ditunggu anak tersayangnya itu berdiri dibelakang mereka dengan senyum kikuk kemudian dia membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Mrs. Jung itu tersenyum lembut, sepertinya Jaejoong dan Yunho membutuhkan waktu untuk berdua agar masalah mereka selesai?

" Ughh... Joongie napuen! Kalau besok Yunie bertemu dengan Joongie, Joongie akan minta Kim eomonim untuk memukul pantat Joongie atau menjewer telinganya!"

Ucapan Yunho membuat Jaejoong terkekeh tanpa suara, tunangannya ini sungguh imut aniya?

" Memang kau berani?" Sahut Jaejoong

" Tentu! Habisnya Joongie napuen sama Yunie"

Jaejoong bertaruh saat ini pasti Yunie-nya itu tengah mempoutkan bibirnya dengan imut.

" Eoh! Bukannya Yunie sendiri?"

Perlahan kepala Yunho menoleh dan dirinya kaget mendapati Jaejoong berdiri dengan cool-nya dibelakang tubuhnya.

" Joongie!" Pekik Yunho kemudian berdiri dan hampir tersenyum

Namun kemudian dia ingat bahwa dirinya tengah kesal pada namja cantik itu. Yunho kemudian kembali duduk dan menyedekapkan dadanya.

" Untuk apa kesini?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada datar

" Hmmm..." Jaejoong berjalan dan kemudian duduk disamping Yunho, Yunho menggeser tubuhnya agar tidak berdekatan dengan Jaejoong " Hei... Merajuk eoh?"

" Joongie kan sibuk kenapa kesini?" Tanya Yunho dengan jutek

" Aigo..." Jaejoong mendekatkan kembali tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho hingga membuat namja bermata musang itu duduk dipojok kursi panjang

" Ish! Sempit!"

" Mianhae, maafkan aku ne?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lembut

Yunho melirik - lirik namja disampingnya, hmmm... Jaejoong tengah menatapnya dengan puppy eyes tapi dengan tegas Yunho memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

" Joongie lelah? Tapi Yunie juga lelah! Belum lagi Yunie menunggu Joongie sejak tadi!"

" Ne, mianhae... Hmm... Ini untukmu" Jaejoong memangku paperbag-nya

Yunho melirik sekilas dan Jaejoong mengeluarkan isinya. Yunho melebarkan matanya melihat kotak yang keluar dari paperbag itu.

" Ayolah~ Aku sulit sekali untuk mendapatkan ini, maafkan aku ne?" Rayu Jaejoong kemudian mencolek lengan Yunho

**Glup**

Yunho menengguk ludahnya susah payah, Jaejoong tengah memegang anime figure yang sudah dijanjikannya sebelum dia pergi. Barang itu adalah edisi terbatas Yui Hirasawa dari anime K-on. Tapi...

" Yunie bisa membelinya" Yunho memalingkan wajahnya kembali

" Wah... Kalau begitu aku akan berikan saja pada orang lain, Suie contohnya?"

" Suie tidak suka! Dia lebih suka Mikado!" Tegas Yunho

" Hmm... Ayolah~ Maafkan aku dan aku akan menginap hari ini?"

" Ani"

" Dan kita akan pergi ke festival besok bahkan sebelum festival itu dibuka"

" A-ani, besok Joongie kan kerja" Yunho berucap ragu kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya

" Aku akan cuti besok, besokkan hari sabtu? Aku juga akan memperbolehkanmu untuk menciumku sepuasnya? Otte?"

Oke,

Yunho langsung membulatkan matanya saat Jaejoong mengucapkan hal itu. Menciumnya? Mencium bibir merah menggodanya? Jinjja?

" Jinjja?!" Pekik Yunho menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Jaejoong

" Ne" Jaejoong mencubit kedua pipi Yunho

" Ya sudah!"

" Aigo..."

" Jadi Yunie boleh mencium bi-"

" Pipiku"

" Mwo?"

" Hahahahaha"

" Joongie membohongi Yunie?!"

" Ani, aku kan tadi ingin berkata bahwa kau boleh menciumku tapi dipipi. Otte?"

" Huh!"

Kali ini Yunho menggembungkan pipinya kesal, tunangannya berhasil membodohinya lagi kali ini.

**Cup**

Jaejoong mencium pipi Yunho kemudian tersenyum lebar. Dia kemudian melirik jam tangannya.

" Sudah saatnya tidur Yunie, kajja" Ucap Jaejoong sembari bangkit dari duduknya kemudian dia menjulurkan tangannya kearah Yunho

"..."

" Ayo Yunie, bukankah besok kita akan pergi pagi - pagi?"

" Huh! Ne!"

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong, membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang saat tangan halus itu menempel pada tangannya. Jaejoong terkekeh melihat kelakuan menggemaskan tunangannya yang bahkan tingginya sama dengan dirinya.

Mrs. Jung tampak senang melihat Jaejoong membawa masuk Yunho kedalam rumahnya, begitu juga dengan Mr. Jung yang baru saja pulang.

" Appa baru pulang?" Tanya Yunho

" Ne, kalian sudah ingin tidur?" Tanya Mr. Jung

" Ne appa. Joongie akan menginap! Hehehe, Yunie tidur ne?"

" Ne, Jalja baby" Ucap Mrs. Jung

" Jalja Yun" Ucap Mr. Jung

Yunho melepaskan gandengannya dan menghampiri kedua orangtuanya untuk mencium pipi kedua orangtuanya. Setelah itu dia membawa Jaejoong ke kamarnya.

" Aigo, kenapa sifatmu yang otaku itu tidak lepas - lepas juga pada Yunie" Keluh Mrs. Jung pada suaminya

" Mwo? Dia sedang mencari jati diri, jadi biarkan saja"

" Tapi kasihan Joongie kan?"

" Nanti jika saatnya tiba, dia akan mengerti mana yang harus diutamakan Bumie yah... Kajja kita tidur"

" Ne"

.

.

.

.

.

" Hooaaammmm!" Yunho menguap saat Jaejoong keluar dari kamar mandi, posisinya dia sedang duduk diatas tempat tidurnya

Jaejoong sudah menggunakan piyama motif beruang berwarna merah muda sedangkan Yunho memakai piyama dengan motif serupa hanya saja warnya biru muda.

" Tidurlah Yun"

" Ne"

Yunho membaringkan dirinya, tak lama Jaejoong menyusulnya dan Yunho membuat wajah mereka berhadapan.

" Joongie terlihat lelah" Lirih Yunho

" Ne, aku sangat lelah"

" Wae?"

Kedua tangan Yunho mulai merambat naik keatas kepala Jaejoong, dia mulai memijit bagian atas alis Jaejoong. Jaejoong langsung saja memejamkan matanya dan menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Yunho.

" Hmmm... Proyekku hampir gagal di Chungnam" Lirih Jaejoong

" Yunie doakan semoga semuanya lancar pada pertemuan selanjutnya"

" Gomawo Yunie"

" Cheonma"

" Pijatanmu enak sekali Yun?"

" Hehehehehe, Yunie melatihnya saat eomma meminta Yunie untuk memijatnya"

" Hmmmm... Lebih keras Yun..."

" Ne"

.

.

.

.

Namja berparas cantik itu membuka matanya, dia membiasakan matanya untuk melihat kearah depannya. Kosong, dia kemudian menundukkan kepalanya dan melihat sesosok namja tengah memeluknya dan menaruh kepalanya dihadapan dadanya.

Jaejoong, namja itu dengan refleks menaruh tangannya diatas kepala namja bermata musang itu. Mengelusnya dengan sayang.

Yang Jaejoong ingat dia merasa nyaman saat Yunho memijitnya dan matanya mulai terpejam karena pijatan itu. Namun konsentrasinya terganggu saat mendengar dengkuran Yunho.

" Ck, dengkuranmu keras sekali Jung!"

Jaejoong mengapit bibir Yunho hingga tertutup kemudian terkekeh karena tangan Yunho menepis tangannya. Mulut Yunho kembali terbuka dan dia menelentangkan tubuhnya.

Jaejoong bangkit dan duduk, dia memperhatikan paras namja bermata musang itu. Kekanakan, egois, manja, mesum, seenaknya sendiri... Begitulah Yunho ketika bangun. Tapi ketika tidur, Yunho begitu menggemaskan dan begitu manis.

Tangan Jaejoong terulur kembali untuk merapikan rambut Yunho yang mulai memanjang itu. Wajah kekanakan namun tampan (?) terlihat begitu berbeda jika sedang seperti ini. Perlahan wajah Jaejoong mendekat dan...

**Cup**

Kecupan itu jatuh pada bibir Yunho. Mwo? Bibir? Tidak salah kan? Bukankah Jaejoong tidak mengizinkan Yunho untuk mencium bibirnya tapi apa ini?

Jaejoong memang melarang Yunho untuk menciumnya tapi dia yah... Kadang mencium Yunho dalam keadaan tidur. Pertama kali melakukannya saat Yunhho tertidur dengan damainya setelah acara menghisap - hisap.

Jaejoong tidak sengaja mencium Yunho karena tangannya terpeleset. Sejak saat itu dia mencium Yunho tanpa sepengetahuan empunya. Kenapa? Yahh.. Karena janji yang sudah diucapkannya. Hey, dia **tidak **mencintai Yunho bukan? Dia hanya merasa ketagihan pada bibir bawah Yunho yang menggiurkan itu! Ingat! Dia tidak mencintai namja bermata musang itu. Jadi, jangan coba - coba memberitahu Yunho bahwa dia sudah mencium namja itu berkali - kali, oke?!

Setelah kecupan itu, Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yunho dan kembali mengecupnya. Setelahnya dia kembali berbaring dan seakan tahu Jaejoong ada disampingnya, Yunho kembali memeluk namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

" Nggghhh..."

Namja itu menggeliat, menyesuaikan pandangannya yang akhirnya jatuh pada seorang bidadari ups... Bidadara yang tengah terpejam matanya. Yunho bangkit dan duduk bersila, dia kemudian mengucek matanya dan menatap Jaejoong.

" Ugghh... Joongie sangat menggemaskan jika seperti ini! Lihat lihat lihat! Joongie sangat cantik! Melebihi semua anime figure dikamar Yunie! Omo!" Cerocosnya

Yunho kemudian mengelus rambut Jaejoong dan terkekeh pelan, gerakannya itu membuat Jaejoong mulai terjaga namun dia tetap berpura - pura tidur.

" Joongie sangat cantik! Dan... Hmmm... Bibirnya sangat menggemaskan! Joongie tidur kan? Yunie cium saja ya? Tidak apa - apakan? Tidak akan ketahuan?"

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya, dia benar - benar gemas pada bibir plum didepannya ini!

" Tidak apa - apa deh! Joongie pasti tidak akan tahu! Joongie ah, saranghae! Yunie sangat mencintai Joongie walaupun Joongie belum mencintai Yunie!"

Yunho kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan, semakin dekat dia menutup matanya dan mengarahkan bibirnya kearah bibir Jaejoong sampai...

**Sreettt**

" Sedang apa Yunie ah?"

" Omo!"

Yunho segera menjauhkan tubuhnya saat mata Jaejoong terbuka dan tangan Jaejoong menghalau bibirnya agar tidak menciumnya.

" Sedang apa hmmm?" Goda Jaejoong kemudian bangkit dan ikut duduk bersila

" I-itu... Hmmmm" Yunho mulai gelagapan dan matanya melirik - lirik tempat yang lain

" Apa hmmm?"

" An-ani..."

" Kau mencoba menciumku eoh? Anak nakal! Rasakan hukumanmu!"

" Mwo?! Hahahahaha... Joongieee! Lepashh! Hahahahahahaha! Geli!"

Dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan Jaejoong menggelitik pinggang Yunho hingga namja itu tertawa terbahak sangking gelinya.

" Tidak akan! Rasakan!"

" Hahahahahha! Andwee! Hahahahahahah Joongggiiiieee!"

" Anak nakal!"

" Ammppuunn! Ahahahahaha!"

" Awas kalau mengulanginya lagi!"

" Ne! Hahahahah Joonggiiieee!"

" Dasar!"

Yang Jaejoong tahu saat ini dia sedang duduk diatas perut Yunho, Yunho berhasil menangkap kedua tangan jahil milik Jaejoong. Dia kemudian menarik Jaejoong hingga sekarang Jaejoong ada dipelukannya.

" Y-ya!" Jaejoong menggeliat mencoba melepaskan diri namun gagal

" Yunie ingin memeluk Joongie" Lirih Yunho

" Peluk saja, toh kau sering melakukannya tanpa izinku"

" Gomawo"

**Cup**

Yunho mengecup leher Jaejoong dan mengelus rambut namja yang ada diatasnya itu. Jaejoong terbuai, rasanya saat dimanja Yunho itu menyenangkan dan dia tidak bisa memungkirinya.

" Yunie sangat mencintai Joongie" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

" Aku tahu"

" Ne, tentu saja Joongie harus tahu bahwa Yunie sangat mencintai Joongie!"

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Jaejoong, dia mengelus rambut Jaejoong dan menciumi leher Jaejoong.

" Joongie ah..." Panggil Yunho dengan ssuara beratnya, membuat Jaejoong merinding seketika

" Ne?"

" Tiba - tiba Yunie ingin"

" Ingin apa?"

" Ingin bermain dengan Joongie junior"

" Mwo?!"

Jaejoong menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap tajam Jaejoong. Omo! Mata Yunho berkilat menandakan keinginannya harus dituruti dan ini tidak baik untuknya!

" Yun.."

" Ne?"

**Sreettt**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Tap**

**Ceklek**

" Yah! Joongie! Kenapa kabur!" Pekik Yunho saat Jaejoong dengan secepat kilat kabur dari pelukannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi

" Hahahhahahahahaha"

Dengan tidak terimanya Yunho bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi, dia kemudian mengetuk - ngetuk pintu kamar mandi itu.

" Joongieeee~~ Buka~~" Rengek Yunho

" Aniiiyyaaa~"

" Joongie! Joongie kan sudah berjanji akan memberikannya saat pulang dari Chungnam" Ungkit Yunho kemudian mempoutkan bibirnya

Jaejoong sendiri sebenarnya ingat tentang janjinya tentang hal itu, dia hanya ingin menggoda Yunho.

**Ceklek**

Mata Yunho berbinar saat pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka setelah satu menit. Namun matanya langsung membulat melihat keadaan tunangannya. Jaejoong, berdiri didalam kamar mandi dengan keadaan telanjang bulat. Omo...

" Joongie..."

" Masuklah Yun, jangan lupa kunci pintunya"

Yunho mengangguk dengan semangat dan segera memeluk Jaejoong setelah mengunci pintu kamar mandinya.

" Nggh~ Yuuunn..."

Jaejoong melenguh saat Yunho menghisap lehernya dengan keras, tangan Jaejoong merambat naik untuk meremas helaian rambut Yunho. Menekan kepala Yunho agar tetap pada posisinya dan terus memainkan lidahnya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

**Sreett**

Yunho menarik Jaejoong, membawanya berdiri dekat kloset sedangkan dia sendiri duduk diatas kloset yang sudah ditutupnya. Dia sudah sangat tidak sabar untuk bisa menikmati junior sang tunangan.

Tanpa ragu Yunho menggenggam junior Jaejoong yang sudah setengah bangun itu. Dia mengocoknya maju dan mundur secara perlahan.

" Yuunnhh..."

Jaejoong mendesah saat tangan Yunho yang lain memainkan nipple-nya. Saat melihat precum keluar dari lubang junior Jaejoong, Yunho menjilat bibirnya sendiri. Merasa tergoda.

Yunho mengecupi junior Jaejoong dari ujung keujung kembali kemudian mulai menjilatinya.

" Ugghh... Yuunniieee~" Jaejoong meremas kencang rambut Yunho untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang dirasanya

" Sllluurrrpppp..."

" A-ahh..."

" Mmmhhhmmm..."

Yunho memasukkan junior Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya dan menghisapnya dengan keras.

" Ngghh! Y-ya! Aaahhhh... Yunn-"

" Mccckkk! Ngggghhhh..."

" Ahhh... Lebih cepat Yun!"

Yunho menuruti keinginan sang tunangan, dia menggerakkan kepalanya maju dan mundur menikmati junior Jaejoong yang sudah mulai berkedut.

" Yunie!"

Jaejoong menjambak rambut Yunho, membuat kepala Yunho diam dan sekarang gilirannya bergerak. Dia memajumundurkan tubuhnya dan kadang dia menghentakkan tubuhnya agar miliknya itu terbenam dalam mulut Yunho.

" Yunieeehh aahh... Uhhmmm... Nikhhmaathhh... Ahhh... Aaaaahh"

" Nnngghh!"

" Mhhhhmmm! Yuuuunnhhh..."

" Nggghh!"

Jaejoong mempercepat gerakannya saat sesuatu mendesak untuk keluar, dia memainkan dadanya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Yunho sendiri mencengkram kedua paha Jaejoong, dia merasakan sesuatu bergejolak dalam dirinya namun dia masih belum tahu rasa apa itu. Dia hanya bisa mengikuti apa keinginan Jaejoong saat ini.

" Nnnngghhh! AAAAAHHHHH!"

Mata Yunho membulat dan dia tersedak saat sesuatu keluar dari junior kesayangannya itu. Ingin batuk hanya saja Jaejoong masih menggerakkan tubuhnya walau dengan perlahan.

**Glup**

Akhirnya secara perlahan Yunho menelan inti dari junior Jaejoong. Manis walau agak asin...

**Plop**

Jaejoong terengah dan kemudian dia duduk dipangkuan Yunho, dia menelusupkan wajahnya pada leher Yunho dan menghirup wangi maskulin yanhg tercium dari leher Yunho walaupun namja itu baru saja bangun tidur.

" Lelah?" Tanya Yunho yang kini tangannya sudah melingkar pada pinggang Jaejoong

" Ne..."

" Tapi Joongie... Kenapa rasa Joongie sedikit berbeda dari biasanya?"

" Hmmm?" Jaejoong menatap namja yang masih menggunakan piyama itu

" Rasanya sedikit asin"

" N-ne?"

" Yunie lebih suka rasa Joongie sebelumnya"

" Mungkin karena aku makan banyak daging saat di Chungnam"

" Eoh?"

" Aku lelah Yun" Lirih Jaejoong kemudian melingkarkan tangannya keleher Yunho

Jaejoong merapatkan tubuh polosnya pada Yunho namun kemudian dia sedikit tersentak saat merasakan bagian bawah Yunho mengeras. Biasanya memang bagian bawah Yunho mengeras saat melakukan hal ini, tapi kali ini berbeda. Jaejoong merasa bahwa milik Yunho tengah tegang tingkat maksimum!

" Yunie ah" Panggil Jaejoong

" Ne Joongie?"

" Juniormu keras sekali?"

" Hmm? Ne, terasa sakit tapi tidak apa - apa"

" Tidak ingin dikeluarkan?"

" Apanya?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah polosnya

" Kajja, kali ini aku akan memuaskanmu"

" Ne?"

Jaejoong berdiri kemudian membawa Yunho kebawah shower kamar mandi dan menyalakan airnya dengan suhu yang hangat.

" Joongie!" Pekik Yunho kaget saat air membasahi tubuhnya yang masih berbalut piyama

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum dan jari - jarinya menjelajahi kancing piyama Yunho dan melepaskannya. Yunho menatap namja berambut hitam pekat didepannya. Jaejoong yang sudah ikut basah itu membuat dirinya gemas apa lagi wajah Jaejoong memerah seakan tengah menahan sesuatu.

" Ngghh..."

Yunho melenguh saat Jaejoong mendekat dan menjilat lehernya. Ini berbeda dari sebelumnya, Jaejoong tidak pernah seperti ini! Biasanya hanya Yunho yang mengisap junior Jaejoong, apa yang terjadi pada Jaejoong pagi ini?

**Sreettt**

Pandangan Yunho fokus pada Jaejoong yang tengah menurunkan celana piyamanya beserta dalamanna

" Omo! Joongie! Yunie malu!" Pekik Yunho

" Malu? Lalu bagaimana denganku yang sering kau telanjangi eoh?"

Jaejoong kemudian berlutut dan menjilat bibir bawahnya saat melihat milik tunangannya yaang sudah mengacung itu. Sebenarnya, pagi ini hasratnya sangat tinggi itu kenapa dia mau melakukan hal ini pada Yunho.

" Uggghhh..."

Yunho mengepalkan tangannya saat tangan Jaejoong menyentuh miliknya dan mulai menggerakkan tangannya maju dan mundur.

" Jo-joongie..." Panggil Yunho dengan terbata

" Hmmmm? Lihat Yun... Milikmu bertambah keras"

" A-aaahh..."

Jaejoong mendekatkan wajahnya, dia mulai mengecupi junior didepannya dari ujung keujung dan itu membuat Yunho mencengkram rambut Jaejoong.

" Joongieeehhh... A-ahhhh... Ngggh!"

Yunho melihat bagaimana mulut kecil Jaejoong memasukkan batangnya. Astaga, perasaan Yunho bercampur aduk. Ini kali pertama Jaejoong mau melakukan hal ini padanya. Biasanya hanya Yunho saja yang menikmati junior Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tengah berusaha keras dibawah sana. Dia mulai memajumundurkan kepalanya sembari tangannya mengocok batang Yunho. Omo... Yunho terlihat manly jika seperti ini!

" Aaahhh... Joooonngggiiieeehhhh, mmmmhhh... lebiihh... Aaanngghhh... Ceeppaaattthh Joonggiieeehhh!" Racau Yunho

" Slluuurrrppp... Nghh... Ngghhh..."

" Aaaahh! Joonnggiiieeehhhhh, lepasshh! Aaahhh... A-aku... Akkkkhhh..."

Yunho menarik kepala Jaejoong agar terlepas dari juniornya namun Jaejoong seakan tidak peduli malah dia makin menghisap kencang milik Yunho dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

" Akkkkhhh! Akkkhhh!" Yunho memejamkan matanya dengan erat

Tubuhnya langsung lemas dan seakan dia tidak mampu berdiri lagi. Setelah Jaejoong melepaskan juniornya, Yunho merosot dan terengah dalam kucuran shower itu.

Jaejoong yang melihatnya tersenyum, ini pasti mendadak untuk Yunho sehingga spermanya keluar lebih cepat.

Rasa Yunho sangat mengasyikkan untuk Jaejoong, sudah sangat lama dia tidak merasakan rasa dari orang lain dan rasa Yunho membuatnya tersenyum.

" Lelah eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne..." Yunho masih memejamkan matanya dengan kaki yang berselonjor

" Aigo..."

Jaejoong mendekat dan duduk diatas pangkuan Yunho dan dia kembali menggesekkan bagian inti mereka.

" Anngghh... Jo-joongie..."

" Yunie ah, kajja..."

" Mwo?"

" Ronde selanjutnya" Ucap Jaejoong dengan riang dan tangannya mulai menyatukan juniornya dengan junior Yunho kemudian mengocoknya pelan

" Aaaahhh... Joonnggiiieeehhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

" Aigo... Anak muda..."

Seorang yeoja paruh baya itu menjauhkan telinganya dari daun pintu kamar mandi anaknya dan keluar saja, tidak enak bukan mengganggu anaknya yang sedang menikmati waktu paginya?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kepala namja bergigi ginsul itu terlihat menoleh kanan dan kiri, melihat berbagai macam patung dan anime figure yang ada disana.

" Whoooaaaa!" Namja itu - Yunho - berlari mendekati seorang yeoja yang tengah menggunakan kostum costplay

" Ya! Jung Yunie! Tunggu aku"

Jaejoong yang ditinggal Yunho mau tak mau berjalan cepat agar tidak kehilangan tunangannya itu. Jaejoong berhenti ketika melihat Yunho dengan ber-selfie ria dengan salah satu costplayer yang ada disana.

Aigo...

Jaejoong benar - benar tidak habis fikir dengan namja bermata musang itu. Bisa - bisanya dia meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sangat trendi dan cool hari ini. Tidak tahukah Yunho bahwa Jaejoong tengah menjadi pusat perhatian oleh orang - orang disana?

" Yo hyung!"

Jaejoong menoleh dan melihat seorang namja gempal berdiri disampingnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Junsu sahabat dari Yunho.

" Oh Suie"

Jaejoong menghadapkan wtubuhnya kearah Junsu dan membiarkan Yunho berkeliaran kesana dan kesini.

" Mana Yunho?" Tanya Junsu

" Entahlah, tadi dia sedang berfoto ria"

" Oh... Mau minum bersama? Aku haus dan lapar"

" Oke"

Lebih baik Jaejoong mengikuti Junsu saja daripada harus mengejar tunangannya yang hiper aktif itu.

Jaejoong dan Junsu duduk berhadapan disebuah kafe maid tak jauh dari tempat Yunho berada. Jaejoong meminum kopi ammericano sedangkan Junsu sedang menikmati Orange juice dan strawberry short cake.

" Kau membeli apa eoh?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hanya beberapa komik" Junsu membuka paperbag-nya dan memperlihatkan isinya pada Jaejoong

Jaejoong mengambil komik itu kemudian berdecak dan menatap Junsu.

" Ya! Aku tidak mau kau meracuni Yunie lebih dari komik Yaoi yang sudah dibacanya itu"

" Mwo? Bukankah itu bagus?" Ucap Junsu kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya

" Bagus apanya!"

" Hmm... Bukankah hyung harusnya senang?"

" Senang?"

" Ya... Bukankah hyung namja dewasa yang membutuhkan pelampiasan nafsu?"

" Y-ya! Berapa usiamu sampai kau berani membicarakan hal ini?!"

" Aigo hyung, tidak usah munafik. Pasti Yunho bukanlah yang pertama bagimu bukan? Kau namja dewasa yang membutuhkan hal itu juga. Jadi bagaimana?"

" Bagaimana apanya?"

Junsu memajukan wajahnya, membuat Jaejoong mengikuti perilaku namja gempal itu. Wajah mereka kini hanya terpisah beberapa senti saja.

" Bagaimana servis Yunho? Memuaskan? Juniornya itu cukup besar untuk usia namja seusianya bukan?"

" M-m-mwo?!"

Jaejoong tergagap, Junsu memang selalu frontal jika sudah mengucapkan hal semacam itu. Hanya saja, ini sedikit berbeda. Dan apa katanya tadi? Bagaimana Junsu bisa tahu ukuran junior Yunho?

" Bagaimana bisa kau tahu ukuran Yunho?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eeeiii... Aku melihatnya saat kami berganti pakaian olahraga"

" Mwo?"

" Selesai berolahraga, Yunho pasti mandi di sekolah karena dia tidak suka jika tubuhnya lengket. Saat itu aku ikut dan melihatnya"

Jaejoong hanya menatap tidak percaya pada namja gempal di depannya. Apa yang Junsu katakan benar - benar...

Junsu yang melihatnya hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi dan menyedekapkan tangannya.

" Wae? Kenapa hyung membatu? Aku jadi membayangkan bagaimana jika junior itu menembus hole-ku Ngggghhhh!" Junsu mengerang dengan kedua matanya yang terpejam, tidak lupa dia menggigit bibir bawahnya seakan hal itu terjadi

" Ya!"

**Plakkk**

Jaejoong memukul kepala Junsu, entah kenapa dia tidak rela jika membayangkan milik Yunho menembus hole selain dirinya.

" Awww! Hyung!" Pekik Junsu

" Wae? Itu salahmu kenapa membicarakan hal aneh- aneh"

" Waeee~ Itu kenyataannya! Keunde..." Junsu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong " Jika hyung mau aku bisa menjadi uke untukmu" Lanjutnya kemudian mengedipkan matanya

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya dan tangannya sudah terjulur untuk memukul kencang kepala Junsu namun seseorang menghentikannya.

" Joongie? Suie sedang apa?"

" Oh Yunie, sudah selesai?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian meminta Yunho untuk duduk disampingnya dan Yunho menurutinya

" Hum! Sudah! Yunie lapar" Jawab Yunho dengan manja

Junsu berdecih dan duduk seperti semula sedangkan Jaejoong memesankan jus strawberry untuk Yunho.

" Apa yang kalian bicarakan sepertinya serius sekali?" Tanya Yunho

" Aku hanya meminta Joongie hyung untuk menjadi semeku" Jawab Junsu dengan santai

**Ssrruuppp!**

Jaejoong yang sedang menyedot minumannya langsung tersedak sedangkan Yunho membulatkan matanya.

" Mwo?! Andwwee!" Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dari samping " Joongie milik Yunie!" Pekiknya

" Hahahahahaaha! Kau lucu sekali Yunho ah! Kau ini benar - benar deh! Aku tidak akan merebutnya" Ucap Junsu

" Suie menyebalkan" Ucap Yunho merajuk

Tak lama minumannya datang dan segera Yunho meminumnya sembari memperlihatkan hasil foto yang didapatkannya. Jaejoong hanya tersenyum menanggapi namja yang sekarang usianya delapan belas tahun itu.

Dadanya sedikit sakit juga saat melihat foto Yunho yang tengah bergandengan tangan dengan cosplayer itu. Aigo... Masih ingin berkata tidak mencintainya eoh?

.

.

.

Sekarang mereka bertiga, Jaejoong, Yunho dan Junsu tengah berjalan bersama menyusuri tempat anime fastival itu. Yang Yunho tahu dia tidak ingin melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Jaejoong karena dia melihat banyak sekali namja dan yeoja yang melihat kearah Jaejoong-nya.

" Uggghhh! Yunie tidak tahan lagi!" Pekik Yunho kemudian menghentikan langkahnya

" Wae? Kau lelah?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Mereka semua memandangi Joongie!"

" Hmmm?" Jaejoong mendekati Yunho dan sekrang dia sudah berada dihadapan namja manja itu " Wae?"

" Mereka semua memandangi Joongie dan Yunie tidak suka!" Pekik Yunho

Junsu yang melihatnya terkekeh, dia tahu bahwa Yunho tengah memperlihatkan sifat posesifnya.

" Yunie tidak suka mereka memandangi Joongie! Disini sesak!" Yunho menunjuk dadanya

Oh...

Jaejoong seakan melihat telinga kucing diatas kepala Yunho. Dan lihat... Mata namja itu berkaca - kaca.

" Wae?"

**Cup**

Jaejoong mengecup pipi Yunho mencoba untuk membuat Yunho bersemangat.

" Otte? Mereka hanya bisa memandangku dan kau bisa mendapatkan ciuman dariku"

" Hum!" Yunho mengangguk dengan semangat sepertinya dia mengalami cemburu yang berlebihan?

.

.

.

.

.

**Ddrrrtttt...**

**Drrrrtt...**

" Ughhh..."

Namja itu mengusap kasar matanya dan tangannya meraba meja nakas disampingnya, setelah mendapatkan apa yang dia mau dia meletakkan benda itu pada telinganya.

" Yah hyung!"

" Ngh? Waeyoohh?"

" Hari ini kita ke Jepang!"

" Wae?"

" Ada masalah di cabang Jepang dan kau harus ke sana untuk mengurusnya"

" MWO?!"

Namja itu - Jaejoong - langsung membuka matanya dan mencoba fokus pada pendengarannya. Jaejoong melihat kearah bawah dan melihat pinggangnya tengah dipeluk seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan tunangannya.

Sudah seminggu ini hubungannya membaik dan sabtu kemarin Yunho memutuskan untuk menginap di apartemen tunangannya itu.

" Jam berapa kita berangkat?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Satu jam lagi aku akan menjemputmu di apartemen"

" Oke"

**Pip**

Jaejoong memutuskan sambungannya dan dia menepuk - nepuk lengan yang melingkar pinggangnya itu.m

" Yunie ah... Irona"

" Unngghh..." Bukannya bangun Yunho malah memeluk erat Jaejoong

" Hey, aku harus pergi hari ini. Ayo bangun"

" Mwo? Bukankah kita pergi pukul sebelas nanti?" Lirih Yunho

**Plakk**

Jaejoong menepuk kepalanya sendiri, dia lupa jika dia sudah memiliki janji dengan Yunho hari ini.

" Mianhae Yun... Hari ini aku harus berangkat ke Jepang"

" Mwo?"

Yunho membuka matanya dan langsung duduk bersila. Mood-nya segera memburuk ketika Jaejoong berkata seperti itu.

" Tapi Joongie sudah berjanji..." Lirih Yunho

" Mianhae, perusahaanku mendadak ada masalah"

" Ta-tapi kita sudah merencakan hari ini sejak seminggu yang lalu"

" Ne... Aku akan mandi Yun"

" Tap-"

Belum selesai dengan perkataannya Jaejoong sudah menghilang ke dalam kamar mandi. Ini salah satu yang Yunho tidak suka. Dia tidak mau janjinya dengan Jaejoong gagal. Pokoknya dia harus bisa pergi dengan Jaejoong hari ini!

Tak lama Jaejoong keluar menggunakan handuk dipinggangnya. Jaejoong melihat Yunho duduk dengan memeluk guling dan mempoutkan bibirnya.

" Yun? Mandilah, aku harus siap - siap" Suruh Jaejoong

" Tapi Yunie ingin pergi dengan Joongie hari ini"

" Aku harus ke Jepang Yun"

" Mwo? Jepang?! Yunie ikut!" Pekik Yunho, dia jadi ingin pergi ke Jepang karena di sana pasti banyak festival anime!

" Andwe, tidak boleh" Larang Jaejoong

" Wae?"

" Kau harus belajar sebentar lagi ujian bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong sembari memakai kemejanya dan memasukkannya kedalam celana panjangnya

" Waee? Joongie sudah membatalkan janji dan Yunie tidak boleh ikut ke Jepang! Joongie menyebalkan"

" Aku tidak pergi untuk bermain ke sana. Jadi kau tidak boleh ikut"

" Yunie ingin pergi!"

" Tidak boleh!"

" Kalau begitu Joongie harus pergi dengan Yunie hari ini!"

" Mengertilah Yun, aku harus mengurus pekerjaanku" Ucap Jaejoong sembari memakai dasinya dan dia terlihat jengah

" Joongie juga harus mengerti bahwa ini kencan yang penting untuk Yunie!"

**Sreett**

Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan tajam dan Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya. Tidakkah Yunho egois? Perusahaannya sangat penting karena jika sampai bangkrut maka keluarganya akan binasa bukan?! Astaga...

" Kau kekanakan Yun!" Ucap Jaejoong

" Tidak!"

" Ya dan kau sudah membuktikannya! Kekanakan, manja dan egois" Ucap Jaejoong dengan menatap tajam Yunho

" Tidak!" Mata Yunho mulai berembun dan terlihat merah, dia tidak Jaejoong bicara seperti itu tentangnya

" Aku pergi!" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan membuka knop pintu itu

" Jika Joongie pergi maka Yunie akan membenci Joongie"

**Ting tong!**

**Ting tong!**

Jaejoong melirik sadis kearah Yunho yang masih betah menatapnya dari atas tempat tidurnya. Oke, ini sudah batasnya dia bersabar mungkin?

" Terserah" Desis Jaejoong kemudian membuka pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya kasar, dia berlari kearah pintu karena tahu Yoochun ada disana

" YUNIE BENCI JOONGIE!"

Pekikan Yunho bisa Jaejoong dengar saat dia membuka pintu depannya dimana Yoochun tengah menunggunya dengan dahi berkerut.

" Bertengkar?" Tanya Yoochun

" Ne, kajja. Bocah itu harus diberi pelajaran sedikit agar tidak egois" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju lift

" Aigo..." Yoochun menggelengkan kepalanya dan kemudian mengikuti jejak Jaejoong

Jja...

Mari kita lihat namja yang tengah merajuk itu.

.

Yunho mencebilkan bibirnya berharap Jaejoong kembali dan meminta maaf padanya tapi setelah menunggu sepuluh menit Jaejoong tidak juga kembali.

" Hiks..."

Omo...

Kalian tidak salah, Yunho sudah mengeluarkan airmatanya. Hatinya terasa sakit karena Jaejoong menolaknya hari ini.

" Hiks... Yunie benci Joongie"

Yunho mengambil ponsel berwarna putihnya itu kemudian menghubungi eommanya.

" Yeobo-"

" Hiks..."

" Yunie? Wae?"

" Eomma hiks... Jemput Yunie hiks..."

" ..."

**Pip**

.

.

.

Mrs. Jung itu sebenarnya ingin tertawa melihat keadaan anaknya namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Lihat saja bagaimana kacaunya sang anak saat dia datang menjemput di apartemen milik Jaejoong.

Wajah merah, mata sembab, suaranya terisak juga Yunho masih memeluk gulingnya di atas tempat tidur Jaejoong.

" Eomma~"

" Aigo..."

Mrs. Jung mendekat dan memeluk anaknya yang sangat manja itu. Mrs. Jung mengajak Yunho untuk membersihkan dirinya dan kemudian mengajaknya sarapan disana sembari menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Mrs. Jung sebenarnya sangat maklum jika Jaejoong bertindak seperti itu. Siapa yang kuat menghadapi Yunho yang sangat manja dan egois?

" Kau seharusnya lebih mengerti Yunie ah" Ucap Mrs. Jung lembut

" Wae? Kenapa eomma membela Joongie?"

" Joongie... Adalah anak satu - satunya keluarga Kim. Dia harus membantu appanya membangun perusahaan bukan? Apa Yunie bisa mengerjakan persoalan kantor seperti Joongie?"

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Jadi... Cobalah lebih mengerti karena tanggung jawab Joongie lebih besar dari pada dirimu"

" Keunde..."

" Bukankah Joongie juga menyempatkan waktunya untuk mengajarimu?"

" Ne"

" Sekarang apa yang harus kau perbuat Yunie?"

" Yunie..."

" Apa hmm?"

" Akan meminta maaf" Lirih Yunho

" Good boy, Jja! Hapus airmatamu dan kau boleh menelepon Joongie nanti"

" Kenapa tidak sekarang?"

" Memangnya di dalam pesawat boleh menerima telepon?"

" Tidak"

" Nah, kita bereskan kekacauan ini lalu pulang ne? Besok kau ada ulangan bukan? Kita akan buat Joongie bangga pada Yunie"

" Hum" Yunho mengangguk dengan semangat dan mengikuti eommanya

.

.

.

.

" Haaaahhhh..."

" Sudah ratusan kali aku mendengarmu menghela nafas Jung Yunie"

" Suie yah... Sudah seminggu Joongie pergi dan belum ada kabar juga"

Yunho merebahkan tubuhnya pada rerumputan dibelakang halaman sekolahnya itu. Sedangkan Junsu duduk bersandar pada pohon maple sembari membaca komik.

" Sabar saja" Ucap Junsu

" Tapi, Yunie ingin sekali mendengar suaranya! Meminta maaf juga, Yunie merindukannya" Lirih Yunho

" Hmmmm..." Junsu menatap Yunho " Mungkin... Dia sedang bersama namja lain"

" Mwo? Yoochunie hyung memang ikut dengan Joongie kok" Ucap Yunho dengan polosnya

" Ani, mungkin saja dia sedang bermesraan dengan orang lain"

" Maksud Suie?"

" Joongie hyung kesayanganmu tengah berselingkuh"

" Mwo?! Andwe! Tidak mungkin!" Yunho duduk dan menatap tajam Junsu

" Ingat Yunie ah, jika kau tidak bisa mengertinya dan bersikap dewasa... Dia bisa saja mencari orang lain yang lebih bisa mengertinya" Ucap Junsu bersungguh - sungguh

" Andwe..." Lirih Yunho dengan matanya yang berkaca - kaca sedangkan Junsu kembali fokus pada komiknya

Jaejoong tidak mungkin mengkhianatinya bukan?

.

.

.

**Sementara itu...**

**\- Tiga hari kemudian -**

.

" Hyung, lihat ini"

" Ne?"

" Bukankah ini sudah cukup jelas?"

" Ya, kumpulkan lagi bukti lainnya agar orang itu menyesal telah mempermainkan perusahaan Kim"

" Ne"

**Drrtttt...**

**Drrttt...**

Kedua namja yang tengah serius itu menoleh dan melihat sebuah ponsel bergetar.

" Tidak membacanya hyung?" Tanya namja yang telah menjadi asistennya selama lima tahun itu

" Tidak usah, aku ingin dia menderita dulu"

" Jahat sekali..."

" Biar saja"

" Dan hyung, Seunghyun sshi akan datang menemui hyung"

" Untuk apa?"

" Makan siang bersama? Bukankah sejak hyung di Jepang kau sering makan siang bersamanya?"

" Oh baiklah"

" Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu hyung"

" Ne"

Yoochon keluar dari ruangan sang bos sedangkan Jaejoong bersandar pada sofa kerjanya. Sudah sepuluh hari dia disana dan dia merasa nyaman di Jepang.

Jaejoong mengamati meja kerjanya yang sangat berantakan itu dan matanya tertuju pada ponselnya. Oh... Bukankah tadi ada suara dan getar berasal dari ponselnya? Jaejoong kemudian menjulurkan tangannya dan mengambil ponselnya itu.

_' From : Yunie honey bunny_

_Joongie ah, jangan lupa makan ne? Sudah siang. Saranghae'_

Senyum Jaejoong terangat saat membaca pesan itu. Sudah seminggu ini Yunho bersikap manis padanya. Dia terus mengirim Jaejoong pesan selama sepuluh hari ini. Bahkan Yunho meminta maaf karena dia tidak mengerti Jaejoong.

Hah... Jaejoong jadi membayangkan wajah Yunho yang tengah merengut kesal karena Jaejoong tidak membalas semua pesannya atau mengangkat sambungan teleponnya. Pasti menggemaskan...

Belum lagi bibirnya yang mengerucut dengan imut membuat bulu roma Jaejoong tiba - tiba meremang apa lagi jika mengingat bibir bawah tunangannya itu. Begitu pas dibibirnya. Aigo...

Biarlah dulu Yunho kebingungan mencari kabar darinya, dia hanya ingin menjaga jaraknya dengan Yunho.

Yunho...

" Hah..."

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, dia merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari jantungnya. Entah apa itu yang pasti gejolak itu selalu datang jika dia ada didekat Yunho. Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti hal itu padahal sudah puluhan namja dan yeoja yang dipacarinya hanya saja belum ada yang seperti Yunho.

" Jaejoong ah"

Jaejoong terkesiap dan menoleh kearah pintu, di depan pintu itu berdiri namja yang dulunya merupakan kekasihnya.

" Seunghyun ah" Jaejoong berdiri kemudian tersenyum untuk menyapa namja itu

" Ayo kita pergi makan, aku sudah memesankan tempat untuk kita berdua siang ini"

" Kenapa kau repot - repot sekali eoh?" Jaejoong bangkit dan menghampiri Seunghyun, dia berdiri dihadapan namja itu

" Untukmu, aku tidak keberatan" Ucap Seunghyun kemudian mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong, hal yang sangat disukai oleh Jaejoong

" Aigo..."

" Aku tidak mau kau berubah kurus! Lihat pipimu" Seunghyun menangkup pipi kiri Jaejoong " Sungguh tirus, kau harus makan yang banyak setelah ini!"

" Ne" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum tulus

" Aigo... Senyumanmu membuatku ingin memelukmu. Jja... Biarkan aku memelukmu"

" Mw-"

**Greepp**

Sebelum Jaejoong menjawab, Seunghyun sudah memeluknya dengan erat dan Jaejoong hanya bisa diam karena dia merindukan untuk dipeluk oleh namja yang lebih tinggi darinya, bukan berarti dia hanya mau dipeluk oleh Seunghyun. Dia hanya ingin dipeluk oleh namja yang lebih tinggi darinya, itu saja. Dan perlahan, Jaejoong membalas pelukan Seunghyun dengan mata terpejam...

Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah kamera memotret mereka dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Yoochun, dia memotret apa yang dia lihat dan mengirimkannya kepada seseorang dengan senyum evil berkembang dibibirnya.

_' To : Childish Yunho_

_Kau harus hati - hati Yun...'_

Ketik Yoochun dengan melampirkan foto - foto yang didapatnya. Foto saat Seunghyun mengusap puncak kepala Jaejoong, Seunghyun tengah menangkup pipi Jaejoong, Jaejoong yang tersenyum lebar untuk Seunghyun dan jangan lupakan pelukan yang mereka berdua lakukan.

Yoochun melakukan hal itu bukan tanpa sebab, Yunho mengganggunya sejak seminggu yang lalu bahkan saat tengah malam. Yunho ingin Yoochun menceritakan apa yang dilakukan Jaejoong seharian penuh sampai Jaejoong tidak sempat mengangkat telepon darinya atau bahkan hanya membalas pesannya.

Dan lima belas menit yang lalu Yunho mengirimnya pesan yang isinya setengah merajuk.

_' Chunie hyuuunnggiiiieee~~ Joongie masih tidak membalas pesan Yunie... Yunie merindukannya, huhuhuhu~ Joongie sedang apa siih? Beritahu Yunie pleeaasseee *puppyeyes'_

Yoochun jadi bertanya - tanya sebenarnya Yunho itu uke atau seme sampai memberikannya pesan seperti itu?

**Ting!**

Yoochun menoleh kearah ponselnya, pemberitahuan bahwa pesan gambar yang dia kirimkan sudah terkirim. Yoochun tersenyum sadis dan meninggalkan pintu atasannya dengan bersiul riang.

.

.

.

.

" Mwo? An-andwee... Jo-joongie..."

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggeliatkan tubuhnya, dia merasa bebannya terangkat karena dia sudah menyelesaikan masalah perusahaannya yang ada di Jepang. Tidak sendirian memang karena sang appa datang untuk membantunya.

Jaejoong saat ini sudah ada di ruang tunggu bandara menunggu pesawatnya. Hari sudah mulai larut namun Jaejoong ingin segera pulang ke Korea karena kegiatannya sudah menunggu disana.

Jaejoong melirik kearah kanannya, kopernya yang berwarna hitam dengan motif kepala hello kitty itu menyita pandangannya. Jaejoong tersenyum sendiri mengingat apa yang dibawanya didalam koper itu.

" Hyung kajja"

Perkataan asistennya itu membuat Jaejoong mengangguk dan berdiri. Yoochun membantu Jaejoong membawa salah satu kopernya. Jaejoong sendiri membawa dua koper besar dan tas selempang untuk gadgetnya. Dia lebih suka berpenampilan kasual jika sudah menyelesaikan semua tugasnya.

.

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar dibantu oleh Yoochun yang masih setia membawakan kopernya.

" Kau langsung tidur hyung?"

" Ne, aku lelah sekali hoooaaammmm"

" Oke, Jalja hyung. Aku akan langsung pulang"

" Oh ne. Jalja dan terima kasih untuk dua minggu yang berat ini Chunie"

" Ne!"

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dia membersihkan wajahnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama berwarna soft blue. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman itu.

" Yunie..." Lirihnya sebelum matanya tertutup karena lelah

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mencoba menggeliatkan tubuhnya namun gagal seakan ada beban diatas perutnya. Dia mencoba bergerak lagi namun hasilnya nihil. Dia masih merasa tidur terlentang.

" Uuugghh..." Jaejoong mengerang dan mencoba mengusap matanya

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya namun tak lama matanya membulat melihat seorang namja tengah duduk diatas perutnya.

" Yu-yunie?" Panggilnya dengan suara serak

" Yunie benci Joongie!"

" M-mw-mw-"

**CUP!**

" Nggghh!"

Jaejoong makin membulatkan matanya saat namja bermata musang yang tengah duduk diperutnya itu menciumnya.

Oh tidak...

Yunho

Mencium

Bibirnya

Dalam

Keadaan

Sadar...

.

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Annyeong! #lambai jemari lentik nan cantik, sorry Cho telat! Mohon maaf lahir batin ne? Cho baru pindahan makanya baru bisa update

Mianhae kalau tbcnya disitu...

Hahahaha

Oh! Buat oom TOP, Cho ganti manggilnya Seunghyun ne?

Apa yang bakal diperbuat Jaejoong?!

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**GaemGyu92 (hhmm... Yah.. Lagi proses hahaha), Lawliet Jung (baca lagi donk komik na heheheh), AmyKyuMinElf (jiahh... Cho kan bru bikin ff ini thn kmrn), Jung NaeRa (Jaemma kan org na sabar hahahhahay), Yitao (masih proses hehehe), Akirablacckheart1 (ne, makasih udh ripiu hahaha), cloudyeye (nendo? Klo mau Cho kasih tau beli dimana... PM ne? Hehehehe), collitha (ia donk kkk), joongmax (jaeho? Hahahahah blm kepikiran neh), lipminnie (ia lah polos + mesum itu bagus kkkk), farla 23 (hehehheehe... Sekali - sekalli dibikin kebalik), cha yeoja hongki (sip!), akiramia44 (seme? Diusahakan ya! Hahahahaha),**

**Yunjae Heart (ne, Cho mau bikin chara disini Ooc semua hahahahaha, sip! Yunjae 4ever!), dheaniyuu (ia lah... kkk), JonginDO (sip deh), Guest (ia lah, emank dia aslinya mesum #ups), 5351 (polos+mesum pastinya!), ruixi1 (sip dehhh), choco jin (hmmm? Kapan lagi bisa nistain si appa kita ini hahahahay), littlecupcake noona (ho Oh, wkwkwkwk... Cho usaha in kyk dulu lagi dah? Kalo bisa ya eonn), Min (hahahah sip), Guest (yah... pasti kok), Rly. C. JaeKyu (hayah.. bahaya klo sampe Jaeho), manize83 (manis semanis apa siihhh), metayaoilover (belum katanya sih), RinatyaJoYunjae Shipper (boleh aja, terserah mau bayangin na kyk apa. Yang pasti Yunpa bener" nista disini! Hahahahay), ayp (heheheheh, buat Cho mirip aja), birin. rin (ia, giginya gingsul. Tuh udh di manjain hahahahha), AprilianyArdeta (sip deh), whirlwind27 (wkwkwkwkwkwk, emank kebangetan!), Dipa Woon (Omo? Hmmm... Tunggu jawabannya ne?), neko. chan. 75470 (ne~ sekali kali Jaemma mesti dapet yang kyk gini nih! Hahahaha)**

**.**

**Thanks juga bwt yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer**

**.**

Sekali lagi makasih #bow

.

Hmm... Sebenarnya Cho gak PD update ff Cho, lho kenapa?!

Karena di ff Glassy Boy ada yang ripiu hmmm kalo ff Cho bertele - tele n kebanyakan karakter kyk di ff Cho yang Now. Hupfh... Down juga juga sih, tapi... Cho mikirnya trus gmn yang nunggu in ff Cho? Yang masih pengen baca (kalo ada), dan yang udah ripiu positif dan PM Cho buat lanjutin ff Cho?

Omo!

Disitu Cho baru inget soul fighter-nya Cho harus bangkit, kkkkk sedikit mendramatisir tapi yah... emank gitu! Kalo Cho ga inget kalian Cho pasti udh Stop tapi Cho juga ngerasin sebagai pembaca yang suka gregetan kalo ff kesukaannya ga dilanjutin karena hiatus ataupun karena ada yang bashing? Jadi... Yah Cho lanjutin semua ff na Cho lah.

Sorry Sorry mianhae yang ga suka sama cerita yang Cho buat yah ga usah dibaca, nanti malah bikin sakit mata? Ok? Hahahahaha! So! Cho kembali dan sebagai permintaan maaf, hari ini Cho update in satu lagi ff Cho yang lain (kalo udh selesai diedit ya)

.

Dan! Sorry juga karena oom bebek disini ooc juga? Hahahaha sekali kali bikin oom bebek mesum? Bagi yang mau ngobrol sama Cho bisa PM kok

See u next chap

Chhuuuuu~

.

**Kamis, 30 Juli 2015**

**.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yunie 'Otaku' Bear**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK dan yang lain

Pairing : Yunjae

Rate : **M+**

Genre : Romance, School Life, Little bit humor

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

Cciiiieeee... Ciiiiieeeeeeee!

Yang lagi galau nunggu Cho update ciieee... #plakkk digampar massa

Hahahhahaa! Ok ok ok, Mianhae, Cho lagi seneng sama foto - foto 'ehem' maaf... Jaemma sama Yunpa tadi siang rasanya tuuuhhh... Seperti kejatuhan bulan! Wkwkkwkw lebai!

Ya udin! Cho update in Yunie Otaku buat yang udah kangen banget sama Cho, eh maksudnya sama ff Cho!

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya dan langsung masuk kedalam kamar dibantu oleh Yoochun yang masih setia membawakan kopernya.

" Kau langsung tidur hyung?"

" Ne, aku lelah sekali hoooaaammmm"

" Oke, Jalja hyung. Aku akan langsung pulang"

" Oh ne. Jalja dan terima kasih untuk dua minggu yang berat ini Chunie"

" Ne!"

Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar mandi, dia membersihkan wajahnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama berwarna soft blue. Kemudian dia berjalan keluar dan merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman itu.

" Yunie..." Lirihnya sebelum matanya tertutup karena lelah

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mencoba menggeliatkan tubuhnya namun gagal seakan ada beban diatas perutnya. Dia mencoba bergerak lagi namun hasilnya nihil. Dia masih merasa tidur terlentang.

" Uuugghh..." Jaejoong mengerang dan mencoba mengusap matanya

Perlahan Jaejoong membuka matanya namun tak lama matanya membulat melihat seorang namja tengah duduk diatas perutnya.

" Yu-yunie?" Panggilnya dengan suara serak

" Yunie benci Joongie!"

" M-mw-mw-"

**CUP!**

" Nggghh!"

Jaejoong makin membulatkan matanya saat namja bermata musang yang tengah duduk diperutnya itu menciumnya.

Oh tidak...

Yunho

Mencium

Bibirnya

Dalam

Keadaan

Sadar...

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 3 ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Nghh! Nggghhh!"

Desahan frustasi itu datang dari seorang namja cantik yang merasa terdesak dalam kungkungan namja yang ada diatasnya. Yunho, dia mencium kasar bibir Jaejoong. Kasar dalam arti sesungguhnya, sangat kasar dan berantakan.

Bahkan, bibir atas dan bawah Jaejoong tengah diemut oleh namja yang tujuh tahun lebih muda darinya itu. Belum lagi gigi - gigi Yunho yang bertabrakan dengan giginya, astaga... Yunho benar - benar buruk dalam berciuman. Tapi... Ini kan ciuman pertama dirinya jadi wajar bukan?

" Arrgghh!"

Jaejoong memekik kesakitan saat Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kencang.

" Y-ya! Lepas!" Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho kemudian mengambil nafas dengan rakus

" Hiks"

Omo!

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho menangis, punggung tangan namja itu menutupi wajah kecilnya.

" Y-yunie..."

" Joongie napuen! Yunie benci Joongie! Huweee!"

" M-mwo? Y-ya! Yunie wae?"

Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho yang menutupi wajahnya dan terlihat sekali wajah Yunho yang sangat merah.

" Wae? Kenapa menangis eoh?" Tangan Jaejoong mengusap kedua pipi gembul Yunho

" J-joongie napuen!"

" Mianhae, apa kesalahku eoh?"

Yunho merogoh kantung kemejanya dan mengeluarkan ponsel miliknya, dia kemudian menunjukkan sebuah foto pada Jaejoong.

" Mwo?!"

Mata Jaejoong membulat melihat foto dalam layar ponsel itu, itu foto dirinya yang sedang berpelukan dengan Seunghyun. Yunho kemudian menunjukkan foto lainnya dan itu membuat Jaejoong menggeram kesal. Pasti Yoochun, dia pasti membuat Yunho salah paham dengan foto ini.

" Yunie ah dengar..." Ucap Jaejoong pelan

" Mwo?! Joongie tukang selingkuh!" Tuduh Yunho

" Hey, aku tidak berselingkuh" Bela Jaejoong

" Lalu kenapa hiks... Joongie berpelukan dengan namja itu eoh?!"

" Aku juga tidak tahu dia akan melakukannya. Dia memelukku tanpa meminta izin dariku"

" Tapi Joongie terlihat menikmatinya"

" Itu..."

Jaejoong tidak bisa mengelak, dia memang menikmati pelukan dari Seunghyun saat itu. Jaejoong memutar otaknya agar Yunho tidak marah lagi padanya.

" Yunie ah, percayalah padaku bahwa aku tidak berselingkuh" Ucap Jaejoong

" Joongie melakukannya"

" Hey..." Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho hingga membuat Yunho jatuh dan menyangga tubuhnya dengan kedua siku " Aku minta maaf tapi aku tidak berselingkuh. Aku akan meminta Yoochun menjelaskan semua. Otte?"

" Jinjja?"

" Ne"

Mata Yunho perlahan berbinar, Jaejoong tidak berselingkuh bukankah berita itu sungguh baik untuknya? Tapi...

" Tapi Joongie tidak membalas pesan yang Yunie kirimkan"

" Aku sengaja melakukannya"

" Mwo?! Wae?" Tanya Yunho tidak terima

" Aku hanya ingin memberimu pelajaran bahwa tidak semua keinginan bisa kau dapatkan. Kau dan aku berbeda Yunie ah, kau seorang pelajar dan aku... Adalah pewaris perusahaan Kim sehingga tugas kita berdua jelas berbeda" Jelas Jaejoong dengan pelan, dia tidak mau Yunho salah paham

" Keunde... Lain kali balas pesan Yunie supaya Yunie tidak khawatir"

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya, sepertinya Yunho sudah mulai mengerti bagaimana cara dirinya menjalani hidup? Iya kan?

" Lalu... Apa Yunie boleh mencium Joongie lagi?" Tanya Yunho dengan wajah polosnya

" Mwo?!"

" Setelah mencium bibir Joongie, Yunie merasa berdebar kencang"

Yunho mengambil salah satu tangan Jaejoong dan menaruh telapak tangan namja cantik itu diatas dadanya. Dan Yunho benar, sampai saat itu jantung Yunho berdebar dengan kencang. Memang tidak ada yang bisa lari dari pesona Kim Jaejoong eoh?! Aigo... Jaejoong mulai bernarsis ria.

" Bibir Joongie sangat lembut" Yunho mengusap bibir bawah Jaejoong " Yunie suka, jadi boleh Yunie mencium bibir Joongie setiap saat?" Lanjut namja bermata musang itu namun kemudian matanya berbinar - binar

Jaejoong menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, dia bingung harus berbuat apa. Dia tidak mau Yunho mencium bibirnya dengan alasan suatu saat nanti Yunho harus memberikan ciuman pertamanya pada orang yang benar. - benar dicintainya.

Tapi...

Bukankah dia melakukan kecurangan dengan mencium bibir namja itu diam - diam saat tidur? Sungguh tidak adil bukan?

" Yunie ah..." Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya

" Ne?"

" Kau... Kau boleh mencium bibirku..."

" Jinjja?! Assyyiiikkk! Yaaayyy...!" Yunho yang gembira itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Jaejoong

" Dengan satu syarat" Jaejoong mendorong bibir Yunho untuk mundur

" Eoh?" Yunho kembali menjauhkan wajahnya dan menatap bingung Jaejoong, syarat lagi?

" Kau boleh mencium bibirku saat aku mengizinkannya"

" Ugh" Yunho mempoutkan bibirnya " Bukankah itu curang? Joongie bisa saja mengatakan tidak saat Yunie ingin mencium bibir Joongie"

Jaejoong terkekeh, dia tidak menyangka otak Yunho sangat encer untuk urusan seperti ini. Apa Yunho benar - benar terobsesi pada bibirnya?

" Wae? Mau tidak?"

" Ugh..."

Jaejoong mencoba bangkit dari berbaringnya dengan susah payah karena Yunho tidak mau turun dari tubuhnya. Jadilah sekarang Jaejoong duduk memangku bocah manja itu dengan posisi menghadap kearahnya.

" Dasar anak manja" Jaejoong mencubit gemas pipi Yunho

" Biar saja manja asal bisa dekat dengan Joongie"

" Aigo..."

**Cup**

Jaejoong menarik tengkuk Yunho hingga bibir mereka menempel satu sama lain. Jaejoong tersenyum saat Yunho malah membulatkan matanya sangking kagetnya. Jaejoong kemudian menggerakkan bibirnya untuk menghisap bibir bawah Yunho yang tebal.

Oke...

Butuh sepuluh detik untuk Yunho sadar dengan tindakan yang Jaejoong lakukan padanya. Tapi kemudian matanya terpejam dan membalas perlakukan Jaejoong, dengan agresif dia mengulum dan menggigit bibir bawah Jaejoong.

" Unngh!"

Jaejoong kembali mendesah kesal saat Yunho menciumnya dengan asal kembali. Dia memang pernah membayangkan bahwa ciumannya pasti menyenangkan jika Yunho membalasnya tapi... Sepertinya butuh beberapa waktu hingga Yunho bisa membalas ciumannya dengan benar.

" Yun! Lepasshh... Ugghh..." Jaejoong mendorong dada Yunho

" Wae~~"

" Kau terlalu kasar melakukannya"

" Jinjja? Apa bibir Joongie terluka?" Tanya Yunho sembari memperhatikan bibir Jaejoong

" Ani, cobalah lebih lembut seperti yang aku lakukan padamu. Arasseo?"

" Ng?" Yunho memiringkan kepalanya dan merasa bingung

" Bisa?"

" Yunie belum mengerti"

" Coba kau rasakan apa yang aku lakukan padamu"

Jaejoong kembali mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium Yunho, dia menggerakkan bibirnya dengan lembut. Dia mengajari Yunho bagaimana ciumannya bisa memuaskan pasangannya.

" Mengerti?" Tanya Jaejoong setelah melepaskan ciumannya pada Yunho

" Neehh~"

Oke, Yunho merasa melihat surga di depannya, ciuman yang Jaejoong lakukan benar - benar membuatnya melayang karena nikmat.

" Yun? Wae? Kenapa kau melamun eoh?"

" E-eh ani"

" Nah, turun dari pangkuanku dan aku akan memberikanmu oleh - oleh dari Jepang"

" Yaaayyy!"

**Cup**

Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong dan turun dari pangkuan Jaejoong. Dia kemudian duduk manis dipinggir tempat tidur sedangkan Jaejoong membawa salah satu kopernya mendekat.

" Bukalah" Ucap Jaejoong saat koper itu sudah ada di dekat Yunho

" Gomawo Joongie"

Yunho dengan semangat membuka koper Jaejoong dan matanya berbinar.

" Omo!"

Yunho mengangkat kotak itu dan memeluknya, kemudian dia tertawa kencang.

" Itu sangat sulit di dapat, jadi jangan kau rusakkan" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne!"

" Baiklah, aku akan membuatkanmu sarapan sekarang" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya

" Tidak perlu Joongie" Panggil Yunho dengan matanya tetap terfokus pada kotak anime figure

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong, dia sudah memegang knop pintu kamarnya

" Yunie membuatkan sarapan untuk Joongie" Jawab Yunho dengan santainya

" Kau... APA?!" Jaejoong langsung berteriak mendengarnya " Oh, tidak!" Jaejoong langsung berlari keluar kamarnya

Sedangkan Yunho tengah asyik melihat - lihat mainan barunya itu sampai kemudian...

" YAHH JUNG YUNIE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA DAPURKU!"

**Grep**

Yunho lantas saja memeluk kotak mainannya itu dengan erat karena dia sangat takut Jaejoong akan kembali mengambil mainan barunya itu.

.

.

.

.

.

" Ugh..."

" Yah! Habiskan makanmu!"

" Ne..."

Yunho mengusap telinganya yang tadi dijewer kencang oleh Jaejoong kemudian memasukkan telur gulung sarapannya ke dalam mulut.

Jaejoong sendiri kembali masuk ke dalam ruang lingkup dapur dan membereskan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Yunho. Yunho tadi berniat membuatkannya sarapan hanya saja... Dia membuat hampir seluruh dapurnya berwarna hitam, coklat dan merah.

Jaejoong terus saja menggerutu tentang kelakuan Yunho, oke... Dia memang paling tidak suka orang lain apa lagi yang tidak bisa memasak masuk ke dalam dapurnya dan Yunho? Astaga... Bocah itu bahkan tidak bisa memanaskan air!

" Joongie, Yunie sudah selesai"

" Bawa piring dan gelasnya ke tempat cuci piring dan tunggu aku dikamar" Ucap Jaejoong yang masih mengelap dinding keramik dapurnya

" Ne"

Yunho hanya menurut saja, dia membawa alat bekas makannya ke tempat cuci piring dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia langsung saja melihat punggung Jaejoong. Ugh... Yunho sangat menyukai punggung itu, terasa sangat nyaman dan aman.

**Grep**

Tanpa pikir panjang, Yunho malah mendekat dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang.

" Eoh?"

" Mianhae Joongie" Yunho menaruh dagunya pada pundak Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibirnya

" Aku pernah berkata apa tentang dapurku eoh?"

" Joongie... Tidak menyukai orang lain atau orang yang tidak bisa memasak memakai dapur Joongie"

" Good boy, jja... Tunggu aku di kamar saja"

" Ne"

**Cup**

Yunho mengecup pipi Jaejoong dan berjalan ke dalam kamar. Tapi sebelum membuka kamar, bel apartemen Jaejoong berbunyi. Yunho segera saja membukakan pintunya dan terkejut dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

" Apa ini kediaman Tuan Kim Jaejoong?" Tanya namja bertopi putih itu

" Ne"

" Saya mengantarkan pesanan bunga, silahkan tanda tangan disini tuan" Ucap namja itu kemudian menyerahkan sebuket bunga lily pada Yunho dan menyodorkan kertas untuk ditandatanganinya

Yunho menurut saja dan kemudian membawa bunga itu setelah menutup pintunya.

" Siapa Yun?" Jaejoong datang menghampiri Yunho dan dahinya berkerut melihat Yunho membawa sebuket bunga

" Seseorang mengantarkannya untuk Joongie"

" Benarkah?"

Jaejoong menghampiri Yunho dan mengambil alih bunga itu, dia memeriksa kartu ucapan disana. Tak lama Jaejoong terkekeh membaca kartu ucapan itu.

Yunho sendiri terdiam, dia tidak mengerti karena sekarang jantungnya berdenyut sakit. Siapa yang mengirimkan bunga itu untuk Jaejoong-nya? Tiba - tiba saja Yunho ingat ucapan Junsu beberapa hari yang lalu.

_' Memangnya kau tahu apa kesukaan Jaejoong hyung? Warna favoritnya? Atau bunga favoritnya? Kau memang tunangannya tapi... Kau tidak tahu apa - apa tentangnya'_

Oh...

Yunho merasa sedih sekarang, benar yang dikatakan Junsu. Dia memang tidak mengetahui banyak tentang Jaejoong tapi sebaliknya Jaejoong mengetahui banyak tentangnya.

" Joongie menyukai bunga lily putih?"

" Ne, aku sangat menyukainya" Jawab Jaejoong tanpa menoleh, dia sedang menghirup harum bunga itu

Mata Yunho meredup, namja macam apa yang tidak tahu bunga kesukaan tunangannya? Bahkan Yunho tidak banyak tahu apa yang dikerjakan Jaejoong, apa pekerjaan Jaejoong.

" Yunie ke kamar" Lirih Yunho kemudian berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Jaejoong namun sebelum masuk dia kembali menoleh dan melihat Jaejoong yang masih senang memandangi bunga lily itu.

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi... Yunie itu tahu apa sih tentang Joongie?" Lirih Yunho sembari menggerakkan mainannya " Tapi, Joongie tahu semua tentang Yunie..."

Ugh...

Perasaan Yunho tidak tenang dan dia tiba - tiba merasa takut kehilangan Jaejoong. Lagipula siapa sih yang mengirimkan Jaejoong-nya bunga?

**Ceklek**

Yunho menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu, diambang pintu itu Jaejoong tengah terengah. Jaejoong juga sedikit berkeringat, rambutnya terlihat basah walaupun Jaejoong sudah mengikat poninya.

Jaejoong berjalan gontai kearah tempat tidur dan langsung membaringkan tubuhnya disana. Namja Jung itu benar - benar membuat tenaganya terkuras pagi ini.

" Mianhae Joongie" Lirih Yunho

Jaejoong menoleh dan tersenyum.

" Gwaenchana" Jawab Jaejoong, walaupun marah dia tetap tidak tega dengan wajah murung yang Yunho perlihatkan padanya

" Joongie lelah?"

" Ne, tentu saja. Kau membuatku berolah raga pagi ini"

Yunho naik keatas tempat tidur dan memijat kepala Jaejoong. Dia merasa sangat bersalah karena sudah membuat Jaejoong kesulitan.

" Joongie ah..."

" Hummm..." Gumam Jaejoong dengan mata terpejam menikmati pijatan Yunho

" Apa warna kesukaan Joongie?"

" Putih..."

" Apa yang Joongie lakukan disaat senggang?"

" Hmm... Memeriksa dokumen perusahaan"

" Apa bunga lily merupakan bunga kesukaan Joongie?"

Oke, pertanyaan Yunho yang satu ini membuat Jaejoong bingung. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap Yunho.

" Wae?"

Yunho menghentikan gerakannya dan menatap balik Jaejoong. Jaejoong yang masih bingung menarik tangan Yunho hingga mereka berbaring saling berhadapan.

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Joongie ah... Yunie tunangan Joongie bukan?"

" Ne..."

" Tapi... Kenapa Yunie tidak tahu apa - apa tentang Joongie?"

Waw...

Jaejoong terkesima dengan pertanyaan Yunho. Sejak kapan namja ini peduli dengan orang sekitarnya? Ada apa ini?

" Lalu... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Jaejoong bertanya balik, dia menatap dalam mata Yunho " Orang lain mengetahui tentangku lebih baik darimu"

Yunho menggigit bibir bawahnya, yah... Junsu menyadarkannya kemarin. Junsu berkata bahwa Jaejoong sangatlah sempurna untuknya. Banyak namja dan yeoja yang mengantri untuk mendapatkannya jadi jika Jaejoong meninggalkannya, Jaejoong tidak akan rugi. Tapi Yunho tidak mau itu terjadi, dia mau Jaejoong selalu ada untuknya...

" Yunie ingin tau lebih banyak tentang Joongie" Ucap Yunho

" Apa yang ingin kau ketahui lagi?" Tanya Jaejoong yang sebenarnya cukup kaget dengan kelakuan Yunho hari ini, Yunho bukanlah orang yang peka pada keadaan orang lain

" Jadi... Joongie menyukai bunga lily?"

" Ne, aku sangat menyukai bunga lily putih"

" Bunga tadi dari siapa?"

" Seunghyun" Jawab Jaejoong jujur

" Ah! Dia namja yang bertemu dengan Yunie di kantor Joongie bukan?"

" Ne"

" Dan... Dia namja yang memeluk Joongie saat di Jepang?" Lirih Yunho

" N-ne" Jawab Jaejoong gugup

" Kenapa dia memberikan bunga untuk Joongie?"

" Aku juga tidak tahu. Dalam kartu hanya tertulis untukku darinya"

" Joongie... Apa Joongie dan dia memiliki hubungan khusus?"

" Huum? Kau mencurigai aku selingkuh?"

" Aniya, hanya ingin tahu"

Tiba - tiba Jaejoong mendekat dan memeluk Yunho. Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada dada Yunho dan memeluk Yunho dengan tangan kurusnya.

" Kalau aku cerita, kau jangan salah paham ne?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne"

" Dia mantan kekasihku dulu"

" M-mwo?"

Perasaan Yunho bercampur aduk, mantan kekasih? Bukankah itu buruk? Kenapa bisa dia berpikir itu hal yang buruk? Yunho takut jika Jaejoong masih memiliki perasaan pada mantan kekasihnya itu.

" Tapi sudah lama sekali Yunie ah" Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan Yunho yang sepertinya kecewa pada dirinya

" Kenapa kalian berpisah?"

" Kami berpisah... Yah... Dia menyukai orang lain"

" Eoh?"

" Aku melepaskannya agar dia bahagia bersama pilihannya"

" Dan Joongie... Masih menyukai namja itu?" Tanya Yunho kemudian mengeratkan pelukannya

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Yunho. Jaejoong tahu namja di depannya ini tengah takut dan gugup. Tapi... Pertanyaan Yunho tidaklah bisa dia pungkiri, dia memang menyukai cara namja bernama Seunghyun itu memperlakukannya, memanjakannya.

**Cup**

Jaejoong mengecup bibir Yunho untuk menghapus semua keraguannya. Seunghyun meninggalkannya demi orang lain padahal mereka seudah berpacaran dua tahun. Oke, bukan waktu yang lama untuk Seunghyun tapi untuk Jaejoong itu sudah cukup lama.

" Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi" Lirih Jaejoong

" Ne" Yunho tersenyum " Ayo Yunie pijat Joongie lagi"

Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan kembali duduk, dia memijat Jaejoong kembali. Pertama - tama dia menyuruh Jaejoong untuk tengkurap dan memijat punggung namja itu kemudian turun menuju pinggang Jaejoong.

Tak lama dia meminta Jaejoong berbalik dan memijat bahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong menikmati bagaimana Yunho menyentuh tubuhnya dan sialnya tubuh Jaejoong selalu bereaksi berlebihan jika dipegang oleh Yunho.

" Nghh..."

Oh tidak,

Jaejoong merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya beraksi kembali. Yunho benar - benar ahli dalam hal ini, padahal itu hanya sentuhan biasa. Tak lama kemudian Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya hingga terlentang lagi.

" Omo! Yah! Apa yang tanganmu lakukan?!" Pekik Jaejoong kaget saat tangan Yunho memijat bagian dadanya

" Hehehehe... Habis dadanya Joongie manggil - manggil Yunie untuk megang sih" Ucap Yunho polos

" Yah!" Jaejoong menutupi dadanya " Mana ada yang seperti itu!"

" Hehehehe, ya sudah... Yunie pijat lagi" Yunho meneruskan pijatannya pada pinggang Jaejoong

" Yayayaya! Kaki saja! Kakiku!"

" Ne!"

Yunho mulai memijat dari tumit lalu pergelangan kaki, naik, naik dan terus naik sampai akhirnya tangan Yunho sampai di paha Jaejoong.

" Nghh..."

Yeah,

Kembali... Jaejoong merasakan miliknya bereaksi dengan sentuhan sederhana yang Yunho berikan padanya.

" A-ah!"

Jaejoong membekap mulutnya saat dia mengeluarkan desahan. Astaga! Namja Jung itu benar - benar tengah mengerjainya. Tangan Yunho memang tengah memijatnya tapi... Memijat pangkal pahanya, salah satu tempat sensitifnya!

" Ya!"

" Hehehehe, gemas!"

" Ck, katakan kalau kau ingin bermain dengannya Yunie! Tidak usah mencari alasan"

" Boleh?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan berbinar

" Seperti aku bisa melarangmu saja"

" Yaaaayyy!"

Dengan lihai Yunho menurunkan celana Jaejoong kemudian dia duduk diatas perut Jaejoong. Jaejoong terkekeh melihat tunangannya itu begitu bersemangat jika menyangkut hal seperti ini.

" Ughh... Kaos Joongie mangganggu saja!"

Dia menarik keatas kaos yang dipakai Jaejoong dan melepaskannya kemudian melemparnya asal.

**Glup**

Yunho menelan ludahnya susah payah. Omo! Sudah dua minggu ini dia merindukan Jaejoong dan akhirnya hari ini setelah semua kesalahpahaman selesai dia bisa menyentuh Jaejoong.

" Akkhh! Pelan - pelan saja Yunhh!" Pekik Jaejoong yang sangat kaget saat namja itu langsung saja menyedot nipplenya

" Mmmhhh..."

Yunho bersikap masa bodo, dia kemudian menggesekkan bagian bawah tubuhnya sampai mengenai junior Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendesah keras saat mendapati milik tunangannya yang sudah tegang itu.

" Aaahh... Yuniieeehh..."

" Sluuurrrppp..."

Yunho menurunkan tubuhnya, dia menjilati perut Jaejoong yang mulai terbentuk itu. Kemudian dia turun kembali dan menarik paksa boxer yang dipakai oleh Jaejoong hingga terlihatlah kejantanan seksi milik Jaejoong.

" Aisshh! Yaahh... Aaahh!" Jaejoong tidak jadi memprotes Yunho, tadi Yunho hanya melihat junior kebanggaannya tapi sedetik kemudian Yunho memasukkan junior itu dan menghisapnya kencang

" Mmmmhhmm..."

" Aaaahh!"

Jaejoong beringsut hingga dia mampu membuat dirinya duduk diatas tempat tidurnya. Yunho melepaskan junior Jaejoong dan menatap sang pemilik dengan bingung.

" Berbaringlah"

" Ne?"

" Berbaringlah, aku akan memuaskanmu juga"

Yunho tersenyum lebar hingga membuat mata sipitnya tertutup. Dengan segera dia berbaring dan menanti sang tunangan memuaskannya. Tapi Yunho malah bingung saat dia malah melihat junior Jaejoong dihadapannya setelah Jaejoong berhasi melepaskan celana yang dipakai oleh Yunho.

Yunho menunduk dan melihat wajah Jaejoong menghadap kearah juniornya. Ah... Jaejoong ingin mencoba eksperimen baru pada Yunho, posisi 69. Aigo...

" Nghhh..." Yunho mendesah tertahan setelah Jaejoong berhasil membuka celana serta boxer miliknya lalu langsung memasukkan junior Yunho kedalam mulut kecilnya

" Hisaphh... Milikku juga Yuunnhh!"

Yunho mengangguk mengerti, dia dengan segera menarik milik Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong sedikit menurunkan tubuhnya agar Yunho bisa memasukkan miliknya kedalam mulut Yunho.

" Aannnhhh... Ugghh..." Desah Jaejoong agak tertahan karena mulutnya penuh

" Mhhhhmm... Hhhh... Aaahhh..."

Yunho memegang salah satu bokong seksi Jaejoong dan meremasnya, dia kemudian mengusap ringan bokong itu dan kembali meremasnya lebih kencang.

" Aaaahh!" Desah Jaejoong keras hingga kulumannya terlepas, dari mana Yunho belajar hal itu?

Yunho kembali beraksi dengan mengelus - elus bokong Jaejoong dan terhenti saat belahan bokong Jaejoong. Dia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik disana, sebuah lubang? Yunho mengelus lubang itu dan terus menggesekkannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

" Aahhh! Yuunnhh... Aaahh!" Jaejoong kewalahan dia hanya bisa memegang junior Yunho dengan erat

Yunho yang mendengar suara desahan seduktif Jaejoong makin agresif. Dia mencoba memasukkan jari telunjuknya pada lubang Jaejoong sembari terus mengulum junior Jaejoong.

" Yuunnhh! Aaahh!"

" Slluuurrrppp... Mmmhh!"

Jaejoong mengumpat dalam hati, dia benar - benar tidak mengerti bagaimana Yunho mempelajari ini semua. Dia begitu kewalahan dengan ulah Yunho namun tidak dia pungkiri bahwa apa yang dilakukan Yunho benar - benar nikmat. Aigo...

" Jo-Joonnggiieehh..."

" Sllluuuurrppp... Aahh!" Jaejoong meremas kencang junior Yunho, sebentar lagi sesuatu akan keluar dari inti tubuhnya

Yunho yang merasakan milik Jaejoong berkedut makin gencar menghisap milik Jaejoong. Dia tahu sebenar lagi Jaejoong akan mengeluarkan cairan kesukaannya.

" AAAAHHHH!"

Jaejoong ambruk ke samping, dia tidak menimpa Yunho. Yunho mengikuti gerakan Jaejoong hingga wajahnya ada di depan junior Jaejoong. Dia membersihkan cairan yang keluar dari junior Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri mengambil nafasnya dengan rakus, dia benar - benar puas...

" Yuuunnhh... Lepas"

**Plop**

Yunho melepaskan milik Jaejoong dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia masih belum puas.

" Ugghh.. Milik Yunie belum keluar. Sakit"

" Kemarilah"

Yunho mengikuti intruksi Jaejoong. Dia berlutut diatas wajah Jaejoong dan memasukkan miliknya pada mulut kecil Jaejoong.

" Joongiieehh... Aaahhh" Yunho mulai meracau

Butuh waktu lama bagi Jaejoong untuk membuat Yunho puas, bahkan beberapa kali Yunho menggerakkan pinggulnya agar miliknya masuk lebih dalam pada mulut Jaejoong.

" Ahh... Ahh... Sebentar lagiihh... Aaaaahhh... Ngghh! AAAAHHH!"

Yunho mempertahankan posisi tubuhnya saat cairan miliknya keluar. Dia mencengkram kencang rambut Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri merasa penuh dan tidak sanggup menerima cairan Yunho. Dia bahkan memejamkan matanya saat cairan itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

" Aanngghh..."

Yunho menarik miliknya dan berbaring disamping Jaejoong, keringatnya membasahi kaos yang memang belum dileoas dari awal _'pertarungan' _mereka.

" Yunie ah..." Panggil Jaejoong sembari menatap langit - langit kamar

" Ne?"

" Dari mana kau belajar semua itu eoh?"

" Belajar apa?"

" Memasukkan jarimu pada lubangku"

" Itu..."

" Ne?"

" Suie..."

Perasaan Jaejoong langsung saja tidak enak saat Yunho menyebutkannya. Junsu lagi? Apa lagi yang diajarkan oleh anak mesum itu pada Yunho-nya yang polos?

" Suie waeyo?" Jaejoong menghadapkan tubuhnya kearah Yunho

" Suie mengajak Yunie menonton dua hari yang lalu. Dia mengajak Yunie menonton sebuah video dilaptopnya"

" Video?"

" Ne! Sepasang namja saling berciuman terus salah satu namja menghisap junior namja lain lalu memasukkan jarinya pada lubang..."

" Oh..." Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya sembari berpikir lalu... " MWO?!" Jaejoong mulai sadar video apa yang dibicarakan Yunho

" Wae? Kenapa berteriak?"

" Lalu sampai mana mereka melakukannya?"

" Seperti yang kita lakukan"

Dalam hati Jaejoong bersyukur karena video itu hanya melakukan foreplay. Setidaknya hole-nya masih bisa terjaga.

" Kenapa kau mau menonton video itu eoh?"

" Memang kenapa? Suie bilang bahwa Yunie harus belajar untuk memuaskan Joongie. Jadi... Apa yang tadi benar - benar membuat Joongie puas?"

**Blush**

Pertanyaan Yunho membuat wajah Jaejoong merona. Puas? Astaga... Itu foreplay terpuas yang pernah Jaejoong alami! Dari semua namja dan yeoja yang melakukan foreplay padanya hanya Yunho yang membuatnya seakan melayang!

" Yunie mengantuk"

" Tidurlah"

Yunho mendekat dan memeluk Jaejoong, bibirnya menggerayangi dada Jaejoong dan jatuh pada nipple Jaejoong, menjilat dan sedikti menggigitnya sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur karena lelah.

" Awas kau Suie, Chunnie... Terima hukumanmu nanti"

.

.

.

.

**\- SEMENTARA ITU -**

.

.

" Haaattcchiii!"

Seorang namja bertubuh gempal menggedikkan bahunya, untuk kesekian kalinya dia bersin. Namja itu, Junsu. Dia saat ini tengah memilih beberapa komik di toko buku langganannya, dia memilih beberapa komik petualangan untuk dibaca dirumah dan komik Yaoi tentu saja sudah dipesan pada sang pemilik karena komik Yaoi tidak dijual bebas disana.

Setelah puas dengan beberapa pilihannya Junsu berjalan ke arah kasir sembari membaca komik pilihannya sampai...

**Brughh**

" A-awh.."

" Aish! Kau bisa lihat tidak sih!"

Junsu menabrak seseorang hingga beberapa komiknya jatuh, dia langsung merasa kesal dan mendongakkan kepalanya. Niatnya ingin memarahi orang yang sudah menabraknya walaupun dia yang salah. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat namja di depannya.

" Waw..."

Junsu seakan bertemu belahan jiwanya, matanya langsung menatap kening namja di depannya. Sungguh menyilaukan. Dia tidak bisa berkata apa - apa sangking terpesonanya.

" Ya! Bukannya minta maaf kenapa malah membatu!"

Bentakkan itu membuat Junsu tersadar dan mengedipkan matanya berkali - kali.

" Omo! Suaranya pun sungguh seksi" Gumam Junsu tanpa peduli ekspresi namja di depannya

" Ya!"

" Aish! Kenapa berteriak?! Tidak bisakah aku menikmati wajahmu sebentar?!"

" Bocah gila!"

Namja itu berjalan menjauh dari pada harus berurusan dengan bocah yang menurutnya gila itu. Junsu yang sadar langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan menggumam.

" Aigo... Keningnya sungguh seksi! Ottokeh? Aku belum tahu namanya!" Junsu mengambil buku komiknya yang jatuh dan sebuah ide langsung bersarang dalam otaknya "Ya! Tunggu!"

Namja itu terus berjalan tanpa memperdulikan teriakkan Junsu, yang dia tahu dia hanya harus membayar buku yang dibelinya dan keluar dari sana.

**Grep**

Namun sebelum sampai di kasir pergelangan tangannya dipegang oleh bocah gila itu. Dia menoleh hendak marah namun namja yang menarik tangannya itu menatapnya dengan penuh binar.

" Maaf aku salah, aku akan mentraktirmu kopi" Ucap Junsu

" Tidak usah repot - repot"

" Tidak masalah untukku"

" Tapi aku... Haattcchiii!"

" Haatccchhii!"

Kedua namja itu saling tatap saat mereka bersin secara bersamaan. Tak lama keduanya terkekeh karena ketidaksengajaan itu. Mungkin tidak masalah mengulur waktunya sebentar bukan?

.

.

.

" Namaku Kim Junsu"

Namja di depan Junsu itu mengangkat salah satu keningnya, nama ini sungguh familiar karena sering disebutkan oleh bosnya di kantor. Tidak mungkinkan...

" Kau... Masih sekolah?"

" Ne, kelas sebelas"

" Ah..."

Namja berkening lebar itu menyandarkan tubuhnya dan menatap Junsu. Benar... Namja ini yang sering disebutkan oleh bosnya.

" Siapa namamu?"

" Yoochun, Park Yoochun"

Junsu memangku dagunya menggunakan kedua tangan dan menatap kagum namja di depannya. Nama ini sungguh familiar juga ditelinganya, tapi siapa yang pernah menyebutkan nama itu ya? Aigo... Sifat pelupanya kambuh sekarang...

" Wae?" Tanya Yoochun dengan santai kemudian dia meminum kopi di depannya

" Ani, aku hanya berpikir bagaimana bisa ada namja berjidat seksi seperti dirimu. Pasti menyenangkan bisa mengecupnya"

**Brrruuussshhhh**

Yoochun menyembuhkan kopi yang diminumnya sangking kagetnya. Namja di depannya ini sungguh frontal? Awalnya dia tidak begitu percaya pada bosnya, Jaejoong yang mengatakan bahwa Junsu orang yang frontal tapi setelah bertemu dengannya...

" Aish! Jorok!" Junsu membersihkan kaos v-necknya yang terkena kopi

" Mianhae"

" Aku memaafkanmu kalau kau mau berkencan denganku minggu depan"

" Mwo?!"

" Berikan nomormu dan aku akan menghubungimu"

" Ya bocah, kenapa kau tidak ada sopannya sama sekali eoh?! Aku lebih tua darimu"

" Jadi? Kau ingin dipanggil apa? Oppa?" Junsu mengedipkan salah satu matanya dengan genit

Yoochun hanya bisa membuka mulutnya lebar - lebar saat itu juga. Dia benar - benar tidak menyangka bocah bernama Junsu itu benar - benar... Penggoda.

.

.

.

.

.

**Tok tok tok**

**Ceklek**

Yunho membuka pintu tempaat tunangannya bekerja, ini hari ketiga sejak Jaejoong pulang ke Korea dan hubungannya dengan Jaejoong membaik.

" Oh? Yunie"

" Annyeong Joongie, Chunnie hyung... Eoh?!"

Yunho menatap tidak suka pada tamu Jaejoong yang tengah duduk diatas sofa ruangan itu.

" Annyeong" Sapa namja itu

" Ne!"

Yunho kemudian duduk disebrang namja itu dan membuka bekal yang dibawanya. Jaejoongyang duduk ditempat kerjanya bangkit dan berjalan ke arah sofa bersama Yoochun.

" Kau bawa banyak makanan Yunie ah"

" Ne, eomma bilang makanan ini untuk Chunnie hyung juga" Jawab Yunho kemudian dia melebarkan kakinya

Jaejoong paham maksud Yunho tapi dia tidak bisa melakukannya karena ada tamu diruangan itu, Seunghyun.

" Joongie!" Yunho mendelik marah saat Jaejoong malah duduk disampingnya

" Yun..." Jaejoong mencoba meminta pengertian dari Yunho

" Kemari" Yunho menepuk tempat kosong diantara kedua kakinya

" Sudahlah hyung, turuti saja" Ucap Yoochun

" Aigo..."

Jaejoong akhirnya duduk diantara kaki Yunho dan mulai memegang sumpit. Sedangkan Seunghyun tidak menyangka bahwa Jaejoong akan menuruti keinginan bocah itu. Sewaktu masih berpacaran Jaejoong memang senang sekali dimanja tapi tidak di depan orang lain tapi ini...

" Chunnie hyung makanlah juga!" Ajak Yunho

" Ne, gomawo"

Yoochun duduk disamping Seunghyun dan ikut menikmati bekal makan siang yang sudah dibawa oleh Yunho.

" Ah, mianhae Seunghyun sshi. Yunie tidak bawa lebih" Ucap Yunho sembari menaruh dagunya pada pundak Jaejoong

" Gwaenchana" Jawab Seunghyun setengah hati

" Aku makan dulu ne? Jika kau ingin makan, pergilah ke kantin nanti setelahnya datanglah kemari" Ucap Jaejoong

Seunghyun mengerti ucapan Jaejoong, namja itu mengusirnya secara halus. Oke, biarlah hari ini dia yang mengalah untuk bocah sekolahan itu. Tapi besok... Lihat saja... bocah itu akan kalah darinya.

" Baiklah, aku akan menemuimu lagi setelah makan siang"

" Oke"

Yunho mendengus saat pintu tertutup, dia tidak suka dengan kehadiran mantan kekasih Jaejoong itu! Yunho makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong Jaejoong itu miliknya! Dan tidak ada yang boleh merebut Jaejoong darinya!

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan santai kemudian memasukkan kimchi kedalam mulutnya

" Yunie tidak suka dia ada disini"

" Cemburu eoh?" Goda Yoochun

" Tentu saja! Ugh..."

Jaejoong tersenyum sembari makan, entahlah dia senang jika Yunho menunjukkan bahwa dia hanya milik seorang Jung Yunho. Tapi kehadiran Seunghyun salah satu cobaan untuknya bukan?

Bagaimana bisa namja itu datang kemudian memberikan setangkai bunga lily dan sekotak coklat dengan bentuk hello kitty kesukaannya. Bukan hanya itu, tiga hari berturut - turut namja itu selalu memberikannya hadiah belum lagi ajakan makan malam yang tidak bisa Jaejoong tolak karena dia dan Seunghyun rekan kerja sekarang. Jika Yunho sampai tahu, habislah dia!

" Joongie... Temani Yunie ne?"

" Eodie?"

" Yunie ingin membeli lego"

" Mwo? Tumben?"

" Ne, lego bentuk K-ON edisi terbatas"

" Aku pesankan saja ne? Biar langsung dikirim kesini"

" Jinjja?!"

" Ne"

" Tapi, Yunie ingin jalan - jalan dengan Joongie" Yunho kembali mempoutkan bibirnya

" Aigo... Bayi besar... Kau mau apa lagi memangnya?"

" Tidak mau apa - apa. Yunie hanya ingin makan eskrim bersama Joongie"

" Es krim?"

" Ne, rasa vanilla dan strawberry sepertinya enak"

**Glup**

Tawaran Yunho terlalu nikmat untuk dilewatkan, es krim vanilla adalah kesukaannya. Demi apapun, dia tidak akan mau melewatkannya.

" Otte?" Tanya Yunho dengan menggesek - gesekkan hidungnya pada telinga Jaejoong

" Ngh.. Ya! Oke oke, kita pergi. Sekarang biarkan aku makan dulu"

" Baiklah"

Yunho tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia jadi ingat apa yang dikatakan Junsu tadi pagi.

_' Jika Joongie hyung bersama Seunghyun sshi, kau rebut saja perhatiannya menggunakan sesuatu yang dia suka! Atau kalau perlu minta Joongie hyung untuk menemanimu pergi!'_

Yunho tertawa dalam hati, dia senang rencananya berhasil. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Jaejoong bersama dengan Seunghyun, rasakan!

" Hyung, bagaimana dengan Seunghyun sshi?"

Baru saja bergembira kini Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun, padahal mereka berdua baru berbaikan kemarin. Yoochun sudah meminta maaf karena mengirimi gambar yang tidak - tidak pada Yunho saat Jaejoong ada di Jepang.

" Joonngggiiieeee~ Yunie ingin es krim" Rengek Yunho

Jaejoong sendiri jadi bingung, dia juga ingin es krim tapi tidak bisa juga melupakan Seunghyun yang hari ini datang untuk membahas proyeknya.

" Hmmm... Beri aku waktu lima belas menit untuk membahas proyekku oke?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ugh..." Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya dan matanya menatap tajam Yoochun

Yoochun sendiri menahan tawanya saat melihat tatapan tajam yang diberikan Yunho untuknya. Menurutnya Yunho sangat lucu dan tidak menakutkan dengan tatapann itu.

" Hey, kenapa menatapku begitu eoh?" Tanya Yoochun

" Chunnie hyung menyebalkan"

" Tapi aku tampan"

" Yunie juga tampan!"

" Tapi menyebalkan"

" Tidak! Joongggiiieeee~~"

" Yoochun ah! Berhentilah menggoda Yunie. Berisik!"

" Ck..." Yoochun berdecih namun dia senang karena bisa menggoda Yunho

Tak lama kemudian Seunghyun masuk dan Jaejoong mulai membicarakan proyeknya dengan Jaejoong dan Yoochun pada meja kerja Jaejoong. Seunghyun dan Jaejoong duduk berhadapan sedangkan Yoochun duduk disamping Jaejoong, kalau dilihat - lihat Yoochun duduk agak belakang karena dia memberitahukan apa yang Jaejoong tidak tahu.

Yunho sendiri mengemil kue yang dipesankan Jaejoong untuknya. Namun matanya terus menatap namja bernama Seunghyun yang sesekali mengajak Jaejoong tertawa. Ingin rasanya Yunho melemparkan Seunghyun dari jendela yang terdapat pada kantor Jaejoong!

Yoochun menolehkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho memakan kue yang dibelikan Jaejoong dengan brutal. Yoochun menahan tawanya, bocah itu sangat lucu jika sedang cemburu. Aigo... Rasanya Yoochun ingin mencubit kedua pipi gembul Yunho! Hahahaha

" Kenapa kau Chun?" Tanya Jaejoong yang aneh saat melihat ekspresi Yoochun

" E-eh? Aniya hyung. Apa aku ketinggalan banyak hal?"

" Tidak, kami sudah selesai"

" Oh baiklah" Yoochun berdiri, setelahnya Jaejoong dan Seunghyun berdiri berhadapan

" Aku nantikan pertemuan selanjutnya Joongie" Seunghyun mengulurkan tangannya

" Ne" Jaejoong menyambut uluran tangan Seunghyun

Saat Jaejoong akan menarik tangannya, Seunghyun menarik tangan Jaejoong dan mencium punggung tangannya.

" Aku akan menghubungimu nanti" Ucap Seunghyun

" S-seunghyun ah" Jaejoong menarik paksa tangannya, dia sudah merasakan aura kelam dari sudut ruangannya tempat Yunho duduk dan dia tidak mau Yunho menjadi badmood karena hal ini

" Grrrrrrrr" Yunho menahan marahnya, eommanya berkata tidak sopan jika dia mengganggu pekerjaan Jaejoong. Kalau saja mereka bukan dalam pekerjaan Yunho sudah maju untuk mencakar Seunghyun

" Baiklah, sampai jumpa Joongie, Yoochun sshi" Seunghyun membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah pintu ditemani oleh Yoochun

Tapi Yunho tahu bahwa Seunghyun melirik padanya dan memberikan senyum sinis pada Yunho. Yunho melipat tangannya, moodnya memburuk sekarang. Jaejoong yang melihat hal itu maju dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" Ayo, bukankah kau ingin makan es krim?"

" Ugh"

" Ayolah Yunie..."

Dengan setengah hati Yunho bangkit dan menyatukan tangannya dengan Jaejoong, dia kemudian memeluk namja cantik yang tinggi badannya sejajar dengan Yunho itu.

" Yunie tidak suka orang lain menyentuh Joongie" Lirih Yunho menyerukkan kepalanya pada leher Jaejoong

" Hmmm... Mianhae, tapi itu sudah pekerjaanku Yun" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengelus kepalanya Yunho

" Nanti Yunie akan menggantikan posisi Joongie saat bekerja, Joongie di rumah saja mengurus anak"

" Mwo?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya tapi tangan Yunho tetap melingkar pada pinggang Jaejoong " Anak?!"

" Ne, Yunie ingin punya banyak anak bersama Joongie"

" Keunde... Bukankah kau ingin menjadi pelukis eoh?"

Satu tangan Yunho yang memeluk pinggang Jaejoong naik keatas dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Matanya menatap lurus kedalam mata Jaejoong.

" Jika menggantikan pekerjaan Joongie bisa membuat Joongie tidak tersentuh siapapun maka Yunie akan melakukannya"

**Degh**

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu dalam dirinya, sesuatu yang sangat menyenangkan. Perkataan Yunho terlihat sungguh - sungguh dan penuh kepastian walaupun namja itu baru berusia tujuh belas tahun.

" Yunie..."

Yunho memberikan senyumannya, membuat Jaejoong ikut tersenyum dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yunho, hendak menciumnya. Sampai...

**Ceklek**

" Ups... Sepertinya aku datang disaat tidak tepat"

Di depan pintu ruangan Jaejoong, Yoochun berdiri dengan senyum bodohnya. Jaejoong melepaskan pelukan Yunho dan menundukkan wajahnya yang terasa panas. Oh tidak... Baru kali ini dia merasakan hal menyenangkan seperti ini!

" Ugh! Chunnie hyung mengganggu! Kajja Joongie"

" N-ne"

Yunho menggandeng Jaejoong, dia membawa namja cantik itu menuju lift yang biasa Jaejoong gunakan.

" Ah! Ada yang kelupaan" Ucap Yunho tiba - tiba

" Mwo? Tempat makanmu sudah dibawakan?"

" Bukan itu Joongie"

" Lalu?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya

" Saranghae"

" M-mwo?"

" Yunie lupa mengatakannya, Yunie berniat mengatakan Saranghe sebanyak mungkin pada Joongie! Saranghae Joongie"

**Blush**

Astaga! Kenapa Yunho hari ini membuat wajahnya terus - terusan merasa panas!

.

.

.

.

.

Pasangan itu dengan gembira menghabiskan waktu siangnya dengan memakan es krim dan mengitari toko - toko di dalam mall tentu saja mereka sekalian berbelanja, terutama Jaejoong yang merasa sudah lama tidak berbelanja pakaian.

" Omo!" Yunho berhenti di depan sebuah poster

" Wae?"

" Naruto The Last Movie!" Pekik Yunho senang

" Kau ingin menontonnya?"

" Hum" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat " Tapi masih cooming soon, baru akan tayang hari minggu depan nanti"

" Baiklah, tiket vvip Naruto itu akan ada untukmu minggu depan"

" Dengan Joongie?"

" Ne" Jaejoong tersenyum lebar

Yunho yang senang segera memeluk Jaejoong dan mengecup pipi namja itu.

" Joongie memang jjang!"

" Ne..." Jaejoong tidak bisa membalas pelukan Yunho karena tangan kirinya memegang paperbag dan tangan kanannya memegang es krim, dia hanya bisa menaruh dagunya pada pundak Yunho

" Nanti malam makan dirumah Yunie ne" Ucap Yunho setelah melepaskan pelukannya

" Hmmm... Aku harus melakukan beberapa tugas, jadi pulang larut"

" Jadi tidak menginap?" Yunho mengeluarkan mata sendunya

" Aku akan tidur dikamarmu malam ini, dasar manja"

" Biar saja manja asal Joongie tetap disamping Yunie! Kajja kita pulang, sudah sore"

" Ne"

.

.

.

" Terima kasih untuk siang ini Joongie"

" Kalau kau senang, tunjukkan saja senyum lebarmu itu untukku"

Yunho langsung tersenyum lebar mengikuti perkataan Jaejoong barusan. Dia memang sedang senang!

" Yunie tunggu nanti malam"

**Cup**

Setelah mengecup pipi Jaejoong, Yunho turun dari mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan Jaejoong yang menatapnya sendu.

" Mianhae..." Lirih Jaejoong

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi... Kita akan pergi ke Chungnam minggu depan untuk melihat tempat proyek?"

" Ne"

" Aish! Makanlah yang banyak! Tubuhmu kurus sekali!"

" Ya Seunghyun ah! Tubuhku memang seperti ini!"

Seunghyun memberikan daging yang dipanggangnya itu keatas piring Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum. Jaejoong mendengus tapi dia tetap memakan daging yang diberikan oleh Seunghyun.

Sebenarnya Jaejoong tidak memiliki pekerjaan berat hari ini, dia hanya berjanji pada Seunghyun untuk makan malam bersama sembari membahas kerjasama mereka namun dia tidak mengatakan hal ini pada Yunho karena bisa di pastikan Yunho akan melarangnya.

" Kau... Terlihat betah dengan anak sekolah itu Joongie" Ucap Seunghyun

" Yunho?"

" Ne"

" Aku... Yah... Betah - betah saja"

" Kau mencintainya?"

" Aku hanya akan ada disisinya sampai dia menemukan orang yang dicintainya"

" Tapi dia mencintaimu"

" Anak itu belum mengerti apa itu cinta"

" Kau... Memangnya sudah benar - benar mengerti apa itu cinta?"

" Sudah, tapi aku melepaskannya" Ucap Jaejoong datar

" Mianhae"

" Gwaenchana, aku sudah merelakanmu kok" Ucap Jaejoong

" Aku benar - benar minta maaf untuk semua yang aku lakukan padamu dulu"

" Ne! Tidak usah khawatir Seunghyun ah"

" Jadi... Kau tidak mencintai anak sekolahan itu?"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong menatap Seunghyun, tidak mencintai Yunho? Benarkah? Dia memang selalu mengatakan bahwa dia akan ada di samping Yunho hingga namja itu menemukan seseorang yang dicintainya. Tapi tentang perasaannya?

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan Seunghyun menganggap bahwa Jaejoong tidak mencintai Yunho.

" Berarti aku masih memiliki kesempatan bukan?"

" Mwo?"

.

.

.

.

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamar Yunho dan mendapati Yunho tengah duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur sembari membaca komik. Jaejoong melirik jam dinding di dalam kamar itu, pukul setengah dua belas malam.

" Ya! Kau belum tidur?" Pekik Jaejoong

" Yunie menunggu Joongie"

" Tapi ini sudah malam"

Yunho turun dari tempat tidurnya, namja yang memakai piyama motif vocaloid itu menghampiri Jaejoong dan memeluknya.

" Yunie ingin memastikan bahwa Joongie tidak kelelahan tapi kalau Joongie kelelahan Yunie akan memijat Joongie"

" Yunie ah..."

" Jja... Joongie berendam dulu! Yunie sudah menyiapkan air hangat barusan untung saja Yunie tepat waktu, sana berendam dan sabuni tubuh Joongie yang bau daging bakar itu"

" M-mwo?"

Jaejoong tidak tahu bagaimana Yunie bisa tahu dia makan daging bakar, apakah baunya sangat kentara? Yunho yang melihat Jaejoong diam saja, menarik Jaejoong hingga masuk kamar mandi.

" Yunie tunggu di tempat tidur ne!"

Jaejoong menutup pintu kamar mandi dan melihat bath up yang sudah terisi air, dia mendekat dan merasakan airnya. Sudah mulai dingin tapi hal itu membuat hati Jaejoong menghangat.

" Gomawo" Bisik Jaejoong pada Yunho yang berbaring membelakanginya

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi, dia melihat Yunho sudah dalam posisi membelakanginya dan Jaejoong mengira Yunho sudah tertidur.

" Hooooaaaaammmmm!"

Yunho membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Jaejoong sudah ada dihadapannya. Yunho mendekat dan memeluk Jaejoong, merasakan harum vanilla pada tubuh Jaejoong.

" Tidurlah Joongie. Jalja, saranghae"

**Cup**

Yunho mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong sebelum dia akhirnya tertidur dengan pulas. Pasti namja itu menahan kantuknya sedari tadi, pikir Jaejoong.

" Jalja Yunie"

**Cup**

Jaejoong membalas ciuman Yunho, dibibir.

.

.

.

.

" Huft... Joongie sibuk sekali akhir - akhir ini! Dia tidak bisa menemani Yunie hari ini!" Gerutu seorang namja bermata musang yang tak lain adalah Yunho

" Hey! Aku bisa menemanimu hari ini bukan"

" Ne Suie! Gomawo!"

" Hum... Tak masalah, aku juga kan sudah memesan manga pada Wooyoung hyung"

Yunho melihat - lihat sekitar mall, dia baru saja membeli manga bersama Junsu. Inginnya sih pergi dengan Jaejoong, tapi namja cantik itu tidak bisa mengantarkannya dengan alasan sedang mengadakan pertemuan besar dengan kliennya.

" Hmm... Yunie ingin es krim deh" Ucap Yunho dengan semangat

" Mwo? Kau sudah makan banyak di kantin sebelum pergi kesini bukan?"

" Tapi Yunie ingin es krim"

" Baiklah, ayo"

" Ne..." Yunho dan Junsu berjalan kearah stan tempat biasa Yunho membeli es krim namun langkah Yunho terhenti saat melihat seseorang di dalam sebuah kafe " Eoh?"

" Wae"

" Itu Joongie! Sendirian?"

" Eodie?"

" itu!" Yunho menunjuk seorang namja yang duduk di dekat jendela, sendirian

" Ne, itu Joongie hyung. Sendirian?"

" Sepertinya begitu, ayo kita hampiri dia"

" Kajja..." Junsu menggandeng Yunho namun dia segera menarik Yunho ketika seseorang menghampiri Jaejoong membawa beberapa makanan " Yunho..."

" Kenapa dengannya, apa dia sedang meeting dengannya?"

' _Nya'_ yang dimaksud oleh Yunho adalah Seunghyun, mereka berdua tampak berbincang dan tertawa bersama. Apa itu sebuah pertemuan?

" Wae..." Lirih Yunho

" Yunho yah..."

" Kita hampiri saja?"

" Tidak! Kemari"

Junsu menarik Yunho menjauh dari sana, mereka masuk kedalam sebuah lorong menuju toilet.

" Wae? Kenapa kita tidak hampiri saja?" Tanya Yunho dengan tatapan sendu

" Sekarang kau kirim pesan pada Joongie hyung, kita lihat apakah dia berbohong padamu atau tidak"

" Tapi..."

" Kau akan tahu apakah Joongie hyung jujur padamu atau tidak"

" B-baiklah" Ucap Yunho ragu tapi kemudian Yunho kemudian mengetikkan pesan pada Jaejoong

_' To : BooJaejoongie_

_Joongie apa Joongie sudah selesai meeting? Joongie meeting di kantor bukan? :)'_

Yunho menunggunya dengan sedikit cemas, bagaimana jawaban Jaejoong nantinya? Dia benar - benar takut sekarang, apa Jaejoong akan berbohong padanya atau tidak.

**Dddrrttttt**

" Omo!" Yunho tersentak kaget saat merasakan getaran pada ponselnya

" Cepat buka! Dari Joongie hyung bukan?" Tanya Junsu dengan tidak sabar

Yunho melihat pengirim pesan itu, ya... Dari Jaejoong! Dengan cepat Yunho membuka pesan itu dan matanya memanas.

" Yunho yah..."

**Grep**

Junsu menarik tubuh Yunho, memeluk sabahat yang sudah hampir menangis setelah melihat pesan sederhana yang dikirimkan oleh tunangannya itu. Yunho tidak mengerti kenapa Jaejoong melakukan hal itu, apa Jaejoong tidak bisa berkata jujur saja dari pada membuat Yunho merasakan sakit di dadanya.

" Ugh... Yunie... Yun-Yunie..."

" Arasseo... Tenangkan dirimu dulu ne?"

Junsu mengelus punggung Yunho, hal yang memang Yunho sukai jika sedang merasa kesal. Junsu mendesah, dia berharap Jaejoong tidak mempermainkan Yunho nantinya.

_' From : BooJaejoongie_

_Ne, aku akan selesai meeting dikantor malam nanti'_

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya karena bingung, dia sudah mengirim pesan pada Yunho bahwa dia akan menginap dirumah Yunho. Tapi saat dia sampai di ruma Yunho, Jaejoong tidak menemukan Yunho disana.

Mrs. Jung berkata bahwa Yunho menginap di rumah Junsu. Jaejoong mencoba meneleponnya namun ponsel Yunho tidak aktif. Akhirnya Jaejoong menelepon telepon rumah Junsu namun eomma dari Junsu berkata bahwa Junsu dan Yunho tengah pergi keluar mencari camilan.

Jaejoong makin mengerutkan keningnya, Yunho tidak pernah bersikap seperti ini sebelumnya. Apakah Yunho marah padanya karena tadi dia tidak menemani Yunho? Akhirnya Jaejoong pulang tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Yunho.

.

.

.

.

" Kau kelihatannya kurang sehat hyung?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh asisten seorang Kim Jaejoong, Yoochun. Bukan tanpa sebab Yoochun mengatakan hal itu, tapi dia memang melihat wajah pucat pasi Jaejoong.

" Eoh? Tidak apa - apa Yoochun ah, sudah tidak ada jadwal lagi bukan? Aku ingin pulang"

" Ne, lebih baik begitu. Aku akan mengantarkanmu, dan tidak ada penolakan"

" Ck, kenapa kata - katamu sama seperti bocah itu eoh?"

" Bocah? Kau belum bertemu dengannya?"

" Dia... Tidak membalas pesanku sejak tiga hari yang lalu. Dan tadi aku meneleponnya untuk memastikan tentang besok. Besok baru aku akan bertemu dengannya untuk menonton anime kesukaannya itu"

" Oh... Kalau begitu ayo aku antar pulang"

" Ne"

Jaejoong, sudah tiga hari tidak bertemu dengan Yunho yang sepertinya marah padanya. Jaejoong gemas sendiri jadinya, tidak bertemu Yunho selama tiga hari membuat hari - harinya ada yang kurang tapi... Mau apa lagi, sulit untuk berbaikan dengan Yunho jika namja itu tengah merajuk.

Dia sendiri sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga membiarkan saja Yunho merajuk. Belum lagi Seunghyun yang akhir - akhir ini gencar mengajaknya makan siang atau makan malam bersama. Jangan lupakan bunga dan coklat yang diberikan namja itu untuknya, sangat menyenangkan juga diperhatikan seperti itukan?

Lebih baik Jaejoong pulang untuk beristirahat karena besok dia akan bertemu anak beruang itu bukan?

.

.

.

" Yaaayyyyy! Besok Yunie bisa bertemu Joongie setelah tiga ini dilarang Suie untuk bertemu!"

" Aish! Ingat Jung! Kau jangan gagalkan rencananya, ini salah satu cara agar Joongie hyung lebih peka pada perasaanmu"

" Keunde... Yunie sangat merindukan Joongie"

" Bukankah Joongie hyung juga membalas bahwa dia merindukanmu?"

" Ne!"

Yunho sangat senang karena Jaejoong membalas perkataannya dengan mengatakan dia juga merindukan Yunho. Astaga! Itu adalah hal yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupnya.

.

.

.

" Ugh! Joongie mana?! Yunie sudah menunggu lama dan filmnya sudah akan dimulai" Ucap Yunho agak jengkel karena dia sudah menunggu Jaejoong sedari tadi

Yunho mengambil ponselnya dan berniat menelepon Jaejoong tapi tunangannya itu tidak mengangkat telepon darinya. Yunho akhirnya menelepon Yoochun dan menunggu panggilannya tersambung.

" Yeobosseo?"

" Chunnie hyung!"

" Waeyo?"

" Joongie... Tidak membalas pesan Yunie dan tidak mengangkat panggilan Yunie"

" Eoh? Dia sedang sakit. Kau tidak tahu?"

" Ani, Joongie tidak bilang"

" Wajahnya pucat dan dia sangat lemas kemarin"

" Mwo?!"

" Yaaa! Yoocchuuunnnn seksi jidat hyuunggg! Aku disini!"

" Eoh?" Kening Yunho berkerut, dia seakan mendengar suara seseorang yang dia kenal

" Aish! Sudah ne? Annyeong"

" Y-ya! Chunnie hyu-"

**Pik**

Sambungan telepon terputus, Yunho menghela nafasnya. Jadi, apa dia harus menunggu Jaejoong?

" Hupfh..."

Yunho menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya, Jaejoong tidak juga datang sampai anime itu selesai. Yunho bahkan sudah menghabiskan dua porsi Pop Corn-nya dan satu gelas besar cola.

Belum lagi, Yunho sangat khawatir karena dia tidak bisa menghubungi Jaejoong. Akhirnya dengan langkah berat dia meninggalkan arena bioskop kemudian berjalan menuju parkiran, dia akan meminta supirnya untuk mengantarkan dirinya ke apartemen Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya kearah apartemen tempat Jaejoong tinggal. Perasaannya makin tidak enak saja, dia takut Jaejoong kenapa - napa di dalam apartemennya.

Yunho memasukkan password apartemen Jaejoong setelah dia sampai di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

" Joongie!"

Panggil Yunho namun kemudian dia terhenti saat melihat sepasang sepatu berada di depan lorong apartemen Jaejoong. Yunho berhalan masuk kedalam apartemen Jaejoong.

" Jo..."

**Degh**

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sepasang namja tengah berciuman. Mata Yunho memanas menatap kedua namja itu. Jaejoong dan Seunghyun tengah berciuman...

" Y-yunie!"

Jaejoong dengan wajah memerahnya menatap kaget Yunho, sedangkan namja yang ada dihadapan Jaejoong itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Apa ini?

Tidakkah Jaejoong merasa bersalah membohongi Yunho? Tidakkah semua kata rindu Jaejoong itu benar? Tidakkah ada kata - kata dari mulut Jaejoong yang bisa dia percaya?

Dengan mata berembun Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong dan mengucapkan kata yang mengagetkan bagi Jaejoong, apalagi Yunho pernah mengucapkannya.

" Aku membencimu!"

**Brakkk!**

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Hooolllaaaaaaaaa~

Buat semua yang udah kangen sama Cho dan ff nya... hahahaha

Mianhae Cho update na bener - bener telat! Soalnya... Hehehehe, kemaren pas mau ngetik Cho kan baru selesai update **ff Hurt** dan susah buat naikin mood bikin Otaku ini, belom lagi kmrn an Cho sakit, kerjaan numpuk trus baru putus #upsss malah curhat.

Pokonya Cho update in Otaku walaupun telat bgt! Maaf ya!

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**min (ia, ini dilnjut kok), JonginDO (Ya...), misschokyulate (nado hwaiting!), lipminnie (pan jaemma masih galau gt...), cokelat (ia, mending gini kan...), Princess Jae (sip), vichi. vhan (wkwkwkw, ga mauuu), danactebh (sip), popyanzz (ia), RereYunjae Pegaxue (nado hwaiting, doa in aja chap depan mereka bae an trus kasih Cho adek! wkwkwk), Uknow yunjae (ia donk, sekali - kali sifatnya Junsu nista dikit hahahay), GaemGyu92 (ia lah, pastinya gt), veecjae (ia, gantian perannya ^^), vermilion (ya iah, Cho pasti gak mau kalah sama yang nge bash, apa lagi nge bashnya cuma pake atas nama Guest tanpa aku resmi mereka!), dheaniyuu (bukan kok ^^), min (pastinya selalu semangat buat nulis! sip deh, Cho bakal terus lanjut kok), Jung Shizuka (wkwkwk makasih. Yunpa pasti bisa kok jadi seme!pasti!), **

**chayurieza (ia, ini Cho udh update^^ makasih udah baca yak!), Yunjae heart (jangan dibayangin karena gak bakal bisa eonn! wkwkwkwkw, sip! Cho pasti selalu semangat kok ^^), Sung Soo Joon (Pastinya!), cha yeoja hongki (manis? Gula kalee~~hahaha), Choi ann (ia, Cho ga bakal kalah sama yang nge bash kok!), haenim (no nc sampe chap ini... kkkk), alby. chun (ia, makasih ya), diahmiftachulningtyas (ia donk, masih lanjut juga hahaha), Rsza (jangan dikarungin nanti Jaemma sama sapa kalo Yunpa diambil? sama Cho? #plakk), ruixi (ia, bukan JaeHo kok), manize83 (Jaemma cemburu? Tunggu Chap depan ne?), 5351 (berubah? power ranger kali ah~~ hahaha), kalunaKang61 (makasih udh jadiin Cho fav kkkkk #tawanista, nado hwaiting), **

**justreader (hahahah, ia emank gitu), aismamangkona (doain supaya chap depan dia bisa sadar ya ^^), Guest (masih proses hahaha), Aquamarine26 (ia, sekali - kali yang dibikin nge gemesin si Yunpa biar ada gregetan pengen lempar sandal ke dia hahahaha, nado hwaiting), AmyKyuMinElf (ihhh... nado bogoshippoooo~~~ nado hwaiting!), alice (ia, Cho pasti update kok, nado hwaiting!), liangie (kece? gubrak... Author kece sejagad udah kambek kok walaupun ga sering update hahaha), GOMCHI46 (wkwkwkwk bang bebek kan udah mesum disini hahahaha), akiramia44 (ketawa aja, Yunpa mah ikhlas diketawain #plakk ^^)**

**.**

**Makasih juga buat follower, yang udah fav dan para SiDer**

**.**

Curhat dikit boleh ga? Boleh ya #puppyeyesgagal

Hmm...

Rasanya diplagiat itu...

Kecewa sekaligus bangga, bangga? Iya lah, ya elah! Author masih cupu gini aja di plagiat ff na. Kecewa? Ya... karena dia ga ijin dan ngakunya itu pure dari pemikiran mereka. 4 chapter yang dia buat itu... 6 Chapternya Cho, tapi ya sudahlah... Toh sebelum dibuktikan lebih lanjut dia malah hapus ff na. makasih buat salah satu reader yang udah kasih tau Cho soal hal ini. ^^ #bow

.

Oke deh, kalo ga ada gangguan Cho update Voice hari ini. Kalo ga ada gangguan lho~~

.

Soal Junsu sama bang Uchun, mereka itu belom pernah ketemu cuma Jaejoong sering cerita soal Junsu ke Yoochun dan Yunho sering cerita soal Yoochun (biasanya dipanggil Chunnie hyung) ke Junsu makanya Junsu agak 'dong-dong' soal nama Yoochun. hahahahaha, maaf kalo ribet.

.

Oke, kalo ada pertanyaan bisa PM ataupun ripiu aja di ffn yak! Yang mau kenal Cho add aja IG na Cho ^^

.

See u next chap

Chuuu~~~

.

.

Jumat, 2 Oktober 2015

#YunJaeIsBack2015


	5. Chapter 4A

**Yunie Otaku Bear**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK dan yang lain

Rate : **T**

Genre : Romance, School Life, Little bit humor

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho melangkahkan kakinya kearah apartemen tempat Jaejoong tinggal. Perasaannya makin tidak enak saja, dia takut Jaejoong kenapa - napa di dalam apartemennya.

Yunho memasukkan password apartemen Jaejoong setelah dia sampai di depan pintu apartemen Jaejoong.

" Joongie!"

Panggil Yunho namun kemudian dia terhenti saat melihat sepasang sepatu berada di depan lorong apartemen Jaejoong. Yunho berhalan masuk kedalam apartemen Jaejoong.

" Jo..."

**Degh**

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sepasang namja tengah berciuman. Mata Yunho memanas menatap kedua namja itu. Jaejoong dan Seunghyun tengah berciuman...

" Y-yunie!"

Jaejoong dengan wajah memerahnya menatap kaget Yunho, sedangkan namja yang ada dihadapan Jaejoong itu tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan meremehkan.

Apa ini?

Tidakkah Jaejoong merasa bersalah membohongi Yunho? Tidakkah semua kata rindu Jaejoong itu benar? Tidakkah ada kata - kata dari mulut Jaejoong yang bisa dia percaya?

Dengan mata berembun Yunho menatap tajam Jaejoong dan mengucapkan kata yang mengagetkan bagi Jaejoong, apalagi Yunho pernah mengucapkannya.

" Aku membencimu!"

**Brakkk!**

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 4A ~**

.

.

.

.

.

Yunho berlari kencang menuju lift yang kebetulan terbuka, dia segera masuk dan menutup lift itu. Dia menetralkan nafasnya walaupun gagal karena air mata itu turun deras dan Yunho terus menghapus air mata itu.

Sampai dilantai bawah dia segera berlari keluar dan menghentikan sebuah taksi karena dia meminta supirnya untuk pulang terlebih dahulu tadi. Setelah taksi itu berjalan jauh, Yunho menoleh kebelakang dan menatap sendu jalanan sepi itu.

" Joongie bahkan tidak mengejar Yunie..."

.

.

.

_**\- Don't Judge Book By Its Cover -**_

.

.

.

**\- FLASHBACK -**

.

" Apa kau yakin kau baik - baik saja hyung?" Tanya Yoochun saat mobil yang dikendarainya tiba di lobby apartemen Jaejoong

" Waeyo?"

" Wajahmu pucat sekali, apa kau ingin aku antarkan sampai depan apartemenmu?"

" Ck, aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti yeoja! Aku tidak selemah itu, tapi aku masih sanggup untuk berjalan sampai apartemenku"

" Ya sudah, kalau kau masih sakit lebih baik besok tidak usah pergi hyung"

" Hmmm..." Namja pucat itu memandang keluar jendela mobil " Aku tidak bisa mengingkari janjiku Chunnie ah, sudah beberapa kali aku menggagalkan janjiku padanya seminggu ini"

" Siapa suruh kau pergi dengan Seunghyun sshi sampai kemarin kau ke club, mabuk sampai demam"

" Aish, aku sudah lama sekali tidak pergi ke club Chun, aku butuh hiburan juga"

" Hah" Nama yang memiliki nama panggilan Chunnie itu menghela nafasnya dan menatap namja cantik disampingnya " Kau tahu hyung, aku rasa bertunangan dengan Yunho membuatmu lebih baik dari pada berteman dengan seunghyun sshi"

" Maksudmu?"

" Lihat dirimu, sejak bertemu dengan Seunghyun sshi kau berbohong pada Yunho, pergi ke club, minum alkohol, merokok hingga kau demam. Sedangkan Yunho tidak membuatmu seperti itu bahkan auramu terlihat bagus saat bersama Yunho"

" Dia hanya belum mengenal dunia malam Chunnie ah"

" Apa kau... Mau jika dia mengenal dunia malam?"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan asistennya itu, dia tentu tahu jawabannya.

" Tentu tidak, aku tidak ingin dia terkontaminasi dengan dunia malam macam itu"

" Aku harap kau berhenti menggantungkan perasaan Yunho. Aku tahu dia masih anak sekolah tapi dia punya perasaan yang bisa kau patahkan dan mungkin bisa berakibat buruk pada masa depannya"

" Ck... Tumben sekali kau mengatakan hal seperti ini? Seperti bukan dirimu saja" Cibir Jaejoong

" Maaf, tapi aku hanya mengutarakan pendapatku saja hyung. Entahlah, aku hanya merasakan firasat buruk akhir - akhir ini"

" Ne ne ne, aku akan memikirkannya. Aku turun"

" Ne, jangan kemana - mana malam ini! Ingat besok kau ada janji dengan Yunho"

" Ne..."

Namja pucat bernama Jaejoong itu turun dari mobil sang asisten dan berjalan dengan lemah kearah pintu masuk apartemennya. Tubuhnya sangat lemah saat ini, namun dia masih harus berusaha masuk ke dalam apartemennya.

Jaejoong menyandarkan dirinya didalam lift dan memejamkan matanya, demamnya sudah berlangsung sejak tadi pagi dan semakin parah saja. Yah... Salah dia sendiri menerima ajakan Seunghyun untuk pergi ke club dan bersenang - senang hingga pagi padahal dia harus bekerja.

Belum lagi hari - hari sebelumnya dia membatalkan janjinya pada Yunho untuk menemani Seunghun serta membicarakan tentang kerjasama perusahaan mereka. Sebenarnya dia hanya merasa jenuh pada Yunho, ah ani... pada sifat kekanakan Yunho sebenarnya. Dia hanya ingin merasakan rasa dimanja oleh seseorang yang mengertinya dan Seunghyun datang memberikan hal - hal yang tidak bisa Yunho berikan padanya.

Tapi...

Ada kalanya dia malah ingin bertemu dengan Yunho saat bersama dengan Seunghyun. Ada hal - hal yang hanya bisa dia ceritakan dan tunjukkan pada Yunho.

**Ting**

Jaejoong membuka matanya saat lift sampai di lantai apartemennya berada. Dia berjalan pelan menuju apartemennya dan membuka pintu itu. Setelahnya, yang dia lakukan adalah berjalan menuju kamar dan menyembunyikan tubuh lemasnya didalam selimut, dia merasa dingin.

Salah Jaejoong juga mengikuti Seunghyun yang memintanya untuk minum wine hingga dirinya mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri, yang dia tahu Seunghyun membawanya ke apartemennya dan meninggalkannya di depan pintu apartemennya

**Drrrtt... Drrtt...**

Jaejoong merogoh kanton celananya dan melihat id sang penelepon, Seunghyun.

" Yeobosseo?" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada lemah

" Hey, kenapa suaramu terdengar lemah? Kau sakit?"

" Hanya terasa panas, aku ingin istirahat Seunghyun ah"

" Apa aku bisa ke apartemenmu? Aku akan merawatmu"

" Tidak usah, aku hanya ingin istirahat" Ucap Jaejoong lemah, bisa gawat jika Seunghyun datang kembali ke rumahnya, untung saja dia sudah mengganti mengganti password pintu apartemennya

" Yakin?"

" Ne"

" Baiklah, selamat beristirahat Jaejoong ah. Aku akan menjengukmu besok"

" Ne..."

**Pik**

Jaejoong menaruh dengan asal ponselnya, dia kemudian menoleh ke kanan tempat tidurnya. Melihat sebuah figura yang isinya sebuah foto dirinya bersama Yunho saat menghadiri festival anime beberapa bulan yang lalu. Dalam foto itu Yunho tengah mencium pipi kanannya dan dirinya tengah tersenyum riang.

Ah~

Dia jadi ingat bahwa besok dia memiliki janji dengan Yunho, dia tidak boleh sakit atau setidaknya dia harus terlihat lebih baik dari sekarang. Maka dengan keinginannya bertemu dengan Yunho, dia bangkit dan berjalan kearah kamar mandi. Dia ingin berendam air hangat saja.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya saat seluruh tubuhnya sudah tenggelam dalam air hangat yang ada di dalam bath up itu.

Tiba - tiba saja tanpa diizinkan wajah Yunho tampak dalam pikirannya, wajah Yunho tengah tersenyum riang padanya, memanggilnya Joongie, Joongie, Joongie, memintanya untuk memasak, menggandeng tangannya, memeluknya, mencium pipinya, dan mencium bibirnya. Rasanya sungguh pas, ah... Jaejoong jadi bersemangat untuk bertemu dengan Yunho besok, dia ingin menggandeng namja itu dan memeluk Yunho.

" Aku merindukanmu..."

**Degh...**

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan tidak percaya pada apa yang sudah dia ucapkan. Merindukannya? Merindukan Yunho? Ada apa ini? Bukankah di berkata bahwa belakangan ini dia meras jenuh dengan sikap kekanakan Yunho? Lalu kenapa bisa dia merindukan Yunho?

" Aku pasti sudah gila" Lirih Jaejoong

Selesai berendam dan membersihkan diri, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk langsung memakai piyama dan membuat bubur instan untuk makan malamnya. Setelahnya memakan bubur dia langsung meminum obat yang tadi dia beli saat dalam perjalanan saat Yoochun mengantarnya pulang, dia berbaring dan mengambil ponselnya. Sebuah pesan langsung muncul dalam layarnya.

_' From : Yunie_

_Besok Yunie tunggu jam 10 ne? Yunie sangat merindukan Joongie seminggu ini, saranghae'_

Jaejoong senang membaca pesan itu, berarti Yunho tengah memikirkannya saat ini bukan? Memikirkannya saja membuat jantung Jaejoong berdegup samar.

_' To : Yunie_

_Nado bogoshippo'_

Jaejoong segera menyimpan ponselnya dan bergegas tidur walaupun hari masih sore. Dia ingin beristirahat dan cepat - cepat bertemu dengan Yunho besok.

.

.

.

Bukannya merasa lebih baik, Jaejoong merasakan kepalanya semakin berat saja esok paginya. Dia memaksakan tubuhnya untuk duduk bersandar pada kepala tempat tidur kemudian memijat pelan kepalanya.

" Ughh... Kepalaku..."

Jaejoong berjalan dengan menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi, dia menggosok giginya dan membasuh wajahnya. Dingin, itu yang sedang dia rasakan saat ini.

" Ugh..."

Jaejoong mengambil cardigan hitamnya kemudian berjalan keluar kamarnya, jam menunjukkan pukul delapan saat ini. Masih ada waktu dua jam untuk pertemuannya dengan Yunho atau mungkin dia akan sedikit terlambat.

Jaejoong membuat teh manis hangat dan roti selai strawberry untuk sarapannya tapi dia merasa bahwa semua makanan dan minuman itu terasa pahit dimulutnya. Namun dia terus memasukkan roti itu hingga tidak tersisa lagi. Setelahnya dia duduk di sofa untuk kembali memijat kepalanya.

**Ting tong...**

**Ting tong...**

Jaejoong bangkit dengan terpaksa dari duduk malasnya, matanya mulai berkunang - kunang setelah sampai diambang pintu. Dia membuka pintu apartemennya namun semua menjadi gelap dan yang dia tahu, dia merasa nyaman.

.

.

" Ngghhh..."

Jaejoong membuka matanya yang berat dan menolehkan kepalanya, dia mendapati seorang namja yang menatapnya dengan cemas.

" Jaejoong ah! Kau sudah sadar?!"

" Seung... Hyun... Aku kenapa?"

" Kau pingsan Jae, aku membawamu masuk ke dalam kamar dan mengompresmu"

" Oh... jam berapa sekarang?"

" Pukul setengah sebelas"

" Mwo?!"

Jaejoong dengan tergesa bangkit dari berbaringnya namun kemudian rasa pusing dan Seunghyun memegangi lengan Jaejoong.

" Aish! Kenapa kau terburu - buru eoh?"

" Ak-aku ada janji, aku harus pergi"

" Kemana eoh?! Kau sedang sakit dan memaksakan dirimu untuk pergi! Memangnya siap yang aka kau temui?!"

" Yunho, aku akan menemuinya"

"..."

Jaejoong akhirnya turun dari tempat tidurnya setelah menepis tangan Seunghyun. Dia berjalan keluar kamarnya dengan sempoyongan diikuti oleh Seunghyun yang menatap Jaejoong dengan khawatir.

" Kau harus istirahat Jae" Suara Seunghyun penuh dengan nada kekhawatiran

" Ani, aku harus pergi"

" Kau tidak boleh pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu!"

" Aku harus pergi!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Wae? Kenapa kau pergi dalam keadaan sakit? Kemarin kau bahkan tidak ingin dijenguk olehku? Apa karena namja itu?"

" Seunghyun ah, jangan membuatku bertambah pusing" Jaejoong memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut

" Apa karena dia tunanganmu?"

" Hentikan Seunghyun ah, dia memang tunanganku"

" Kau... Mencintainya?"

" M-mwo?" Jaejoong menatap datar pada Seunghyun

" Kau mulai mencintainya tapi kau tidak menyadarinya"

" Kau bicara apa eoh?!"

" kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk kembali padamu?" Tanya Seunghyun, kakinya mendekati Jaejoong yang sudah ada diruang tengah

" Aku memang... Tidak ingin kau kembali padaku" Jawab Jaejoong dengan jujur

Ya,

Dia telah menolak Seunghyun, tidak memberikan kesempatan kedua bagi Seunghyun untuk kembali. Apa yang terjadi selama seminggu kemarin hanyalah pertemuan dengan teman sekaligus rekan kerja. Jantungnya tidak lagi berdegup untuk namja tinggi itu lagi.

" Kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi"

" Seunghyun ah..." Jaejoong memundurkan langkahnya

" Wae? Apa bagusnya bocah itu eoh!"

Jaejoong tersentak saat mendengar bentakan Seunghyun, ada apa dengan namja ini? Jaejoong jelas tidak memberikan harapan untuknya, menolak namja itu. Tapi kenapa Seunghyun marah sekarang?

" Keluarlah Seunghyun, aku harus bersiap" Usir Jaejoong

Jaejoong tidak mau ambil pusing, dia hendak berjalan menuju kamarnya kalau saja Seunghyun tidak menarik lengannya dan menangkup wajah Jaejoong. Sampai yang Jaejoong tahu bibir Seunghyun menempel pada bibirnya.

" Nggh!"

Jaejoong memberontak keras, dia memukulkan tangannya pada dada Seunghyun dan mendorong namja itu. Namun Seunghyun yang dalam kondisi sehat mampu menangkap kedua tangan Jaejoong dan meneruskan aksinya.

**Ceklek**

" Joongie!"

**Degh!**

Jaejoong makin meronta saat mendengar suara namja yang dia kenal. Yunho! Ah! Ini tidak baik untuknya jika Seunghyun masih menciumnya seperti ini. Jaejoong menendang tulang kering Seunghyun namun namja itu masih kukuh dengan pergerakan bibirnya.

_' Ani... Andwe!'_ Jaejoong berteriak dalam hatinya _' Aku tidak mau!'_

**Tes**

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir begitu saja, rasanya sangat sakit. Hatinya sakit jika diperlakukan seperti in. Tangan Jaejoong terus memukul dada Seunghyun sampai...

" Joo..."

**Sreettt**

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasakan Seunghyun meregangkan cengkramannya, Jaejoong langsung menatap Yunho yang sudah berdiri dengan menatapnya tidak percaya.

" Y-yunie!"

Tidak, Jaejoong melihat mata namja bermata musang itu berair dan tak lama setetes kristal bening turun dari matanya.

" Aku membencimu!"

**Brakk**

" Yunie!"

Jaejoong mencoba mengejar Yunho yang sudah salah paham itu namun kepalan kembali berputar. Dia merasakan sakit sekali sampai dia terjatuh di depan pintu apartemennya.

" Jaejoong ah!"

Seunghyun mengejar dan membangunkan Jaejoong dari tempat namja itu jatuh. Jaejoong menepis tangan Seunghyun setelah dirinya berdiri

" Puas kau?!"

" Aku..."

" Puas kau sudah menghancurkan hidupku dua kali?!"

" Jaejoong ah..."

**Plakkk!**

" Aku tidak peduli apa yang kau katakan, jika kau berkata menyukainya aku rasa aku memang menyukainya! Jadi jangan datang lagi dalam hidupku"

**Plakkk!**

**Bruughhh**

" Jaejoong ah!"

Seunghyun merasakan perih saat pipinya ditampar untuk kedua kalinya, namun apa yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh mencengangkan, Jaejoong jatuh pingsan kembali. Dengan segera Seunghyun mengangkat namja itu dan membawanya ke dalam kamar juga menelepon dokter keluarganya.

.

.

" Ugghhh..."

" Hyung!"

" Jae!"

" Eodie?" Jaejoong bertanya dengan nada lirihnya

" Kau di dalam kamar"

Jaejoong menoleh ke kanan, dia mendapati sebuah tiang infus disana. Mengikuti selang tia infus itu dan dia mendapati selang itu berakhir pada pergelangan tangannya.

" Dokter terpaksa harus menginfusmu hyung" Jelas Yoochun

" Chunnie ah, kau disini?"

" Ne, aku datang setelah meneleponmu namun Seunghyun sshi yang menjawabnya"

" Seunghyun? Kenapa namja itu masih disini" Ucap Jaejoong dengan menatap tajam namja yang berdiri disamping Yoochun

" Jaejoong ah..."

" Keluarlah, ini terakhir kali aku melihatmu"

" Maafkan aku"

" Maaf tidak cukup Seunghyun ah, kau melewati batasmu. Aku ingin kau pergi dari sini"

" Maaf"

Hanya satu kata itu yang bisa Seunghyun katakan, setelahnya dia mengelus puncak kepala Jaejoong tapi Jaejoong mengelak, dia menoleh kearah yang berbeda hingga Seunghyun hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

" Aku pergi"

" Ne..." Jawab Yoochun

Setelah mendengar suara pintu ditutup Jaejoong kembali menatap Yoochun.

" Chun ah, aku kenapa?"

" Tifus, dan kau harus istirahat hyung"

" Ngh... Tolong temani aku" Lirih Jaejoong

" Eodie?"

" Rumah Yunie"

" Mwo? Andwe! Dokter bilang kau tidak boleh kemana kemana mana sampai nanti malam dia datang"

" Ku mohon Chunnie ah, aku... Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Yunie"

" Menjelaskan apa eoh? Bukannya kau selalu membohonginya?" Tanya Yoochun dengan nada pelan

" Chun ah" Mata Jaejoong mulai berembun, dia benar - benar merasa bersalah sekarang

Apa lagi Yunho mengeluarkan air mata dan tatapan terlukanya tadi. Dia ingin bertemu dengan Yunho sekarang dan menjelaskan semuanya.

" Yoochun ah, aku mohon" Lirih Jaejoong

" Hyung"

" Aku mohon" Jaejoong mengeluarkan air matanya, dia sungguh ingin bertemu dengan Yunho sekarang

" Dengan satu syarat"

" M-mwo?"

" Kau harus segera ke rumah sakit setelahnya"

Bukan apa - apa Yoochun mengajukan persyaratan itu, Jaejoong tidak akan mau pergi ke rumah sakit walaupun eommanya dirawat, Jaejoong sangat membenci rumah sakit. Dia mengajukan persyaratan itu hanya agar Jaejoong beristirahat dengan tenang.

" Ne"

Yoochun membulatkan matanya mendengar jawaban yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong. Ada apa ini hingga Jaejoong menuruti persyaratannya?

.

.

.

Jaejoong memegangi pergelangan tangan kanannya karena sedikit sakit saat dia menarik paksa infusannya di dalam mobil yang melaju menuju rumah Yunho. Dirinya bahkan hanya menggunakan piyama berwarna biru dongker dilapisi cardigan saat ini. Dia tidak memperdulikan keadaannya, yang dia tahu dia ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Yunho.

" Kita sampai hyung"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan dan keluar dari mobil diikuti oleh Yoochun. Yoochun memegangi lengan Jaejoong yang masih terlihat lemah itu kemudian berjalan menuju pintu rumah Yunho.

" Silahkan masuk tuan, nyonya menunggu diruang tengah"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, dia lupa harus menghadapi eomma dari Yunho terlebih dahulu sebelum bertemu dengan Yunho. Jaejoong berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah dimana sang nyonya rumah sudah menunggunya dengan secangkir teh. Hanya secangkir?

" Duduklah" Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan suara datar

Yoochun membantu Jaejoong untuk duduk disofa yang ada di depan Mrs. Jung sedangkan dirinya berdiri dibelakang sofa itu.

" Ada apa?" Tanya Mrs. Jung kemudian menaruh cangkir tehnya diatas meja

" Eommonim... Dimana Yunie, aku ingin menemuinya" Jawab Jaejoong

" Untuk apa? Kau... Ingin menyakitinya lagi?"

" Eommonim..."

" Jaejoong ah... Anakku memang masih terbilang muda tapi... Dia memiliki perasaan yang bisa kau hancurkan kapan saja"

" Eommonim semua salah paham"

" Sudahlah Jae... Lebih baik kau pulang karena Yunie juga tidak sedang berada disini"

" Maksud eommonim?"

" Dia pergi, menenangkan diri"

" Eodie?"

" Kau tidak perlu tahu Jaejoong ah, dia pergi untuk sementara waktu untuk menenangkan dirinya"

" Ta-tapi..."

" Jaejoong ah" Mrs. Jung menatap datar Jaejoong " Kau harus ingat bahwa Yunie memiliki perasaan, dia mencintaimu dengan tulus, tidakkah kau merasakannya? Anakku memang masih muda tapi dia bisa mengenali perasaannya lebih baik dari pada dirimu"

" Eommonim... Maafkan aku" Hanya itu yang bisa Jaejoong katakan

" Pulanglah"

" N-ne" Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya " Aku akan pulang dan kembali lagi besok" Jaejoong membungkukkan tubuhnya dan menghampiri Yoochun

" Jaejoong ah"

Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap Mrs. Jung.

" Aku sudah menelepon eommamu dan aku rasa... Kau tidak harus melanjutkan pertunangan ini lagi"

" Mwo?! Wae eommonim?" Perasaan Jaejoong semakin tidak enak, eommanya sudah tahu?

" Aku hanya ingin anakku bahagia, jika hanya rasa sedih yang kau berikan pada Yunie, aku sebagai ibunya akan memintanya untuk menjauhimu"

" Ani! Tidak ada yang harus dibatalkan! Yunie akan tetap menjadi tunanganku!"

" Tidak Jaejoong ah, sebagai seorang ibu aku pun merasa sedih dan sakit saat melihat Yunho terluka karena dirimu"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, ini semua memang salahnya karena selalu menyangkal perasaan yang Yunho berikan padanya. Namun dia ingin mempertahankan ini semua, semuanya belum berakhir.

" Maaf eommonim, suka atau tidak suka aku akan tetap melanjutkan pertunanganku dengan Yunie. Dia adalah tunanganku, aku harap eommonim mengerti. Aku permisi, selamat sore" Jaejoongmembungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum menarik Yoochun untuk keluar dari rumah Yunho

Jaejoong menatap sendu rumah Yunho dari dalam mobil Yoochun, entah kenapa dia tidak ingin memutuskan Yunho. Yunho tetaplah tunangannya, tetap miliknya. Katakanlah dia egois tapi itulah kenyataannya, Yunho adalah mutlak miliknya.

" Masih ingin pergi hyung?" Tanya Yoochun

" Aku ingin menemui eomma"

" Apa kau yakin?" Yoochun sedikit meringis dengan permintaan Jaejoong

" Cepat atau lambat eomma akan mengetahuinya, aku ingin cepat menemuinya"

" O-oke"

Yoochun pun menginjakkan pedal gas mobilnya, menuju mansion keluarga Kim. Tampak seorang namja menatap mobil yang menjauhi rumahnya dengan tatapan sendu.

" Joongie..."

" Yunie ah, kau istirahat saja dulu ya? Besok aku akan menemanimu"

" Terima kasih Suie"

.

.

.

.

**Pllaaakkkk!**

" Eomma tidak mengajarkanmu untuk berbuat jahat pada orang lain bukan!"

" ..."

Jaejoong hanya menunduk saat sang eomma menamparnya, dia tahu eommanya marah karena kelakuannya belakangan ini. Sang eomma pasti mencari tahu lewat asisten sang appa. Mr. Kim sendiri hanya bisa duduk menyaksikan kemarahan istrinya, dalam hal ini dia tidak bisa membantu banyak sang anak karena sang anak dalam posisi bersalah. Sedangkan Yoochun hanya bisa membulatkan matanya melihat Mrs. Kim menampar atasannya.

" Eomma tahu kau tidak mencintainya, tapi jangan buat dia seperti itu Joongie!"

Jaejoong perlahan mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap sendu eommanya.

" Wae? Kau ingin tahu eomma mengetahui hal ini darimana? Tadi siang Kibummie menelepon eomma dan membicarakan tentang status pertunanganmu dengan Yunho, kenapa kau membuat malu eomma seperti ini Joongie!"

**Degh**

Tidak...

Jaejoong tidak mau ini terjadi.

" Dan kemana saja kau saat Yunho membutuhkannya kemarin - kemarin? Eoh! Makan siang bersama Seunghyun? Pergi bermain bowling bersama namja itu?! Pergi ke club kemarin lusa"

Jaejoong tersentak kaget mendengar ucapan eommanya.

" Setelah Kibummie menelepon eomma, eomma meminta Chansung mencari tahu apa yang terjadi seminggu belakangan ini dan well... Eomma tidak terkejut lagi saat kau malah bermain bersama Seunghyun, mantan kekasihmu yang tidak eomma suka itu"

" Eomma..." Jaejoong memanggil eommanya dengan nada lemah " Semua salah paham" Jaejoong mulai gerah dengan semua ini, tidakkah ada satu orang pun yang ingin mendengarkan penjelasannya?

" Dengar Joongie" Mrs. Kim memelankan nada bicaranya " Jika kau memang tidak mencintai Yunho, kau harusnya bilang dan kami akan memutuskan pertunangan kalian baru kau boleh berhubungan dengan namja lain..." Mrs. Kim menghela nafasnya " Mungkin ini kesalahan eomma juga karena menerima permintaan Yunho untuk bertunangan denganmu"

" Tidak eomma!" Pekik Jaejoong dengan lantang " Yunho tunanganku dan tidak akan berubah! Tidakkah ada yang ingin mendengar penjelasanku?!"

" Pulanglah Joongie, eomma sedang tidak ingin melihatmu" Ucap Mrs. Kim kemudian duduk membelakangi Jaejoong yang masih berdiri

" Ap-appa..." Kali ini Jaejoong menatap appanya penuh harap

" Pulang dan renungkan perbuatanmu"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya, semua ini terasa tidak adil untuknya karena dia belum menjelaskan apapun namun sudah menghakiminya.

" Kajja hyung" Ajak Yoochun dengan pelan

" Aku akan pulang, tapi ingat eomma. Aku tidak akan memutuskan Yunho apapun yang terjadi, dia tunanganku. Milikku, aku akan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman ini dengan segera. Annyeong" Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada datar kemudian pergi dari rumahnya

" Kau terlalu keras yeobo..."

" Berhentilah bicara, aku sedang pusing"

" Dia bahkan hanya mengenakan piyamanya kesini..." Mr. Kim menatap teduh istrinya yang tengah dikelilingi oleh amarah

" Suruh Changsung mengikuti anak itu, Hah... Paboo Joongie"

.

Yoochun berjalan terlebih dahulu kearah mobilnya, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia tidak mendengar langkah kaki Jaejoong. Yoochun membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat Jaejoong menundukkan kepalanya.

" Hyung..."

" Chun ah... Aku... Salah"

" Hyung..."

" Aku lelah Chun..."

Yoochun berjalan mendekat dan memegang bahu Jaejoong hingga namja itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Yoochun melihat mata Jaejoong sembab karena airmatanya turun dengan deras.

" Berhentilah menangis"

**Tap**

**Grep**

Yoochun maju kemudian memeluk Jaejoong, awalnya Jaejoong tersentak namun kemudian dia membalas pelukan Yoochun. Hingga akhirnya Jaejoong menangis kencang dalam pelukan Yoochun, menangisi kebodohannya.

.

.

.

" Istirahatlah hyung"

Yoochun duduk disamping ranjang tempat Jaejoong dirawat. Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum tipis kemudian mengangguk.

" Terima kasih" Lirih Jaejoong " Kau pulanglah"

" Aku akan menjagamu sementara waktu ini"

" Tidak, perusahaan lebih membutuhkanmu saat aku tidak ada"

" Ya! Kau ini keras kepala sekali sih hyung, aku sahabatmu dan aku akan menemanimu hingga sembuh, mengerti?"

" Ck... Aku tidak akan menang melawanmu" Ucap Jaejoong dengan lirih

Jaejoong kemudian menatap keluar jendela kamar inapnya dan melihat beberapa orang berjalan keluar rumah sakit. Juga seorang anak yang sedang bermain dengan sebuah robot, mengingatkannya pada Yunho yang senang sekali bermain dengan robot gundamnya.

" Kau tahu Yoochun ah, harusnya aku mengikuti apa yang kau katakan tapi semuanya sudah terlambat"

" Kau masih bisa memperbaikinya hyung"

" Aku tidak yakin itu..."

" Lebih baik terlambat dari pada tidak sama sekali bukan?"

" Ya kau benar... Semoga saja aku masih memiliki kesempatan" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian mengusap - usap sebuah cincin yang melingkar pada jari manisnya

" Nah, aku harap setelah hyung sadar akan perasaan hyung, hyung tidak akan berbohong pada diri sendiri lagi bahwa hyung sudah mulai menyukai Yunho"

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Yoochun dengan bingung.

" Aku heran Chun, bagaimana kau bisa lebih mengetahui perasaanku ketimbang aku sendiri"

" Kau hanya... Mengelak dari perasaanmu hyung, aku tahu kau sering melihat Yunho dengan tatapan penuh cinta tapi hyung memang belum menyadarinya"

" Ya, tapi saat aku sudah menyadarinya, aku malah terlambat"

" Ck, sudahlah hyung kau tidur saja"

" Ne"

Yoochun bangkit untuk membenarkan selimut yang digunakan Jaejoong kemudian dia duduk disofa dalam ruangan itu. Dia menatap Jaejoong yang sudah memejamkan matanya dan mulai tertidur, mungkin karena efek obat sehingga Jaejoong bisa cepat tidur.

Yoochun kemudian melihat ponselnya dan menatap takjub benda persegi panjang miliknya itu. Lima puluh pesan dan tiga puluh panggilan tak terjawab?

" Dari siapa? Eoh? Bebek?"

Ya, kebanyakan pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab itu dikirim oleh bebek, ups maksudnya namja bernama Junsu. Selebihnya dari beberapa teman serta keluarganya.

" Dia pasti sangat marah sekarang"

**Drrtt... Drtt...**

" Omo!" Yoochun tersentak kaget saat ponselnya bergetar " Bebek?"

Dengan cepat Yoochun berjalan keluar ruangan dan mengangkat sambungan telepon itu.

" Yeo-"

" Ya! Jidat pabbo! Kau meninggalkanku dan tidak mengabariku, maumu apa eoh?"

" E-eh?"

" Tadi itu kencan pertama kita dan kau menggagalkannya karena pergi tanpa penjelasan"

" Oh... Maafkan aku, sahabatku masuk rumah sakit dan aku harus mengurusnya"

" Sahabat?" Junsu terdengar tidak yakin

" Wae?"

" Benar sahabat?"

" Ne, memang kenapa?"

" Dia bukan orang yang kau suka bukan?"

" Apa urusanmu memangnya?"

" Tentu saja urusanku! Jika kau menyukainya maka aku memiliki satu saingan bukan?"

" Ya bocah! Jangan bicara ngawur"

" Aku tidak ngawur ataupun bercanda jidat seksi! Aku serius, kau saja yang menganggapku bercanda!"

" Oh ya? Benarkah?"

" Tentu saja benar dan sebagai gantinya kau harus menemaniku besok ke toko buku"

" Kau gila?! Besok aku bekerja"

" Ya sudah, pulang kau kerja saja"

" Aku menjaga sahabatku"

" Ho~ Sombong sekali kau ahjusshi bermuka mesum tapi seksi!"

" Ya!"

" Aku akan menagih hutangmu oke? Aku harus pergi annyeong ahjusshi berjidat seksi mwaahhh"

" Y-y..."

**Pik**

" Omo?! Apa - apaan anak mesum itu? Kenapa dia memakiku seperti tadi? Benar - benar tidak sopan!"

Yoochun menaruh ponsel miliknya itu kedalam kantong celana dan tersenyum.

" Bocah mesum..." Yoochun terkekeh sendiri dengan kelakuan namja itu, yah... Hiburan tersendiri bisa bicara dengan namja gembul nan mesum itu " Aku harus melakukan sesuatu pada bocah maniak anime itu serta atasanku yang sedang galau itu"

Yoochun menghela nafasnya kemudian pergi menuju kantin karena dia kebetulan ingin membeli makanan.

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia mencium bau obat yang sangat tidak disukainya. Sejak kecil dia hanya mau dirawat di rumah jika sakit parah. Dia benci rumah sakit karena baunya sangat menyengat tapi hari ini... Demi bertemu dengan Yunho dia mau memenuhi persyaratan Yoochun untuk dirawat dirumah sakit.

Jaejoong melihat kearah meja nakasnya, dia mengambil ponsel miliknya menggunakan tangan kirinya yang bebas dari selang infus dan membuka kunci ponselnya. Tidak ada panggilan ataupun pesan masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

Jaejoong membuka sebuah galeri fotonya, satu folder yang dinamakan _' Love'_ oleh Yunho. Di dalamnya banyak sekali foto Jaejoong dan Yunho yang sudah diedit dengan apik oleh Yunho. Yunho menambahkan beberapa efek cahaya serta emoticon lucu dalam foto itu juga, kata - kata cinta yang selalu diucapkannya.

Seperti pada sebuah foto saat mereka berlibur kepantai musim panas tahun ini, mereka duduk dipantai dan Yunho mencium pipi Jaejoong. Dibawa foto itu Yunho menambahkan kalimat _' Love u till the end'_. Jaejoong mengusap foto itu dengan matanya yang berkaca - kaca.

Apa yang dia lakukan pada namja itu eoh? Mata terluka Yunho terpampang jelas dalam ingatannya. Dia ingin bagaimana mata itu menatapnya penuh kekecewaan, kesedihan dan amarah.

Jaejoong menyentuh dadanya yang berdenyut sakit, andwe... Kenapa dia baru merasakannya sekarang? Kenapa dia baru merasakan kehilangan setelah semua ini? Semua kesalahan bodoh yang di perbuat. Jaejoong menyentuh tombol call untuk menghubungi Yunho.

Namun, nihil. Ponsel tunangannya itu tidak aktif, Jaejoong meneleponnya lagi namun masih sama, tidak aktif. Sampai akhirnya dia meninggalkan sebuah pesan pada voice mail untuk Yunho.

" Hey Jung kecil" Jaejoong menahan airmatanya untuk tidak turun, sangat berat rasanya mengucapkan ini semua " Kembalilah padaku dan dengarkan penjelasanku, tolong balas pesanku dan..." Tenggorakan Jaejoong rasanya sakit, seakan sesuatu mengganjal disana " Maafkan aku"

**Pik**

Jaejoong mematikan sambungan itu dan menaruh ponselnya diatas meja nakas, dia menghapus airmatanya. Dia bertekad akan mempertahankan Yunho walaupun kedua belah pihak keluarga melarangnya atau bahkan jika Yunho menolaknya, dia akan mengejar namja itu.

**Ceklek**

" Oh hyung kau sudah bangun?"

Yoochun masuk membawa sebuah tas ransel dan tas notebook. Yoochun segera duduk disofa dan membuka notebook disana.

" Kau mau apa?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hm? Aku tadi pulang dulu untuk mengambil pakakain dan notebook kantor lalu aku akan Memeriksa laporan hyung, besok ada meeting dengan Shin Corp bukan?"

" Ah... Aku lupa"

" Aku akan menggantikanmu besok. Lebih baik kau tidur saja"

" Terima kasih Chunnie ah"

" Tidur dan buatlah dirimu lebih baik, matamu terlihat bengkak karena menangis terus. Aku yakin bocah otaku itu tidak akan mau kembali padamu jika kau berubah menjadi jelek!"

" Ya! Enak saja, aku akan sembuh dan menjadi lebih baik untuk menemuinya!"

" Kau begitu buktikan"

" Baiklah, selamat tidur Chun"

" Ne"

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya tapi dia masih dalam keadaan sadar. Dia terus meruntuki kebodohannya malam itu, dia harus menemui Yunho dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman mereka!

.

.

.

**Ceklek**

Jaejoong menoleh dengan lemah kearah pintu namun kemudian matanya membulat kaget mendapati tamu yang datang berkunjung pagi ini, bahkan jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Begitu juga Yoochun yang hanya bisa terpaku melihat kedatangan orangtua Jaejoong.

" E-eomma" Jaejoong tergagap memanggil eommanya

" Dasar anak pabbo!" Mrs. Kim maju dengan wajah memerahnya

" Siapa ya-yang memberitahu eomma aku disini?"

" Chansung" Jawab Mr. Kim yang muncul dibalik pintu

" Anak pabbo!"

" E-eom.."

**Grep**

Belum selesai dengan ucapannya Mrs. Kim mau untuk memeluk Jaejoong. Jaejoong sendiri awalnya kaget dengan pelukan hangat yang diberikan eommanya, matanya memanas, dia tidak menyangka eommanya akan mencarinya dan datang lalu memeluknya dengan kehangatan yang selalu diberikan untuknya.

" Eo-eomma... Hiks..."

Jaejoong menangis, menangis dalam pelukan eommanya. Pelukan hangat yang diberikan Mrs. Kim sungguh berdampak banyak untuknya. Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya dan menangis sepuasnya dalam pelukan itu.

" Kenapa kau tidak bilang kau sedang sakit kemarin eoh?!" Mrs. Kim melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus airmata yang keluar dari mata Jaejoong

" Aku pikir eomma tidak ingin melihatku lagi..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Pabbo aegi! Eomma menyayangimu! Eomma mengkhawatirkanmu meskipun kecewa padamu, aku eommamu dan bisa merasa terluka jika kau sakit Jaejoong ah"

**Degh**

Perkataan Mrs. Kim menyentuh bagian dalam jantungnya, eomma Yunho juga berkata seperti itu kemarin. Seorang ibu akan terluka jika anaknya sakit fisik maupun perasaannya. Ah... Ini benar - benar perasaan yang rumit untuk Jaejoong.

" Eo-eomma... Yunie..."

" Arraseo, eomma tidak akan memaksa. Jika kau tidak mau lagi bersamanya eo-"

" Andwe eomma, biarkan Yunie tetap menjadi tunanganku. Aku baru sadar aku menyukainya eomma. Aku ingin menjelaskan semuanya pada Yunho bahwa apa yang dia lihat adalah kesalahan"

" Jaejoong ah..."

" Ku mohon eomma"

Mrs. Kim tertegun, bahkan saat Seunghyun memutuskan Jaejoong dengan yeoja lain Jaejoong tidak separah ini. Anaknya hanya mengurung diri selama seminggu dan kembali beraktifitas secara biasa namun kali ini? Apa Yunho benar - benar sudah merubah perasaan Jaejoong?

" Jelaskan pada eomma apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, tapi ingat! Jangan berbohong pada eomma"

" Ne" Jaejoong mengangguk lemah dan mulai menceritakan semuanya

.

.

.

Yoochun berjalan kearah sebuah coffee cafe setelah keluar dari Shin Corp, ini sudah pertemuan keduanya dengan Shin Corp karena kemarin pihak Shin Corp ingin merevisi beberapa perjanjian dalam kontrak kerja.

Yoochun pun lebih bisa berkonsentrasi terhadap urusan kantor karena Mrs. Kim menjaga Jaejoong tiga hari ini. Dan Jaejoong pun sudah mulai pulih walaupun penyakit tifus yang dideritanya masih membuat Jaejoong lemas.

" Eoh?" Yoochun mengeryitkan keningnya saat melihat sesosok namja yang kemarin malam baru bertukar pesan padanya, Yoochun mengambil ponselnya dan mengirimi namja itu pesan

_' To : Bebek Semok_

_Kau dimana?'_

Tak lama Yoochun melihat namja itu melihat ponselnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu dan tak lama sebuah pesan datang padanya.

_' From : Bebek Semok_

_Menemani sahabatku yang tengah patah hati di coffee cafe'_

Ah~

Bebek, ups... Namja itu rupanya berkata jujur karena di depannya duduk seorang namja yang tampak tidak bersemangat sembari memainkan jus strawberry-nya.

**Tring!**

Tiba - tiba saja sebuah ide bersarang dalam otaknya, pasti lucu juga jika namja itu tahu siapa dia yang sebenarnya? Dan mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk atasannya hari ini?

Dengan langkah santai Yoochun menghampiri namja yang dipanggilnya bebek tadi dengan menggenggam segelas besar caramel machiatto yang tadi dipesan pada tangannya. Yoochun berhenti tepat disamping kedua namja itu kemudian menampilkan senyum manisnya.

"Annyeong"

Kedua namja itu menoleh, keduanya sama - sama kaget namun kemudian raut wajah mereka berdua berubah.

" Chunnie hyung..."

" Ahjusshi jidat seksi"

Yoochun hanya tersenyum ketika kedua namja itu memanggil nama panggilan untuknya namun kemudian mereka saling tatap.

" Suie mengenalnya?"

" Kau mengenalnya?"

" N-ne... Dia teman Joo- eh... Jaejoong hyung"

" Mwo?!"

" Annyeong Junsu, Yunie ah"

Dengan seenaknya Yoochun duduk diantara mereka dan menatap kedua namja bernama Junsu dan Yunho itu bergantian.

" Ja-jadi dia Chunnie hyung yang selalu kau ceritakan?" Tanya Junsu

" Hum" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya dengan lemah

" Dan kau! Kau tahu siapa aku?" Tanya Junsu pada Yoochun

" Ne, sejak kau menyebutkan nama dan kelasmu aku langsung tahu bahwa kau namja mesum yang sering Jaejoong hyung ceritakan"

" Mwo?!"

Yoochun hanya tersenyum kemudian dia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yunho yang masih terlihat lemah. Junsu sendiri speechless dengan keadaan ini, Hey! Dia benar - benar tidak tahu bahwa Chunnie hyung yang dibicarakan oleh Yunho adalah ahjusshi jidat seksi yang sedang didekatnya!

" Wae? Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Tanya Yoochun

" Mana dia?" Yunho malah bertanya balik

" Dia?" Yoochun menaikkan salah satu alisnya

" J-jaejoong hyung"

Yoochun menaikkan salah satu alisnya, Jaejoong hyung? Ada apa dengan Yunho?

" Hmmm... Dia sepertinya sedang sibuk" Jawab Yoochun

" Selalu..." Lirih Yunho kemudian menatap jendela disampingnya

" Ya, dokter membuatnya sibuk pagi ini"

" Dokter?" Yunho menatap Yoochun tidak mengerti

" Kau pasti bertanya - tanya kenapa Jaejoong hyung tidak mencarimu bukan?"

" Ani..." Jawab Yunho berbohong, sebenarnya dia benci karena Jaejoong masih belum mencarinya hingga detik ini

" Ah, ya sudah... Kalau begitu aku pergi saja, sepertinya Jaejoong hyung lebih membutuhkanku di rumah sakit" Ucap Yoochun kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan membalikkan tubuhnya

" Mwo?! Rumah sakit?"

" Ne, sudah tiga hari ini dia dirawat dirumah sakit karena tifus yang di deritanya sejak sabtu kemarin"

" M-mwo?!" Yunho ingat sekali sabtu adalah hari sebelum mereka berjanji untuk pergi ke bioskop

" Annyeong dan bebek, kau temani dia sampai sadar apa yang harus dilakukannya. Oke?"

" Mwo?"

Tanpa kata - kata lagi, Yoochun meninggalkan Junsu dan Yunho dengan seringai muncul di atas bibirnya.

.

.

" Hyung ah"

" Oh Chunie"

" Annyeong ahjumma"

Yoochun membungkukkan tubuhnya pada Mrs. Kim kemudian mendekat kearah Jaejoong.

" Bagaimana? Berhasil?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, pihak dari Shin Corp sudah menyetujuinya"

" Baguslah..." Jaejoong kemudian kembali menatap keluar jendela rumah sakit

Mrs. Jung mengajak Yoochun keluar dan duduk pada salah satu kursi tunggu disana.

" Kau sudah bertemu dengan Yunho?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Kebetulan tadi aku bertemu dengannya ahjumma, dia sedang bersama temannya" Jawab Yoochun

" Lalu? Apa kau mengatakan bahwa Jaejoong dirawat?"

" Ne, tapi sepertinya cukup sulit membuat Yunho datang kemari"

" Hah... Andai saja Joongie tidak berbuat bodoh..."

" Kita tidak bisa juga menyalahkan Jaejoong hyung ahjumma, bagaimanapun Jaejoong hyung juga ingin dimanja oleh kekasihnya, ingin lebih dimengerti"

" Arraseo tapi tetap saja Yunho masihlah anak - anak"

" Ne, itu masalahnya. Keduanya sama - sama ingin dimengerti namun Jaejoong hyung sedikit keterlaluan karena baru menyadari perasaannya pada Yunho"

" Kau benar, aku harap keduanya bisa berbaikan Yoochun ah"

" Aku juga berharap begitu karena sejak bersama Yunho, Jaejoong hyung lebih ceria dan hangat"

" Ne" Ucap Mrs. Kim kemudian mengangguk

.

.

.

Jaejoong hampir saja tertidur ketika pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka. Dia menatap tajam pada pada yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang rawatnya padahal ini sudah pukul sembilan malam, kenapa juga dia bisa masuk ke dalam ruangannya?

" Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Jaejoong datar

Namja itu masuk dan meletakkan sebuah parcel buah pada meja di dekat sofa. Jaejoong mengumpat kenapa dia harus datang disaat semua orang tidak menemaninya.

" Aku menjengukmu"

" Lebih baik kau cepat pergi Seunghyun, aku tidak mau ada salah paham lagi"

" Kau tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganku karena namja itu eoh?"

Seunghyun, namja yang datang menjenguknya itu sudah mendekati ranjang tempat Jaejoong berbaring.

" Ne, kesalahan besarku adalah membuat dirinya melihatku berciuman denganmu. Ah ani, sebenarnya kau yang memaksa menciumku" Ucap Jaejoong datar

" Hah..." Seunghyun menghela nafasnya " Sepertinya aku sudah kalah dengan bocah itu"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya menatap bingung Seunghyun yang malah terkekeh.

" Maafkan aku, aku sadar saat kau bersama orang lain aku barulah mengerti bagaimana kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Yah... Semua ini hukuman untukku karena sudah meninggalkan namja sebaik dirimu" Jelas Seunghyun

" Gwaenchana, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi"

" Aku merelakanmu untuk bahagia bersama orang lain, kau harus bahagia bersamanya. Jika kau menangis karena namja itu maka aku akan merebutmu darinya"

" Ani, hanya dia yang bisa membuatku bahagia"

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi... Bolehkan kita berteman"

" Teman" Jaejoong menatap tajam Seunghyun

" Ne, hanya teman tidak akan lebih. Aku berjanji"

" Baiklah"

Keduanya melemparkan senyuman, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk keduanya. Berteman.

Satu jam sudah dihabiskan oleh kedua namja itu untuk mengobrol dan berbagi cerita setelah Seunghyun meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk yeoja lain. Kemana yeoja itu? Ah... Seunghyun terkena karmanya karena yeoja itu sekarang telah menikah dengan namja lain.

" Aku ingin ke kamar mandi" Ucap Jaejoong

" Biar aku bantu"

Seunghyun berdiri kemudian membantu Jaejoong berjalan. Jaejoong sendiri berpegangan pada tiang infusnya menuju kamar mandi. Seunghyun dengan tenang menunggu Jaejoong di depan kamar mandi, tidak mungkinkan dia ikut masuk dan malah khilaf melihat Jaejoong membuka celanan nantinya? #plaakkk

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Seunghyun merangkul Jaejoong agar namja itu tidak terjatuh. Dia membantu Jaejoong duduk dipinggir ranjang rawatnya kemudian keduanya tersenyum.

" Terima kasih" Lirih Jaejoong

Hubungan keduanya menghangat, Seunghyun makin mengembangkan senyum tulusnya. Namun tanpa mereka tahu seorang namja memakai kaos berwarna putih memandang mereka dengan tatapan terluka pada celah pintu yang sepertinya tidak tertutup rapat.

Namja itu memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari kama rawat itu.

" J-joongie sudah melupakanku dan bahagia bersamanya..."

.

.

.

.

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Hayooo~~~ Siapa yang udah salah paham juga ke Jaemma? Hahahhahahaha –don't jugje book by its cover- #smirk

Annyeong~~~~ Lambai jari cantik

Cho update setelah Home… Hehehehehe

Hmmm... Sebenernya Chap ini puaaannjjaaaannggg banget makanya Cho bagi dua, setengahnya lagi masih nunggu edit dan lain - lain kkkk...

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Guest (sabar…), nik (ini udah dilanjut), YeNammmmmppppphhhhh (masih kerasa ga feelnya? Ganbatte!), darkoyah. nggaenggae (ia, Cho udah lanjutin), cha yeoja hongki (ia, cho udah update, eii~~ jangan salah paham ne? calm down with this chapter oke? Heheheheh), KalunaKang61 (makasih udah nungguin Cho ^^ Yunjae isback always hahaha), Dewi15 (eii~~ liat chap depan ya ^^), TyaWuryWK (ia, gpp makasih juga udah baca ff gaje Cho hehehehehe), uknowme2306 (sabar… eii~~ seunghyun oppa juga gebetan dia! Kenapa dah mau ngejambak yunpa bukannya jaemma? Hahaha), fafafifo (sabar ya… ia, plagiat tapi udah diapus sama orangnya ga tau kenapa, padahal dia bilang ff itu pemikiran dia sama temennya), ruixi1 (ia, tuh dia udah nyesel hehehehe), Sayuri Jung (ini, konfliknya udah dimulai di chap ini), **

**Aquamarine26 (gak kok ^^), mimimi (ia, chap depan liat Jaemma kyk apa ya ^^), Panda (ia, penderitaan Jaemma mulai chap depan kyk na), Guest (tbc lagi tuh… hahahahaha jangan donk, kasih Jaemma nantinya), gaemGyu92 (hahahaha, sabar – sabar…), RereYunjae Pegaxue (yang bilang putus sapa? Ga kok, Cuma bilang putus…), Guest (hahahah, nanti ada yang syok), akiramia44 (chap depan ne? hahahahaha nado hwaiting!), (sabar… jaemma bakal berbuat sesuatu dichap depan), Kim jae Qua (ia, ciuman tapi ada alasannya kan? Nado hwaiting!), SinushYJS (sabar ya, masih baper? Selingkuh? Ada yang salah paham juga nih sama Jaemma… ia gpp ^^), momi chan (ia, dewasa itu kan gak mesti diliat dari umur. Makasih udah baca ff gaje cho, perbedaan umur bukan penghalang untuk saling cinta bukan? Hahahahaha, mantan cho juga lebih muda dari Cho kok ^^), Avanrio11 (sip deh, sekarang biarkan Jaemma ngejar Yunpa kusayang #diinjekgajah hahahaha), **

**AmyKyuMinElf (masih penasaran? Makasih udah fav ff Cho ^^), tacah (eii~~ bisa diamuk gajah nanti), dheaniyuu (gak kok), TiasPrahastiwi (hahahaha, pukul aja nado hwaiting), nabatz (ia, udah cho update in tuh), Princess Jae (ia, konfliknya baru mulai nih, ^^ sip deh), herojaejae (nado bogoshippoyo~~ ia, cho semangat kok Cuma nyari waktunya aja yang susa hahahaha, ia donk kalo dibelakang ga keliatan public mereka mesra banget sampe NC #ups), Guest (ia, bikin yang antimainstream aja Cho), brin. Rin (ia ia sabar aja, ada waktunya jaemma kena karma hahahaha), alice (gak bohong kok, Cuma yah…. Masama, cho dapet asupan full dari mama mertua nih hahahaha), Yunjae Heart (konfliknya baru mulai nih eonn…. Ia donk mereka ketemu Cho kan seneng bakal punya adek lagi hahahah #plakk), MyBabyWonKyu (sabar ya, semoga baca chap ini bisa bikin eonnie calm down hahahaha), kimRyan2124 (yeah.. yunjae is back hahahaha, seneng banget rasanya, salah paham masih berlanjut hahahay), 5351 (gemes? Cubit aja butt si oom bebek #ups), **

**Lipminnie (nasibnya masih diambang batas, liat chap depan ne?), rin (ia neh T^T, hahahah ia Cho juga pengen update kyk dulu tapi gak bisa – bisa euy! Hahahaha), vianashim (ia, cho update nih, yunjae is back lah…), metayaoilover (hehehehe, jangan salah paham sama Jaemma ne?), cokelat (hahahah, ntar Cho panjangin sepanjang junior yunpa #diinjekgajah hahahahahaha, ih.. kyk orang gila nangis trus ketawa sendiri kkkk, ia… Cho bayar utang nyicil 36x hahahaha nado hwaiting!), min(keduanya salah, kenapa baru keteu setelah 6 tahun pisah #plaakkk ga nyambung! Hehehehe nado hwaiting! Ia deh, daebakkk! Makasih ya), alby. chun (jangan salah paham…), manize83 (gak kok, yunpa harus bahagia juga kan? Sip pokonya keduanya mesti bahagia kan?), jj (cho pasti selalu semangat nulis kok ^^), elsita (sabar ya, jangan salah paham sama Jaemma heheheh), JonginDO (sip deh, udah dinext ^^), **

**.**

**Thanks juga yang udah follow, fav dan paea SiDer**

**.**

Makasih #bow

.

Oke, menjawab pertanyaan kalian,

**Pertama **: kapan Jaemma dapet karmanya? Lihat chap depan ne?

**Kedua **: Ada pihak ketiga disisi Yunpa? #smik hahahaha liad chap dpn juga

**Ketiga **: Kok lama? Ya iya lah hmm... Karena utang ff Cho banyak yah jadi lama deh. Trus kalo Cho update pasti udah ada urutannya jadi gini = **Yunie 'Otaku' Bear - Voice - Smile - With You - Back Seat - Home**

Cho begitu kalo update, udah ada siklusnya. Cho update bukan karena seneng update ff yang mana dulu tapi Cho pake siklus perputaran update ff Cho. Kalo misal abis home Cho pengen tulis ff **Hurt **yah Cho publish ff **Hurt **dulu baru balik lagi ke Yunie 'Otaku' Bear.

Begitulah kira - kira... Maaf kalo bingung

.

Makasih juga untuk yang udh komen menyalahkan dan memarahi mama mertuaku padahal dia ga salah apa - apa tapi aku suka! Hahahaha, jiwa jaenistalover keluar! Kkkkk...

Jadi udah berapa orang yang salah paham ke Jaemma-ku sayang? Kkkk...

.

Jja, see u next chap eoh?

Chuuuu~

.

Selasa, 27 Oktober 2015


	6. Chapter 4B

**Yunie ****'****Otaku****'****B****ear**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK dan yang lain

Rate : **T**

Genre : Romance, School Life, Little bit humor, hurt/comfort

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

**Ada flashback yang gak ada tandanya, tapi tulisannya **_**Italic **_**kok.**

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong hampir saja tertidur ketika pintu kamar rawatnya terbuka. Dia menatap tajam pada pada yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruang rawatnya padahal ini sudah pukul sembilan malam, kenapa juga dia bisa masuk ke dalam ruangannya?

" Mau apa kau kesini?" Tanya Jaejoong datar

Namja itu masuk dan meletakkan sebuah parcel buah pada meja di dekat sofa. Jaejoong mengumpat kenapa dia harus datang disaat semua orang tidak menemaninya.

" Aku menjengukmu"

" Lebih baik kau cepat pergi Seunghyun, aku tidak mau ada salah paham lagi"

" Kau tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganku karena namja itu eoh?"

Seunghyun, namja yang datang menjenguknya itu sudah mendekati ranjang tempat Jaejoong berbaring.

" Ne, kesalahan besarku adalah membuat dirinya melihatku berciuman denganmu. Ah ani, sebenarnya kau yang memaksa menciumku" Ucap Jaejoong datar

" Hah..." Seunghyun menghela nafasnya " Sepertinya aku sudah kalah dengan bocah itu"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya menatap bingung Seunghyun yang malah terkekeh.

" Maafkan aku, aku sadar saat kau bersama orang lain aku barulah mengerti bagaimana kehilangan orang yang kau cintai. Yah... Semua ini hukuman untukku karena sudah meninggalkan namja sebaik dirimu" Jelas Seunghyun

" Gwaenchana, kau tidak perlu memikirkannya lagi"

" Aku merelakanmu untuk bahagia bersama orang lain, kau harus bahagia bersamanya. Jika kau menangis karena namja itu maka aku akan merebutmu darinya"

" Ani, hanya dia yang bisa membuatku bahagia"

" Baguslah kalau begitu. Jadi... Bolehkan kita berteman"

" Teman" Jaejoong menatap tajam Seunghyun

" Ne, hanya teman tidak akan lebih. Aku berjanji"

" Baiklah"

Keduanya melemparkan senyuman, mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk keduanya. Berteman.

Satu jam sudah dihabiskan oleh kedua namja itu untuk mengobrol dan berbagi cerita setelah Seunghyun meninggalkan Jaejoong untuk yeoja lain. Kemana yeoja itu? Ah... Seunghyun terkena karmanya karena yeoja itu sekarang telah menikah dengan namja lain.

" Aku ingin ke kamar mandi" Ucap Jaejoong

" Biar aku bantu"

Seunghyun berdiri kemudian membantu Jaejoong berjalan. Jaejoong sendiri berpegangan pada tiang infusnya menuju kamar mandi. Seunghyun dengan tenang menunggu Jaejoong di depan kamar mandi, tidak mungkinkan dia ikut masuk dan malah khilaf melihat Jaejoong membuka celanan nantinya? #plaakkk

Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi Seunghyun merangkul Jaejoong agar namja itu tidak terjatuh. Dia membantu Jaejoong duduk dipinggir ranjang rawatnya kemudian keduanya tersenyum.

" Terima kasih" Lirih Jaejoong

Hubungan keduanya menghangat, Seunghyun makin mengembangkan senyum tulusnya. Namun tanpa mereka tahu seorang namja memakai kaos berwarna putih memandang mereka dengan tatapan terluka pada celah pintu yang sepertinya tidak tertutup rapat.

Namja itu memejamkan matanya sebelum akhirnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh dari kama rawat itu.

" J-joongie sudah melupakanku dan bahagia bersamanya..."

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 4B ~**

.

.

.

.

.

" Hah..."

Namja itu menghela nafasnya panjang, melihat tangan kirinya yang sudah bebas dari selang infus kemudian tersenyum tipis. Ini hari terakhir Jaejoong dirawat dirumah sakit. Dia akan pulang sore ini dan beristirahat selama dua hari sebelum memulai bekerja kembali.

" Baiklah, datang tiga hari lagi untuk check up" Ucap sang dokter

" Ne, kamsahamnida uisanim" Ucap Mrs. Kim

" Sama – sama Mrs. Kim"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan pada sang dokter sebelum sang eomma menggandengnya dan berjalan menuju lobby rumah sakit. Jaejoong masuk kedalam mobil milik appanya dan duduk dibagian belakang. Dia memperhatikan pemandangan kota Seoul dan tersenyum. Dia akan menemui Yunho besok dan menyelesaikan semua masalahnya.

Namun ketika mobil mereka berhenti pada salah satu lampu merah, mata Jaejoong menangkap sesuatu. Pemandangan yang tidak biasa untuknya, seseorang namja tengah menggandeng mesra seorang yeoja, sesekali yeoja itu bergelayut manja dan mesra pada sang namja.

Jaejoong memperhatikannya dengan seksama, dia mengenal namja itu walaupun namja itu membelakanginya. Dia begitu ingat punggung hangat namja itu, ingat jari – jari lentik namja itu juga potongan rambut namja itu walaupun lebih panjang dari terakhir kali mereka bertemu.

" Yunie..." Lirih Jaejoong dengan pelan hingga tidak ada yang menyadarinya dan mobil yang Jaejoong tumpangi pun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju mansion keluarga Kim

.

.

.

" Apa kau yakin hyung?"

" Ne! Aku mengenali punggung dan jari lentik itu Chunnie ah"

" Tapi..."

" Dan kaos anime itu, K-on"

" Hyung..."

" Cari tahu siapa yeoja yang ada disampingnya Chun, yeoja berambut panjang yang dengan seenaknya menggandeng dan bergelayut pada Yunie"

" Hah... Baiklah, sekarang hyung berbaringlah. Aku pusing melihatmu mondar mandir hyung"

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong menghentikan gerakannya, berjalan kesana – kesini didepan Yoochun yang sedang duduk pada sofa kamarnya yang ada di mansion Kim. Dia menatap penuh khawatir kearah Yoochun.

" Aku ingin kau secepatnya mencari tahu tentang yeoja itu Chunnie yah" Lirih Jaejoong

" Ya, aku akan memberitahukan hasilnya secepatnya. Sekarang istirahatlah dan lepaskan bebanmu, aku tidak mau kau kembali sakit"

" Ck, arraseo"

Jaejoong berjalan menuju tempat tidur kemudian menaikkan selimut hello kitty kesukaannya. Dia kemudian menatap penuh harap pada Yoochun.

" Tidak usah memandangiku seperti itu hyung, aku tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan"

" Aku bergantung padamu Chun" Lirih Jaejoong sebelum akhirnya dia tertidur karena efek obat yang dia minum sebelum meninggalkan rumah sakit

Yoochun memperhatikan Jaejoong yang sudah tertidur, dia menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian terkekeh. Lihat bagaimana Jaejoong sekarang? Tadi Yoochun memang menyambut Jaejoong di mansion Kim dan Jaejoong langsung menarik Yoochun menuju kamarnya lalu langsung memberikan perintah padanya.

" Kau akan merasakan kehilangan setelah orang itu tidak ada disampingmu lagi kan hyung?" Gumam Yoochun

Yoochun kemudian bangkit dan keluar kamar Jaejoong, diruang tamu dia sudah disambut oleh kedua orangtua Jaejoong.

" Bagaimana Joongie?" Tanya Mrs. Kim

" Dia sudah tertidur ahjumma" Jawab Yoochun

" Apa yang dia katakan?"

Mau tak mau Yoochun menceritakan semuanya pada Mrs. Kim hingga sang eomma dari atasannya itu tersenyum.

" Anak itu baru menyadari perasaannya" Mrs. Kim menarik kesimpulan

" Ya ahjumma"

" Baiklah, kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan bukan?"

" Ya, mencari tahu siapa yeoja itu"

Mrs. Kim tersenyum pada Yoochun juga pada suaminya, semoga setelah ini Jaejoong bisa lebih peka terhadap perasaannya sendiri.

.

.

.

" Ahjushhiiii~~"

Yoochun menoleh saat suara yang dia kenal memanggilnya, terlihat seorang namja gempal menghampirinya dengan pakaian yang... Waw? Lihat bagaimana para namja memandanginya dengan pandangan mesum. Namja itu bisa menarik perhatian semua orang hanya dengan kehadirannya.

" Kau terlambat" Ucap Yoochun dengan datar

" Maaf, aku harus ke salon merapikan rambutku juga melakukan facial bulanan"

" Kau namja tapi..."

" Hey ahjusshi, namja juga membutuhkan perawatan tahu!"

" Arraseo, aku tidak akan menang jika harus berdebat denganmu"

" Hahahahaha. Baguslah jika ahjusshi sadar. Ayo cepat ke toko buku"

" Ne"

Sepulang dari rumah Jaejoong, Yoochun langsung pergi ketempat dimana dia berjanji dengan Junsu, Yoochun sudah berjanji akan menemani Junsu mencari buku hari ini. Namja itu berjalan mendahului Yoochun, mungkin sengaja memamerkan bentuk butt-nya yang montok dan sepertinya pas ditangan Yoochun?

" Aish" Yoochun mengumpat pelan saat dia malah berpikiran yang tidak – tidak pada Junsu tanpa tahu Junsu tengah menyeringai senang

.

.

" Ya! Kau mau membuatku jatuh miskin eoh? Kenapa membeli sebanyak ini?"

" Ne? Aku memang biasa memberli buku sebanyak ini?"

" Kalau aku tahu kau akan membeli manga dan manhwa aku tidak akan mau menemanimu" Gerutu Yoochun

" Ayolah ahjusshi, aku juga membeli buku pelajaran kok"

" Iya, hanya dua dan sisanya manga"

" Oh, ini titipan Yunie"

" Eh?"

" Ya, beberapa titipan dari Yunie karena namja itu tidak bisa pergi hari ini"

" Wae?"

" Dia sedang pergi ke Gwangju bersama Jessi noona"

" Mwo? Jessi noona?"

" Hum" Junsu menganggukkan kepalanya sembari membolak – balikkan manga yang sedang ada ditangannya

Yoochun menaikkan salah satu alisnya kemudian menyentuh pundak Junsu, dia menatap tajam Junsu. Sedangkan Junsu hanya diam dengan tatapan polos nan mesum yang dia miliki.

" Siapa Jessi noona? Apa dia sangat dekat dengan Yunho?"

Setahu Yoochun, Yunho tidak akan pergi dengan sembarang orang. Selama dia mengenal Yunho, namja itu hanya akan pergi jauh dengan keluarganya dan Jaejoong.

" Kenapa kau ingin tahu?" Junsu balik bertanya dengan menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman misterius

" Aku hanya ingin tahu" Jawab Yoochun asal

" Kalau begitu aku tidak akan memberitahu" Jawab Junsu kemudian kembali fokus pada buku yang tadi dipegangnya

Yoochun menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memasang pose berpikir, dia harus mencaritahu siapa yeoja yang sepertinya dekat dengan Yunho atau dia akan dipenggal oleh Mrs. Kim.

" Bagaimana kalau kita buat kesepakatan?" Tanya Yoochun hingga membuat Junsu kembali menaruh perhatian padanya

" Apa?"

" Kau berikan informasi itu dan kau bisa pergi denganku lagi lain kali"

" Hah? Hal itu tidak sepadan dengan informasi yang aku miliki. Aku tahu kau sedang mencari tahu tentang Yunie. Aku bukan orang bodoh yang bisa kau bohongi"

" Ck..." Yoochun berdecak, Junsu memang bukan namja bodoh yang bisa dibodohi " Apa maumu?"

" Aku tidak suka membahasnya disini, aku ingin tempat yang lebih privat, ikut denganku dan penuhi keinginanku maka aku akan memberitahukan informasi yang kau mau"

**Glup**

Yoochun menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, apa dia harus menuruti keinginan namja ini? Bisa saja namja ini hanya mempermainkannya saja bukan?

" Aku bisa menyuruh orang untuk mencari informasi itu" Jawab Yoochun dengan tegas

" Keluarga Jung akan melindungi keluarganya terlebih jika sudah menyangkut Yunie dan Jessi noona"

" Sepenting itukah dia?"

" Ya, bagaimana?"

Yoochun menatap namja didepannya dengan perasaan bingung namun tak lama dia menganggukkan kepalanya. Entah kenapa dia tertarik pada mata Junsu dan mengesampingkan tujuan utamanya.

.

.

.

" Ngghhh... Terushhh ahjusshii... Aahh..."

" Ngh..."

" Ah-ahjusshii sebentar lagi... Lebihh kerass..."

" Mmmhh.."

" Lebih cepathh ahjusshii... ngghh..."

Eoh?

Bagaimana Cho menjelaskannya?

Hmm...

Kedua namja yang tengah saling mendahului untuk mencapai puncak kenikmatan itu tampak sangat bergairah. Yoochun, namja itu dengan semangat memajumundurkan tubuhnya sementara namja dibawahnya itu mengerang dan mendesah penuh nikmat.

" Akkhh... Mhhmm... AAHHH"

" MMHHH"

**Brukk**

Yoochun menjatuhkan tubuhnya keatas namja bernama Junsu itu, entah bagaimana bisa namja yang masih berusia delapan belas tahun itu menghasutnya hingga mereka bisa berakhir pada pergumulan panas disebuah hotel bintang lima yang Yoochun tahu adalah milik keluarga Junsu.

" Nngghh..."

Yoochun mengerang saat Junsu menghisap lehernya dengan keras, dia mencoba melepaskan diri dari Junsu namun percuma karena Junsu memeluknya begitu erat juga melingkarkan kedua kakinya pada pinggang Yoochun, _brat_...

" Ngh... Lepaskan aku bocah!"

Junsu yang tidak terima langsung melepaskan hisapannya dan menatap jengah pada Yoochun, heh... Walaupun bocah tapi namja yang dipanggil ahjusshi itu tidak menolak bukan?

" Tapi kau jatuh pada pesona seorang bocah, ahjusshi..."

Yoochun memutar bola matanya, tapi tidak menyangkal apa yang dikatakan oleh Junsu. Yoochun kemudian menarik tubuhnya dari Junsu diiringi desahan dari mulut Junsu. Yeah, pemandangan yang indah.

Yoochun lalu duduk dipinggir ranjang dan menyeka keringat juga menyisir rambutnya yang basah itu, dalam pikirannya terus berputar bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi. Belum lagi Junsu sangat ahli untuk memuaskannya. Astaga... Sebenarnya berapa usia Junsu hingga bisa melakukan hal semacam ini dengan ahli?

" Sudah berapa kali kau melakukan hal seperti ini?" Tanya Yoochun tanpa menoleh

" Eung... Molla... Mungkin lebih dari sepuluh kali"

" MWO?" Kali ini Yoochun kaget dan menatap Junsu, namun kemudian dia malah membulatkan matanya saat melihat kelakuan Junsu

Junsu tengah berdiri tanpa selembar pakaian dan tangan kanannya memegang sebatang rokok yang sudah dia hisap.

" Kau merokok?"

" Wae?" Junsu berjalan menuju sofa yang ada di depan tempat ridur yang sedang Yoochun duduki mengabaikan mata Yoochun yang menatap tak percaya pada Junsu yang terlihat tenang saja berjalan tanpa pakaian. Junsu kemudian duduk dan menaikkan kaki kanannya keatas kaki kirinya

" Sebenarnya berapa usiamu sampai kau bisa melakukan ini semua?"

" Aku?" Junsu menunjuk diri sendiri " Sama seperti Yunie hanya saja aku terbiasa dengan hal ini" Ucap Junsu kemudian menghisap rokok yang dia pegang

Yoochun menatap dalam diam namja yang ternyata benar – benar mesum dan sangat berbahaya untuk dirinya itu.

" Lalu... Boleh aku bertanya?" Tanya Junsu dengan tatapan serius

" Ya?"

" Kenapa kau mau melakukan semua ini untuk Joongie hyung? Kau... Menyukainya?"

" Hmm?"

" Jawab dengan jujur"

" Kenapa harus?"

" Karena jika kau menyukainya maka itu merupakan tembok penghalang diriku untuk mendapatkanmu ahjusshiku tersayang"

" Mwo?"

" Katakanlah..."

" Dia... Keluargamya... Mengambilku dari panti asuhan, memberikanku keluarga, pendidikan dan menjadikanku sahabat dari Jae hyung"

" Mwo?"

" Itu alasanku, sudah cukup jelas bukan kenapa aku selalu menuruti keinginannya?"

Junsu mematikan rokok yang dia hisap pada sebuah asbak pada meja disamping sofa, kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menggoda menuju Yoochun yang menatapnya tidak mengerti. Junsu berhenti di depan Yoochun dan mendudukkan butt montoknya di atas paha Yoochun.

" Jadi... Aku masih memiliki kesempatan bukan?" Tanya Junsu dengan manja sembari memainkan jemarinya pada dada Yoochun

" Y-yah... Mana janjimu eoh?"

" Hmm... Ah, aku lupa. Aku terlalu terlana pada tubuhmu ahjusshi, dari semua namja yang tidur denganku hanya dirimu yang bisa menarikku begitu dalam dan tak ingin melepaskanmu ahjusshi..." Ucap Junsu seraya mengendus leher Yoochun

" Nghh..."

" Wah... Sepertinya little Chunnie bangkit kembali..."

" Yak!"

" Oke, tidak usah marah – marah begitu, baiklah... Jessi noona itu..."

.

.

.

.

" Nah... Yunie pasti akan menyukainya"

Namja berparas cantik itu menoleh pada kursi penumpang disampingnya, melihat sebuah kotak yang sudah dibungkus rapi. Namja itu menghentikan mobil yang dibawanya di depan sebuah sekolah menengah atas.

Dengan tenang dia bersenandung riang kemudian mengambil kotak itu dan memangkunya, dia tidak sabar bisa melihat orang yang sudah sangat dirindukannya itu. Jaejoong, namja itu melihat ke gerbang dimana anak – anak sekolah sudah mulai keluar.

Jaejoong bersiap – siap dan menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sosok yang dicarinya, Jung Yunho. Masalah yeoja itu? Urusan belakangan, Jaejoong optimis akan bisa mengalahkan yeoja itu bagaimanapun caranya.

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong melihat dua namja berbeda tinggi badan keluar dari gerbang dengan senyum mengembang. Ah~ Betapa Jaejoong merindukan sosok tinggi dengan wajah kenakanan itu! Disebelahnya, Junsu terlihat tengah menceritakan sesuatu yang sangat seru hingga tidak memperhatikan jalan. Jaejoong menghembuskan nafasnya bersiap untuk turun dan berlari ke arah Yunho namun...

" Mwo?! Siapa... Eoh! Yeoja itu!"

Jaejoong tidak jadi keluar dari dalam mobil namun dia menggenggam erat kotak yang ada dipangkuannya hingga kotak itu terlihat rusak.

" Ugh... Kenapa Yunie malah meladeninya? Kenapa tersenyum padanya? Wae? Kenapa Suie juga terlihat dekat dengan yeoja itu?"

Namun tak lama mata Jaejoong membulat saat melihat sang yeoja memeluk dan kemudian mencium pipi Yunho. Yunho sendiri terlihat senang dengan perlakuan yeoja itu dan membalas pelukan yang diberikan yeoja itu padanya.

Jaejoong menahan rasa sakit yang tiba – tiba timbul saat melihat adegan intim itu, dia tidak tahu rasanya akan sakit jika melihat Yunho bermesraan dengan orang lain. Padahal dia sendirilah yang berkata akan merelakan Yunho untuk menjadi milik orang lain. Jaejoong hanya akan ada disamping Yunho sampai Yunho menemukan orang yang dia cintai bukan?

Perlahan mata Jaejoong memanas, dia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan speed dial yang ada disana, nomor Yoochun.

**Tuuutt... Tuuuttt...**

**Tuu-**

" Yeobosseo?"

" Chun ah, apa... Apa kau sudah mendapatkan informasi yang aku minta?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada lirih

" Hyung ah? Kau diamana eoh? Kenapa suaramu bergetar?"

" Katakan saja apa yang kau dapat"

" Hyung... Baiklah, aku harap kau tidak akan kaget dengan semua ini..."

Jaejoong menahan nafasnya saat Yoochun mengatakan hal itu, bagaimana ini? Apa dia siap jika Yunho meninggalkannya?

" Namanya Jessica, Yunho dan Junsu biasa memanggil mereka dengan Jessi. Yeoja itu sudah dekat dengan Yunho sejak kecil bisa dibilang seperti teman masa kecil hyung. Namun keluarga Jessica pindah keluar negeri dan baru kembali sekitar satu minggu yang lalu"

" Mwo?"

" Dan sepertinya keluarga Yunho sangat menyayangi yeoja itu hingga membiarkan dia ada disamping Yunho selama dia bersedih"

" Berapa usianya? Kenapa dia tampat lebih tua dibandingkan dengan Yunie dan Suie?"

" Dua puluh tahun hyung"

" Eung.."

" Saat ini hanya itu yang aku dapatkan, jika sudah mendapatkan informasi lebih lanjut aku akan menghubungimu hyung"

" Ah, ne... Gomawo Yoochun ah"

" Cheonma hyung"

**PIK**

Jaejoong memarikan sambungan telepon itu dengan mata masih tertuju pada pemandangan dihadapannya. Saat ini Yunho tengah memeluk sebuah kotak yang diberikan oleh yeoja yang diketahui bernama Jessica itu.

" Yunie..." Lirih Jaejoong

Tidak tampak sama sekali kesedihan pada wajah Yunho, namja itu tampak gembira dengan kehadiran Jessica. Jaejoonf meringis dan matanya mulai berkaca – kaca, dia... Tidak mau Yunho memilih yeoja itu...

.

.

.

.

" Eoh?"

Junsu memperhatikan sebuah mobil yang melaju di depan sekolahnya, dia mengenal dengan baik mobil itu walaupun hanya beberapa kali bertemu. Mobil milik Jaejoong, Junsu menoleh dan melihat Yunho yang sedang senang menerima hadiah dari Jessica kemudian dia menoleh kembali dan menunjukkan seringaiannya.

.

.

.

" Chunnie... Bagaimana ini?"

" Kau... Kenapa seperti yeoja patah hati sih? Kau kan yang berkata sendiri bahwa kau akan menemani Yunho sampai dia menemukan orang yang dia suka... Ya sudah, Toh... Sepertinya dia sudah menyukai yeoja itu"

" Apa kau pikir perasaan Yunho padaku hanya main – main? Apa perasaannya sedangkal itu Chun?"

" Kita tidak tahu hyung, bisa saja kan dia berbuat seperti itu?"

" Andwe..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Kau harus mulai membiasakan dirimu tanpa Yunho hyung ah..."

Jaejoong menatap horor pada Yoochun yang dengan tenang mengatakan hal itu sembari memeriksa laporan perusahaan, menggantikan tugas Jaejoong yang sedang galau itu.

.

.

.

.

.

_' From : Yoochun_

_Mereka sedang makan malam dekat namsan tower hyung, berdua'_

" Mwo? Andwe! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Aku akan kesana!"

Jaejoong yang masih acak – acakan itu segera mengganti pakaiannya dan berjalan keluar apartemennya, dia sudah kembali ke apartemennya bukan tinggal bersama orangtuanya. Jaejoong bersiap dan segera mengambil kunci mobilnya, dia menjalankan mobilnya kearah tempat Yunho dan Jessica makan malam hari ini.

" Dingin..."

Jaejoong memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaket yang digunakannya, padahal ini belum masuk musim gugur tapi terasa dingin malam ini. Jaejoong berdiri diseberang sebuah restoran yang dimaksud oleh Yoochun dan benar saja Yunho serta Jessica ada disana, mereka duduk dipinggir jendela.

Jaejoong berdiri mematung saat melihat Jessica dengan ceria menyuapkan makanan pada Yunho begitu juga sebaliknya.

.

" Joongie, aaaaa~~"

" Mwo? Aku bisa makan sendiri Yunie ah"

" Yunie ingin menyuapi Joongie juga"

" Andwe... Aku akan makan sendiri saja"

**TES**

Air mata Jaejoong mengalir begitu saja saat teringat kejadian saat dulu Yunho hendak menyuapinya, memang beberapa kali Jaejoong melakukan penolakan karena dia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu. Tapi, melihat Yunho malam ini... Berbuat sedemikian rupa pada seorang yeoja yang Jaejoong akui cantik rasanya menyakitkan.

" Yunie..."

Jaejoong berjalan dan duduk di halte yang dekat dari restoran dimana Yunho berada, duduk diam sembari menahan dinginnya malam.

" Mereka begitu akrab dan mesra... Usia mereka juga tidak terpaut jauh..."

Jaejoong menyeka airmatanya yang tidak juga berhenti, dia makin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada jaket yang dipakainya.

" Pabbo..."

" Hahahaha,... Jinjja?"

Jaejoong langsung mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang dirindukannya itu terdengar, disebrang jalan sana Yunho tengah berjalan riang sembari bergandengan tangan dengan Jessica. Dada Jaejoong yang masih merasakan nyeri bertambah nyeri melihat kejadian itu. Mereka berdua tampak menikmati apa yang mereka obrolkan.

Dan lihat, semua orang memandang kagum sepasang namja dan yeoja itu. Bahkan Jaejoong mendengar pujian dari sepasang yeoja yang tengah menunggu bus disamping Jaejoong.

" Sakit Yun... Rasanya sakit... Hiks..."

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dan kembali menghubungi Yoochun, dengan segera namja itu menjemput Jaejoong dan mereka berakhir pada sebuah ruangan VIP klub malam.

" Dia pabbo! Napuen namja!"

" Hyung, kau sudah banyak minum"

" Biarkan saja!" Jaejoong kembali menengguk tequila yang ada di depannya kemudian kembali meracau

" Aish, bisa gila aku jika seperti ini! Hyung ayo pulang, kau baru sembuh dan sekarang meminum alkohol? Mau cari mati eoh?"

" Hehehehe... Siapa kau?"

Yoochun menepuk kencang jidat seksinya, Jaejoong sudah sangat mabuk, hari ini dia akan mengantarkan Jaejoong ke mansionnya saja. Biar saja besok Jaejoong dimarahi oleh Mrs. Kim yang terkenal galak itu.

Yoochun menatap namja yang ada didalam gendongannya itu, Jaejoong sudah tidak sadarkan diri saat Yoochun membawanya ke mansion keluarga Kim. Dia menggendong ala bridal Jaejoong saat masuk ke dalam mansion itu.

" Ck, anak ini benar – benar merepotkan. Bawa dia ke kamar saja Chunnie ah" Titah Mrs. Kim

" Ne ahjumma"

Setelah melaksanakan tugasnya, Yoochun bergegas keluar dari mansion Kim dan menunggu taksi. Dia menjemput Jaejoong tadi pun menggunakan taksi dan setelah bertemu dengan Jaejoong mereka pergi menggunakan mobil Jaejoong.

Padahal tadi Mrs. Kim menyuruh Yoochun untuk membawa salah satu mobil mereka namun Yoochun menolaknya dengan halus dan segera pergi dari mansion keluarga Kim itu.

**Drrttt...**

Yoochun merogoh kantong celananya dan membaca sebuah pesan yang muncul pada layar ponselnya.

_' From : Bebek Mesum_

_Kau tahu aku sedang apa? Aku sedang membayangkan rasa yang membuatku ketagihan saat little Chunnie menembus hole-ku, ah~ Aku ingin bertemu denganmu ahjusshi...'_

" Shit!" Yoochun mengumpat keras " Bocah sialan"

.

.

.

Tidak henti – hentinya Jaejoong mengumpat saat Yoochun memberitahu apa yang sedang dilakukan Yunho saat ini, ini tepat satu minggu setelah Jaejoong memutuskan untuk mengintai Yunho. Dia tidak punya muka untuk menghampiri namja yang selalu ada bersama Jessica itu bahkan saat Yunho berada dirumah.

Yang Jaejoong tahu, Jessica setiap pulang kuliah akan menghabiskan waktunya sampai malam di dalam rumah keluarga Yunho. Bahkan Jaejoong pernah melihat Mrs. Jung melakukan kegiatan bersama Jessica. Jaejoong iri dibuatnya, dia sangat jarang melakukan kegiatan bersama Mrs. Jung.

Harusnya dia lebih peka terhadap perasaan Mrs. Jung saat dulu mengajaknya keluar untuk jalan – jalan ataupun berbelanja bersama. Dia malah menolaknya walaupun dengan halus dengan alasanya banyak pekerjaan.

" Hah..."

Jaejoong menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa ruang kerjanya, pekerjaannya tidak ada yang bisa masuk dalam otaknya saat ini, selalu Yunho yang ada dalam pikirannya.

" Bagaimana ini? Yunie..."

Hanya seorang Yunho yang bisa membuat perasaannya tidak karaun seperti ini, bahkan saat dulu Seunghyung memutuskan hubungan dengannya dia tidak seperti ini.

**CEKLEK**

" Hai..."

" Oh, Seunghyun ah"

" Kenapa kau? Kau terlihat mengenaskan Jaejoong ah" Goda Seunghyun

" Ugh..."

" Aku yakin Yunie-mu itu tidak akan kembali padamu jika kau seperti ini"

" YAK!" Jaejoong segera mengeluarkan kaca dari kantong kemejanya dan melihat wajahnya

Astaga...

Bagaimana bisa wajahnya jadi sejelek ini? Kantung mata juga mata panda, dan wajahnya terlihat kusam. Aigo...

" Ayo, aku antar kau untuk perawatan dan setelah itu kau bisa mendapatkan Yunie-mu kembali" Seunghyun mendekat dan menarik Jaejoong

" Yak! Lepaskan tanganmu!"

" Ck, kalau tidak aku paksa kau pasti tidak mau! Kajja!"

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa Jaejoong menuruti arah tarikan Seunghyun, namja itu membawanya kesebuah salon dan memulai perawatannya.

.

.

Dua jam kemudian Jaejoong merasa lebih segar dan menawan, dia memang terlihat menawan dan cantik hanya saja sebelum perawatan wajahnya benar – benar kacau.

" Eoh lihat, banyak yang sedang ber-costplay disana"

Jaejoong mengikuti kemana arah tangan Seunghyun dan benar saja mereka melihat begitu banyak namja dan yeoja yang sedang ber-costplay. Jaejoong tersenyum, jika dia sedang bersama Yunho pasti namja itu akan segera menarik Jaejoong agar bisa berfoto bersama para costplayer itu.

" Sedang ada festival disana, kau mau kesana"

" Tidak usah Suenghyun ah, Ayo kita kembali saja" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian hendak membalikkan tubuhnya

" Sayang sekali Jaejoong ah"

" Aku masih ba-"

**DEG**

Oh God...

Jaejoong terpaku saat melihat Yunho ada tepat sepuluh langkah dari tempatnya berdiri. Jaejoong menatap Yunho yang tengah menatapnya dengan sendu.

Jaejoong mengetahui semua ekspresi Yunho, apa lagi yang satu ini. Yunho selalu menunjukkannya saat dia benar – benar bersedih dan kali ini ekspresi itu ditujukan untuknya. Perasaan Jaejoong tidak enak, terlebih ada Seunghyun disampingnya.

" Yu-"

" Kajja noona, Yunie tidak sabar berfoto dengan mereka dan melihat festival"

Jaejoong mencelos, dia bahkan tidak merasakan ada seorang yeoja berdiri disamping Yunho. Jaejoong melihat bagaimana jemari lentik Yunho menyentuh pergelangan tangan yeoja itu dan menariknya dari hadapan Jaejoong, Jaejoong terpaku. Kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan sama sekali, Yunho tidak pernah memperlakukannya sedingin ini semarah apapun dirinya.

.

.

" _Jarimu lentik sekali Yunie ah"_

" _Hmm? Masa?" Yunho memperhatikan jari – jarinya " Biasa saja"_

" _Tidak Yun" Jaejoong menarik pergelangan tangan Yunho dan membolak – balikkan tangan Yunho " Lihat, jari – jarimu sangat lentik!"_

" _Ne?"_

_Yunho menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan telapak tangan Jaejoong dan memang terlihaut perbedaan bahwa jari – jari Yunho lebih panjang dibanding jari – jari milik Jaejoong yang usianya lebih tua dari Yunho._

" _Lihat kan..."_

" _Ne"_

_Yunho menekuk jari – jarinya sehingga jari – jari itu menggenggam telapak tangan yang ada di depannya. Jaejoong? Ada sebuah semburat merah tipis terpampang pada kedua __pipi Jaejoong._

_" Yu-yunie..."_

_" Yunie ingin selalu menggenggam tangan Joongie, mereka sangat lembut, Yunie sangat menyukainya. Yunie menyukai semua hal yang ada pada Joongie"_

_**Blush**_

.

.

.

Sekarang jemari yang Jaejoong akui lentik itu menggenggam tangan orang lain bahkan terlihat sangat erat. Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat bagaimana senangnya Yunho bersama yeoja itu.

" Hampiri mereka dan rebut kembali Yunie-mu..."

Jaejoong menoleh, Seunghyun menatapnya dengan sendu. Dia makin merasa bersalah karena dia tadi mengajak Jaejoong keluar kantornya dan tidak sengaja malah bertemu dengan Yunho.

" Tidak" Jawab Jaejoong dengan wajah datar

" Kenapa tidak?"

" Aku tidak ingin senyumnya hilang Seunghyun ah"

" Tapi..."

" Ayo... Kita kembali saja ke kantor"

" Jaejoong ah..."

" Gwaenchana"

Jaejoong berjalan meninggalkan Seunghyun terlebih dahulu. Seunghyun tetap menatap Yunho yang sedang tersenyum, tapi bukan senyum bahagia namun terpaksa. Apa Jaejoong tidak melihat senyum paksaan itu eoh? Yang Seunghyun tangkap adalah, keduanya sama - sama tersiksa.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong memainkan pena yang ada dalam genggamannya saat ini. Pekerjaannya menumpuk namun dia tidak peduli, di dalam otaknya selalu memikirkan Yunho, Yunho dan Yunho. Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian kemarin namun Jaejoong masih memikirkannya, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Yunho dan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi, kenapa dia malah kabur kemarin? Hah...

Kenapa semuanya pelik padahal Yunho sudah tenang bersama yeoja yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum bakan tertawa? Ingin menjelaskan semua yang terjadi pada namja itu tapi... Jaejoong mengalah saat Yunho tersenyum pada yeoja itu. Dia bersalah dan tidak mau Yunho makin membencinya.

**Ceklek**

" Joongie baby..."

Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat sang eomma ada diambang pintu.

" Eomma"

Jaejoong berdiri menyambut eommanya dan memeluk sang eomma. Dia kemudian membawa sang eomma untuk duduk pada sofa yang ada diruangannya.

" Kenapa eomma tidak memberitahu akan datang?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Eomma khawatir padamu yang tidak memberikan kabar! Jadi bagaimana?"

" Apanya?"

" Kau sudah lebih baik?"

" Aku sudah sembuh eomma tapi..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Apa?"

" Aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan masalahku dengan Yunho"

" Kenapa?"

" Dia sudah bahagia dengan orang lain"

" Mwo? Kau tahu darimana?"

Jaejoong akhirnya menceritakan semua yang dia lihat dan rasakan selama seminggu ini pada eommanya. Sedih juga melihat Jaejoong galau seperti ini tapi bagaimana lagi? Jaejoong harus merasakan hal seperti ini agar dia sadar bagaimana perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

" Joongie ah..."

" Ya eomma?"

" Kemana jiwa seorang Kim Jaejoong yang berkata pada eomma bahwa kau tetap tunangan Yunie dan akan menyelesaikan semua kesalahpahaman?"

" Tapi eomma... Yunie..."

" Kau mau hidup dalam penyesalan?"

Jaejoong menggeleng lemah.

" Jadi apa yang kau tunggu? Hampiri dia, berikan penjelasan dan rebut kembali dia"

" Eomma... Kenapa eomma begitu menyukai Yunie? Karena dia penerus keluarga Jung?"

" Kau kira eomma mengincar hartanya eoh? Anak nakal!" Ucap Mrs. Kim kemudian memukul kepala anaknya hingga sang anak berteriak kesakitan

" Eomma!"

" Aish, dengar Joongie... Yunie mencintai semua yang ada pada dirimu, dia... Membuatmu merasa dicintai bukan?"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya.

" Hidup bersama orang yang mencintaimu adalah pilihan yang terbaik, dia akan terus mencintaimu tanpa lelah Joongie..."

" Bagaimana jika dia mulai lelah?"

" Kau harus bertanya padanya, apa yang membuatnya lelah. Kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya terlebih dahulu tapi lihat diri kau Joongie ah, apa kau juga memberikan cinta yang dia mau?"

Jaejoong menatap eommanya dalam sampai semua kata - kata sang eomma dia mengerti, dia kemudian menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" Intropeksi dirimu apa kau berbuat salah hingga dia lelah mencintaimu? Kita hanya manusia biasa yang bisa lelah bukan? Apa lagi jika cintamu tidak bersambut cukup lama"

" Joongie mengerti eomma! Terima kasih"

Jaejoong segera memeluk eommanya dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali. Mrs. Kim tersenyum dan membalas pelukan anaknya itu.

**Ceklek**

" Eoh? Maaf mengganggu hyung"

" Ne?" Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dari sang eomma

" Sudah waktunya berkunjung dan melihat departement store milik keluarga Lee"

" Oh, baiklah. Eomma masih ingin disini?"

" Ani, eomma akan pergi ke tempat appamu saja. Kantornya kan tidak jauh dari sini"

" Baiklah, Joongie akan mengantarkan eomma"

" Cukup antar eomma sampai lobby, eomma kan membawa mobil hari ini"

" Baiklah, kajja"

Jaejoong menggandeng mesra eommanya menuju tempat yang eommanya inginkan, setelah itu mereka pun berpisah.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana hyung?" Tanya Yoochun saat mereka sudah berada di lantai atas mall itu

" Suasana mall ini sungguh menyenangkan dan ramai, lihat... Semua orang tampak senang berada disini bukan?"

" Ya... Jadi?"

" Ya sudah, buatkan surat perjanjian kerja sama dengan pemilik mall ini Chunnie ah..." Jaejoong melihat sekitar mall yang cukup ramai padahal bukan dihari libur " Apa jadwalku setelah ini?"

" Tidak ada hyung, aku sengaja tidak memberikan banyak pertemuan dan meeting selama sebulan ini agar kau bisa bersantai dulu"

" Aigo... Tidak perlu seperti itu Chunnie ah, aku sanggup kok..."

" Kau ini hyu-"

Ucapan Yoochun terhenti dan dia membatu, Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya namun kemudian mengikuti arah pandang Yoochun.

**Deg**

Jaejoong langsung tepaku karena pada ekalator lantai tiga mall itu terlihat namja yang sedang Jaejoong pikirkan memeluk erat pinggang seorang yeoja disampingnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho dan Jessica yang waktu bertemu dengan Jaejoong selalu pas.

Jaejoong dan Yoochun, mereka tengah berada dipingggir kaca pembatas pada lantai empat mall itu. Jaejoong mengeratkan pegangannya pada pembatas kaca itu. Auranya langsung mengitam terlebih saat melihat Jessica berbisik pada Yunho hingga terlihat seperti Jessica tengah mencium Yunho.

" Hyung... Kau mau pulang?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, apa yang dilakukan oleh yeoja itu hingga Yunnie-nya memperlakukannya seperti itu? Apa yeoja itu memberikan semua yang Yunho mau? Pelukan, ciuman dan...

Oh tidak,

Pikiran negatif mulai merasuki pikiran Jaejoong, bagaimana jika yeoja itu sudah tidur dengan Yunie-nya? Bagaimana jika semua itu benar? Yunho pasti tidak akan pernah lagi mau berbicara pada Jaejoong dan tidak ada kesempatan bagi Jaejoong untuk meluruskan semua kesalahpahaman yang terjadi!

Tidak!

Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

Jaejoong akhirnya berjalan pelan mengikuti arah kemana Yunho pergi tanpa memperdulikan Yoochun yang sudah memanggilnya berkali - kali hingga akhirnya namja itu jengah dan mengikuti Jaejoong dibelakang.

Saat ini Jaejoong berada dalam jarak tiga meter dari Yunho dan Jessica namun Jaejoong masih bisa mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan atau melihat bagaimana yeoja itu terus menempel pada Yunho.

Mereka tengah berada diluar sebuah toko pakaian wanita ternama dan Jessica meminta pendapat Yunho tentang pakaian itu.

" Noona pasti sangat cantik saat memakainya!" Pekik Yunho senang

" Ei~ Kau memang mesum Jung! Lihat, dress mini ini bahkan tidak akan menutupi pahaku"

" Tapi seksi bukan?"

" Aigo... Kajja"

Jaejoong menggeram saat yeoja itu menarik tangan Yunho untuk melihat toko disebelahnya. Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengatakan hal - hal seperti itu? Memang pakaian apa yang mereka lihat?

Jaejoong berjalan kedepan toko itu setelah melihat Yunho sudah jauh dari sana. Jaejoong berdiri memaku saat melihat sebuah dress mini sepaha terpampang di depan toko itu.

" Apa... Dia menyukai wanita cantik yang seksi Chun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada lirih

" Hyung..." Yoochun tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, jujur saja dia bingung dengan keadaan ini

" Dia sudah melupakanku"

Jaejoong kembali berjalan, dia melihat bagaimana keintiman yang terjadi antara Yunho dan Jessica. Terlebih saat mereka berhenti pada stan kecil yang menjual asesoris koridor mall itu. Yunho dengan senang mencoba beberapa asesoris pada Jessica, baik itu jepit rambut, bando, pin, cincin atau yang lainnya.

Tak lama Jessica memutuskan membeli apa yang dia mau dan Yunho mengeluarkan dompet untuk membayar asesoris yang dipilih ole Jesseica, Jaejoong tersentak dibuatnya.

.

.

.

_" Joongie, biar Yunie yang bayar"_

_" Ani, biar aku saja"_

_" Tapi, Joongie selalu mengeluarkan uang untuk Yunie"_

_" Itu karena kau belum berpenghasilan"_

_" Tapi, sesekali Yunie ingin mentraktir Joongie. Yunie ini tunangan Joongie jadi ingin juga melakukan hal itu"_

_" Sudahlah Yunie, jangan berdebat saat ini aku sedang banyak pikiran"_

_" Huh, Joongie menyebalkan"_

.

.

.

Tidak sekalipun Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho untuk membayar apa yang dia beli, Jaejoong berpikiran bahwa Yunho masih pelajar dan uang yang dia dapat dari orangtuanya sehingga tidak boleh dibuang begitu saja.

Tapi melihat pemandangan di depan membuat Jaejoong mengerti sesuatu, Yunho terlihat manly saat melakukannya. Memang hal sederhana tapi terlihat berbeda dari Yunho yang biasanya.

Oh...

Apa yang suda dilakukan Jaejoong? Pasti dia banyak menyakiti perasaan Yunho...

Yunho berhenti pada lobby lantai satu, perjalanan panjang penuh senyuman itu berakhir pada toko eskrim disana. Beda lagi dengan Jaejoong yang sudah beraura kelam. Dia menyesali semua sikap yang dia lakukan untuk Yunho.

Dan tak lama Yunho keluar dari toko itu membawa dua buah eskrim dengan rasa berbeda. Dia memberikan es krim rasa coklat pada Jessica dan rasa strawberry untuknya. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka ke lantai dasar.

" Chun, aku mau eskrimnya"

" Ne hyung"

Yoochun hanya bisa melakukan apa yang Jaejoong inginkan, dia juga sedih melihat atasan sekaligus sahabatnya seperti ini. Yoochun kembali dengan membawa sebuah eskrim rasa vanilla.

Jaejoong memegangnya dan mulai menjilati es krim cone itu kemudian berjalan mengikuti Yunho kembali. Dia mulai merasakan sesuatu, dia merasa iri pada Jessica.

Iri karena Yunho tersenyum padanya, melakukan hal - hal manis padanya, memperlakukannya bak tuan puteri, bercanda dengannya, iri karena Yunho menggandeng tangannya.

Ah,

Semua terasa menyakitkan untuk Jaejoong dan tanpa terasa airmatanya mengalir begitu saja.

Tiba - tiba Yunho berhenti, mereka sudah ada dilantai dasar mall itu. Yunho menoleh menoleh samping dan mencoba memakan es krim milik Jesicca begitu pun Jessica yang mencoba es krim milik Yunho.

" Lihat noona, es krimnya berantakan"

Dengan segera Yunho membersihkan es krim yang menempel pada pinggir bibir Jessica menggunakan ibu jarinya kemudian dia menjilat ibu jarinya itu.

" Hahahaha... Kau ini" Ucap Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya namun Jaejoong melihat rona merah pada salah satu pipi Jessica.

Jaejoong meremas eskrim yang dipegangnya kemudian menggeram marah. Dia tidak suka Yunho seperti itu, hatinya benar - benar sakit sekarang. Hingga akhirnya...

**Puk**

" Nghh! Dingin!"

" Omo!"

" Hyung!"

.

.

.

**.**

**~ TBC ~**

.

.

.

.

Anyyeong! Cho kambek!

Udh segini dulu ya!

Chap depan liat gmn Jaemma kalo nge rajuk sama Yunpa yang Otaku itu hahahahaha!

#KetawaNistaBarengBangMimin

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**yen (iya..), TiasPrahastiwi (sip deh), serejae (iya, Cho emang bikin alurnya lambat), pao (ia nih.. Cho juga kasian hahaha), misschokyulate (makasih), Bestin84 (iya iya gpp kok), neko chan (Cho mau siksa Jaaemma dulu nih hehehehe), cha yeoja hongki (pihak ke tiga? *smirk), lipminnie (iya, Cho kan bikinnya pas – pas an biar pada pisah ahahahaha), AmyKyuMinElf (iya ami... Ini udah dilanjut.. awas capslock jebol hehehehe), danatebh (sip deh), alby. Chun (ia nih...), gaemGyu92 (hahaha, tenang aja, salah paham bakal berakhir kok, kayaknya sih gt?), Aquamarine26 (ia nih...), panda (makasih koreksiannya, hmm... iya nih blm an bisa balikan),**

**D2121 (sip deh, liad aja chap depan kyk apa ya), dheaniyuu (ia lah, makin pelik), RereYunjae Pegaxue (siapa yang anak polos? Jaemma atau Yunpa?), fyodult (ia), MyBabyWonKyu (sedih ne? Masih lanjut kesedihannya), ruixi1 (sadar apa na?), Guest (sabar.. masih ada chap depan hahaha), momo chan (mianhae kalo salah #bowuke na berjuang di chap depan...), JonginDO (sip deh), TyaWuryWK (iya nih, masih lanjut...), 5351 (iaaa...), indy (diusahakan ya...), akiramia44 (nado hwaiting! Cheonma), Yunjae Heart (ini udah geregetan blm eonn? Dipotong pas bagian penting hehehehe), manize83 (chap selanjutnya aja ya ^^),**

**YJS (iya), min (iya, chap depan udah kok. Maacih), Sayuri Jung (ia nih), elsiya (kasihan dua"nya sih..), Guest (iya), kimRyan2124 (pasti begitu... semoga jaemma lebih baik di chap depan), alice (nado hwaiting!), cokelat (ia, Jaemma udah cemburu berat kayaknya), AprilianyArdeta (iya...), SinushYJS (iya, Cho bikin ringan lagi di chap depan hehehe), allison bryne (sip deh...), kimfida62 (iya, itu Yunpa yang ngintip hehehe), Choco chipz (tenang aja, chap depan di bikin ringan deh), Guest ( makasih, tapi Cho ga cepet kayak dulu ngetiknya hehehe), Hyeri Chaniezruew (iya, doain aja ya), Avanrio11 (sip, Cho lanjutin lagi), Dewi15 (iya, liad chap depan ya..)**

**.**

**Makasih juga buat yang udah follow, fav dan para SiDer.**

**.**

Makasih buat semua yang udah nungguin sampe kauratan terus jamuran karena Cho lama updatenya, makasih ya #bow

Maap juga kalo namanya ada yang belom kesebut atau malah kesebut tapi penulisannya salah #bow

.

Ok, Cho masukin_ 'Something'_ di chap depan antara Jaemma sama Yunpa, silahkan tebak sendiri apa _'something'_ itu.

Untuk end.. Mungkin 3 chap lagi end... Hehehehe... jadi, ada request buat chap – chap depan?

.

Oke deh, sekian cuap – cuap Cho, see u next chap?

Chuuu~~~

.

.

.

**Sabtu, 19 Desember 2015**


	7. Chapter 5 (END)

**Yunie 'Otaku'Bear**

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK dan yang lain

Rate : **M++**

Genre : Romance, School Life, Little bit humor, hurt/comfort

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak sekalipun Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho untuk membayar apa yang dia beli, Jaejoong berpikiran bahwa Yunho masih pelajar dan uang yang dia dapat dari orangtuanya sehingga tidak boleh dibuang begitu saja.

Tapi melihat pemandangan di depan membuat Jaejoong mengerti sesuatu, Yunho terlihat manly saat melakukannya. Memang hal sederhana tapi terlihat berbeda dari Yunho yang biasanya.

Oh...

Apa yang suda dilakukan Jaejoong? Pasti dia banyak menyakiti perasaan Yunho...

Yunho berhenti pada lobby lantai satu, perjalanan panjang penuh senyuman itu berakhir pada toko eskrim disana. Beda lagi dengan Jaejoong yang sudah beraura kelam. Dia menyesali semua sikap yang dia lakukan untuk Yunho.

Dan tak lama Yunho keluar dari toko itu membawa dua buah eskrim dengan rasa berbeda. Dia memberikan es krim rasa coklat pada Jessica dan rasa strawberry untuknya. Kemudian mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka ke lantai dasar.

" Chun, aku mau eskrimnya"

" Ne hyung"

Yoochun hanya bisa melakukan apa yang Jaejoong inginkan, dia juga sedih melihat atasan sekaligus sahabatnya seperti ini. Yoochun kembali dengan membawa sebuah eskrim rasa vanilla.

Jaejoong memegangnya dan mulai menjilati es krim cone itu kemudian berjalan mengikuti Yunho kembali. Dia mulai merasakan sesuatu, dia merasa iri pada Jessica.

Iri karena Yunho tersenyum padanya, melakukan hal - hal manis padanya, memperlakukannya bak tuan puteri, bercanda dengannya, iri karena Yunho menggandeng tangannya.

Ah,

Semua terasa menyakitkan untuk Jaejoong dan tanpa terasa airmatanya mengalir begitu saja.

Tiba - tiba Yunho berhenti, mereka sudah ada dilantai dasar mall itu. Yunho menoleh menoleh samping dan mencoba memakan es krim milik Jesicca begitu pun Jessica yang mencoba es krim milik Yunho.

" Lihat noona, es krimnya berantakan"

Dengan segera Yunho membersihkan es krim yang menempel pada pinggir bibir Jessica menggunakan ibu jarinya kemudian dia menjilat ibu jarinya itu.

" Hahahaha... Kau ini" Ucap Jessica menggelengkan kepalanya namun Jaejoong melihat rona merah pada salah satu pipi Jessica.

Jaejoong meremas eskrim yang dipegangnya kemudian menggeram marah. Dia tidak suka Yunho seperti itu, hatinya benar - benar sakit sekarang. Hingga akhirnya...

**Puk**

" Nghh! Dingin!"

" Omo!"

" Hyung!"

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Chapter 5 ( END )**

.

.

.

.

.

" Dingin!"

" Omo Yun! Gwwaenchana"

Jaejoong segera maju untuk menepis tangan yeoja yang akan membersihkan es krim yang tadi Jaejoong lempar pada Yunho. Ya, dengan tampang mengerikan Jaejoong melempar es krim yang dipegangnya hingga mengenai tengkuk Yunho.

" Jangan sentuh Yunho!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Ya! Sia... Pa..." Yeoja itu berhenti bicara saat dia melihat wajah Jaejoong

" Jangan sentuh Yunie!" Pekik Jaejoong dengan matanya yang berair

Yunho terdiam saat Jaejoong berdiri membelakanginya dan terpekik seperti itu, Jaejoong terlihat berbeda, terlihat kekanakan?

" Hiks..."

Yunho tersentak saat mendengar isakan yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, namja cantik itu selama ini tidak pernah menangis dihadapannya. Tapi, mengingat apa yang terjadi akhir – akhir ini membuat wajah Yunho menjadi murung kembali.

" Jaejoong hyung..." Panggil Yunho dengan lirih

Jaejoong menolehkan kepalanya saat Yunho memanggilnya dengan hyung, Jaejoong menatap Yunho dengan sendu.

" Kau memanggilku dengan apa?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada tidak percaya

" Jae... Joong hyung" Jawab Yunho dengan ragu

" Hiks... Huweeeeee"

" OMO!" Yunho memandang panik pada Jaejoong yang tiba – tiba menangis dengan kencang

Yoochun sendiri menahan tawanya melihat kelakuan jaejoong yang kekanakan itu, ingin maju tapi dia senang melihat Jaejoong seperti ini. Jaejoong seakan melampiaskan semua kekesalan dan kekecewaan pada Yunho, itu semua terlihat manusiawi bukan?

**BUGH**

**BUGH**

**BUGH**

Jaejoong memukuli Yunho hingga namja tampan itu mencoba menghindar walaupun gagal.

" Nappuen! Nappuen! Huweeee... kau selingkuh! Hiks..."

" Aw... Aw... Aw... Akhh" Yunho akhirnya menangkap kedua tangan Jaejoong yang sejak tadi memukulinya

" Appo!" Pekik Yunho

" Hiks, sejak kapan kau berani memakiku eoh! Nappuen! Hiks"

Dengan segala kekuatannya Jaejoong melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Yunho dan kembali memukuli namja itu. Sampai akhirnya Yunho yang kesakitan memeluk Jaejoong dan mengelus punggung Jaejoong dengan lembut. Jaejoong meronta, mencakar punggung Yunho dan menarik agar pelukannya terlepas namun Yunho bertahan dengan memeluk erat Jaejoong.

Jessica, yeoja yang dari tadi hanya diam saja itu kemudian tersenyum pada Yunho dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Yunho yang melihatnya mengerutkan keningnya namun dia mengerti apa yang maksud Jessica. Yeoja itu pergi dari sana setelah membungkukkan badannya pada Yoochun seakan memberi salam.

Yang Yunho baru sadari adalah, banyak orang yang melihat mereka dan bertanya – tanya apa yang tengah terjadi, hal itu membuat Yunho malu karena dia tidak terbiasa menjadi pusat perhatian. Dia menoleh ke arah Yoochun, namja itu tampak membisikkan sesuatu pada Yunho dan membuat Yunho mengangguk.

" Kajja hyung..."

" An-ani..." Jaejoong yang menyerah akhirnya memeluk erat Yunho

" Waeyo?"

" Kenapa memanggilku hyung? Hiks... Andwe Yunie..."

" Hah..."

Yunho menghela nafasnya, dia akhirnya memakai cara terakhir yang mungkin dibenci oleh Jaejoong. Dia mengangkat Jaejoong dan menggendongnya ala bridal.

**BLUSH**

Wajah Jaejoong memerah parah saat dihadapannya terpampang wajah Yunho yang tengah menggendongnya. Mau tak mau akhirnya Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Dia malu juga karena tersadar banyak orang yang memperhatikannya.

" Hyung turunlah dulu"

Jaejoong mengintip untuk mengetahui dimana mereka berada sekarang, ah... Area parkir mobil. Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak mau melepaskan Yunho.

" Hah..."

Kembali Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya, dengan pelan dia menurunkan Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong berdiri dengan tetap memeluk lehernya. Yunho merogoh kantung samping celananya dan menemukan sebuah kunci, dia kemudian memasukkan kunci itu kedalam lubang kunci sebuah mobil.

Jaejoong yang meliriknya langsung mengerutkan keningnya, sejak kapan Yunho mengendarai mobil dan Jaejoong sadar bahwa mobil Yunho bukanlah mobil biasa. Sebuah mobil sport keluaran terbaru yang Jaejoong inginkan!

" Hiks..."

" Kenapa hyung menangis lagi?"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Ayo masuk dulu ke dalam mobil"

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, akhirnya kembali Yunho membawa Jaejoong dalam gendongannya dan membawa Jaejoong masuk dan duduk dikursi penumpang mobil itu. Yunho mencoba melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong pada lehernya, menatap mata Jaejoong yang masih dialiri air mata namun tangannya dengan gesit memakaikan sefety belt pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Yunho kemudian berlari dan masuk untuk duduk dibelakang kemudinya. Dia mulai menjalankan mobilnya dan Jaejoong mulai terisak kembali. Dalam hati dia bertanya dengan hatinya yang sakit, sejak kapan Yunho bisa mengendarai mobil dan siapa yang mengajari Yunhonya belajar mengendarai mobil?

Memikirkannya membuat Jaejoong kembali sakit, seharusnya dialah yang mengajarkan semuanya pada Yunho. Bukan orang lain! Jaejoong terus menangis tapi matanya tidak menatap kedepan, dia terus menatap jendela sampingnya, kenapa dikursi penumpang ini tercium wangi parfum yeoja? Jangan – jangan...

Yunho membawa Jaejoong pulang ke apartemennya, dia kembali menggendong Jaejoong karena namja itu terus menggeleng dan memegangi tangannya. Jaejoong tidak merasa canggung walaupun di dalam lift dia menjadi pusat perhatian, biarkan saja asal Yunho bersamanya, ck...

" Tolong tekan password-nya hyung, aku tidak bisa menekannya" Ucap Yunho saat mereka tiba didepan pintu apartemen Jaejoong

Jaejoong akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, dia turun dari gendongan Yunho namun tangan kanannya tetap menggenggam tangan Yunho. Dia memakai tangan kirinya untuk membuka pintu apartemennya kemudian membawa Yunho masuk kedalam apartemen mewahnya.

Yunho menurut saja saat Jaejoong membawanya ke ruang tamu dan duduk pada sofa yang ada disana, setelahnya Yunho merasa tercengang karena Jaejoong duduk diatas pangkuannya, oh ya... Pangkuaannya!

Hal yang tidak pernah Jaejoong lakukan sebelumnya, karena sebelumnya Yunholah yang bersikap manja dalam hubungan yang mereka jalani.

Sepuluh menit...

Lima belas menit...

Dua puluh menit...

Tiga puluh menit...

Satu jam...

Yunho merasakan pegal dapa pahanya karema sejak tadi Jaejoong tidak juga bergerak dan pindah. Namja itu malah terlihat nyaman menyembunyikan wajahnya pada leher Yunho. Yunho mencoba bangkit saat sesuatu ingin keluar dari dalam tubuh intinya namun Jaejoong mencegahnya.

" Aku ingin ke kamar mandi" Ucap Yunho pada akhirnya

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya

" Hyung, aku tidak mau mengompol disini"

Barulah Jaejoong sadar bahwa Yunho memang harus pergi ke kamar mandi, dengan berat hati Jaejoong berdiri dan segera saja Yunho berlari menuju kamar mandi Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap pintu kamar mandinya yang tertutup, ya Tuhan betapa dia merindukan aroma tubuh Yunho yang memabukkan hingga sejak tadi dia merasa nyaman ada dipelukan Yunho. Betapa bodohnya dia baru menyadari seberapa besar kehadiran Yunho dalam hidupnya.

Jaejoong berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan duduk disamping pintunya, dia menekuk lututnya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

" Pabbo Joongie..." Lirih Jaejoong

Yunho membasuh tangannya diwastafel saat kegiatannya di kamar mandi selesai, dia menghembuskan nafasnya secara perlahan. Hari ini benar – benar tidak terduga untuknya, apa lagi bertemu dengan Jaejoong yang dia rindukan. Hmm...

**CEKLEK**

" OMO!" Yunho terpekik kaget saat menemukan Jaejoong ada disamping pintu kamar mandi, Yunho menutup pintu itu dan berjongkok disamping Jaejoong " Wae?" Tanyanya dengan lembut

Jaejoong menoleh kearah sumber suara, dia melihat wajah Yunho tepat disampingnya, tangan Jaejoong merambat naik untuk menangkup wajah Yunho.

" Yunie..."

" Ne hyung"

" Jangan tinggalkan Joongie hiks..."

Yunho mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

" Saranghae"

Yunho membulatkan matanya saat mendengar satu kata yang keluar darimulut Jaejoong.

" E-eh?"

" Saranghae Yunie... Saranghae Hiks..."

" …."

**SREETTT**

**CUP**

Dengan kencang Jaejong menarik kerah Yunho dan menggigit bibir bawah Yunho agar namja itu tidak kabur. Jaejoong merasakan inilah yang dirindukannya, mencium Yunho dan memeluk namja itu dengan manja.

Airmata Jaejoong mengalir menyadari kebodohannya itu, dia harusnya bisa lebih peka terhadap perasaannya bahwa dia membutuhkan Yunho untuk ada disampingnya bukan malah memperlakukan Yunho dengan sesuka hatinya.

Yunho? Dia kaget bukan main karena dia merasa sudah lama bibirnya tidak menyentuh bibir Jaejoong dan jantungnya berdebar dengan keras. Oh tidak... Ini harus dihentikan. Dengan susah payah Yunho menjauhkan tubuh Jaejoong darinya walaupun sulit.

" Kenapa mendorongku?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak terima

" Hyung..."

" Kenapa memanggilku hyung eoh?! Hiks... Kau masih marah padaku? Atau kau membenciku?"

" Eh?"

" Kenapa Yunie?! Wae? Kau tidak boleh pergi dariku setelah membuatku mencintaimu! Tidak! Tidak boleh" Jaejoong terus menggelengkan kepalanya " Jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Jaejoong merasa seperti anak kecil sekarang, bagaimana bisa dia berlaku seperti ini di depan Yunho yang lebih mudah darinya? Bahkan saat dulu Seunghyun meminta putus, Jaejoong tidak seperti ini. Dia membiarkan Seunghyun untuk meraih kebahagiaannya. Tapi Yunho? Namja itu membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa berpaling darinya dan tidak akan membiarkan Yunho pergi darinya.

" Jaejoong hyung?"

" Panggil aku Joongie lagi Yun, hyung aniya..."

**PUK**

**PUK**

**PUK**

Jaejoong membulatkan matanya saat tangan Yunho menyentuh kepalanya dan mengelusnya dengan pelan. Perlahan Jaejoong menatap Yunho dan dia menemukan Yunho tengah menatapnya dengan teduh dan memberikan senyuman lembut.

" Kajja" Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dan membuat namja itu berdiri kemudian membawanya untuk duduk disofa ruang tengah apartemen Jaejoong

Yunho membuat Jaejoong duduk diantara pahanya dan memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang, menyesap wangi tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah membuatnya ketagihan dan memejamkan matanya.

" Yunie senang" Ucap Yunho

" Eh?"

" Yunie senang Jaejoong hyung akhinya mengatakan saranghae pada Yunie" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Yunho dan memeluk tangan Yunho yang ada dipinggangnya, perasaannya sudah lebih tenang sekarang tidak seperti tadi. Jaejoong tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya pelan.

" Harusnya aku sadar jika aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu Yun, aku membenci saat kau jauh dariku dan aku sungguh merindukanmu" Ucap Jaejoong

" Yunie juga begitu hyung..."

" Aku benci kau tidak mengangkat teleponku"

" ..."

" Tidak menbalas pesanku"

" …."

" Kau bahkan berjalan dengan yeoja lain, memanggilnya dengan mesra, berdekatan dengannya dan menggandengnya dengan jari – jari lentikmu yang aku suka Yun"

" Hmm? Memangnya kenapa kalau Yunie jalan dengan yeoja lain? Hyung juga pergi dengan Seunghyun hyung"

" Jangan salah paham Yun, aku dan dia tidak memiliki hubungan apa – apa. Aku sudah menolaknya dan dia menerimanya hingga akhirnya aku berteman dengannya. Saat kau melihat kami jalan bersama adalah hari terburuk untukku, awalnya memang niatnya baik untuk menghiburku karena tidak bertemu dengamu tapi melihatmu disana bersama dengan yeoja lain membuatku sedih Yun" Jelas Jaejoong

" Kenapa hyung tidak menghampiri Yunie?"

" Aku tidak mau membuat senyummu hilang saat itu"

" Oh... Dan Yunie dengar eomma membatalkan pertunangan kita hyung?"

" Mwo?" Jaejoong membuka matanya dan menoleh kebelakang " Ani! Tidak mau! Aku sudah menolaknya, aku akan meneruskan pertunangan ini. Apa... Apa kau tidak mau bertunangan lagi denganku Yun?"

" Kenapa berkata seperti itu?"

" Aku takut kau menyukai yeoja itu dan memutuskanku. Aku tidak mau itu semua terjadi, kau hanya milikku Yun. Jung Yunho hanya milik Kim Jaejoong"

**CUP**

Jaejoong mengecup lembut bibir bawah Yunho dan perlahan memanggutnya, dia terus melakukannya sampai dia tersadar bahwa Yunho belum membalas ciumannya.

" Kenapa? Apa kau..."

**CUP**

Yunho balas dengan mengecup bibir Jaejoong sebentar dan melepaskannya..

" Hyung..." Panggil Yunho pelan

" Panggil aku Joongie seperti dulu lagi Yun"

" Mana boleh aku memanggil orang yang lebih tua dariku dengan namanya saja?"

" Persetan dengan semua itu Yun, aku tidak peduli. Aku juga tidak peduli jika kau ingin membatalkan pertunangan kita tapi aku tidak akan membatalkannya karena kau harus terus menjadi milikku"

**CUP**

**CUP**

**CUP**

" Terima kasih Joo... Joongie... Yunie sangat senang, Yunie juga tidak akan membatalkan pertunangan kita kok"

Jaejoong langsung saja mengembangkan senyumnya saat Yunho memanggilnya Joongie, tapi... Jaejoong menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho dan dia akhirnya bangkit untuk duduk disamping Yunho.

" Kau... Kau tidak membatalkan pertunangan kita?" Tanya Jaejoong tidak percaya

" Ya"

" Wae? Aku kira kau akan membatalkan semuanya Yun"

" Tidak, Yunie tidak sanggup jika Joongie menjadi milik orang lain"

" Tapi kau jalan dengan yeoja itu" Jaejoong mencebilkan bibirnya

" Hum?" Yunho memiringkan kepalanya " Ah... Jessi noona"

" Kau bahkan memiliki panggilan manis untuknya" jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Eoh? Memang kenapa Yunie tidak boleh memanggil Jessi noona seperti itu?"

" Wae Yun? Kau menyukainya?"

" Hum, ne" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya

" Kau..." Mata Jaejoong memburam menatap Yunho, apa dia sudah terlambat baginya?

" Wae?"

" Kau menyukai yeoja itu? Menyayanginya?"

" Ya, Yunie sangat menyayanginya. Wae?"

" Hiks..."

" Waeyo?"

" Kau menyukainya, menyayanginya tapi tidak membatalkan pertunangan kita. Apa maumu eoh? Kenapa serakah sekali?"

" Memang kenapa kalau Yunie menyayangi Jessi noona tapi tidak membatalkan pertunangan kita?" Yunho mengerutkan keningnya

" kau berselingkuh pabbo! Hiks... Kau kejam"

" Selingkuh? Dengan siapa?"

Jaejoong menatap tajam Yunho dengan airmatanya yang mengalir deras.

" Dengan yeoja yang kau panggil Jessi noona itu!"

" Eh? Tapi..."

" Mwo? Kau mengakuinya bukan! Dasar tukang selingkuh"

" Tapi... Jessi noona"

" Apa? Kau mau bilang kalau kau lebih menyukainya daripada diriku? Eoh!"

" Jessi noona... Memang Yunie selingkuh? Apa disebut selingkuh jika pergi bersama sepupu Yunie?" Tanya Yunho sembari menatap bingung Jaejoong

" Sudah tidak usah banyak ala... Eh? Se-se-sepupu?" Jaejoong mengerjapkan matanya berkali – kali

" Ne, Jessi noona... Jung Jessica, anak dari hyungnya appa"

Satu detik...

Dua Detik...

Tiga Detik...

Empat de-

" MWO?!

Yunho langsung menutup kedua telinganya saat Jaejoong berteriak, dia melihat wajah kaget yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong, sungguh menggemaskan.

" Dia sepupumu?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan ragu

" Ne, Jessi noona selama libur kuliah tinggal di Korea"

" Ta-ta-tap-tapi... Kenapa kau dan dia tadi... Itu... Kenapa kalian mesra sekali?"

" Humm... Sebenarnya..." Yunho menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

" Katakan padaku alasanmu Jung Yunho!" Ucap Jaejoong dengan kesal

" Hmmm... Itu Joongie... Yunie merasa harus memperbaiki semua sifat kekanakkan Yunie selama ini. Apa lagi eomma berkata bahwa Yunie tidak sopan karena memanggil Joongie tanpa hyung. Lalu saat Yunie ke rumah sakit saat Joongie sakit itu... Yunie melihat Joongie dan Seunghyun hyung tengah bersama dan terlihat dekat, Yunie kira Joongie akan memilihnya jadi Yunie putuskan untuk mundur sementara,

Dan tak lama Jessi noona datang dan Yunie meminta saran padanya, Jessi noona membuat Yunie berubah karena Yunie yang memintanya. Yunie ingin menjadi pendamping yang sangat tepat untuk Joongie sehingga Yunie belajar banyak dari Jessi noona bagaimana cara memperlakukan pasangan Yunie dengan baik,

Dan tadi siang sebenarnya adalah hari ujian Yunie, Jessi noona ingin melihat perkembangan Yunie dan memaksa Yunie untuk berjalan bersamanya hari ini dan menganggapnya sebagai Joongie, memeperlakuaknnya dengan lembut sehingga nanti Joongie senang ada disamping Yunie... Tapi bersikap seperti itu membuat Yunie tidak nyaman"

" Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Jessi noona menjauhkan semua yang Yunie suka termasuk anime Yunie. Jessi noona bilang bahwa benda – benda itu adalah untuk anak kecil dan Joongie membencinya sehingga Yunie harus melupakan semua koleksi Yunie" Lirih Yunho " Tapi, demi melihat Joongie tersneyum lagi untuk Yunie, Yunie melakukannya walaupun sulit"

" Hey..."

Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho dan mengecup bibir hati Yunho, dia kemudian mengelus lembut kepala Yunho dan memberikan senyumnya.

" Aku menyukaimu apa adanya, tidak peduli jika kau ingin mengoleksi lebih banyak anime figur ataupun mangamu itu" Jaejoong mengucapkan kata – kata itu dengan nada lembutnya

" Ji-jinja?"

" Ne"

" Jadi Yunie masih boleh mengoleksi manga dan figur – figur itu?"

" Tentu, aku tidak keberatan Yunie ah"

**GREPP**

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan menggoyangkan tubuh ke kanan dan ke kiri, dia sungguh senang sekali hari ini. Jadi paksaan Jessica tentang acaranya hari ini benar – benar tidak salah, dia benar – benar senang! Jaejoong sudah kembali kedalam pelukannya!

" Tapi, kau tadi siang melihat sebuah mini dress dan berkata bahwa yeoja itu pantas memakainya... Kau... Tidak menyuruhku untuk memakainya bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong

Jaejoong jadi berpikir jika hari ini Yunho menganggap Jessica adalah dirinya berarti semua kata – kata yang Yunho ucapkan untuk Jessica adalah untuk dirinya bukan? Yunho melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan cengiran lebarnya.

" Yunie pikir Joongie sangat cocok memakainya, tubuh Joongie dan kaki Joongie juga kecil jadi Yunie rasa semua mini dress itu cocok untuk Joongie hehehe"

" Ya!" Jaejoong memukul lengan Yunho hingga namja itu meringis

" Hehehehehe..." Yunho memegangi tangan Jaejoong yang barusan memukulnya dan mendekatkan dirinya pada Jaejoong " Katakan saranghae lagi untuk Yunie..." Ucap Yunho dengan nada rendah membuat Jaejoong meremang dan mengikuti keinginan namja itu

" Saranghae..." Ucap Jaejoong pelan dengan wajahnya yang merona

" Nado... Nado saranghae Joongie ah... Yunie mencintai Joongie"

**CUP**

Ciuman itu terjadi begitu saja, keduanya hanyut dalam kenikmatan yang ditawarkan oleh pasangannya. Yang Jaejoong tahu dia sudah ada di atas pangkuan Yunho menghadap kearah Yunho, dia memanggut dengan keras bibir bawah Yunho hingga namja itu melenguh nikmat. Tidak sampai disitu, Jaejoong berlutut diatas sofa dan menarik rambut Yunho hingga namja itu mendongak sedangkan Jaejoong terus asyik bermain dengan bibir Yunho. (Jaemmaa yaaaa agresif sekaleeee... kkkk).

" Nghhh..." Jaejoong mendesah pelan saat lidah Yunho mesuk kedalam mulutnya dan langsung menyapa lidah Jaejoong

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menikmati keindahan namja yang ada diatasnya sembari terus mengabsen benda – benda yang ada di dalam mulut Jaejoong. Yunho hampir saja terbuai jika saja dia tidak ingat ada satu hal lagi yang harus disampaikan olehnya pada Jaejoong. Dengan berat hati akhirnya Yunho medorong tubuh Jaejoong dan mendudukkan Jaejoong diatas pangkuannya lalu memegang pinggang Jaejoong.

" Waaee?" Manja Jaejoong

" Ada satu hal lagi yang harus Yunie sampaikan" Ucap Yunho dengan bibir bengkaknya

" Mwo?"

" Hmm... Yunie akan mengikuti wamil setelah lulus sekolah"

" MWO?! WAE?!" Ucap Jaejoong sangat kaget

" Jessi noona pikir hal itu penting untuk mendidik kepribadian Yunie?"

" Tidak tidak tidak!"

" Tapi Joongie, bukankah itu sama saja jika dilakukan sekarang atau nanti? Yunie pikir hal itu sangat penting karena Jessi noona benar bahwa Yunie sangat manja dan tidak mandiri"

" Tidak Yunie..." Lirih Jaejoong

" Yunie ingin melakukannya saat muda sehingga Yunie bisa melamar Joongie secepatnya. Bukankah Joongie juga mengikuti wajib militer setelah lulus sekolah?"

" Tapi..." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Yunie akan baik – baik saja Joongie... Yunie akan menjadi namja yang pantas untuk mendampingi Joongie nantinya, bukannya Joongie juga masuk wajib militer setelah lulus sekolah?" Ucap Yunho penuh tekad

" Biarkan aku memikirkannya" Jaejoong berkata akan memikirkannnya, dia juga masuk militer setelah lulus dari sekolah bukan?

Jaejoong beringsut mendekat kearah Yunho dan memeluk leher namja itu, menyandarkan kepalanya pada pundak Yunho ternyata sangatlah nyaman, wangi maskulin Yunho juga membuatnya rileks. Kenapa Jaejoong baru menyadari semua ini? Bagaimana dia tidak menyadari bahwa pelukan Yunho sangatlah hangat? Ah~ Bodohnya dirinya...

" Joongie gwaenchana?" Tanya Yunho

" Hum" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya

" Lebih baik Joongie beristirahat saja ne?"

" Gendong"

" Eh?"

" Gendong seperti tadi kau menggendongku saat di mall"

**BLUSH**

Yunho malu sendiri mengingat hal itu, dia mengangkat Jaejoong ditengah keramaian seperti tadi siang! Ugh...

" Ayo~"

" N-ne"

Jaejoong segera mengambil posisi dan Yunho bangkit dengan sekuat tenaga dari sofa yang dia duduki dengan Jaejoong yangberada dalam gendongan ala bridalnya. Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah kekanakan yang Yunho miliki, ya ampun... Dia seperti pedofil atau ahjusshi haus kasih sayang saja bersikap manja tanpa ingat umur seperti ini. Ckckckck...

**SREETTT**

Yunho membaringkan Jaejoong dengan pelan ke atas tempat tidur namun Jaejoong tidak melepaskan Yunho, dia memeluk namja itu hingga akhirnya Yunho jatuh diatas tubuhnya. Jaejoong menyadari sesuatu bahwa kemeja belakang Yunho masih sedikit basah, mungkin karena es krim yang dia lempar kepunggung Yunho tadi.

" Mhhmmm..."

Tanpa pemberitahuan Jaejoong membuka sedikit kerah kemeja yang Yunho pakai lalu menjilat pelan leher namja itu hingga Yunho melenguh.

" J-J-Joongie..." Yunho mendadak menjadi gugup

" Waeyo? Sebentar Yun, aku sedang menandaimu agar mereka tahu kau sudah aku miliki"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong menangkup wajah Yunho dan menatap dalam pada mata Yunho, ah~ Mata Yunho benar – benar indah. Jaejoong mengelus pipi Yunho sebelum bibirnya hinggap pada dagu Yunho, memberikan jilatan pelan dan menghisapnya perlaha.

Mata Yunho membesar dengan perilaku yang Jaejoong tunjukkan, astaga! Ini pasti mimipi! Namun perlahan Yunho memejamkan matanya dan menikmati apa yang Jaejoong lakukan padanya. Tangan kanan Yunho perlahan bergerak saat bibir Jaejoong sudah mengulum bibir bawahnya, tangan itu mengelus bahu Jaejoong yang masih tertutupi dengan kemeja dan merambat naik ke atas, menangkup wajah Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menarik kuat sehingga tubuh Yunho yang tadi bertumpu pada siku kirinya itu jatuh menimpa tubuh Jaejoong yang mulai memanas. Yunho menyukai perasaan ini, perasaan dimana dia merasa diinginkan, dia menyukai ciuman Jaejoong yang cenderung posesif dan memabukkan.

" Nghhh!"

Jaejoong melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Yunho dengan kabut nafsu dikedua matanya, astaga berciuman dengan Yunho saja membuat tubuhnya memanas dan tubuh bagian selatannya kegirangan. Jaejoong merasa tubuhnya benar – benar membutuhkan belaian Yunho sekarang juga!

" Yun..." Jaejoong memanggil Yunho dengan suara rendah

" Hmmm?" Mata Yunho terus memperhatian mata Jaejoong yang indah itu, dia tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Jaejoong

" Kau keberatan tidak jika menginap disini?"

" Eh? Kenapa?"

Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya, bagaimana menjelaskannya? Hey Jaejoong ah, bukankah ini bukan pertama kalinya untukmu? Jadi kenapa kau merona tidak jelas seperti itu eoh?!

" Wajah Joongie memerah" Ucap Yunho

" E-eh... Tidak apa – apa Yun... Aku hanya ingin kau menginap disini" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ng... Yunie akan mengabari eomma kalau begitu" Ucap Yunho hendak beranjak namun Jaejoong mencegahnya

" Hm... Bagaimana kalau eomonim tidak mengizinkan"

Oh, Yunho tahu alasannya, karena eommanya pasti masih marah pada Jaejoong sehingga pasti tidak mengizinkan dirinya untuk menginap di rumah Jaejoong. Yunho menghela nafas mengingat bagaimana sang eomma marah – marah padanya karena membela Jaejoong. Ugh...

" Wae?"

Suara kembut Jaejoong membuyarkan pemikirannya, dia segera menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum manis.

" Ani... Hmmm... Yunie ingin mandi"

" Hmm? Baiklah"

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong dan bangkit dari tubuh Jaejoong, dia berjalan kearah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar Jaejoong sembari melepaskan kemejanya. Jaejoong yang melihat pemandangan itu menengguk ludahnya dengan kasar.

Berapa lama sih dia tidak melihat tubuh Yunho? Kenapa tubuh itu sedikit berbeda dengan yang dulu? Terlihat lebih... Seksi?

**Ceklek**

Suara pintu itu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya, dia menatap pintu kamar mandinya dan tak lama seringainya muncul.

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**CEKLEK**

" Ayo mandi bersama Yun!"

.

.

.

" Ssshhhh... Pelan saja Joongie"

" Ish! Diam saja"

" Sa-sakit"

" Kau kan namjal kenapa begini saja sakit eoh?!"

" Tapi jangan keras – keras, Yunie tidak tahan"

" Tahan sebentar"

" SHHH! Akkhh"

" Nah! Kan bersih"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dengan matanya yang berair, tadi Jaejoong masuk kedalam kamar mandi dan membatunya menyabuni tubuh bagian belakang dan Jaejoong melakukan dengan amat sangat keras hingga membuat kulit Yunho memerah.

" Nah, sekarang depan!"

Jaejoong yang masih berpakaian lengkap itu segera memutar tubuh Yunho dan mendapati namja itu tengah menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

" An-andwe... Sakit"

" Aku akan pelan – pelan Yunie" Rayu Jaejoong

" Janji?"

" Ne"

" Pelan – pelan saja ne?"

" Ish bawel!" Jaejoong menarik tangan Yunho dan sekarang dada bidang Yunho terpampang didepan wajahnya, Jaejoong sedikit menjilat bibir bawahnya " Tentu saja aku akan pelan – pelan" Gumam Jaejoong sembari menatap dada Yunho yang terlihat menggiurkan membuat Yunho bergedik ngeri karena dia merasakan sesuatu akan terjadi pada dirinya

.

.

jaejoong mengambil spon sabun dan mulai menggosoknya dengan pelan agar Yunho tidak kesakitan, dia membersihkan lengan dan sekarang tengah menyabuni bahu Yunho.

" Bagaimana? Tidak sakit bukan?"

" N-ne" Jawab Yunho, tidak sakit memang tapi menimbulkan sensasi lain dalam diri Yunho

Jaejoong melanjutkan pekerjaannya dengan menyabuni dada Yunho dan memperlambat pekerjaannya dibagian sensitif Yunho.

" Ughh... Jo-joongie..."

" Waeyo?" Tanya Jaejoong tanpa melihat wajah memelas Yunho, Jaejoong malah menatap bagian selatan Yunho yang mulai bangkit dan dia tertawa senang dalam hatinya

_' Annyeong Yunie junior'_ Batinnya senang

Jaejoong menurunkan sponnya dan sekarang sudah ada di bagian perut Yunho yang agak berbentuk, eoh? Apa Yunho berolah raga? Tapi... Bukankah Yunho benci berkeringat?

" Kau... Berolah raga Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong pada akhirnya, dia sangat penasaran

" Hmm... Yunie mengikuti saran Jessi noona untuk membentuk tubuh Yunie, Yunie ingin jadi namja sempurna untuk Joongie"

Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar jawaban yang Yunho berikan, namja itu sudah berusaha mati – matian untuknya. Dan sekarang bukan saatnya untuk meragukan cinta Yunho lagi, dia akan memberikan seluruh cinta yang dia miliki untuk Yunho.

Setelah puas dengan bagian perut Yunho, Jaejoong berlutut dan menyabuni paha Yunho, Yunho terkesiap dan memandang gugup wajah Jaejoong yang berada tepat didepan junior kebanggaannya.

" J-joongie..." Panggil Yunho dengan gugup

" Hmm?" Jaejoong terus saja menggosokkan pelan spon itu sampai ke pangkal paha Yunho

" A-aahhh..." Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Yunho tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari memejamkan matanya " Mhh..." Yunho seakan menahan desahannya untuk keluar

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar apa lagi ketika melihat benda pusaka milik kekasihnya sudah setengah berdiri dihadapannya. Kkkkk...

Akhirnya pekerjaan Jaejoong sudah mencapai akhir tubuh Yunho, kakinya sudah tersabuni oleh Jaejoong. Jaejoong kemudian berdiri dan berjalan membelakangi Yunho kearah shower sembari membuka beberapa kancing kemejanya. Setelah sampai, dia menyalakan shower dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Mata Yunho membulat seketika.

Dia melihat bagaimana Jaejoong sangat menggoda dengan air shower membasahi tubuhnya yang masih terbalut kemeja, hanya kemeja dan boxer saja yang Jaejoong pakai hingga memperlihatkan paha putih mulus tanpa cacat milik Jaejoong.

" Kemarilah Yun"

" Eh?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang menggigit bibir bawahnya

" Aku akan membersihkanmu, kemarilah..." Lirih Jaejoong

Cukup!

Yunho tidak tahan lagi!

Persetan dengan semua pertahanan diri yang Jessica ajarkan padanya!

Dengan langkah cepat Yunho menghampiri Jaejoong dan membuat tubuhnya ada dibawah shower sehingga sabun yang menempel pada tubuhnya luntur perlahan.

" Joongie..."

" Humm...?" Jaejoong melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Yunho yang jaejoong sadari bahwa tubuh Yunho tidak lagi sejajar dengannya, namja itu sedikit lebih tinggi darinya " Kena-mmhh!"

Jaejoong tersenyum penuh kemenangan, dia merasakan hasrat dan nafsu membara dari ciuman yang Yunho berikan. Belum lagi benda yang ada di selatan tubuh Yunho seakan excited menyentuhnya, hahahahaha...

" Pelan Yunhh... Mhhmm.."

" Joongie... Manis" Yunho membuat Jaejoong mundur hingga namja itu bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi

Ciuman Yunho turun dan sekarang tengah asyik bersarang pada leher Jaejoong sedangkan tangannya membatu Jaejoong untuk membuka kemeja yang menurut Yunho mengganggunya. Yunho menghisap kencang leher Jaejoong dan kemudian menjilatnya.

" Yunie... Pelan... Aku tidak kemana – mana kok nghh..."

" Yunie gemas"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong dan kembali menyerang kembali leher Jaejoong dan membuat Jaejoong terus mengerang penuh kenikmatan. Bibir Yunho pun turun hingga ada di dada Jaejoong, lidahnya berputar diarea niple Jaejoong dan menghisapnya dengan keras.

" Akkhhhhh!" Jaejoong meringis karena hisapan kencang yang Yunho lakukan, dia meremas rambut Yunho erat kemudian mendekapnya

Jaejoong tidak mau bibir Yunho menjauh dari dadanya, dia mendorong Yunho agar terus, menghisap, menjilat dan menggigit – gigit niplenya. Astaga... Dia sungguh merindukan sentuhan amatir yang Yunho berikan padanya.

" Yuunnhh..."

Satu tangan Jaejoong turun dan menggerayangi dada Yunho hingga akhirnya tangan Jaejoong bersarang pada junior tegang Yunho, dia memajumundurkan tangannya membuat Yunho mengerang dalam hisapannya.

" Come Yunie ah... Nghh... Come for mehh ahhhh" Bisik Jaejoong seduktif

" Mhhmm..."

Jaejoong menunduk, bukannya Yunho yang sebentar lagi mengeluarkan cairan intinya malah Jaejoong yang mendekati klimaks karena hisapan Yunho. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar saat Yunho memainkan dadanya yang satu lagi hingga membuat dirinya tidak tahan dan akhirnya klimaks.

" Ahh... Mhhmmm... Pelan Yun..."

Tidak ada bantahan bagi Yunho, dia yang merasakan Jaejoong melemas tahu bahwa kekasihnya itu sudah mencapai klimaks. Yunho akhirnya memelankan gerakannya dan mengecup dada Jaejoong, mulai turun dan terus turun kebawah hingga ada di perut Jaejoong.

Yunho menurunkan boxer yang menutupi keindahan paha Jaejoong dan dia melihat cairan putih pekat menempel pada boxer Jaejoong. Mengacuhkan itu semua, Yunho mulai mengecupi junior Jaejoong y6ang mulai bangun kembali. Dia menempakan tubuhnya ditengah bagain selatan tubuh Jaejoong dan mulai memasukkan milik Jaejoong kedalam mulutnya.

" Ahh... Terushh Yunhh... Bearrhh.."

" Mcckkk... Mmhhmm..."

" Lebih kencang Yun..." Jaejoong terus meracau sembali menyentuh bagian dadanya dan meremasnya dengan kencang, memainkan nipplenya dengan sesekali mencubit gemas benda itu

Jaejoong benar – benar dibuat tidak karuan oleh permainan mulut Yunho, Yunho memanglah yang terbaik, bodoh sekali jika dia pergi meninggalkan namja ini!

Tangan Jaejoong yang bebas menyentuh kepala Yunho dan membuat kepala itu maju dan mundur, Jaejoong menikmati sensasinya. Dia makin memejamkan matanya saat kenikmatan itu muncul dan tenggelam dalam t5emput yang lebih cepat. Pelepasan keduanya akan segera datang dan akan bersarang pada mulut Yunho, ah~ Jaejoong begitu senang membayangkan cairan outihnya ada didalam mulut Yunho.

" A-aah... AHH..."

Jaejoong menunduk dan memeluk kepala Yunho, dia kemudian merosot tak lama setelah hisapan Yunho menjatuhkan dirinya hingga duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho dibawah guyuran shower yang masih menyala dengan wajah merah padam.

Oh, betapa malunya Jaejoong mengingat hal yang terjadi barusan. Dan dia teringat bahwa kekasihnya belum klimaks sama sekali, Jaejoong langsung saja menatap Yunho. Namja itu tengah mengambil nafas dengan rakus, mungkin lelah juga harus memuaskannya hingga dua kali.

" Gwaenchana Yun?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan nada khawatir

" Ne... Yunie senang" Yunho menunjukkan senyum cerahnya " Tapi milik Yunie masih tegang, ottoke?

Jaejoong menurunkan pandangannya dan melihat junior Yunho masih berteri tegak menantang dirinya. Jaejoong menjilat bibir bawahnya, astaga! Kenapa dirinya bernafsu sekali hari ini?

" Kemarikan tanganmu Yun" Ucap Jaejoong yang duduk bersandar pada dinding kamar mandi

" Ne?" Walaupun bingung, Yunho menuruti keinginan Jaejoong

Jaejoong menarik pelan tangan Yunho dan memasukkan jari telunjuk Yunho kedalam mulutnya, menjilatinya dengan seduktif dan mengeluarkannya saat Jaejoong melihat Yunho bergerak gelisah?

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong kemudian terkekeh

" It-itu..."

Jaejoong mengarahkan jari telunjuk Yunho menuju hole-nya dan memasukkannya perlahan hingga membuat Yunho kaget.

" Joongie!"

" Mhh... Tenanglah Yun..."

Yunho melihat bagaimana jarinya masuk kedalam lubang Jaejoong dan merasakan kehangatan didalam sana. Yunho menyukai sensasi ini, belum lagi dia melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jaejoong yang membuat gairah makin meningkat. Jaejoong menarik jari Yunho dan kembali mendorongnya dengan keras, dia mendesah keras dan memejamkan matanya dengan erat. Yunho yang mulai mengerti apa yang Jaejoong inginkan, membantunya dengan mamujumundurkan jarinya.

" Masukkan lagi Yunhh..."

Yunho yang bingung akhirnya tahu bahwa Jaejoong meminta satu jarinya lagi untuk masuk kedalam holenya, Yunho menurutinya dengan memasukkan jari tengahnya dan mempercepat gerakannya.

" Akkhh... Ahhh... Yunnhh..."

Yunho yang gemas dengan ekspresi Jaejoong segera maju dan mencium ganas bibir Jaejoong hingga Jaejoong sedikit tersengal. Jaejoong dengan kasar menjauhkan kepala Yunho hingga membuat Yunho mendesah kecewa. Jaejoong tersenyum, dia menarik jari – jari Yunho dan membuat Yunho mengerutkan keningnya. Tak lama Jaejoong menjawab pertanyaan Yunho dengan membuat Yunho berdiri bersama, Jaejoong menaikkan kaki kanannya pada pinggang Yunho dan mengarahkan junior Yunho pada holenya.

Jantung Yunho berdebar kencang tidak karuan, dia tidak percaya Jaejoong melakukan hal ini, dia tidak bermimpi bukan? Astaga astaga rasanya sangat menyenangkan.

" Mhhmm.." Jaejoong menggigit bibir bawahnya saat benda besar milik Yunho perlahan masuk kedalam lubang kecilnya

Yunho tersadar dari lamunannya, ujung juniornya terasa hangat saat memasuki hole Jaejoong, dia mencoba untuk memajukan tubuhnya karena penasaran dengan rasa hangat yang lubang Jaejoong berikan.

" Ahh... Terush Yuuuhhh... Masuk lagi... Nghhh..."

" Mmmhhmmmm"

Yunho memajukan tubuhnya yang membuat juniornya ikut masuk lebih dalam kedalam lubang Jaejoong. Jaejoong mendesah keras saat setengah dari juior Yunho sudah ada didalam lubangnya, rasanya menyakitkan karena sudah lama dia tidak melakukan hal ini. Tapi merasakan junior Yunho memasuki lubangnya membuat dirinya seakan melayang.

Jaejoong membuka matanya dan melihat Yunho tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, seakan akan Yunho berniat untuk memakannya.

" Yunnhh..." Jaejoong meremas pundak Yunho dengan keras saat tubuh Yunho makin menempel dengan tubuhnya, setetes airmata mengalir pada kedua pipi Jaejoong

" Gwaenchana?" Lirih Yunho

" N-ne... Sebentar Yun"

Yunho mengangguk dan menghentikan pergerakannya, menunggu beberapa menit sampai Jaejoong mengarahkannya untuk bergerak. Rasa sakit itu dirasakan selama beberapa menit awal dan berubah menjadi erangan penuh nikmat saat Yunho menemukan titik sensitif dalam hole-nya.

Yunho merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah dia rasakan selama dia hidup, dia benar – benar merasa nikamt dan bergairah saat melihat Jaejoong mendongakkan kepalanya sembari memejamkan matanya. Belum lagi erangan dan desahan Jaejoong membuatnya makin menggila, Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada leher Jaejoong saat sesuatu hendak keluar dari dala tubuh intinya. Namja bermata musang itu menggigit keras leher Jaejoong saat cairan putih pekat itu keluar dari dalam juniornya menuju hole Jaejoong.

" AAAKKKHHHH"

Keduanya mengerang keras saat kenikmatan melanda keduanya, tubuh mereka bergetar dibawah guyuran air dan mereka dengan rakus mengambil nafas. Setelah keduanya merasa stabil mereka membuka matanya dan melihat satu sama lain. Jaejoong memberikan senyumnya dan menangkup wajah Yunho.

" Saranghae" Lirihnya kemudian memeluk Yunho dan menurunkan kakinya yang masih melingkar pada pinggang Yunho

" Nado" Yunho mengecup bahu Jaejoong " Nado saranghae Joongie"

.

.

.

.

.

Semenatara itu pada mansion Jung...

" Wonnie ah... Yunie tidak juga memebrikan kabar"

" Tenanglah yeobo, kita kan tahu dia dimana. Jessi sudah memberitahukannya bukan?"

" Tetap saja aku tidak tenang, bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada Yunie?"

" Aigoo... Joongie tidak akan berbuat buruk apda anak kita"

" Ughh"

Kepala keluarga Jung itu mendekat dan memeluk dari belakang sang istri yang tengah khawatir dengan keadaan anaknya, dia mengecup punggung sang istri.

" Tidak usah khawatir, kau dengar sendiri apa yang dikatakan Chullie bukan?"

" Keunde..."

" Berilah Joongie kesempatan sekali lagi, ne?"

" Hah..." Akhirnya sang istri pun mengangguk

**Drrtttt... Drrrtttt...**

" Omo!"

Mrs. Jung melepaskan pelukan sang suami dan berjalan menuju meja nakasnya, dia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk kedalam ponselnya.

_' From : Yunie Baby_

_Yunie ada di rumah Joongie, eomma jangan khawatir ne? Saranghae eomma'_

" Lihat, dia baik – baik saja. Ayo kita tidur"

" Ne..." Lirih Mrs. Jung pada akhirnya

.

.

.

Yunho melirik pada namja yang ada didalam pelukannya, biasanya namja itu selalu memeluknya saat tidur tapi kini dia memeluk Jaejoong. Dan rasanya bisa memeluk Jaejoong sangatlah luar biasa, dia menyukainya. Yunho baru saja mengirimkan pesan pada sang eomma agar sang eomma tidak khawatir dan dia memang baik – baik saja disini.

Yunho menatap wajah polos Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur, dia mengecup puncak kepala Jaejoong dan memeluk tubuh polos Jaejoong dengan erat, mereka baru saja menyelesaikan ronde kelima Yunho di kamar dan Jaejoong langsung tertidur setelah lima ronde tersebut.

" Saranghae Joongie..."

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong menggeliat tapi gerakannya terbatas, dia membuka matanya dan melihat sebuah lengan melinggar pada pinggangnya. Jaejoong menaikkan pandangannya, dia melihat Yunho tidur dengan mata dan mulutnya yang terbuka. Jaejoong tersenyum dan mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Yunho, dia kemudian mengecup dagu Yunho.

" Saranghae Yunie" Lirih Jaejoong dan kembali mengecup dagu Yunho

" Mhhmm..."

" Eoh?"

Jaejoong merasakan lengan Yunho makin erat memeluk tubuhnya hingga tubuh polosnya menempel pada tubuh Yunho. Ah~ Dia jadi malu mengingat apa yang dilaluinya tadi malam, tadi malam adalah malam terhebat bagi Jaejoong!

" Joongie..." Lirih Yunho

" Pagi Yunie"

Yunho mengusap matanya sebelum membukanya, dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum melihat seseorang tengah tersenyum padanya, jaejoong menurunkan tangannya dan mengusap lengan Yunho.

" Cantik"

**BLUSH**

Wajah Jaejoong memerah mendengarnya, aigoo...

" Cantik"

**Cup**

Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong dan menunjukkan cengirannya.

" Pagi Joongie" Sapa Yunho dengan lembut

" Aigo... Jja, aku akan mandi. Kau masih mau melanjutkan tidurmu?"

" Hmm..." Yunho tampak berpikir " Kenapa tidak mandi berdua saja?"

" Y-ya! Tidak, badanku sakit semua karena tadi malam"

" Kalau tubuh Joongie sakit kan Yunie bisa membantu Joongie untuk membersihkan tubuh"

" An-aniya, aku bisa mandi sendiri. Kau tidur lagi saja, aku akan membangunkanmu saat sarapan sudah siap. Okay?"

" Ugh... Baiklah"

Yunho memeluk Jaejoong dan mengecup dada Jaejoong hingga sang pemilih mengerang.

" Yun..."

" Sebentar Joongie..."

Setelah lima menit, Jaejoong merasa Yunho sudah tertidur kembali. Dia bangkit dan berjalan dengan tertatih kearah kamar mandi. Jaejoong kembali ke kamar setelah menyelesaikan masakannya, dia duduk dipinggi tempat tidur dan menggoyangkan lengan Yunho.

" Bangun Yun..."

" Ngghhh..."

" Ayo kita sarapan"

" Neehhh... Yunie akan mandi dulu"

" Ne"

**Cup**

Jaejoong mengecup kening Yunho dan meninggalkan namja itu untuk bersiap sementara dia menyiapkan sarapan di ruang makannya.

" Jooongiiieee~~~"

" Omo!"

Jaejoong langsung menoleh ke sumber suara saat dia mendengar suara eommanya. Dan benar saja, sang eomma sudah berdiri diruang tengah bersama sang appa yang tengah tersenyum. Oh, sudah berapa bulan dia tidak bertemu appanya yang sibuk diluar negeri itu?

" E-eomma... Ap-appa..."

" Apa kabar baby?" Tanya Mr. Kim

" Aku baik appa" Jawab Jaejoong sedangkan Mrs. Kim berjalan kearah dapur

" kau membuat banyak makanan Joongie ah?"

" E-eh... Itu..." Jaejoong menggaruk tengkuknya

" Eh? Kenapa lehermu merah – merah begitu?"

jaejoong terkesiap dan langsung menutupi bahunya, dia menggerutu dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena bertindak bodoh memakai kaos v-neck pagi ini.

" Joongie..."

" Yunie?" Mrs. Kim langsung menampilkan smirk-nya saat melihat seorang namja bermata musang keluar dari dalam kamar Jaejoong

" Eomonim, aboji... Annyeonghasseo" Yunho mendekat dan memebrikan salamnya pada kedua orangttua Jaejoong

" Annyeong Yunie" Mrs. Kim menghampiri Yunho " Aigo.. kau makin tampan saja eoh"

" Terima kasih eomonim" Ucap Yunho kemudian tersenyum lebar

" Kau menginap disini?" Tanya Mr. Kim

" Ne aboji"

" Aigo.. Pantas saja cara berjalan Joongie berbeda pagi ini, dia juga banyak memasak"

" Eomma~~~" Wajah Jaejoong memerah karena digoda oleh tatapan mata eommanya

" Eoh?" Yunho mengertukan kening

" lebih baik kita makan saja" Ucap Jaejoong akhirnya

.

.

.

.

" Syukurlah hubungan kalian baik – baik saja sekarang" Ucap Mrs. Kim

jaejoong tersenyum pada eommanya sedangkan Yunho menikmati makan paginya, baginya pagi ini sungguh berkah karena bisa melihat Jaejoong dan keluarganya lagi. Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tengah meladeni kedua orangnya, sampai akhitnya Jaejoong sadar jika diperhatikan dan dia melihat Yunho menatapnya. Jaejoong tersenyum dan membuka mulutnya.

" Wae?" Tanya Jaejoong dengan lembut

" Aniya" Jawab Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya

Pagi ini dihabiskan mereka berempat dengan bersenda gurau sebelum akhirnya Jaejoong mengantarkan Yunho untuk pulang. Dia harus bersiap bertemu dengan keluarga Jung terutama eomma dari Yunho yang sepertinya masih marah padanya.

" Eommaa~~~" Yunho menghampiri sang eomma yang menyedekapkan tangannya didada dan bibirnya yang mengerucut seakan tengah merajuk

" Wae?" Tanya eommanya dengan datar

" Bogoshippo" Yunho memeluk eommanya dengan erat

" Kalau rindu dengan eomma kenapa tidak pulang tadi malam eoh?"

" Mianhae, Yunie sudah mengirimkan pesan pada eomma bukan?"

" Tetap saja, dasar anak nakal" Mrs. Jung menjitak pelan kepala Yunho

" kau datang Jaejoong ah"

Ucapan Mr. Jung membuat Jaejoong mengalihkan pandangannya dari sang kekasih yang masih memeluk eommanya. Dia menatap sebentar Mr. Jung kemudian memberikan salamnya.

Tidak mudah bagi Jaejoong untuk memeluhkan hati Mrs. Jung karena dihari pertama pertemuan mereka eomma Yunho itu masih berkata datar padanya. Tapi, akhirnya setelah satu bulan Mrs. Jung mulai melunak dan Jaejoong mengajaknya untuk berkebun, berbelanja atau sekedar mengajaknya berkeliling, hal yang memang ingin Jaejoong lakukan selama ini bersama eomma dari Yunho.

Jaejoong pun berkenalan dan menjadi sahabat baik dengan Jessica yang merupakan sepupu Yunho. Yeoja cantik itu ceria dan jahil. Tapi Jaejoong bisa mengatasinya dan menjadi dekat dengan yeoja itu untuk bertukar cerita tentang kekasih masing – masing walaupun Yunho kadang cemburu melihat kedekatan keduanya. Dan tentu saja memberikan hukuman bagi Yoochun dan Junsu yang sudah mengerjainya, kkkk...

.

.

.

Tidak terasa satu tahun berjalan dengan cepat bagi Jaejoong dan Yunho yang menikmati hubungannya. Siang ini jaejoong berencana untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan Yunho. Tapi saat keluar ruangan dia melihat sang asisten yang juga sahabatnya itu melamun kemudian menghela nafasnya.

" Kau kenapa Chunnie ah?" Tanya Jaejoong mengagetkan Yoochun

" Eh? Tidak apa – apa" Jawab Yoochun kemudian menatap Jaejoong yang sudah rapi " Kau mau kemana?"

" Eoh?! Bukankah sudah aku bilang, siang ini aku akan menghadiri upacara kelulusan Yunie?"

" Be-benarkah?"

" Kau kenapa eoh? Ada masalah?"

" Tidak ada"

" Seperti bukan kau saja! Ayo ikut aku saja!" Jaejoong tiba – tiba menarik tangan Yoochun untuk berdiri

" Ta-tapi... Ta-tap-"

" Kenapa sih?"

Yoochun menghela nafasnya dan memikirkan sesuatu. Bukankah jika dia pergi ke sekolah Yunho, dia akan bertemu dengan Junsu? Bagaimana ini? Hubungannya dengan Junsu tidaklah baik satu tahun ini, sejak kejadian di hotel itu, Yoochun memutuskan untuk menjauh dan memacari seorang yeoja.

Hal itu tentu saja membuat Junsu kecewa pada awalnya tapi dia terus mengikuti Yoochun hingga pada suatu saat Yoochun menamparnya dan meminta Junsu untuk tidak berbuat aneh – aneh lagi padanya, bisa dibilang Yoochun saat itu mengatakan bahwa Junsu menjijikkan dan hal itu dilihat oleh Yunho, Jaejoong dan keluarga Kim.

Sejak saat itu Junsu tidak pernah hadir dalam kehidupan Yoochun, menghilang begitu saja. Jika Yunho sedang berjalan dengan Junsu dan Jaejoong dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Yoochun maka Junsu akan berpamitan terlebih dahulu dan mulailah kehidupan buruk Yoochun dimulai. Dia merasakan kehilangan sejak beberapa minggu Junsu tidak hadir dalam kehidupannya. Belum lagi kekasihnya meminta putus kemarin malam.

" Junsu?" Tanya Jaejoong seakan membaca isi kepala Yoochun

Tanpa sebuah jawaban Jaejoong tahu bahwa apa yang dia katakan adalah benar. Jaejoong hela nafasnya dan memegang pundak Yoochun.

" Jangan sampai menyesal seperti aku Chunnie ah" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian membawa Yoochun untuk ikut bersamanya

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap penuh kegembiraan pada Yunho yang tengah menerima penghargaan. Dia menjurai lomba melukis tingkat nasional berkat jiwa otakunya. Selama ini dia menggambar tokoh anime dan menggambar latarnya, dari sana bakat Yunho mulai terlihat dan Jaejoong membiarkan Yunho untuk melukis hingga sekarang menjuarai banyak lomba melukis.

Namja itu terlihat tampan dengan tubuh yang sekarang sudah melibihi tubuh Jaejoong sedikit. Sedangkan Yoochun menatap datar pada namja yang duduk dibarisan depan, namja itu tengah bertepuk tangan atas prestasi yang Yunho lakukan.

Setelah upacara kelulusan selesai Yunho langsung menghampiri keluarganya yang sudah berdiri bersama Jaejoong dan Yoochun. Yunho langsung saja memeluk Jaejoong dan menggoyangkan tubuhnya kekanan dan kekiri.

" Sudah Yun..."

" Aigo... Sudah melupakan eomma eoh?"

Yunho segera melepaskan pelukannya pada Jaejoong dan beralih pada eomma dan appanya, memberika pelukan dan mengecup pipi sang eomma.

" Suie eoddie?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Mrs. Jung membuat Yoochun menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendadak gugup. Bagaimana ini?

" Suie pergi ke toilet, sebentar lagi dia akan kemari" Jawab Yunho

" Arraseo" Mrs. Jung menganggukkan kepalanya

Dan tak seberapa lama Junsu datang memberikan salam untuk kedua orangtua Yunho serta Jaejoong.

" Suie yah... Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah memutuskan akan pergi kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Mrs. Jung , Junsu memang belum memutuskan akan pergi kemana setelah lulus

" Ne, tapi malam aku sudah menghubungi papa, aku akan berangkat minggu depan ke Belanda" Jawab Junsu

" Mwo? Belanda?!" Tanya Jaejoong kaget

" Ne hyung"

Bukan hanya Jaejoong, Yoochun dan kedua orangtua Yunho pun kaget dengan keputusan yang Junsu buat. Yunho sendiri sudah tahu tentang keputusan yang Junsu buat sebelum acara kelulusan dimulai. Yunho hanya berharap semoga Junsu bisa bahagia dengan keputusannya dan menemukan kebahagiaannya disana, Yunho cukup tahu bagaimana sakitnya Junsu saat Yoochun memperlakukannya dengan buruk.

" Bagiamana dengan mamamu?" Tanya Mrs. Jung

" Mama pun sudah setuju"

" Kenapa kau harus kesana Suie yah?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Aku tidak mau merasa tidak memiliki keluarga lagi hyung. Papa cukup marah karena aku tidak menganggap mereka sebagai keluarga beberapa tahun ini dan mereka ingin aku disana agar merasakan keluarga disana"

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung dengan pembicaraan Junsu.

" Aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa – siapa disni hyung. Eomma dan appaku meninggal saat aku kecil dan aku diambil oleh keluarga Kim dan mereka memberikanku marga keluarganya serta merawat dan membesarkanku"

Jaejoong cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Junsu, jadi selama ini Junsu hanya tinggal sendiri sebelum diangkat oleh keluarga lain? Yoochun pun tidak kalah terkejut dengan ucapa Junsu.

" Lagipula aku ingin menemukan kebahagiaanku disana ahjumma" Ucap Junsu kemudian memberikan senyuman lebar pada eomma dari Yunho

" Arasseo, jika kau butuh bantuan jangan sungkan mengabari kami ne?"

" Ne" Junsu lalu menatap Yunho " Kau, harus kuat selama di militer nanti ne?" Lanjutnya

" Tentu" Jawab Yunho kemudian tersenyum

Ah~

Mengingat hal itu, Jaejoong jadi bersedih karena harus berpisah dengan Yunho sementara waktu. Yunho akan melakukan wajib militernya tiga hari lagi sedangkan dihari yang sama Jaejoong akan pergi ke Amarika. Dia sudah memutuskan selama Yunho menjalani wajib militer dia akan mengurus perusahaan appanya yang ada di Amerika sedangkan appanya akan mengurus perusahaan yanga da di Seoul bersama eommanya.

Yunho sendiri tidak mau Jaejoong hadir saat dirinya masuk ke kamp militer, itu hanya akan membuat dirinya bersedih sehingga bagi Yunho, lebih baik mereka tidak bertemu dihari Yunho masuk ke kamp militer. Jaejoong menghargai keputusan Yunho dan mengiyakannya saja karena dia juga tidak akan mampu melihat Yunho masuk kedalam kamp militer.

" Jja... Aku pergi ne? Annyeong" Junsu membungkukkan tubuhnya dan pergi dari sana sebelum yang lain menjawab salamnya

Yoochun menatap punggung Junsu yang menghilang ditengah keramaian. Ternyata... Namja itu menyimpan banyak kesedihan padahal didepannya namja sungguh terlihat nakal dan tangguh.

" Nah, eomma, appa... Yunie akan pergi menginap di tempat Joongie dua hari ini dan akan kembali satu hari sebelum berangkat jadi eomma tunggu Yunie dirumah ne?"

**CUP**

**CUP**

Yunho mengecup pipi appa dan eommanya diiringi dengan Jaejoong yang mencium pipi Mrs. Jung kemudian membungkukkan tubuhnya sebelum mereka pergi berdua meninggalkan Yoochun dengan orangtua Yunho.

" Yoochun ah... Raihlah kebahagiaanmu, jika dengannya kau bahagia... Cepat sampaikan, jangan sampai kau menyesal" Ucap Mrs. Jung dengan lembut

" Ahjumma..."

" Kau belum tahu semua tentangnya Yoochun ah"

Yoochun menatap dalam Mrs. Jung, bukan tanpa alasan dia menjauhi Junsu. Dia pernah memergoki Junsu berciuman dengan namja lain setelah beberapa minggu Junsu 'tidur' dengannya juga menghabiskan waktu bersama cukup lama setelahnya dan perasaannya sangat sesak karena berpikir dia hanyalah semua mainan bagi Junsu.

Tapi, jika dia melihat kebelakang bagaimana dia menghabiskan waktu satu tahunnya berpacaran dengan seorang yeoja cantik nan baik hati tidak bisa membuat cinta itu timbul dari dalam hatinya. Dia masih belum bisa mencintai yeoja itu, dia masih memikirkan Junsu.

.

.

Malamnya Yoochun pergi ke club. Ini sudah lama sekali bagi Yoochun untuk mampir ke club, kira – kira dia kemari saat masih bersama Junsu. Namja itu berkata bahwa dia sering sekali pergi ke club ini untuk bersenang – senang.

Yoochun tidak terlalu suka dengan hingar bingar club, dia mencari pojok ruangan dengan banyak yeoja dan namja berstatus uke yang menggodanya disepanjang jalan. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang namja yang dia kenal. Junsu, namja itu tengah tertawa bebas dengan memegang botol bir juga ditemani dua orang namja. Yoochun menggeram karena namja yanga da disamping Junsu mulai meraba paha Junsu.

Dengan langkakh cepat Yoochun menghampiri meja itu dan berdiri di depannya. Membuat ketiga namja itu mengerutkan keningnya.

" Eoh? Ahjusshi mesum! Huks" Junsu sudah sangat mabuk karena wajahnya sangatlah merah saat ini

" Ayo pergi" Yoochun menrik tangan Junsu hingga namja itu berdiri

" Eodie?"

" Hey ahjusshi, lepaskan Suie karena dia sepertinya tidak mau bersama denganmu!" Ucap salah satu namja itu

" Apa urusanmu?"

" tentu saja urusan denganku!"

" Ya! Kalian berdua berhenti! Ahjusshi mau apa eoh? Kau sudah membuangku seperti sampah dan sekarang ingin membawaku? Oh tidak... Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi huks"

" Kau mabuk Su"

" Biarkan saja"

" Kajja!"

Dengan kekuatannya Yoochun mengangkat Junsu bagai karung dan membawa Junsu keluar dari tempat memuakkan bagi Yoochun itu. Junsu meronta namun rontaannya bukan masalah bagi Yoochun karena Junsu tengah mabuk saat ini.

" Turunkan aku ahjusshi penipu!"

Yoochun menurunkan Junsu disamping mobilnya, dia menangkup wajah merah Junsu dan namja itu cekikikan.

" Wae? Kenapa memanggilku penipu eoh?"

" Kau..." Junsu menunjuk Yoochun " Kau memberikan harapan tapi setelahnya membuangku begitu saja. Aku benci kau" Racau Junsu

" Membenciku?" Yoochun mendekatkan wajahnya

" Ne!" Junsu menaruh telapak tangannya pada wajah Yoochun hingga wajah Yoochun kembali mundur

" Ya!"

" Kau... kau membuatku sakit... Aku tidak suka! Pergi sana! Hus... Hus... Kau pembohong, penipu, mesum, kau tidak menci-mmhh!"

Yoochun membungkam ucapan Junsu dengan menciumnya, dia tidak tahan lagi dengan ocahan yang dikeluarkan mulut Junsu! Ciuman itu berlangsung kasar apa lagi saat Junsu mulai membalas ciumannya. Namun tyeringat sesuatu, Yoochun melepaskan ciumannya.

" Hanya bocah mesum macam kau yang bisa membuatku gila. Saranghae"

Kemudian Yoochun melanjutkan ciumannya dengan Junsu yang tersenyum dalam ciumannya karena mendengar satu kata yang dia tunggu sejak satu tahun lalu.

" Nado saranghae ahjusshi" Ucap Junsu dalam hatinya

.

.

.

.

.

" Joongie ah... Yunie besok berangkat. Pasti Yunie akan merindukan Joongie"

" Hey anak manja, kita akan bertemu lagi dan aku akan pasitikan kau akan bertemu denganku setiap hari. Otte?"

" Ne"

Yunho mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jaejoong dari belakang, sudah dua hari ini dia menghabiskan waktu bersama Jaejoong. Dan dia meminta Jaejoong untuk memangkas rambutnya sebelum pergi ke militer.

" Joongie jangan selingkuh ne? Yunie akan meminta Seunghyun hyung untuk mengawasi Joongie"

Sejak setengah tahun lalu Yunho mulai berteman baik dengan Seunghyun, apalagi Seunghyun menjadi tutor Yunho yang baik dalam kegiatan melukisnya.

" Arasseo, jangan tergoda pada yeoja disini ne?"

" Tentu, cinta Yunie kan hanya untuk Joongie"

" Nado... Aku pun juga begitu Yunie ah"

" Saranghae"

" Nado saranghae"

Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan mencium Yunho dengan agresif, dengan senang hati Yunho menerima ciuman itu dan membalas semua perlakuan Jaejoong. Ciuman itu makin intensif saat Jaejoong malah dengan sengaja menggesekkan daerah intimnya dengan Yunho.

" Joongie! Kita main dulu ne? Kajja!"

" Y-yah!"

Percuma Jaejoong memberontak, toh Yunho yang sudah bernafsu akan sulit dikendalikan sehingga Jaejoong harus menurut dengan Yunho yang sampai sekrang masih mengoleksi manga, anime figure dan juga dia menjadi panitia beberapa festival kesenian, manga dan costplay. Astaga...

Jaejoong hanya berharap dia akan bisa menahan rindunya sampai dua tahun kedepan karena mereka memang tidak akan bertemu sama sekali dan hanya bertukar pesan sebulan sekali melalui surat. Ah~ Jaejoong pasti sangat merindukan Yunho bear-nya ini. Dan setelah dua tahun nanti mereka bisa menjalin hubungan yang lebih serius kalau bisa Jaejoong ingin memiliki anak – anak yang lucu dari Yunho. Kkkk...

" Saranghae Yun"

" Nado~~~"

" Ngghhh!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ups...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan Jaejoong namanya kalau tidak keras kepalanya, namja yang adaa di dalam sebuah taksi itu sudah mengenakan masker, kaca mata hitan serta topi hingga wajahnya tidak terlihat. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri, berharap tidak ada yang melihat dia disana. Jaejoong meminta sang supir untuk menunggu sedangkan dia berjalan mengendap keluar dari taksi. Namja itu mulai berjalan seperti orang lainnya tapi tetap waspada.

Jaejoong berhenti tepat dibarisan kedua kerumanan yang ada dipagar kamp militer, upacara sudah selesai dan para kadet akan segera memasuki kamp militer mereka. Jaejoong tidak tahan jika tidak melihat Yunho hingga kahirnya dia datang dengan sembunyi – sembunyi kesini dan menunggu dengan tenang bersama kerumunan yang lain.

Dia memperhatian setiap namja yang masuk ke dalam kamp militer, dia mencari Yunho-nya dan belum menemukan namja itu. Jaejoong memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, dia akan terlambat jika menunggu lebih lama. Tapi, dia ingin melihat Yunho dulu sebelum berangkat. Ughh...

Jaejoong melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri namun dia malah mendengar suara suara – suara yang dia kenal. Jaejoong langsung menoleh, dia melihat kedua orangtua Yunho, Jessica dan Junsu serta eommanya tengah berteriak memanggil nama Yunho. Astaga! Jaejoong makin menyembunyikan dirinya, dia juga melihat Yoochun ada disamping Junsu. Dia menggenggam tangan Junsu.

" Eoh? Apa... Ada kabar baik untukku? Kenapa Chunnie belum cerita?" Gumam Jaejoong dalam hatinya

Jaejoong juga melihat kedua orangtuanya ada disana, Jaejoong memang memaksa mereka untuk mengantar Yunho bukan mengantarnya. Jaejoong tidak ingin melihat wajah mereka saat di bandara karena itu akan membuatnya sedih.

Dan mata Jaejoong segera menatap seseorang, namja bermata musang itu berjalan tanpa ragu menuju gerbang kamp, dia tidak memperdulikan teriakan keluarganya. Tapi wajahnya tampak datar, kenapa? Apa Yunho tidak senang? Apa dia kecewa?

Jaejoong tidak bisa berpikir banyak lagi, dia sudah puas melihat wajah namja itu walaupun sepertinya Yunho terlihat sedih. Jaejoong tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

" Yunie ah..." Panggil Jaejoong dengan pelan

Namja itu pasti tidak akan mendengar apa yang dia ucapkan tapi Jaejoong tetap memanggilnya, dia pasti akan sangat merindukan namja itu.

" Saranghae Yunie ah cepatlah kembali kepelukanku" Lirih Jaejoong kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya saat dia melihat Yunho sudah berada di depan gerbang, dia pun melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan

Sedangkan namja bermata musang yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang kamp itu berhenti dan menoleh kearah kerumunan, dia akan mendengar suara tunangan kesayangannya itu tengah memanggil namanya.

Yunho menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, dia mencari sosok yang dicarinya sampai sang eomma mengerutkan keningnya karena Yunho berhenti begitu saja didepan gerbang kamp.

" Yunie ah, ada apa?" Tanya sang eomma

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin semua ini hanya khayalannya saja. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong ada disini. Jaejoong harusnya sudah duduk nyaman di dalam pesawat bukan? Sebenarnya Yunho sangat sedih karena Jaejoong tidak ada,

Baru saja Yunho akan berjalan kembali, dia melihat punggung namja yang sangat dia kenal. Yunho memfokuskan pandangannya.

" JOONGIIIEEE!"

**DEG**

Dia tidak mungkin salah, punggung itu adalah milik Jaejoong, Yunho sangat mengenal punggung itu. Apalagi sosok itu bersinar dimatanya. Sosok itu terhenti saat namanya dipanggil, dia mendadak gugup. Benar, namja yang dipanggil oleh Yunho itu adalah Jaejoong yang sudah hendak beranjak dari sana.

" JOOONNGGGIIIEEEEE!"

Sekali lagi Yunho memanggilnya, keluarga dan sahabat Yunho langsung saja menoleh kearah pandang Yunho dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

" TERIMA KASIH SUDAH DATANG! TUNGGU YUNIE N! SARANGHAE!"

Perkataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong akhirnya menoleh, dia melihat Yunho tengah melambai – lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat diatas kepalanya.

" SARANGHAE!"

Jaejoong terkekeh, ternyata tidak mudah mengelabui Yunho. Jaejoong membuka kacamata hitam dan juga maskernya, dia tersenyum lembut pada Yunho. Semua yang mengantar Yunho tentu kaget dengan keberadaan Jaejoong disini tapi mereka juga senang karena Jaejoong datang untuk menemui Yunho yang sejak tadi terlihat tidak bersemangat.

" Cepatlah kembali! Saranghae nae Otaku!"

Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya, dia tidak ragu lagi untuk melangkah ke depan. Dia sudah mendapatkan semangatnya kembali atau belum?

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**CUP**

Yunho berlari kearah Jaejoong dan menjadikan mereka pemeran utama sisana, Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong dan segera melepaskannya. Dia kemudian berlari dan melewati gerbang kamp begitu saja. Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya yang barusan dicium oleh Yunho, rasanya hangat dan bisa membuat Jaejoong tersneyum, dia akan mengingat hari ini.

Dan...

Dia yakin akan bertemu kembali dengan kesayangannya itu dua tahun lagi, saling barbagi dan memulai untuk hidup bersama selamanya.

.

.

.

.

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

.

Sesuai janji yang udah Cho ketik di ff Home, Cho update kan ff Cho dihari yang spesial buat Cho, nambah umur nambah berat aja update ff kkkk

.

**Special Thanks : **

**.**

**Guest (ne...), nishikado. Yukito (sip deh), Guest (sip), poo (iya, ini Cho update in), himeryo99 (ne...), revianputri12 (ne... Cho udah update in nih...), CuteEvil300799 (jiaah... ada something tuh ^^ pasti selalu semangat kok nulisnya), oktaviana. Mbem (pasti...), danactebh (sip), haemin (beuhh... iya, ada nc tuh dikit kkkkk), fitri (iya lah pasti), Panda (iya ^^), Yitao (Cho juga aneh bikin otaku macam Yunpa tapi... gpp deh kkkk), SinushYJS (sama – sama hahaha), mha. Feibudey (iya, nc dikit. Eomma disini hmm... udah ga virgin kayaknya kkk), Sayuri Jung (pasti selalu semangat kok ^^),**

**Bestin84 (polos + oon #dibakarberuang, rencana... sesuatu... kkk), Guest (nado hwaiting!), YeNammmmmmppppphhhhh (iya, pasti jaemma ngelakuin sesuatu biar Yunpa ga kabur kok ^^), uknowme2309 (makasih udah baca ne ^^), JonginDO (sip deh), akiramia44 (makasih ya), leemomo. Chan520 (hmm... ya... Tapi Cho putusin buat karakter Oom bebek kayak gitu karena... Pengen aja kkkkk #smirk), Jung Jjyunie dmcp (betul!), AmyKyuMinElf (nado hwaiting!), kimRyan2124 (pasti, semua bisa Cho atur hihihihi), dheaniyuu (iya, ada udang didalem bakwan waaaahhhh kkkk), vichi. Vhan (sapa dah yang jahat? Hahaha), Yunjae Heart (iya, Cho suka banget tersiksanya Jaemma disini #ditampargajah udah cho update ya ^^),**

**Shieru hana (iya, Jaemma dalam mode ngamuk), Princess Jae (somethingnya? End hahaha), Kalunakang61 (iya, makasih udah baca dan Choo udah update in chap terakhirnya ya ^^), Dewi15 (sip deh), D2121 (Sengaja emang bikin karakteroom bebek begitu di ff yang ini kkk), indy (sip sip), GaemGyu92 (jiah, seneng juga Jaemma tersiksa eoh? Hahaha), herojaejae (udah end malah hahaha), Philomena Jezebel (sama – sama. Untung aja mereka ga cakar – cakaran! Hahha), nabratz (itu udah ada penjelasannya dichap ini ne?), choco jin (iya, udah Cho balikin Yunpanya ke Jaemma. Backseat lagi stuck gegara junsuxhani kkkk tapi cho usahakan bisa update lagi kok ^^), 5351 (udah ya...), tohoshinkijeje (nado annyeong! Salam kenal juga, makasih udah baca ff gaje Cho ya ^^ iya, mereka udah balikan sampe ff ini end malah hahahaha),**

**Ruixi (iya, udah kok marahannya ^^), min (itu... somethingnya udah keluar... End maksudnya hahaha little YunJae diskip buat sekuel kalo ada), Jung NaeRa (tenag... Yunpa ga seligkuh kok ^^), alice (iya...), RereYunjae Pegaxue (biarkan mereka perang yang penting Red is Cassiopeis hahaha. Nado hwaiting!), Avanrio11 (konflik udah kelar kok ^^), manize83 (ga dikepala kok, kena dipunggung kkkk), TyaWuryWK (gemes? Cubit aja si semok oom bebek hahaha),**

**Yang udah follow, fav dan untuk para SiDer**

**.**

Nah, chap ending udah Cho update in, masih perlu Sekuel? Hmm... Cho mau selingkuh dulu sama Namjoon n J-Hope baru ketik – ketik ff lagi hahahahahaha

.

Jja, see u next ff?

Chuuuu~~~~

.

**Jakarta, 13 Maret 2016**


	8. Epilog

**Yunie 'Otaku Bear'**

.

.

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka hanya milik Tuhan dan Cho hanya meminjam nama mereka

Cast : DBSK dan yang lain

Rate : **M++**

Genre : Romance, School Life, Little bit humor, hurt/comfort

Alur kadang cepet kadang lama dan yang pasti bakal banyak typos

Enjoy it ^o^

.

.

.

.

.

" Saranghae Yunie ah cepatlah kembali kepelukanku" Lirih Jaejoong kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya saat dia melihat Yunho sudah berada di depan gerbang, dia pun melangkah menjauh dari kerumunan

Sedangkan namja bermata musang yang sekarang sudah berdiri di depan gerbang kamp itu berhenti dan menoleh kearah kerumunan, dia akan mendengar suara tunangan kesayangannya itu tengah memanggil namanya.

Yunho menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, dia mencari sosok yang dicarinya sampai sang eomma mengerutkan keningnya karena Yunho berhenti begitu saja didepan gerbang kamp.

" Yunie ah, ada apa?" Tanya sang eomma

Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, mungkin semua ini hanya khayalannya saja. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong ada disini. Jaejoong harusnya sudah duduk nyaman di dalam pesawat bukan? Sebenarnya Yunho sangat sedih karena Jaejoong tidak ada,

Baru saja Yunho akan berjalan kembali, dia melihat punggung namja yang sangat dia kenal. Yunho memfokuskan pandangannya.

" JOONGIIIEEE!"

**DEG**

Dia tidak mungkin salah, punggung itu adalah milik Jaejoong, Yunho sangat mengenal punggung itu. Apalagi sosok itu bersinar dimatanya. Sosok itu terhenti saat namanya dipanggil, dia mendadak gugup. Benar, namja yang dipanggil oleh Yunho itu adalah Jaejoong yang sudah hendak beranjak dari sana.

" JOOONNGGGIIIEEEEE!"

Sekali lagi Yunho memanggilnya, keluarga dan sahabat Yunho langsung saja menoleh kearah pandang Yunho dan tidak menemukan siapapun disana.

" TERIMA KASIH SUDAH DATANG! TUNGGU YUNIE NE! SARANGHAE!"

Perkataan Yunho membuat Jaejoong akhirnya menoleh, dia melihat Yunho tengah melambai – lambaikan tangannya dengan semangat diatas kepalanya.

" SARANGHAE!"

Jaejoong terkekeh, ternyata tidak mudah mengelabui Yunho. Jaejoong membuka kacamata hitam dan juga maskernya, dia tersenyum lembut pada Yunho. Semua yang mengantar Yunho tentu kaget dengan keberadaan Jaejoong disini tapi mereka juga senang karena Jaejoong datang untuk menemui Yunho yang sejak tadi terlihat tidak bersemangat.

" Cepatlah kembali! Saranghae nae Otaku!"

Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya, dia tidak ragu lagi untuk melangkah ke depan. Dia sudah mendapatkan semangatnya kembali atau belum?

**TAP**

**TAP**

**TAP**

**CUP**

Yunho berlari kearah Jaejoong dan menjadikan mereka pemeran utama sisana, Yunho mengecup bibir Jaejoong dan segera melepaskannya. Dia kemudian berlari dan melewati gerbang kamp begitu saja. Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya yang barusan dicium oleh Yunho, rasanya hangat dan bisa membuat Jaejoong tersenyum, dia akan mengingat hari ini.

Dan...

Dia yakin akan bertemu kembali dengan kesayangannya itu dua tahun lagi, saling barbagi dan memulai untuk hidup bersama selamanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**~ Epilog ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja tampak membolak – balikkan dokumen di depannya sesekali matanya menyipit untuk melihat angka – angka yang tidak masuk akal baginya.

" Mwoya? Kenapa dengan laporan ini? Ck..."

Namja itu berdecih kesal, setelah sang asisten memberikan laporan perusahaan yang ada di Korea namja itu menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaannya pada salah satu cabang perusahaannya.

" Bukankah Yoochun sudah aku minta untuk mengawasi perusahaan itu? Ugh... Pasti dia kelolosan!"

Namja itu mengambil ponselnya yang tergeletak diatas meja dan menghubungi namja bernama Yoochun itu.

" Yeobosseo?"

" Ya Yoochun ah, aku sudah menerima laporanmu tentang perusahaan yang ada di Daegu. Bagaimana bisa kau lolos dalam hal ini?"

" Mianhae Jaejoong, aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi semua perusahaan yang diturunkan olehmu disini. Salahku juga menganggap remeh perusahaan itu, aku minta maaf dan akan memperbaiki semuanya"

" Ne, kau harus Yoochun ah. Jika tidak kita akan terlambat dan menutup perusahaan itu"

" Arraseo, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?"

" Aku? Baik – baik saja"

" Maksudku hmm... Ah sudahlah, kau tahu ini sangat larut di Korea"

" Oh? Maaf disini siang dan aku lupa disana masih malam. Hmm.. Bagaimana Suie?"

" Suie? Dia tidur disampingku malam ini"

" Aigo.. Aku yakin tidak hanya tidur bukan?"

" Ck... Yah! Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana kelakuan bocah mesum itu? Hampir setiap hari dia menggodaku"

" Hmm... Kau tahu kan usia segitu hormonnya sedang tinggi?"

" Tidak harus setiap hari juga kan? Apalagi dia sedang... Ups... Sudah dulu Jaejoong ah, Suie terbangun"

" Ne ne ne ne, sampaikan salamku padanya"

" Oke, aku akan segera membereskan perusahaan di Daegu secepatnya"

" Oke"

**PIK**

Namja tampan (cantik) bernama Jaejoong itu memutuskan sambungan teleponnya dan mengabil telepon kantor untuk memanggil asistennya untuk masuk kedalam ruangannya.

" Ya sajangnim?'

" Ck, masih saja memanggil sajangnim. Diruangan ini hanya ada aku dan kua kenapa formal lagi eoh? Kau tahu aku tidak suka seperti itu"

" Mianhae Jaejoong hyung" Namja tinggi bersurai pirang itu mendekat kearah meja atasannya

" Aku sudah membaca laporannya, kau simpan dulu. Aku juga sudah berbicara pada Yoochun untuk mengurusnya dan dia akan segera mengusut perusahaan itu" Jaejoong menaruh berkas yang dia pegang ke atas meja lalu namja bersurai pirang itu mengambil berkas itu

" Aku akan menyimpannya dan aku akan pergi makan siang apa hyung mau ikut?"

" Bersama kekasihmu?"

" Tentu saja"

" Lalu? Aku menjadi obat nyamuk begitu? Sopan sekali kau pada atasanmu"

" Hahahaha Mianhae hyung, jadi?"

" Hmm..." Namja bernama Jaejoong itu memikirkan sesuatu sampai akhirnya " Baiklah, daripada aku makan sendirian lebih baik ikut kalian saja"

" Traktir kami ya" Namja bersurai pirang itu tersenyum hingga matanya tertutup

" Aish! Sialan kau Kim Namjoon"

Walaupun Jaejoong menggerutu akhirnya Jaejoong makan siang bersama sang asisten, Kim Namjoon dan kekasihnya Kim Seokjin direstoran yang letaknya tidak jauh dari kantornya.

Ngomong – ngmong, Kim Seokjin juga asistennya hanya saja dia khusus asistennya dikantor sedangkan Kim Namjoon adalah asisten yang sering dia ajak keluar kantor untuk meeting atau pertemuan lainnya. Namjoon yang waktu itu melihat Seokjin untuk pertama kalinya langsung jatuh hati dan melakukan pendekatan yang sangat gencar walaupun beberapa kali Seokjin menolaknya.

Tapi akhirnya Seokjin luluh dengan sikap manis namun manly yang Namjoon tunjukkan padanya hingga akhirnya Seokjin menerima pernyataan cinta namja yang usianya tiga tahun lebih muda dari Seokjin itu setelah mencoba untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Oke... Namjoon memang kadang bersikap manis dan sering melakukan aegyo di depannya tapi dia masih kalah manis jika dibandingkan dengan tunangannya.

Owh...

Jaejoong jadi mengingat sang tunangannya itu, hmm.. Sudah hampir dua tahun tidak berhubungan langsung. Bahkan Yunho lebih suka mengirimkan surat padanya ketimbang meneleponnya. Hey, apa Yunho pikir Seoul dan Amerika dekat? Kenapa harus surat?

Alasannya sederhana... Karena Yunho menonton film anime dimana pemeran utamanya mengirimkan surat pada yeoja yang dicintai bahkan Yunho menangis karena adegan itu sangat menyentuh hatinya. Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saja apalagi Yunho menolak untuk mengirimkan fotonya saat ada di kamp wajib militer jadilah Jaejoong tidak tahu perkembangan yang dialami Yunho selama hampir dua tahun ini.

Dan, jika Jaejoong tidak salah bulan depan seharusnya Yunho sudah keluar dari wajib militernya. Jaejoong juga sudah menyuruh Namjoon untuk mempersiapkan tiket untuknya pulang ke Korea bulan depan untuk menyambut kepulangan Yunho.

" Kenapa melamun hyung? Memikirkan tunangan kecilmu itu?" Tanya Namjoon sengaja menggoda Jaejoong, yang Namjoon tahu Yunho merupakan bocah otaku manja yang selalu menempel pada Jaejoong terbukti dengan foto – foto yang terdapat pada ruang kerja Jaejoong dimana foto Yunho selalu menempel pada tubuh Jaejoong

" Hey! Joonie jangan menggoda Jaejoong hyung" Seokjin mencubit pinggang Namjoon hingga namja itu meringis

" Aku selalu memikirkannya kok, aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengannya, memeluknya dan mencubit pipi gembulnya itu" Ucap Jaejoong

Sepasang kakasih bermarga Kim itu tersenyum maklum, Namjoon juga pasti akan menjadi gila kalau ada diposisi Jaejoong karena tidak bisa melihat kekasih hatinya bahkan Yunho jarang menelepon Jaejoong. Yang dia tahu namja bernama Yunho itu menelepon Jaejoong dua bulan yang lalu.

" Kadang aku berpikir apakah dia masih memiliki rasa terhadapku setelah hampir dua tahun berlalu?" Gumam Jaejoong

" Aish! Kau kenapa sih hyung? Galau begitu... Kau ingat tidak bagaimana dulu kau bercerita bahwa kau tidak akan membiarkan namja itu lari dari dekapanmu?" Ucap Seokjin

" Ne"

" Juga jangan ragukan cintanya hyung. Aku tahu dia pasti tulus mencintaimu" Ucap Namjoon kemudian tersenyum tulus

" Terima kasih"

.

.

.

Jaejoong membuka pintu apartemennya dengan pelan dan melangkah lesu kedalamnya. Jam menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam saat dia masuk kedalam apartemennya. Jaejoong langsung berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk merendam tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Jaejoong memasukkan tubuhnya pada bathup yang sudah terisi dengan air hangat dan busa – busa diatas air hangat itu. Jaejoong memejamkan matanya meresapi air hangat itu dan sekarang nampak wajah tunagannya yang sedang tersenyum lebar padanya.

Jaejoong sudah sangat gemas untuk mencubit pipi Yunho sangking rindunya,ingin mengecupi bibir bawah Yunho yang bisa dibilang gembul dan ingin mengusap – usap helaian lembut rambut Yunho yang bisa dibilang halus itu. Jaejoong akan sangat merindukan namja itu jika sedang sendirian seperti ini. Ingin rasanya pulang ke Korea tapi Yunho sudah melarangnya, Yunho ingin Jaejoong bisa merasakan bagaimana merindukannya jika dua tahun tidak bertemu, ingin membuat Jaejoong makin mencintainya dan memujanya.

Ugh...

Jaejoong ingin sekali menjitak Yunho saat menuliskan kata – kata itu dalam surat yang dirikimnya saat enam bulan setelah dia masuk wajib militer. Bagaimana bisa Yunho mengatakan hal itu?

Jaejoong menenggelamkan tubuhnya hingga terlihat hanya bagian hidung keatas yang terlihat. Seharian ini dia terus memikirkan Yunho. Dia sendiri bingung kenapa bisa seperti ini. Jaejoong gila karena Yunho, gila merindu, gila memikirkannya. Hah...

" Saranghae otaku bodoh"

.

.

.

" Hyung, siang ini setelah istirahat kita harus menemui klien" Namjoon masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu, namja itu memang sudah terbiasa tidak sopan pada Jaejoong dan Jaejoong sudah terbiasa juga menghadapi namja kurang ajar itu

" Aku tahu, ck... Benar – benar tidak sopan kau"

" Hehehehe" Namjoon hanya menunjukkan cengirannya

" Tolong kau siapkan saja berkas untuk meeting nanti, kita akan jalan saat jam makan siang saja sekalian makan diluar"

" Baiklah hyung, aku permisi"

" Ne, tolong panggilkan Seokjin"

" Oke"

Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya, dia melihat sebuah figura yanga da diatas meja kantornya. Foto dimana dia dan Yunho berjalan – jalan pada festival anime untuk pertama kalinya. Yunho menunjukkan senyum lebarnya sembari memeluk erat pundaknya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

**TOK TOK TOK**

" Masuklah" ucap Jaejoong yang yakin bahwa Seokjin yang mengetuk pintu, namja itukan memang jauh lebih sopan daripada Namjoon

" Hyung memanggilku?" Tanya Seokjin

" Ya, duduklah"

Seokjin berjalan dan duduk dihadapan Jaejoong.

" Hmm... Tolong kau periksakan beberapa laporan ini" Jaejoong memberikan bebrapa tumpuk berkas pada Seokjin " Kau tahukan aku akan pulang ke Korea bulan depan dan aku tidak tahu kapan kembali"

" Mwo?"

" Ya... Kau tahu, aku pasti akan lama di Korea, aku mempercayakan perusahaanku disini padamu dan Namjoon"

" Ta-tapi hyung"

" Jangan khawatir aku juga akan tetap mengamati kalian dari sana"

" Kenapa harus lama?"

" Aku juga tidak tahu, hanya saja perasaanku mengatakan seperti itu. Aku yakin namja itu tidak akan melepaskanku jika sudah bertemu"

" Kenapa tidak dibawa kesini saja?"

" Entahlah... Mungkin aku akan membawanya kesini. Hah... Sudahlah, coba kau periksa dulu disini dan tanyakan jika ada yang tidak kau mengerti"

" Baik hyung"

Seokjin segera saja memperhatikan berkas yang diberikan oleh Jaejoong sedangkan Jaejoong menyandarkan tubuhnya kemudian memejamkan matanya, mencoba rileks. Terima kasih pada Yunho yang membuat pikiran Jaejoong kusut karena memikirkan namja itu. Karena semakin dekat dengan tanggal pertemuannya dengan Yunho semakin Jaejoong memikirkan namja itu.

Bagaimana jika Yunho tidak lagi mencintainya?

Bagaimana jika Yunho merasa Jaejoong tidak sama lagi?

Bagiamana jika Yunho tidak menyukainya karena ada beberapa kerutan diwajahnya?

Atau lebih buruk lagi...

Bagaimana jika Yunho mencintai orang lain?

Selagi sibuk dengan pemikirannya seseorang masuk kedalam ruangannya, berjalan pelan dan berhenti disamping Seokjin. Seokjin menoleh dan terlihat mengerutkan keningnya, dia melihat Namjoon serta...

" Wae Namjoon ah?" Tanya Jaejoong masih dengan memejamkan matanya, suaranya pun terdengar lirih, dia seakan tahu bahwa Namjoon memasuki ruangannya

" Hyung..." Namjoon tidak melanjutkan ucapannya

" Hmm?"

" Hyung... Buka matamu dulu" Kali ini Jaejoong mendengar suara Seokjin

" Wae? Aku lelah" Lirih Jaejoong

" Ck... Kalau lelah pulang dan tidurlah"

" Aish... Kenapa mengganggu sih?" Jaejoong masih juga memejamkan matanya

" Kalau Joongie lelah, tidur saja. Aku akan pulang"

" Oh... Pulang saja jika bera-"

Jaejoong membuka matanya, dia mengerjapkan matanya dan langsung duduk tegap. Dia mendengar suara seseorang yang dia rindukan. Apa ini efek merindu? Jaejoong kemudian menoleh untuk melihat kearah depan, ada Seokjin yang duduk dihadapannya dengan menatapnya bingung, dia beralih pada namja yang berdiri disamping Seokjin, Namjoon berdiri sembari tersenyum. Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Namjoon menunjuk kearah sebelahnya, memang ada apa disebelah Namjoon? Jaejoong mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk oleh Namjoon dan matanya terpaku pada seorang namja yang berdiri menggunakan sebuah kaos hitam tipis berbentuk v neck dilapisi oleh jas berwarna hitam yang sangat pas ditubuhnya.

Jaejoong menaikkan arah pandangnya terhadap namja berjas hitam itu, mata sipit seperti mata musang. Hidung lancip dan lihat bibirnya... Tebal dibawah. Apa dia bermimipi? Bahkan suaranya sama walaupun lebih rendah.

" Joongie?"

" E-eh?"

" Wae? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

" Yu-yu-yu-yunie?"

" Ne"

Jaejoong bangkit, dia berjalan kesamping mejanya dan mengulurkan tangannya hingga menyentuh pundak namja itu. Namja bermata sipit itu mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan reaksi yang ditunjukkan oleh Jaejoong tapi kemudian...

**PLAKK**

" Akhhh! Kenapa Joongie menamparku? Sakit!"

Namjoon dan Seokjin membulatkan matanya saat Jaejoong dengan mudahnya menampar namja yang ada dihadapannya.

" Sakit?" Tanya Jaejoong datar

" Ne! Tentu saja"

" Berarti bukan mimpi?"

" Eh?"

" Bukan mimpi!"

**GREP**

Jaejoong dengan segera memeluk namja yang ada dihadapannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan namja yang sudah membuatnya menggila dua tahun ini. Yunho, Jung Yunho. Jaejoong menaikkan tangannya dan mengacak meremas – remas rambut belakang Yunho, ugh... Betapa inginnya Jaejoong melakukan hal ini sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

" Kajja hyung, seperti ini kita mengganggu" Namjoon dengan sadar menggenggam tangan Seokjin dan membawa kekasihnya itu keluar ruangan agar tidak mengganggu Jaejoong

Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong keatas dan kebawah, dia juga sangat merindukan namja yang saat ini tengah dia peluk. Jaejoong tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya Yunho membuai perasaannya menjadi tenang seperti ini. Sentuhannya... Bahkan wanginya pun masih sama. Tapi tunggu... Jaejoong memundurkan tubuhnya satu langkah dan menatap Yunho dengan serius.

" Kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Wae?"

" Bukannya kau... Kau keluar wajib militer bulan depan?" Tanya Jaejoong bingung

" Eoh? Yunie kira Joongie ingat kalau aku keluar wajib militer minggu lalu?"

" Mwo? Minggu lalu?"

" Ne. apa Joongie tidak mencatatnya?"

" Aku mencatatnya kok dan memberikan tanda pada kalenderku juga sudah mensetting alarmku"

" Eh? Joongie salah hitung sepertinya karena aku keluar wajib militer minggu kemarin"

" Be-benarkah?"

" Ne" Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya penuh semangat

Jaejoong menerjapkan matanya berkali – kali, jadi... Dia salah menghitung tanggal? Seharusnya dia sudah bisa pulang ke Korea minggu lalu? Dan sekarang Yunho-nya sudah ada di depan matanya.

" Tunggu... Kau kesini sendiri? Tidak diantar siapapun?"

" Ya"

" Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Kau tidak kesasarkan? Apa kau tiba langsung kesini? Bagaimana bisa Jung eomonim membiarkanmu sendiri kesini? Lalu-"

" Shhh... Aku lelah, ingin tidur. Aku memaksa eomma dan appa agar bisa ke sini sendiri, aku baru saja tiba dan langsung naik taksi ke sini, koperku ada didepan Joongie ah" Jawab Yunho kemudian dia menguap

" Kau mengantuk?"

" Ne... Bukankah ini sudah hampir larut malam di Korea? Aku harus membiasakan diri dengan jam disini Joongie ah"

" Kalau begitu kau tidurlah disofa, tidak apa – apa bukan?"

Jaejoong menggandeng Yunho menuju sofa panjang yang ada di ruangannya dan menyuruh Yunho untuk berbaring disana sedangkan Jaejoong duduk dipinggir sofa. Tidak apa – apalah jika dia mesti berhimpitan dengan tunangannya itu.

" Kau tidurlah, aku akan keluar untuk meeting dan aku akan kembali untuk menjemputmu dan pulang"

" Tapi aku masih merindukan Joongie"

" Aigo..."

Jaejoong mengelus rambut Yunho yang dia rasa berubah. Eoh? Berubah?

" Kenapa warna rambutmu itu Jung?"

" Hmm? Eomma dan Suie memintaku untuk mengganti warna rambut menjadi coklat seperti ini. Otte?"

" Tampan, apapun yang kau lakukan semua tampan untukku" Ucap Jaejoong kemudian tersenyum " Lalu kenapa bahasamu seperti itu eoh? Mana bahasa manjamu itu"

" Eii~~ Aku sudah susah payah merubahnya untuk Joongie"

" Aku tidak perlu kau berubah. Cukup kau jadi dirimu sendiri saja sudah membuatku senang. Oke?"

" Terima kasih Joongie ah"

" Tidurlah, aku akan kembali secepatnya, apa ada yang ingin kau makan saat bangun tidur?"

" Ne... Marsmallow dan coklat dingin" Ucap Yunho dengan malas karena rasa kantuk sudah mengusai tubuhnya

" Arraseo"

**CUP**

Jaejoong mengecup kening Yunho dan kembali mengelus surai Yunho yang sekarang berwarna cokelat itu. Yunho kembali menguap dan memejamkan matanya, dirinya mulai mengantuk karena belum bisa beradaptasi dengan waktu setempat. Dan tak lama Yunho pun tertidur.

" Sudah tidur eoh? Cepat sekali"

Jaejoong memperhatikan wajah Yunho, tampan. Satu kata itu yang lagi – lagi terpikirankan dalam benak Jajeoong. Wajah kekanakan itu sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa apalagi dia memakai pakaian seperti ini. Dan kenapa Jaejoong baru sadar jika saat tadi Yunho memeluknya wajah Jaejoong ada didada Yunho.

" Mwo? Kenapa kau bertambah tinggi eoh?!" Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya, bagaimana bisa tunangannya ini tumbuh sangat tinggi?

Tapi tetap saja akhirnya Jaejoong tersenyum, dia menyukai perubahan pada diri Yunho walaupun ternyata sifatnya masih sama.

**CUP**

Jaejoong menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Yunho, hanya menempelkan walaupun lama. Dia sangaaaaaatttt merindukan bibir yang sudah menjadi candunya itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong keluar dari ruangannya sepuluh menit kemudian, setelah memastikan Yunho tidur dengan nyaman dan juga melepaskan sepatu yang dipakai oleh Yunho, dia melihat sebuah koper ukuran dua puluh inchi ada disamping pintu ruangannya. Sebuah koper dilapisi pelindung bergambarkan anime kesukaan Yunho sejak dulu, K-ON.

" Kajja Namjoon ah" Ajak Jaejoong pada Namjoon yang sedang berdiri tak jauh dari ruangannya

" Eh? Lalu bagiaman dengan..." Namjoon melirik kebelakang Jaejoong

" Dia tidur, mana Seokjin?"

" Diruangannya tentu"

" Kajja"

Jaejoong dan Namjoon berjalan menuju ruangan dimana Seokjin dan Namjoon bekerja bersama – sama. Sebuah ruangan yang cukup nyaman ditempati oleh tiga orang karena memang Jaejoong akan mencari satu orang lagi untuk membantu pekerjaan Seokjin.

" Seokjin ah" Panggil Jaejoong

" Ya?"

" Tolong jaga Yunho, dia sedang tidur dan siapkan marshmallow rasa strawberry dan coklat dingin saat dia bangun"

" Marshmallow?" Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya

" Ya, itu snack kesukaannya. Tolong siapkan saja ne?"

" Baik hyung"

" Setelah itu jangan beri apapun sampai aku datang. Cukup air putih saja"

" Wae?"

" Dia juga pasti tidak akan meminta apa – apa paling memintamu untuk menemaninya mengobrol, turuti saja oke?"

" Oke hyung"

" Kajja Namjoon ah"

" Ne, hey princess kami pergi dulu" Pamit Namjoon pada kekasihnya

Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakukan Namjoon yang sebenarnya sebelas dua belas dengan Junsu, sama – sama mesum. Ah~ Lebih baik dia segera pergi agar cepat pulang dan membawa Yunho menuju apartemennya.

.

.

.

.

.

Meeting berjalan dengan lancar dan membuat Jaejoong berhasil memenangkan tendernya, Jaejoong tersenyum menikmati kemenangannya sembari berjalan keluar dari lift menuju ruangannya diikuti Namjoon dibelakangnya. Jaejoong membuka ruangan Seokjin namun tidak menemukan namja itu disana.

" Mungkin dia ada diruanganmu hyung" Ucap Namjoon

" Oh..."

Jaejoong membuka pintu ruangannya dan memang benar dia mendapati Seokjin disana, sedang mengobrol dengan Yunho.

" Oh hyung" Seokjin bangkit dan membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam pada Jaejoong

" Joongie sudah datang" Kali ini Yunho yang berbicara

" Ne, kalian sedang apa?"

" Yunie kesepian jadi meminta Seokjin hyung menemani Yunie"

Oh...

Dengar...

Bahasa manjanya sudah keluar dan Jaejoong sangat menyukainya.

" Aku akan keluar" Pamit Seokjin

" Ne, tolong bereskan semua. Aku akan pulang bersama Yunho sekarang"

" Baik hyung"

Jaejoong membereskan mejanya sementara Yunho memperhatikan bagaimana gerakan Jaejoong. Rindu sekali melihat Jaejoong seperti ini tapi kenapa Yunho merasa tubuh Jaejoong lebih kurus dibanding dua tahun yang lalu?

" Kajja, kenapa melamun? Aku sudah selesai"

" Aniya"

Jaejoong menggandeng Yunho keluar ruangan dan dengan segera Yunho menarik koper miliknya dengan tangannya yang bebas. Mereka pamit dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin sebelum akhirnya masuk kedalam lift yang membawa mereka keluar dari kantor Jaejoong.

" Whoooaaaaa... Apartemen Joongie daebbak!"

Yunho masuk kedalam apartemen mewah Jaejoong dan langsung melihat – lihat apa yang ada didalam sana, ada beberapa foto yang Jaejoong tempael disana. Fotonya tentu saja, Ah~ Yunho jadi tersenyum tidak jelas melihat fotonya dipajang dibeberapa sudut ruangan apartemen Jaejoong. Jadi bolehkah Yunho berharap bahwa perasaan Jaejoong tidak pernah berubah untuknya?

" Banyak foto Yunie disini" Gumam Yunho

" Ne tentu saja" Jawab Jaejoong

Dia mendekati Yunho dan memeluk namja yang sekarang tengah melihat fotonya sendiri itu dari belakang. Yunho awalnya tersentak namun tak lama dia tersenyum dan menyentuh tangan Jaejoong yang ada dipinggangnya kemudian mengelusnya perlahan.

" Aku sungguh merindukanmu Yun" Ucap Jaejoong, dia menempelkan pipinya pada punggung Yunho " Dan sejak kapan kau tumbuh tinggi seperti ini eoh?"

Jaejoong merengut saat mendengar suara kekehan dari Yunho, Yunho kemudian melepaskan pelukan Jaejoong dan membalikkan tubuhnya, menaruh lengannya pada pinggang Jaejoong dan menatap lekat tunangannya itu.

" Apa kau tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Yunho dengan nada serius

" E-eh..."

" Kau tidak menyukainya?"

Bagaimana bisa suara Yunho terdengar begitu dewasa saat ini? Bagaimana bisa namja itu menatapnya dengan tatapan tajamnya seperti ini? Bagaimana bisa suara Yunho menggetarkan hati Jaejoong?

" Ak-aku"

" Suka atau tidak?"

" Tentu saja suka hanya saja... Aku jadi terlihat pendekkan" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya, wajahnya terasa panas dan dia memalingkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap Yunho

" Kalau suka kenapa tidak menatapku?"

" Yun..." Jaejoong makin salah tingkah bahkan wajahnya sudah merah parah saat ini

" Tatap aku dan katakan kau mencintaiku Joongie"

" E-eh"

'' Katakan sekarang"

Terdengar nada suruhan dalam kalimat yang Yunho keluarkan namun Jaejoong menyukainya, menyukai bagaimana namja tampan itu mencoba mendominasinya. Perlahan Jaejoong menatap Yunho, menatap mata sipit itu dengan wajah merona.

" Aku mencintaimu Yunho yah... Sangat" Ucapnya dengan pelan

" Nado... Aku juga sangat mencintai Joongie. Kim Jaejoong hanya milik Jung Yunho"

" Dan Jung Yunho hanya milik Kim Jaejoong" Sambung Jaejoong

" Ya, kau benar"

Yunho memajukan wajahnya dengan cepat, dia tidak hanya menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Jaejoong melainkan juga menghisapnya bibir bawah Jaejoong dengan semangat yang dimilikinya. Rindu sudah membuncah pada hati keduanya, tidak peduli akan oksigen keduanya mencoba terus mendominasi pasangannya walaupun akhirnya Jaejoong gagal karena Yunho berhasil menghimpitnya pada dinding dan membuat tubuh Jaejoong lemas hanya karena ciumannya.

" Yunnhh!"

" Sarangahe Joongie ah..."

Entah siapa yang terlebih dahulu memprovokasi kini keduanya makin jadi, Jaejoong sendiri sudah pasrah dengan apa yang dilakukan Yunho pada lehernya. Terserah... Yang penting dia bisa merasakan setiap sentuhan penuh memuja yang Yunho lakukan padanya.

" Joongie..."

" Kajja"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong menarik Yunho menuju sebuah kamar, kamarnya tentu saja. Menjatuhkan Yunho terlebih dahulu sebelum dia menduduki perut namja tampannya itu. Jaejoong menarik dasi yang dipakainya dengan sensual membuat Yunho menjilat bibir bawahnya karena gemas dengan kelakuan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong kemudian membuka jasnya dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah kemudian dia melepaskan kancing kemeja satu persatu sembari menatap sayu mata Yunho yang sudah dipenuhi kilat nafsu. Oh... Jaejoong semakin bersemangat jadinya jika disajikan pemandangan ini.

Ckckckck...

Mungkin birus mesum Junsu sudah menular padanya sehingga Jaejoong bisa berbuat nakal seperti ini. Jaejoong melepaskan kemejanya dan menundukkan kepalanya. Menaruh dadanya didepan bibir Yunho dan meremas helaian lembut rambut Yunho.

" Puaskan aku Yun"

" Ngh!"

Yunho menggeram dan memasukkan apa yang disajikan didepan matanya. Tangannya yang bebas beralih untuk meremas dada Jaejong yang satu lagi, memainkannya dan mengingat apa yang dulu pernah dia lakukan pada dada montok Jaejoong.

Keduanya larut dalam pergelungan penuh nikmat dan keduanya mencoba saling mendominasi walau akhirnya Jaejoonglah yang kalah karena Yunho berhasil mengukung Jaejoong dalam dekapan hangat nan menggairahkan. Hingga malam itu hany lenguhan, desahan dan erangan yang terdengar sepanjang malam. Pasangan mesum...

.

.

.

Jaejoong melenguh, mendesah dan berteriak kala Yunho menemukan titik sensitif didalam dirinya. Oh tidak, pikiran Jaejoong seakan lumpuh dengan semua itu. Hanya mampu berekspresi dengan wajah dan suaranya saja.

Yunho melepaskan semuanya ketika dia terasa sudah diambang batas, keduanya mendesah keras saat mencapai tujuan utama mereka dan Yunho akhirnya rubuh diatas tubuh Jaejoong. Jaejoong memeluk erat Yunho yang tengah terengah itu, suaranya sungguh seksi untuk Jaejoong dan itu membuat sesuatu kembali menusuk perut Yunho.

" Kajja Yun, sekali lagi" Ucap Jaejoong dengan semangat membuat Yunho yang lelah tadi meringis karena dia mulai merasa mengantuk kembali

.

.

.

.

" Hmmm... Terima kasih makanannya Joongie ah" Ucap Yunho setelah selesai memakan makanan yang ada di hadapannya

Setelah pergumulan panas yang menghabiskan waktu lebih dari tiga jam itu Yunho merasa lapar. Tentu saja lapar jam menunjukkan pukul delapan malam tapi bagi Yunho itu adalah jam delapan pagi dan saatnya dia sarapan. Jaejoong dengan telaten memasakkan makanan untuk Yunho, mengamati namja yang hanya menggunakan bokser itu makan merupakan hiburan tersendiri bagi Jaejoong.

Tapi, cara makan Yunho sudah banyak berubah. Bisa dibilang lebih rapi, pasti banyak sudah yang Yunho pelajari didalam kamp militer hingga namjanya itu sangat manly sekarang. Terutama bagian perutnya yang sixpack. Ugh... Jaejoong menyukainya.

" Joongie juga makanlah yang banyak" Ucap Yunho kemudian memberikan sesuap makanan pada Jaejoong dan dengan segera Jaejoong menerimanya

" Terima kasih, aku akan makan yang banyak"

" Ne, Joongie terlihat sangat kurus dan Yunie tidak suka" Ucap Yunho membuat Jaejoong memandangi tubuhnya, kurus?

" Kurus?"

" Ya, Joongie sangat kurus jika dibandingkan dulu. Pokoknya Yunie tidak mau tahu, Joongie harus makan yang banyak dan kembali menggemukkan tubuh Joongie"

" Mwo? Andwe!"

" Wae?"

" Aku tidak suka jadi gemuk!"

" Kenapa?"

" Bagaimana kalau kau tidak suka nantinya?"

" Yunie malah ingin Joongie gemuk karena tidak mau ada oranglain yang menyukai Joongie"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong baru sadar bahwa keduanya sama – sama posesif dan protektif satu sama lain. Aigo...

.

.

.

Seminggu dihabiskan Yunho untuk beradaptasi dengan lingkungan di Amerika, California lebih tepatnya. Setelahnya Yunho bisa menyesuaikan dirinya dengan baik. Mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama dengan baik dan Jaejoong membiarkan Namjoon serta Seokjin mengurus perusahannya.

Dan saat ini mereka berdua sedang makan malam disebuah restoran bersama dengan Namjoon dan Seokjin. Mereka memakan steak dengan gembira terutama Namjoon yang memang menyukai daging.

" Sebenarnya aku kemari karena hal lain juga Joongie ah" Yunho membuka suaranya, dia tidak menggunakan bahasa manjanya kali ini

Jaejoong meminta Yunho untuk menggunakan bahasa manjanya itu hanya kalau mereka berdua sedangkan jika ada orang lain Jaejoong ingin Yunho biasa saja. Bukannya Jaejoongmalu, hanya saja dia ingin menyimpan wajah Yunho saat berbicara manja hanya untuknya.

" Ne?"

" Untuk menjemput Joongie"

" Untuk apa?"

" Aku akan membuka pameran lukisan bulan depan jadi aku ingin Joongie ada disana menemaniku sampai semua urusan selesai"

" Wah, daebakk!" Seokjin dan Namjoon membulatkan matanya tidak percaya

" Pameran? Secepat itu?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ya, aku menyelesaikan lukisan disela libur wajib militer kemarin. Dua tahun aku mengumpulkan semuanya dan hampir selesai"

" Arasseo"

" Dan kita akan pulang ke Korea lusa"

" Ye?" Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, bukankah dia memang akan pulang ke Korea tapi masih tiga minggu lagi " Tapi aku sudah membeli tiket untuk tiga minggu lagi"

" Eh? Tidak bisa. Harus pulang lusa ini"

" Kenapa?"

" Minggu depan Suie akan menikah"

" Oh" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya " Mwo?! Menikah?!"

" Hum" Yunho mengangguk kemudian memasukkan potongan steak kedalam mulutrnya

" Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

" Sebenarnya Suie bilang rahasia tapi tadi Suie mengirimkan pesan agar memberitahukan pada Joongie. Mood Suie memang sedang gampang berubah – ubah"

" Ne?"

" Kata eomma dan Yoochun hyung, mood Suie memang akan sering berubah – ubah beberapa bulan kedepan karena adik bayi yang ada dalam perutnya"

" UHUK!"

Jaejoong tersedak, Seokjin dengan sigap memberikan air minum sedangkan Yunho mengelus punggung Jaejoong dengan pelan. Jaejoong? Astaga, dia benar – benar kaget dengan penjelasan Yunho. Junsu? Hamil?!

" Pelan – pelan Joongie ah" Ucap Yunho dengan lembut

Jaejoong membersihkan mulutnya dengan tisu dan menatap Yunho tidak percaya.

" Sudah berapa bulan kandungan Suie?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Hmm... Kemarin sebelum berangkat Yoochun hyung bilang Suie tengah hamil dua bulan"

" Mwo?! Dasar Park jidat mesum Yoochun sialan. Dia tidak memberitahukanku tentang ini"

" Ne? Seperti yang aku katakan tadi. Awalnya Suie memang ingin merahasiakan ini sampai Joongie pulang tapi tadi dia malah mengirimkan pesan padaku untuk menyampaikan pernikahan dan kehamilannya"

Jaejoong menghela nafasnya, bagaimana bisa Junsu dan Yoochun melakukan ini padanya? Kenapa malah mereka yang terlebih dahulu menikah bahkan memiliki anak?! Astaga... Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

Jaejoong tengah menikmati keindahan malam dari jendela besar apartemennya saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Jaejoong tahu langkah kaki Yunho dan membiarkan namja yang sekarang lebih tinggi daripada dirinya itu untuk merengkuh tubuhnya.

" Sudah malam, ayo tidur" Ajak Yunho

" Sebentar Yun, aku sedang menikmati pemandangan malam"

" Nanti Joongie sakit" Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya

Jaejoong menoleh kebelakang dan mengecup bibir Yunho, sekali lagi... Sekali lagi... Berulang kali tapi hanya kecupan saja bukan lumatan. Yunho tersenyum menerima serangan bertubi – tubi dari tunangannya itu dan mengikuti permainan Jaejoong sampai dia teringat satu hal, satu hal penting lagi.

Yunho menghentikan kecupan Jaejoong dan meraih tangan kanan Jaejoong yang masih ada di depan perutnya sendiri. Menggenggamnya kemudian mengangkatnya agar Yunho bisa mengecup punggung tangan Jaejoong. Jaejoong merona, sungguh malu...

" Hmmm Joongie ah..." Selagi membuka mulutnya tangan Yunho yang bebas masuk kedalam kantong piyamanya dan menggenggam sesuatu

" Wae?"

" Bagaimana ya..."

" Apa?"

" Iya, aduh... Bagaimana ini? Kenapa Yunie jadi gugup"

" Mwo?" Jaejoong tertawa melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho

" Itu..."

" Apa?"

" Ugh... Begini saja"

Dengan cepat Yunho memasangkan sebuah cincin berwarna perak pada jari manis sebelah kanan Jaejoong kemudian menyembunyikan wajahnya pada tengkuk Jaejoong.

" Eh? Ap-apa maksudnya ini?"

" Yunie tahu Yunie belum bisa menghasilkan banyak uang untuk Joongie, Yunie jauh lebih muda dan amatir dari pada Joongie, Yunie juga sadar jika Yunie bukan namja yang romantis tapi Yunie tidak ingin melepas Joongie, tidak pernah berpikiran untuk melepaskan Joongie"

Yunho menghentikan ucapannya, dia mengambil nafas dan membuangnya secara perlahan.

" Jadi... Hiduplah bersama Yunie setelah ini selamanya dan Yunie akan berusaha keras membuat Joongie bahagia bersama Yunie"

" E-eh? Ap-apa itu? Kau melamarku?"

Jaejoong merasakan sebuah anggukkan dibelakang kepalanya, wajah Yunho menempel erat pada tengkuknya kalau mau tahu dan itu membuat Jaejoong tahu apa yang dilakukan sang tunangan. Jaejoong mencoba melepaskan pelukan Yunho namun gagal karena namaja itu memeluknya erat sembari menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Yunie malu"

" Hey..."

Jaejoong dengan lembut mengelus lengan Yunho dan berhasil membuat pelukannya terlepas, Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya dan melihat bagaimana merahnya wajah Yunho saat ini, pasti sangat sulit mengatakan hal tadi bukan?

" Tatap aku saat mengetakannya"

" Ta-tapi.."

" Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu"

" Mwo? Andwe!"

Yunho langsung mendongakkan kepalanya dan mencoba menatap Jaejoong dengan wajah yang merona. Yunho memejamkan matanya, mencoba rileks dan memfokuskan pikirannya lalu membuka matanya perlahan.

" Joongie ah... Menikahlah dengan Yunie dan Yunie akan memberikan kebahagiaan pada Joongie"

**TES**

**TES**

**TES**

" Omo! Kenapa Joongie malah menangis eoh?!" Dengan segera Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang basah karena air mata " Wae?"

" Aku... Aku tidak perlu namja yang menghasilkan banyak uang untukku, aku juga tidak perlu namja yang usianya diatasku hanya untuk mengerti diriku dan aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Romantis atau tidak aku tetap mencintaimu karena kau adalah seorang Yunho. Hanya Yunho. Aku yakin kau bisa membawakan kebahagiaan untukku nantinya, saranghae... Terima kasih Yun, aku bahagia"

Jaejoong menarik leher Yunho agar bisa menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Yunho karena dengan begini Jaejoong bisa menatap dalam mata Yunho.

" Jadi... Mari menikah" Ucap Yunho dengan kesungguhan dalam kata – katanya

" Ya, mari menikah"

Setelah mendapatkan persetujuan Yunho memajukan wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak yang tersisa dan menikmati bibir Jaejoong dengan penuh kasih sayang dan cinta. Malam ini merupakan malam penuh kebahagiaan bagi Jaejoong. Sangat bahagia...

.

.

Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sudah hampir dua tahun tidak menginjakkan kakinya di Korea membuatnya sedikit lupa dengan pemandangan sekitarnya padahal mereka masih dikawasan bandara.

Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk pulang dua hari kemudian tanpa memberitahu keluarganya di Korea, mau memberikan kejutan pikir mereka. Yunho menghentikan taksi dan taksi itu membawa mereka menuju kediaman Kim.

Jajeoong mengerutkan keningnya saat melihat beberapa mobil terparkir rapi dihalaman mansionnya, dia menoleh pada Yunho dan menatap tajam Yunho. Yunho yang tahu arti tatapan itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Yunie tidak memberitahukan kepulangan kita kok" Ucap Yunho dengan sungguh – sungguh

" Lalu? Ada acara apa ini?"

" Molla, kajja kita masuk saja"

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, setelah keluar dari mobil Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong untuk berjalan menuju mansion Kim setelah menyapa petugas keamanan mansion itu. Jaejoong membuka pintu rumahnya karena dia melihat pintu itu tidak tertutup rapat.

Saat melangkah masuk Jaejoong langsung tersenyum, dia begitu merindukan rumahnya ini. Sangat. Dia mengamati keadaan sekitar sampai akhirnya kegiatannya terhenti karena mendengar suara tertawa dari ruang tengah, sayup – sayup Jaejoong bisa mendengar suara tawa eommanya dan eomma Yunho. Serta suara tawa Junsu yang melengking.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya, dia mengerti bahwa seluruh keluarganya tengah berkumpul saat ini. Jaejoong membuka sepatunya begitu juga Yunho kemudian menggantinya dengan sandal rumah yang sudah disediakan dekat pintu, keduanya berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan mendekati arah suara tawa itu sampai...

" OMO! JOONGIE HYUNG!"

Suara pekikan yang Jaejoong tahu adalah milik Junsu langsung membuat semua orang yang ada disana menoleh. Jaejoong bisa melihat wajah kaget kedua orangtuanya, wajah penuh senyum orangtua Yunho serta Yoochun.

" Joongiieeee"

Satu persatu mereka mendekati Jaejoong dan memeluk Jaejoong bergantian hingga membuat genggaman tangan Yunho terlepas. Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum menghampiri eommanya dan memeluknya erat kemudian kembali memandang Jaejoong yang tengah dipeluk oleh keluarganya.

Jaejoong merasakan sesuatu yang mengganjal saat Junsu memeluknya, ya... Tentu saja mengganjal. Namja itu tengah hamil bukan?

" Bagaimana kabar jagoanmu Suie ah?" Tanya Jaejoong diiringi senyuman manisnya

" Hehehehehe" Junsu menunjukkan cengirannya " Dia baik tapi kami belum tahu apakah dia namja atau yeoja. Keduanya pun tidak masalah. Hyung bagaimana?"

" Kau sungguh nakal eoh?" Jaaejoong menyentil kening Junsu hingga namja itu meringis " Tidak memberitahukanku tentang kabar gembira ini"

" Niatnya sih tidak ingin memberitahu sampai kau kembali kesini hyung hanya saja adik bayi ingin Yunho menyampaikan kabar ini jadi aku suruh saja Yunho memberitahumu"

" Aish"

" Lalu kapan hyung mau menyusul?"

" Hmmm? Secepatnya" Jawab Jaejoong kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya

" Mwo? Yunho sudah melakukannya? Daebakk Jung!" Pekik Junsu

" Aigo... Sudah melamar Joongie disana rupanya" Ucap sang eomma dengan senang

Sedangkan Yunho menundukkan kepalanya, entah kenapa dia malah malu sendiri. Setelahnya Jaejoong juga ikut menggoda Yunho, mengatakan bahwa Yunho sangatlah gugup sewaktu melamarnya dan wajahnya seperti ingin pergi ke toilet. Ck...

.

.

.

.

Yunho menggenggam tangan Jaejoong erat saat sang pendeta meresmikan hubungan Junsu dan Yoochun. Jaejoong bersyukur Junsu bisa menemukan kebahagiaannya bersama Yoochun begitupun sebaliknya. Mereka sungguh serasi.

" Yunie ingin kita seperti itu juga, mereka sungguh serasi"

" Ne, kita pasti bisa seperti itu nanti" Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya pelan kemudian memajukan wajahnya untuk mengecup bibir Yunho

Setelah acara pemberkatan itu selesai, mereka beristirahat sebelum nanti malam mereka mengadakan resepsi di salah satu hotel milik keluarga Kim. Di gereja itu Jaejoong baru tahu bahwa Yunho sangatlah terkenal, beberapa orang memuji Yunho karena lukisannya. Beberapa dekorasi berupa lukisan di gereja itu pun Yunho yang melukiskannya.

Yunho melakukannya atas permintaan Junsu dan pendeta yang ada disana saat dia sedang libur dari wajib militernya. Yunho dengan senang hati menerima permintaan itu dan setelahnya dia malah terkenal dan beberapa orang meminta Yunho melukis untuk mereka.

Yunho menurutinya saja karena selain dia senang melakukannya, dia juga mendapatkan uang dan dia bisa menabung untuk membeli cincin yang sekarang digunakan oleh Jaejoong. Juga... Mengumpulkan uang untuk acara pernikahannya nanti.

Jaejoong sendiri senang saja Yunho dapat melakukan apa yang diinginkannya hanya saja dia masih saja merasa diasingkan jika Yunho sudah berada di toko buku ataupun didalam ruang baca Yunho. Serta jangan lupakan saat Yunho memainkan anime figurnya. Ck... Otaku tetaplah otaku...

Pamaran Yunho berlangsung selama seminggu setelah satu bulan acara pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu, pameran yang cukup sukses itu membuat Yunho makin terkenal. Namun ditahun ini Yunho mengambil ujian untuk masuk ke universitas seni pilihannya, dia ingin menjadi pelukis yang terpelajar katanya.

Jaejoong hanya bisa pasrah saat akhirnya dia harus kembali ke Amerika untuk mengurus perusahaannya. Seokjin sendiri sempat datang ke Korea bersama Namjoon untuk menghadiri acara pernikahan Yoochun dan Junsu serta datang dihari terakhir pameran yang diselenggarakan oleh Yunho.

Saat ini Jaejoong tengah duduk berhadapan dengan Yunho yang sedang memajukan bibirnya, merajuk. Belum mau Jaejoong pergi dari sampingnya, manjanya kambuh dan sifat kekanakkannya keluar.

" Ne? Jangan pergi..." Rayu Yunho

" Tapi... Pameranmu sudah selesai Yun, aku harus mengurus perusahaanku disana"

" Disana ada Seokjin hyung"

" Begini saja... Biarkan aku disana enam bulan dan aku akan kembali ke Korea untukmu"

" Itu lama sekali" Ucap Yunho masih tidak terima

" Selamanya"

" Eh?"

Jaejoong terkekeh melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Yunho, wajahnya bingung dengan menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Jaejoong memang sudah membicarakan hal ini pada kedua orangtuanya, dia ingin berada di Korea dan akan sesekali mengunjungi perusahaannya di Amerika. Jaejoong cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meminta appanya mengurus perusahaan yang ada di Amerika karena Mr. Kim sudah mengurus perusahaan yang ada di China.

" Joongie akan disini? Bersama Yunie? Selamanya?" Tanya Yunho menyelidik

" Ya, aku akan bersamamu. Menjemputmu di kampus, makan bersama, kencan, membeli buku dan menemanimu melukis tapi kalau kau tidak mau ya sud-"

" YA! Siapa bilang Yunie tidak mau? Ya sudah sana, tapi Joongie harus kembali kesini enam bulan lagi dan menikah dengan Yunie"

" Mwo?"

" Enam bulan cukup bukan?"

" Aigo..." Jaejoong menggelengkan kepalanya, dia tidak kaget saat Yunho mengucapkan kalimat itu karena sang eomma bahkan memintanya menikah tiga bulan lagi " Baiklah, enam bulan dan aku akan menikah denganmu"

" Oke"

Yunho menyunggingkan senyumnya dengan lebar, terlihat menyilaukan dimata Jaejoong walaupun saat ini Yunho tengah menggunkan piyama berwarna biru muda dengan motif kecil - kecil Monkey D Luffy dan Tony Tony Chopper (karakter anime/manga One Piece). Yunho maju untuk mengecup bibir Jaejoong namun sepertinya kecupan itu berubah menjadi liar dan membuat kedua insan itu lupa daratan.

.

**\- TUJUH BULAN KEMUDIAN -**

.

Yunho menatap namja berjas putih yang ada dihadapannya dengan wajah merona, pendeta baru saja meresmikan hubungan mereka dan meminta Yunho untuk mencium pasangannya. Tentu saja Yunho malu untuk mencium Jaejoong ditempat umum!

" Wae? Tidak mau menciumku?" Goda Jaejoong

" Ingin, tapi banyak orang disini"

" Aigo"

Jaejoong mengambil keputusan sepihak, dia menarik tengkuk Yunho dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Yunho sedangkan bibir mereka sudah saling berpautan. Riuh ramai mewarnai ruangan gereja itu, mereka ikut bahagia atas pernikahan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Lihat saja seluruh sahabat dan keluarganya yang datang bertepuk tangan keras dan bersiul menggoda Yunho serta Jaejoong.

" Nghhh!"

Lenguhan itu bukan berasal dari mulut Jaejoong, seseorang tengah meringis kesakitan. Yoochun yang merasa tangannya diremas kencang segera menoleh, dia melihat sang istri memejamkan matanya serta melihat keringat mengalir pada pelipis Junsu.

" OMO!"

Yoochun lupa jika sang istri tengah hamil dan bahkan ini sudah memasuki bulan ke sepuluh kehamilannya namun Junsu belum menunjukkan bahwa dia akan melahirkan namun hari ini...

" Su? Gwaenchana?" Tanya Yoochun panik

" Sakit Park! Akhh!"

" Omo! Eomma! Junsu akan melahirkan!" Yoochun berteriak hingga membuat Jaejoong yang masih berciuman itu mendorong Yunho dan mereka langsung melihat kearah Junsu

" YA jidat! Cepat bawa Suie!" Pekik Jaejoong

" Suie yah!"

" Y-y-y-ya! Bagaimana ini?!" Yoochun yang biasanya bisa menghadapi semua tanpa kepanikan kali ini sangat panik

" Ya pabbo! Bawa Suie kerumah sakit"

" Yoochun ah cepat sebelum Junsu tidak sadarkan diri" Ucapan Mrs. Kim -eomma Junsu- langsung membuat Yoochun tersadar dan segera menggendong Junsu diikuti keluarga Yoochun dan Junsu

Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa melongo pada sahabatnya yang sudah keluar dari ruang pemberkatan. Dia kemudian menghela nafasnya, kenapa pernikahannya jadi riuh begini? Ingin melanjutkan tapi dia khawatir dengan keadaan Junsu.

" Tenang saja Joongie, Yunie yakin Suie akan baik – baik saja bersama Chunnie"

Jaejoong menoleh saat suara Yunho menyapa gendang telinga, suara lembut yang menenangkan... Jaejoong akhirnya mengangguk dan melanjutkan acaranya, bukan... bukan acara berciuman tapi melemparkan bunga yang ada diatas meja.

Siapa yang menyangka yang menerima bunga itu adalah Seokjin, tidak disengaja Jaejoong melempar jauh bunga itu. Dan Seokjin yang sedang mengobrol riang dengan Namjoon sangat kaget saat tangannya menangkap sebuket bunga, padahal dia tidak ikut untuk memperebutkan bunga yang dipegang oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum, dia harap kedua asistennya itu bisa meraih kebahagiaan seperti dirinya juga. Jaejoong menoleh dan menatap senang pada Yunho.

" Saranghae nae otaku"

Yunho tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, panggulan sayang itu terus keluar dari mulut Jaejoong. Otaku. Yunho senang dengan panggilan itu, terlihat menggemaskan jika Jaejoong yang mengucapkannya.

" Nado saranghae" Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong dan tertawa bersama

Yunho melihat wajah sumringah Jaejoong, ah~ wajah Jaejoong terlihat menyilaukan, Yunho jadi tidak sabar memakaikan hadiah pernikahan yang diberikan oleh Junsu tadi pagi sebelum resepsi dimulai, sebuah seragam sekolah. Seragam sekolah yeoja. Tak lama Yunho menyeringai tanpa Jaejoong tahu bagaimana nasibnya nanti malam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**\- TUJUH TAHUN KEMUDIAN -**

.

.

" Kau tidak ke galeri Yun?"

" Ani"

" Ya Minnie, letakkan buku itu dan pakai dasimu"

" Hum"

" Yun, kau juga letakkan bukumu"

" Hum"

" Aish!"

Namja cantik yang tengah berpakaian santai dilapisi sebuah apron bermotif gajah itu berkacak pinggang menatap kesal pada dua namja berbeda usia didepannya.

" Ya! Letakkan buku kalian atau aku akan mengambilnya dengan paksa dan membakarnya"

" Akkhh... Joongie~~"

" Eomma~~"

Kedua namja itu meletakkan buku yang dipegang oleh mereka dan menatap penuh memohon pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong menatap garang kedua namja kesayangannya itu dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ketengah mereka.

" Kau harus makan dulu Yun" Jaejoong mengambil buku ah ani... Manga yang tadi dipegang oleh suaminya itu dan meletakkan disamping piring sang suami

Jaejoong kemudian mengambilkan nasi goreng untuk Yunho dan beberapa lauk tambahannya, kemudian tubuhnya beralih pada namja yang ada disamping kirinya.

" Minnie ah, kau juga... Aigo... Kenapa membaca sembari makan eoh? Bagaimana kalau buku kesayanganmu itu terkena makananmu?"

Jaejoong dengan telaten membersihkan mulut namja yang dia panggil Minnie itu kemudian menaruh buku yang dibaca namja itu dimeja dan memakaikan dasi kupu – kupu pada seragamnya.

" Eomma~"

" Makan dan segeralah berangkat ke sekolah Jung Changmin"

" Ugh..."

" Hey, kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Kyunie eoh? Eomma dengar hari ini Kyunie sudah masuk sekolah lagi" Ucap Jaejoong

" Jinjja?" Namja yang berstatus anaknya itu menatap Jaejoong dengan berbinar

" Ne, habiskan sarapanmu dan kita berangkat bersama" Ucap Jaejoong diakhiri dengan senyuman diakhir kalimatnya

" Ne"

" Hari ini biar aku saja yang mengantar kalian. Aku tidak ada kegiatan seharian ini" Ucap Yunho

" Nah dengar itu Minnie ah, appa akan mengantar kita. Cepat habiskan sarapan dan kita berangkat bersama" Ucap Jaejoong

" NE!"

Jaejoong menatap anaknya -Jung Changmin- dengan lembut dan mengusap rambut anaknya yang sudah berusia lima tahun itu, dia kemudian masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk bersiap – siap pergi ke kantor. Changmin anaknya yang pintar, tampan seperti dirinya ck... Hanya saja sifatnya mengikuti Yunho. Salahkan appanya yang sering mengajaknya ke toko buku saat tidak ada kerjaan, Changmin dengan cepat menyerap apa yang dilihatnya dan mulai bisa membaca diusianya yang baru beranjak empat tahun.

Dan lagi buku yang dibacanya adalah manga, sama seperti appanya. Ya... Yunho bertanggung jawab untuk menjaga Changmin jika sedang tidak pergi ke galeri atau studio lukisnya. Dan Yunho sangat sering mengajak Changmin pergi ke toko buku untuk melihat manga keluaran terbaru. Saat itu Changmin mungkin jatuh cinta pada sebuah manga berjudul _'dragon ball'. _Ah... Menyebalkan.

Jaejoong sendiri masih mengurusi perusahaannya, dia membiarkan Yunho meraih mimpinya untuk menjadi pelukis dan yah... Namja itu sangat terkenal karena lukisannya yang sangat _'keren'_. Melukiskan pemandangan dari sudut lain yang kadang membuat para penikmat lukisan tercengang dengan hasil lukis Yunho yang Jaejoong bilang abstrak dan tidak jelas.

Setelah merapikan kemeja dan dasinya Jaejoong keluar kamar dan menghampiri kedua namja kesayangannya yang sudah duduk dengan rapi disofa. Terlihat meja pun sudah bersih, sepertinya Yunho juga sudah mencuci piring bekas makan mereka. Tapi...

" Yak! Kenapa kalian membaca manga lagi eoh?"

Yunho dan Changmin menurunkan buku yang mereka baca secara bersamaan dan menatap Jaejoong dengan memelas.

" Appa dan anak sama saja, kajja. Aku tidak mau terlambat"

" Iya.. Iya"

Jaejoong jalan mendahului Yunho dan Changmin, dia berdiri dipintu kursi penumpang yang ada di depan saat Yunho menarik pergelangan tangannya.

" Mwo?" Tanya Jaejoong heran

" Bisa tidak Joongie yang menyetir? Bacaanku sedang tanggung"

Jaejoong menaikkan salah satu alisnya sembari menatap datar Yunho.

" Ani"

Satu kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulut Jaejoong, dia kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan langsung masuk. Yunho meringis dibuatnya, akhirnya dia mengangkat Changmin dan mendudukkan Changmin dikursi belakang. Sedangkan dia sendiri masuk kedalam mobil, duduk dibelakang kemudi. Yunho melirik iri pada Changmin yang sedang membaca manga-nya, ugh... Dia juga ingin...

" Cepat jalan Yun"

" Arasseo"

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kelakuan Yunho yang masih belum berubah banyak walaupun sudah memiliki anak tapi Jaejoong tetap bersyukur karena Yunho mampu memberikan kebahagiaan padanya selama ini.

.

.

.

" Kajja Minnie ah"

" Hum"

Changmin mengangguk dan menaruh buku yang dibaca pada kursi penumpang, dia tahu bahwa eommanya tidak suka dirinya membawa manga ke sekolah taman kanak – kanaknya. Satu kali Changmin pernah bertengkar dengan sang eomma karena ingin membaca manga ke sekolah dan sang eomma marah, Jaejoong hanya tidak ingin sang anak tidak fokus dan hanya membaca manga. Changmin yang kesal memeluk appanya meminta bantuan tapi Yunho diam saja, dia tahu Jaejoong lebih baik dalam mengajarkan kemandirian.

Akhirnya Changmin masuk ke dalam sekolah tanpa memeluk atau mencium kedua orangtuanya, Jaejoong mendesah kesal tapi dia harus melakukannya demi mendisiplinkan anaknya. Jadi, dia meminta izin pada sang suami untuk berpura – para marah dan mengacuhkan Changmin.

Cukup satu hari bagi Changmin didiamkan dan dianggap tidak ada oleh eommanya, itu sangat menyiksa. Changmin biasanya bermanja – manja pada eommanya dan eommanya juga akan memasakkan makanan yang enak untuknya tapi satu hari itu Changmin tidak bertemu eommanya dan sekali bertemu eommanya tidak menganggapnya ada, sang eomma malah mengobrol riang dengan Kyuhyun lewat telepon.

Dan hal itu membuat Changmin marah dan kesal, dia menangis dan memeluk eommanya. Meminta maaf dan akan melakukan apa yang eommanya minta. Jadi saat eommanya berkata _"tidak ada manga saat belajar"_, walaupun sulit Changmin melakukannya dan menjadi kebiasaannya sampai sekarang. Dia akan membaca manga dimanapun namun akan meletakkan manga itu dimobil saat mereka sampai di sekolah.

Jaejoong menggendong Changmin kearah sekolah diikuti Yunho dibelakangnya, Jaejoong langsung tersenyum saat melihat Junsu yang sedang mencium gemas anaknya.

" Annyeong Suie ah"

" Eoh? Joongie hyung annyeong" Junsu tersenyum kemudian mengelus perutnya yang membuncit

" Aigo... Lihat perutmu Suie ah... Sudah enam bulan dan kau masih mengantarkan Kyunie?"

" Aku tidak betah di rumah hyung. Baby – baby sepertinya juga ingin mengantarkan kakaknya ke sekolah" Ucap Junsu

" Baby – baby sehat?"

" Tentu saja"

" Eomma, Min mau maen sama Kyunie" Ucap Changmin kemudian mengecup pipi sang eomma

" Arasseo"

Jaejoong menurunkan Changmin dari gendongannya, Yunho menggandeng Changmin menuju Kyuhyun -anak Junsu- dan menemani mereka bermain di taman sekolah mereka.

" Kyunie sudah besar ne? Tahun ini dia masuk ke sekolah dasar bukan?" Tanya Jaejoong

" Ne hyung, aku tidak sabar melihatnya"

" Hahahahaha... Kau ini"

" Kau tidak mau menyusul hyung?"

" Menyusul apa?"

" Adik untuk Changmin"

" Omo! Yak, kau tidak lihat Minnie masih manja seperti itu?"

" Iya sih tapi hyung..." Junsu mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Jaejoong " Yunho masih sekuat dulu saat diranjang bukan?"

**BLUSH**

" YA! Kenapa kau masih saja mesum eoh?"

" Sudah dasarnya sifatku begitu hyung. Hyung tidak ke kantor?"

" Eh? Iya... Yunho yah! Kajja"

Yunho menoleh dan menganggukkan kepalanya, dia memeluk dan mencium kening anaknya lalu berjalan kearah Jaejoong.

" Kami pergi ne?" Ucap Jaejoong

" Ne hyung, bilang Chunnie aku akan datang saat istirahat"

" Oke"

" Annyeong Suie ah" Pamit Yunho

Yunho kemudian menggandeng Jaejoong untuk masuk ke dalam mobil dan mengantarkan Jaejoong keperusahaannya namun Yunho menjalankan mobilnya dengan pelan.

" Hmm... Joongie ah"

" Mwo?"

" Aku iri"

" Pada siapa?"

" Suie"

" Wae?"

" Aku ingin Minnie memiliki adik"

" E-eh?" Jaejoong menengguk ludahnya kasar kemudian menatap Yunho

"Minnie juga bilang ingin punya adik, aku juga ingin Yunie junior atau yeoja juga boleh"

" Tapi Minnie masih kecil"

" Oh! Ada hotel! Kita mampir saja kesana"

" Mwo? Ya! Buat apa?"

" Aku ingin membuat adik Minnie"

" YA!"

Yunho menghentikan mobilnya dipinggir jalan dan menatap penuh binar pada Jaejoong.

" Ne? Yunie ingin... Kita juga sudah satu minggu ini tidak melakukannya karena Minnie selalu ingin menempel pada Joongie saat malam"

Jaejoong bergedik saat mendengar bahasa manja yang terlontar dari mulut Yunho.

" Ak-aku harus kerja Yun"

" Joongie kan bosnya, lagipula ada Chunnie hyung disana. Kajja, kita ke hotel saja"

" Ya!"

**CUP**

" Saranghae"

Satu kata itu mampu melumpuhkan semua indra yang dimiliki oleh Jaejoong, Yunho mengecupnya sekali lagi dan mengatakan cinta padanya, sekali lagi, sekali lagi hingga menjadi lumatan.

" Kajja..." Lirih Yunho

Dan Jaejoong? melihat bagaimana seksinya Yunho yang menatapnya penuh gairah membuatnya dengan mudah menganggukkan kepalanya, selalu saja...

"Aku sungguh mencintaimu"

" Aku lebih mencintaimu nae otaku..."

.

.

.

**~ END ~**

.

.

.

Anyeong... Epilog lunas ya! Kkkkkkkkk

Maaf kalo epilognya mengecewakan, pikiran Cho emang mau na begini...

Terus Cho tambahin karakter laen disini, gpp ya? Hahahahaha Namjoon sama Seokjin, jadi figuran...

.

**Special Thanks :**

**.**

**Haemin, ismi ismi, RereYunjae Pegaxue, Dewi YJKTS, misschokyulate2, jj, D2121, jaejungkim0126, danatebh, YuRhachan, Quinnessa, akiramia44, TyaWuryWK, cha yeoja hongki, MKfujon, Aquamarine26, Jung HaRa, nabratz, Shim shia, sri kencana, bijin YJS, deb, GaemGyu92, vixhi vhan, Bestin84, JonginDo, Sayuri Jung, dheaniyuu, leemomo. Chan520,**

**Princess Jae, Avanrio11, AmiKyuMinElf, kimRyan2124, Cindy TamaraSL1, yunjae Heart, RaizelYJ, Dewi15, fyodult, alice, philomena9095, liangie, indy, mha. Feibudey,**

**Untuk Guest, yang udh follow, fav juga para SiDer.**

**.**

Makasih ya udah sempetin tulis ripiu ataupun baca #bow

Maap juga kalo ada yang belum kesebut atau salah penulisan nama.

Selamat juga bwt bts yang hari ini ngeluarin MV baru yang bikin Cho begadang malem ini hadeuuuhhh...

Oke, see u next ff?

Chuuuu~~

.

.

.

.

**Senin, 2 Mei 2016**


End file.
